Do you remember?
by xtinkxproductionsx
Summary: Memory is defined as the mental capacity to retain and revive facts, events, recall impressions, or recognize previous experiences.; remembrance; recollection.
1. Beginning: Sophomore Year to Now

((A/N Before: I'm sorry, I think Freshmen year would've been irrelevant for this story-sure I'll have flashbacks if I really want to,but this story(prologue) will be starting Sophomore year. As for the outfits- the links should be on my profile shortly. I won't always do that-tell you what their wearing in detail. Just use your imagination. It's what its for. Also some characters may be well OOC- but this is the way I'm writing them.))

* * *

Brooke and Haley Davis have been inseparable since the moment the two girls were born. Of course most people would say that it came with the territory of being twins-but if you were to ask either girl they would answer the same, "She's my best friend-my other half. Sure we have the twin telepathy thing going for us-but she knows what I'm doing before I even know it. My sister is my greatest strength and my greatest weakness." They would tell anyone. "Then again because she knows me so well she's also the biggest pain in my ass." The girls would add for humor.

Sometimes the girls were polar opposites, and not just looks, it would make you question if they were related or not. Both were party girls, cheerleaders who were high on the popular status. Rich girls of course, but a surprise to must they were completely humble. Brooke was more of a 'bookworm' of sorts or a fashion designer extraordinare. If she wasn't cheer leading or partying with Haley, she usually had her nose in a book. Usually sitting on her or Haley's bed reading or sewing some new design she had come up with, while Haley was in a chair strumming her guitar writing new songs. Brooke would prefer to spend her free time at the library reading Faulkner or Shaw or even sitting in front of her sewing machine, while Haley preferred to drag Brooke to a concert of some no name band. Of course, being opposites in a way completed the girls. What Brooke wasn't in to, Haley made up for and vise versa.

Living in Tree Hill, North Carolina for their entire lives it was inevitable that they would be the stars of the town. Cheer leading, singing, dancing, student council president. You name it and the Davis twins have probably already conquered it. Most of this was during their freshmen year . While everyone else was worried about finding their classes, the top priority on Haley and Brooke's list was when and where cheer leading tryouts were. Getting out of their drivers car, since their parents insisted they not walk to school on their first day, Haley and Brooke began walking towards the quad. Brooke wearing a pair of apple bottom dark blue jeans, with a light pink Baby phat shirt and a pair of black Jimmy Choo Helena Moc Croc Boots to pull it together. While Haley was wearing light teal Hollister shirt, a black pair of peep toe Jimmy Choos and a pair of Christian Dior jeans. "Brooke, I'm kind of nervous-well stressed really. I know we've been cheerleaders since forever and we made the squad last year, but we were also favored by the captain." Haley said as her eyes began darting in every direction.

"Hey no worries Hales, we've been practicing all summer. Even went to cheer camp and we were on the winning squad. We can't go wrong, no you worry about cheer leading and I'll worry about running for student council president. Let me just find the sign up sheet first." Brooke muttered as they stopped in front of huge cork board next to what Brooke assumed as the outside lunch tables. "Ah ha,found it." Brooke exclaimed as she took the pen from behind her ear and signed the sheet. Looking over at Haley, she laughed slightly to herself as she saw her sister's eyes wander. "Come on Hales, let's go find the music room. I'm sure we can talk the teachers into letting you play the piano, that always calms you down." Brooke said as she looped her arm through hers and began pulling her towards the school.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. We're going to have to suck up the new captain or whatever and now we might get in trouble with the new music teacher. Speaking of, can you watch your mouth during cheer leading try outs. We don't want a repeat of what happened at last year do we?" Haley said as she followed Brooke into the music room. Dropping her backpack on the floor, she made her way over to the piano and began playing some keys to get a feel for the piano.

"Well if I remember correctly Hales, you were pretty bad ass last year too. I talked back to our 'cheer sponsor' or whatever she was and you talked back to-well everyone else. Unless it's mom or dad, we have a problem with people telling or ordering us around." Brooke said as she stood at the side of the piano. "Anyways, let's get you calm down before school starts. Well both of us. Oh and before I forget, I'm only lugging on cheer bag for the first half of the day, you get it the second half." Brooke said, moving to sit on the bench next to Haley. Brooke let out a soft sigh, before she began lightly playing an intro.

(A/N: Italics-Brooke;Bold-Haley;Bold&Italics-Both/Check out "Somewhere only we know" Cover by Natasha Bedingfield)

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me?**

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

**_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_**

**_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_**

**_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_**

**_And if you have a minute why don't we go_**

**_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_**

**_This could be the end of everything_**

**_So why don't we go_**

**_Somewhere only we know?_**

**_Somewhere only we know?_**

As Brooke held down the last key, she felt a sense of calm wash over her. "Feel better?" They both asked in unison. "Yeah." They answered again in unison, busting out into laughing.

"Wow, you guys were really good." A voice said from the doorway, abruptly halting their laughing. Taking in the girls appearance, she was wearing a green liquor brand shirt with black jacket with stars all over it and some Kill City black tiger camo skinny jeans the stopped a little before her red low cut converse. "Don't worry about me, I'm not going to tell anyone. I was just trying to get familiar with the school and heard you guys. Curiosity got the best of me." She said as she fixed the backpack strap that was on her shoulder.

"Did anyone ever tell you that flattery will only get you so far without a name?" Brooke stated with a smirk. Glancing over at Haley, she gave her a small nod in the strangers direction. Standing up from the bench, Brooke walked over to the side of the piano and grabbed her bags.

"Oh sorry, I have this thing where I just start talking without thinking. My mom thinks it's because I don't have a filter. I, on the other hand, think it's because when I get nervous my mouth detaches from my brain and I just start talking and I don't realize it until I'm finished." She said ending her rant, effectively getting strange looks from Haley and Brooke. "And I did it again. Where are my manners? Why am I asking you? OK, let me start again- I'm Peyton Sawyer-the new girl who likes to babble." Peyton said with a small smile as she held her hand out towards Brooke.

"Well new girl, I'm Brooke Davis. Nice to meet you and your mouth." Brooke told her in a joking manner. "That over there is Haley Davis, my twin sister if it wasn't obvious enough. New girl huh? We haven't had one of those since what elementary school Hales?" Brooke asked as she let go of Peyton's hand and slung her cheer bag over her shoulder.

"Right, they lasted about a month before moving to-anywhere but here." Haley told her as she slung her back back over her head to her shoulder. "Haley Davis, nice to meet you." She said to Peyton as she shook her hand. "I have English first, what about you?" Haley asked Brooke as she took out her schedule and began looking it over.

"OK, seriously Haley. We have all the same classes, the administrators know better since what they had to deal with last year." Brooke said with a smirk as she handed her own schedule to Haley. "What about you P. Sawyer? Where's your schedule?" Brooke questioned as she held out her hand towards Peyton.

"Oh, right here." Peyton said as she took it out of her back pocket and handed it to Brooke who began to unfold it and read. "So you guys are sisters? Lucky, I'm an only child. What did you mean 'the administrators know better'? " She asked as she took her schedule back to Brooke.

"We basically have you in every other class. Oh that, we got completely separated last year. Only had one class together and the other classes were things we would never sign up for. Of course being freshmen I don't think they were prepared when we-well I went into the office and made the biggest scene demanding they fix their mistake." Brooke said laughing softly, "It was actually pretty funny. I don't think I've even seen someone in the office so scared." Brooke told her as they began walking out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"She wasn't scared B, she was petrified. Warning of advice P. Sawyer. She gives out nicknames like none other, so when you're around her just forget your real name. Also don't piss her off, 'you wouldn't like Brooke when she's angry'." Haley said, getting a playful shove from Brooke. "Don't worry, it's part of her charm. That and the fact that she has a comment about everything and everyone. So you having the problem where your mouth detaches from your brain is perfect, she doesn't have a filter. That's why she keeps getting us in trouble when it comes to cheer leading." Haley told her.

"Oh, that reminds me. You have to try out with us P. Sawyer. After school today, please please please please." Brooke begged. "I'll grovel if I have to." She told Peyton as she dropped her bags and began bending down to her knees. "Since you don't believe me." Brooke stated. "Please please please. You'll have so much fun and you'll be with your two best friends."

"No, it's fine Brooke. Don't beg and ruin your jeans-please. I'll try out with you. My mom told me to get into some extra curricular activities to make friends." Peyton said as they made their way to their English class. "So do you guys have any boyfriends or anything?" She said, attempting to make conversation.

"Please? Like we have time for boys. We are so involved in school and everything else-we'd need the guys that were basically the same as us except for well-male. I mean sure we've dated, but nothing that lasted any longer than two weeks." Brooke said as they took three desks in the middle of the classroom. "So what about you Peyton? Leave a boy toy back home? Where is home to you anyway?" Brooke asked as she began taking out her notebook and a pencil.

"Don't feel the need to answer that, I told you that Brooke doesn't have a filter. B-stop trying to dig up her past. We've only know her less than fifteen minutes,she probably thinks you want to write her autobiography." Haley said as she began writing down lyrics that were popping into her head. "Don't forget that we need to do our predictions since we got home late from cheer camp." Haley told her as she continued writing.

"Right right, but please don't write anything about us finding boyfriends. They'll find us Hales, honestly. Besides, we could always date in college or whatever. All we're going to find now if we start looking for guys to date is little boys. Am I right Peyton?" Brooke said, effectively changing the subject away from their predictions. "Anyways, before Haley over here interrupted you were going yo tell me a little about yourself, go ahead." She told her with a reassuring smile.

"Well I'm surprisingly a New York girl born and raised. My parents moved here because they wanted to focus on being a family more-let's see how long that lasts. My mom makes an effort-but my dad usually has drive by meetings with me. As for boys- surprisingly none in New York caught my interest and if they did they were interested in all of my friends too. " Peyton said. "Maybe a small town boy is what I need." She suggested, more to herself than Brooke.

"Well I'm sure that we can find you one. Even though I'd get yourself settled before you find one, but if you don't want to wait. We can always help you scope out a perfect guy, since we know what the guys are like here. First we have to go shopping, since we got home late from camp- our before school planning just went to hell." Brooke said as she watched other people beginning to file into the classroom.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I can finally go shopping with people that don't have stupid little dogs in their purses or dragging their boyfriends around just to nag at them." Peyton said as she rolled her eyes and laughed softly.

"You know what, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Brooke told her with a dimpled smirk. "Don't you agree Haley?" She asked as she turned her attention to her sister.

"She had me back when she got you to beg, so yes P. Sawyer- welcome to the duo, well now trio." Haley said as she looked up from her notebook and gave Peyton a smile. "Now you two, be quiet because-Brooke- if we get in trouble with the English teacher again. Just bite your tongue when it comes to any assignments or anything. Which I still don't understand when English is your favorite subject." Haley said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Not understanding me is just part of my charm." Brooke said softly as the teacher walked in and began welcoming everyone to their sophomore year of high school.

* * *

((Author's Note After-Sorry it's so long, didn't mean for it to be. Six pages-whoo. Working on second chapter. I did make promos so to speak on you tube, but I won't be posting them until I get further into the story or it'll just ruin the story for you and that would be a shame. Review are always welcome. Thank you for reading. As for my other stories- I'm multi tasking, I just got so caught up into making videos I got lost. Entry Scott boys next chapter.))


	2. Change is coming

((A/N Before- Should I put Cooper in the story? If so, I have an idea for him. Just let me know, I haven't decided if I want Rachel with Cooper or Mouth. More than likely Cooper, so yah or nah? Also Mouth and Skillz will show up shortly, just give it time. As for the Scott brothers-end of this chapter which one will make an appearance? As for what couples this are- we're going to go with Cannon(That doesn't include Pucas-we've been over the fact that I don't like them as a couple. Unless I write differently it will always be Naley and Brucas. Or even Neyton-no Pucas. Sorry. Getting that out there now so if you want to stop reading my story-go right ahead.))

* * *

"Davis' get your asses down here!" Peyton yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Brooke! You do realize that planning a meeting before school and being late makes you like the worst cheer leading captain ever!" She yelled, effectively making Brooke poke her head out of her room.

"I'm almost ready and if I'm late either they'll notice or they will have forgotten and I can yell at them for it. Either way, I'm looking good for the first day of our Junior year so chill out Sawyer. Not all of us get up at like five in the morning to look as good as you do." Brooke said as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Peyton.

"I don't know whether to be insulted that you think that my looking this good takes it effort or to take is as a compliment. Haley! Some help please, we have to leave in the next five minutes!" Peyton yelled at the other Davis, letting out a sigh as she saw Haley coming towards the stairs.

"What are you yelling at P. Sawyer?" Haley asked holding two different shoes in her hand, "While I have you here, what pair should I wear today? Peep toe like I have the past two years or I stole a pair of Brooke's Moc Croc boots." Haley said as she held up both shoes for Peyton to look at.

"Peep toe, keep the tradition going. Just go for black this time, don't forget your tennis shoes though." Peyton said as she leaned up against the banister. "I hear the new cheer captains a real bitch!" Peyton yelled loud enough for Brooke to hear.

"I heard that!" Brooke yelled from her room. "And I resent that Goldilocks." She said as she came out of her room with a pair of heels in one hand, her gym bag and backpack slung over her shoulder with her purse in her other hand. "I'm ready I'm ready. Haley don't forget your work out clothes,not your uniform. Everything else is in my bag." Brooke said as she walked downstairs towards Peyton. "OK, Sawyer no need to freak. I told you I was almost ready and look at that, I was. Now you can yell at Haley all you want." Brooke told her with a smile across her face.

"H. Davis-let's go!" Peyton yelled, realizing that Haley had disappeared from the top of the stairs. A few seconds later, she reappeared with her backpack, purse and work out clothes in hand. "I'm coming I'm coming." She said as she ran down the stairs, immediately stopping before she got off the last one. "Whoa." Haley stated softly, looking over at Brooke she gave her a look as to say 'Do you feel that?'

"Yeah, some thing's different. Good thing the three of us are stuck together all day." Brooke muttered as they walked out the front door, down the pathway to Peyton's car. "No new teachers, I did hear middle school Rachel's coming back. That's not really new though- she met up with us at cheer camp, which I'm glad was our last year." Brooke said as she tossed her bags into the backseat, letting Haley get into the back. She took the front seat, shutting the passenger door and raising her legs up to the dash board to put on her heels.

"Honestly, can you two stop with the freaky twin telepathy and let me in on what you two are talking about." Peyton said as she started up her car, pulling away from the curb and driving down the street. Coming to a stop at a stop sign, she glanced back at Haley and then over at Brooke waiting for an answer.

"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather." Brooke said softly as she looked straight ahead out the front windshield. "Some thing's different, we've been in this town forever. We can tell you when something good has happened or something bad because we get a feeling. We wouldn't be able to tell you what, it's just a feeling. Like when we can tell some thing's wrong with one another-it's not as strong but it's still there. We both got a feeling that some thing's changed, we don't know if it's good or bad but it's different." Brooke said as she glanced back at Haley and then back to the road.

"Right, even though I've seen the twin feeling happen. I still have no idea what you're talking about." Peyton said as she pulled into the school parking lot. Finding their usual spot, Peyton pulled into it. Putting the car in park, she turned it off and opened the car door.

As all three of them got out, they all grabbed their bags and made their way from their parking lot, to across the quad to the gym. Walking inside, the dropped their bags while Haley and Peyton went to sit with the rest of the cheerleaders that were sitting down on the bleachers.

"Glad to see that you all could get up this early, we aren't going to practice-I'll save that until after school. I just wanted to let you know what to expect this year, we're going to practice Monday through Thursday. We won't be practicing Friday since that's game day, we will practice from 3:30 until six. Yeah Yeah, say bye to your social lives until I say so. We need to focus on our routines." She told them, hearing some groans from the group of girls in front of her. " If you think I'm bitchy now wait until the classic comes up. If you do hurt yourself during practice, let me know. I want to make sure your OK. I don't want a sprained ankle that needs a little rest to become something that requires you walking on crutches for weeks at a time. Suggestions are always welcome, but won't always issued into the routine. As for music-we are always looking for upbeat music that others don't know about or a song that is rarely used, so keep your ears open." Brooke said as she looked at the squad in front of her. "Any questions or comments that you guys want to make before this meeting's over?" Brooke asked as she began fidgeting with her necklace.

"I wanted to make a comment about the new bitchy bad ass captain that was supposed to show up this year. Do you know where I can find her?" A voice asked from over by the gym doors. Making all of the girls turn their heads to find the person behind the voice.

"That captain? She was took weak so she sent me instead, she warned my about this new slutty cheer leader. Do you know where she is? I thought it was you but your ass is too big." Brooke said seriously before a big grin broke across her face. "Oh, I missed you slut." She said as she made her way over to the girl and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you too whore." The girl said as she hugged Brooke back. Pulling away from the hug, she glanced at the other cheerleaders and laughed, "I think you better introduce me before they think a cat fight is going to break out." She told Brooke as she pointed over in the direction of the squad.

"This is Rachel Gatina, the new girl on the squad. Before you question why she wasn't at tryouts at the end of last year, she'll prove herself enough at practice. You're dismissed, practice is at 3:30- I expect everyone changed and stretching when I walk in." She yelled after them as they left. "Oh, I missed you so much Rach. You made our trio into a duo, but don't worry-we replaced you with a kick ass blonde." Brooke said with a smirk.

"Well well if it isn't the skank of Tree Hill." Haley said with a smirk as she gave Rachel a tight hug. "We missed you here, how was Florida and the boys?" She asked her as she squeezed her once more.

"I prefer slut, skank sounds so close to skunk and I don't stink. Florida was typical beach and boys, but I missed my bitches." Rachel joked as she hugged Haley back and then pulled away. "So did your the new girl in the group? Peyton right?" Rachel said with a smile as she held out her hand towards Peyton.

"Yeah, not really new but I guess to you I am. It's nice to meet you." Peyton said as she shook Rachel's hand, "Come on guys we have about thirty minutes before first period." Peyton told them as she grabbed her bags and made her way over to gym doors.

"Hold your horses Sawyer. We need to drop our bags off in Coach Whitey's office, we'll be right back." Brooke said as she grabbed her and Peyton's gym bag. "Rach, I'll take your bag. Don't worry it's safe." She said as she held her hand out to take Rachel's bag. "OK, we'll be back." Brooke said as she tossed one of the bags to Haley as the two of them began making their way to the other side of the gym before disappearing behind the doors.

"So I heard you were from New York?" Rachel asked, trying to make conversation,earning a confused look from Peyton. "They try to keep me in the loop when we meet up during the summer. Needless to say I was a little threatened, but once they said I'd like you I had to take their word for it. They know me about half as well as they know one another. Speaking of, have they freaked you out with the freaky twin thing?" Rachel questioned.

"Which one? The talking in unison or answering for one another or the feeling thing?" Peyton asked with a smile. "The feeling thing happened this morning, they said something was different. I still think it's weird, but they usually aren't wrong so I stop questioning it. Guess we'll just have to pay attention to what happens today." She said as she heard the doors open and saw Brooke and Haley coming back towards them.

"Tell me about it, I wonder if we could take them to Vegas and gamble with them." Rachel said laughing. "Get their feeling whether to hit or stay when we play twenty one." Rachel told her as Brooke and Haley stopped beside them.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked as she glanced between Rachel and Peyton. "Not that we aren't glad that you two are getting along, but seriously why are you still laughing?" She questioned.

"We were just talking about your freaky twin thing." Rachel said as she grabbed her purse and looked between Brooke and Haley waiting for questioning.

"What freaky twin thing?" Haley and Brooke asked in unison, with complete straight faces before they busted into a fit of laughter.

"We know it freaks you guys out, but honestly you should be used to it by now. Instead of talking about us, we need to get to the music room before first period. I need to calm down, I'm overly excited." Brooke said as they made their way out of the gym.

Haley rolled her eyes a little before looping her arm through Brooke's, "Maybe because you are overly anxious to find out what's different, don't get me wrong I am too. I just can control my excitement until we find out." Haley told her. "So I get to choose the song since you picked the song we ended last year with." Haley said.

"Yeah, please something upbeat. We started last year with 'Somewhere Only We Know', not that I don't love the song but seriously it was a little mellow drama. Maybe an upbeat mellow drama this time?" Brooke suggested as they made their way into the music room.

Tossing down their bags into a pile by the door, Brooke and Haley made their way over to the piano as Rachel and Peyton sat at a table in the corner. "What are they doing?" Rachel questioned as Peyton took out her sketch book and pencils. "They started it Sophomore year. Haley was overanxious about the bitch from hell cheer captain and Brooke knew that singing would calm her down, so she brought her here and got her to calm down. It's how we met actually, ever since the first day of school every time we come back to school or end school for that matter, we come to this room. They sing while I draw." Peyton told her.

"You draw? Can I see?" Rachel asked in a polite voice. "Sure, This is what I did over the summer." Peyton told her as she pulled out another sketch book from her backpack. "I won't be too critical." Rachel said as she playfully bumped Peyton's arm with her own.

"OK Haley, what song have you so graciously picked us too sing?" Brooke asked her as she ran over fingers over the keys. "I think I found the perfect song out the music library in my brain." Haley simply stated as she began playing a soft intro that began growing within a few seconds. Brooke got a smile across her face as she joined Haley on the piano.

((A/N: Italics-Brooke;Bold-Haley;Bold&Italics-Both/Check out "Seasons Of Love" By the 'Rent' Cast))

**_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_**

**_Six Hundred Minutes_**

**_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_**

**_Moments so dear_**

**_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_**

**_Six Hundred Minutes_**

**_How Do You Measure-Measure A Year?_**

_In Daylights - In Sunsets_

_In Midnights - In Cups of Coffee_

_In Inches - In Miles_

_In Laughter - In Strife_

_In- Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_

_Six Hundred Minutes_

_How Do You Measure_

_A Year In The Life?_

**How about Love?**

**How about Love?**

**How about Love?**

**Measure in Love**

**Seasons of Love.**

_**Seasons of Love.**_

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_

_Six Hundred Minutes_

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_

_Journeys To Plan_

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_

_Six Hundred Minutes_

**_How Do You Measure The Life_**

**_Of A Woman or A Man_**

**_In Truths That She Learned_**

**_Or In Times That He Cried_**

**_In Bridges He Burned_**

**_Or The Way That She Died_**

**_It's Time Now - To Sing Out_**

**_Though The Story Never Ends_**

**_Let's Celebrate_**

**_Remember A Year In The Life OF Friends_**

_Remember the Love_

**Oh you got to you got to remember the love,**

_Remember the Love_

**You know that love is a gift from up above**

_Remember the Love_

**Share love. give love. spread love**

_Measure In Love_

**Measure, Measure your life in love.**

_Seasons of Love_

_Seasons of Love_

**Measure your life, measure your life in love.**

"Yes!" Brooke squealed as she high fived Haley. "I think that was the best try for that song. Usually you give up, not thinking you can hit the high notes. Did you hear your voice Hales? You do so great! I'm so proud of you!" Brooke said as she giggled and pulled Haley into a hug.

"OK, enough with the twin love. Now how about something we can ALL do." Rachel said as she walked over the stereo that was in the music room and turned on the radio. Standing up from the table, Peyton put away her sketch books and followed Rachel over to the radio. "Better take off our shoes." Haley said as she held onto Brooke's hand and took off her shoes, before letting Brooke do the same. "But you know there was a reason that we missed Rachel, she did a better job loosening us up then we could ever do." Brooke said with a smile.

Tuning through the stations Rachel stopped at a familiar song. Turning up the volume, Rachel and Peyton kicked off their shoes as they glanced over at Brooke and Haley who were already dancing.

_... second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So whens it gonna sink in?_

_Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking_

Haley and Brooke began clapping in time with the claps on the song as they moved around their side of the room. As Brooke began singing along with lyrics and pointed to herself as Avril sang 'Cause I can cause I can do it better.' Earning a laugh from Haley as she began singing with Brooke. Rachel and Peyton began laughing at Haley and Brooke as they two of them danced over by the

_Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So whens it gonna sink in?_

_Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking_

They girls stopped singing as they continued dancing and clapping. Jumping in time with Lil Mama's rapping. Laughing at how much fun they were having.

_You wave goodbye_

_Your girls a bird_

_You by my side_

_Make it work_

_You and her that sounds absurd_

_Me and you go betta ya heard?_

_Ya aint hear any dumb girls laugh in the back_

_that's cause I speak crack on tha track_

_I'ma keep it real boy_

_I'm trying to mack_

_Let me know if you down with that_

_Me and yo girlfriend we aint no tie_

_You betta s-c-i_

_I'm telling you like Jennifer Hudson_

_I got plastic elastic in the back_

_Of the jaguar sure cause that's whats poppin_

_Tiger purses bank is filled_

_Im mad cause this is nothing …_

Walking over the radio, Peyton turned it off and looked back at the other three. "I know I know, but we have like ten minutes to get to class." She said as she grabbed her shoes, walked over to the table and sat down to put them back on. "We all know that if we don't leave know to go to our lockers we'll be late." Peyton told them.

"Party Killer." Brooke sighed dramatically before laughing and sitting down on the floor to put on her shoes. Standing up, she grabbed her and Haley's bags before walking over to Haley and helping her stand up. "I'm so glad you're back Rachel, we missed you here." She said with a smile as they made their way out of the classroom and down the hallway to their first period. "Haley and I have English as always- what about you two?" Brooke asked as they came into a crowded hallway and made their way to their lockers.

"I have math. Peyton?" Rachel asked as she turned the dial on her locker before pulling it open and grabbing her books. "Well let's see, my first class has always been something that I've hated." Peyton said as she opened her locker and put her backpack up before grabbing her schedule. "Math. So much fun." She said sarcastically.

"Well at least you have Rachel, then again that's also a bad thing if you want to learn anything." Haley teased as they closed their lockers and walked past one another on their way to class. "OK, during free study I'm going to the music room to put down some music that I've had in my head since we got in the car. Do you want to come with me?" Haley asked Brooke as they walked into the classroom

"No, I think that I'm going to the library to read." Brooke said as they took two of the desks in front of the class. "I didn't get much time to read any of 'The Winter of Our Discontent' during the summer or maybe I'll hang out with Julius Caesar. Haven't really decided yet." Brooke said as she took her her notebook and pencil.

"You realize that you are a bookworm,don't you?" Haley questioned as she rummaged through her backpack for a notebook that didn't have lyrics written through out it. "Even people in the drama department hate reading Julius Caesar and yet here you are willing to read it." Haley told her. "Are you sure you're my sister? Didn't get brainwashed or anything when we weren't together at camp did you?" She questioned jokingly.

"Yes, Haley. Those five hours we weren't together all summer I was brainwashed into wanting to read. I was brainwashed and they just took your brain if you can't remember that I actually like reading." Brooke said as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Haley. Before Haley could reply, the bell rang right as their English teacher came in.

* * *

_Study Block..._

Walking up to their lockers, Brooke let her backpack fall to the floor as she turned the dial to open her locker. "Haley I'm so tired." She whined as she leaned up against her locker and closed her eyes. "I think I'm going to take a nap in the library instead of reading." Brooke told her as she let out a yawn.

"Well maybe if you would've gotten some sleep last night instead of staying up and making new cheers you wouldn't be so tired." Haley told her as she put her back pack in her locker and grabbed her music sheets. "Just go fall asleep and I'll come get you fifteen minutes before study block lets out, sound like a plan?" Haley asked as she closed her locker and looked over at her sister.

"Yeah yeah." Brooke muttered as she grabbed her book from her locker and closed it. Picking her back pack up, she said goodbye to her sister before walking the opposite way down the hallway. Yawning as she turned the corner, she felt a brute force crash into her, causing her to fall to the floor. "Ugh, that hurt." Brooke groaned as she reached her hand up to where her head had met the floor.

"I am so sorry. I got lost and I wasn't paying attention, are you OK?" The deep voice asked her, making Brooke open her eyes as she looked up at the first person. The first thing she noticed were his piercing blue orbs. "Different." She said quietly to herself. Pulling back from his eyes, she study the structure of his face. The way his eyebrows furrowed, as if he was in deep thought or brooding. It was a look that she would come to love. "I'm fine, head hurts a little. Then again I'm sure that's expected when it comes into contact with anything that's not soft." She said as a dimpled smile came across her face.

"Again, I'm sorry about that. It's my first day and I'm just trying to get used to the school." He told her as he held out his hand towards her to help her up. "Lucas Scott." He said with a crooked smile across his face. "Nice to meet you or run into you." He told her, trying to lighten the mood, infatuated with her amazing green eyes.

Reaching up to take his hand, she smiled as he helped her stand up. "Nice to meet you Lucas Scott, I'm Brooke Davis." She said as she shook his hand, but neither of them pulled their hand away. The two of them just stood there staring at one another. After a long silence, Brooke cleared her throat before reluctantly pulling her hand away. "Oh where's my book?" Brooke asked herself as she fixed her the backpack strap that was on her shoulder and began looking to the floor for her book.

Looking behind him, Lucas bent down and picked up a copy of 'Julius Caesar'. "What we wish, we readily believe," Lucas began as he turned towards Brooke and held out her book.

"... and what we ourselves think, we imagine others think also." Brooke finished the quote. "Big Shakespeare fan?" Brooke asked as she took the book from him.

"Sure, up there with Faulkner or Shaw. I was actually on my way to the library, but I think I got turned around or something." Lucas told her as he rubbed the back of his neck and began looking around the hallway. "I found the gym on my own, but I think that the library is hiding from me or something." He muttered with a hint of a laugh following his statement.

"Well I'm on my way to the library now, I could show it to you. I might even let you read my book. As long as you don't act out any parts. I draw the line at that." She said with a smirk across her face as she turned down the hallway towards the library.

"Thanks, but if I read your book. What are you going to read?" Lucas questioned as he followed her down the hallway similar to a lost dog.

"I have a copy of 'The Winter Of Our Discontent' in my backpack. Don't worry about me and besides, we're going to a library and there are some rumors that there are books in there." Brooke said in a joking tone. "So where are you from Lucas Scott?" She asked as she looked over at him and then back down the hallway.

"Charlotte. My mom moved us because she's opening up a cafe here." Lucas told her as they stopped in front of the library. Opening the door from her, he quietly followed her into the library and into a quiet corner. Taking a seat next to Brooke, he smiled as she handed him her book and pulled out another book from her backpack.

"Oh, Karen's Cafe? We were wondering what was going on there. So when is that supposed to be opening up?" Brooke whispered as she opened her book to the first page. "I'm sure she'll get plenty of customers she'll get so stressed." Brooke said with a reassuring smile. "So tell me about yourself Lucas Scott."

"It should be opened within the next week." Lucas told her as he set the book aside and turned his attention to the beautiful girl in front of him. "Well what do you want to know exactly? I'm seventeen. I lived in Charlotte my whole life until my mom moved me here. I wasn't all for the move leaving all my friends and my spot on the basketball team behind, but recent developments have me changing my mind, Brooke Davis." He said, effectively getting her to blush and break eye contact. "Nothing else to know really. No I'm not some serial killer and I don't have a stalker or one of those nut cases most people call ex-girlfriends." He told her with a smile.

"Well Lucas Scott. As much as I love hearing my name, how about we just cut it down to Brooke and when I feel like it I'll just start calling you Luke." Brooke told him with a smile as she closed her book. "As for this whole new development, want to tell me about that?" Brooke said as she placed her elbow on the table and placed her hand underneath her chin as she looked over at Lucas.

"Oh, well you see I was walking down the hallway looking for the library. When I knocked down this beautiful girl with these amazing dimples and a sense of humor. To say I'm not completely captivated by her would be a complete lie." Lucas stated as he leaned over towards her and gently tucked some hair behind her ear as he softly ran his thumb along the outline of her cheek.

For once in her life, Brooke Davis was at a loss for words. Feeling Lucas' thumb make contact with her made skin feel like it was on fire. "I-" Before she could even start her sentence, she heard her sisters voice calling for her while trying to stay quiet at the same time. "I have to go. I'm sorry." Brooke said softly as she grabbed her backpack and her book.

"Brooke!" Lucas called after her as he stood up from the table and looked at her retreating figure. Letting out a sigh as he picked up her book and began walking out of the library. "Great Lucas. First day and you scare off a great girl because you can't keep your mouth shut." Lucas muttered as he headed towards his locker.

* * *

((A/N-After: OK. Next chapter will be a rewind for Haley/Nathan. More Lucas/Nathan and the chapter after that will be Peyton's first encounter with Lucas & maybe Nathan. Feel special this is the second update in like a half a day. Just took me so long to write because I got distracted. Now I'll probably write the next two chapters so I won't forget what I want to happen. Then I'll try to update me 3 other stories with two chapters or one really long chapter. I know there are the Eddie Awards & Bellie Awards for Twilight stories, are there any awards for One Tree Hill stories?))


	3. Change has arrived

((A/N Before-OK, rewinding to when the Scott brothers arrive at school. They only see the Davis girls- just a little heads up. Also this chapter will solely focus on Nathan/Haley conversation. I'm thinking of introducing Skillz, Mouth and Cooper one of the next two chapters. Hope you guys are enjoying it. I've actually made at least 3 or 4 promos for this on you tube, and again I won't be uploading them onto you tube or giving you the links because it would ruin the SL I have in mind.))

* * *

"First day of school, you ready?" Lucas asked his younger brother Nathan, as he opened his assigned locker and threw his books in there.

"Yeah, I guess. I hate starting new schools. How did mom talk us into agreeing to move?" Nathan questioned as leaned against his locker and took a look around the school.

"I think something about dad giving us two new cars from the dealership and after that we stopped listening." Lucas said laughing, "Let's try to find the gym. At least that's one place we won't be lost." Lucas stated as he closed his locker and threw his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Let's try this way." Nathan said as he held onto his backpack straps with both hands.

Looking around at their new school, Lucas' train of thought was interrupted as he heard singing. "Dude, what is that?" Lucas questioned as they made their way towards the source of the music. Coming up to an open door, the brothers stopped just outside. Both in 'aw' of the two girls that were at the piano singing.

**_….It's Time Now - To Sing Out_**

**_Though The Story Never Ends_**

**_Let's Celebrate_**

**_Remember A Year In The Life OF Friends_**

_Remember the Love_

**Oh you got to you got to remember the love,**

_Remember the Love_

**You know that love is a gift from up above**

_Remember the Love_

**Share love. give love. spread love**

_Measure In Love_

**Measure, Measure your life in love.**

_Seasons of Love_

_Seasons of Love_

**Measure your life, measure your life in love.**

"Yes!" The brunette squealed as she high the other girl . "I think that was the best try for that song. Usually you give up, not thinking you can hit the high notes. Did you hear your voice Hales? You do so great! I'm so proud of you!" She said as she giggled and pulled 'Haley' into a hug.

Lucas laughed the the dark haired brunette's enthusiasm, while Nathan was captivated by the light haired brunette, that the other one had called Haley. "Stop drooling." Nathan told his brother as he glanced over in his direction.

Lucas looked back at his brother and rolled his eyes. "As soon as you close your mouth and stop letting flies go in and out." He said as he gave Nathan a playful nudge. They next thing they heard was music blaring

_... second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_Cause I can cause I can do it better _

_There's no other _

_So whens it gonna sink in? _

_Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking_

Lucas and Nathan quietly laughed as they watched the two girls get lost in the music. "Different from the girls in Charlotte." Lucas muttered as he pushed himself away from the door frame as he nudged Nathan's arm. "Come on, we gotta find the gym and then get to class." Lucas said as they two of them walked away from the classroom, giving the girls one last glance before the walked away and turned the corner.

_Oh in a second you'll be wrapped..._

* * *

_Study Block..._

Walking up to their lockers, Haley turned the dial to open up her locker to search for her sheet music. "Haley I'm so tired." She heard Brooke whine as she leaned up against her locker and closed her eyes. "I think I'm going to take a nap in the library instead of reading." Brooke told her as she let out a yawn.

"Well maybe if you would've gotten some sleep last night instead of staying up and making new cheers you wouldn't be so tired." Haley told her as she put her back pack in her locker and grabbed her music sheets. "Just go fall asleep and I'll come get you fifteen minutes before study block lets out, sound like a plan?" Haley asked as she closed her locker and looked over at her sister.

"Yeah yeah." Brooke muttered as she grabbed her book from her locker and closed it. Picking her back pack up, she said goodbye to her sister before walking the opposite way down the hallway. Haley laughed as she made her way to the music room. Looking down at her papers, she walked into the classroom and made her way to the piano. Grabbing the pencil from behind her ear, she took a seat on the piano bench and lean towards the piano, she began writing notes and key changes.

"In your own little world?" A voice asked from the doorway. Causing Haley to jump a bit.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on a girl. Not the best way to get on their good side." Haley said as she tucked her pencil back behind her ear. "New kid?" Haley questioned as she looked him over.

"Yeah, sorry. Nathan Scott." He told her as he walked from the door way over to Haley and held out his hand towards her. "Nice to meet you." He said with a full tooth smirk.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Haley Davis." She introduced herself and shook his hand, suddenly feeling a spark. "So where is this place you came from that you learned it's fine to scare girls?" Haley teased.

"Again, sorry about that. I'm from Charlotte. My mom moved us here to open her cafe, we weren't for the move, but they bribed with a car and I can't say no to that." Nathan joked as he leaned up against the side of the piano.

"Such a guy. Cars are like your weakness." Haley said with a smile as she glanced down at her sheet music and a confused look took over her face.

"Something wrong?" Nathan asked as he took off his backpack and slowly took a seat next to her.

"No, just critiquing my work. Force of habit." Haley said as she took her pencil and wrote some short notes. "Don't you have something that you know you're good at and others know you're good at, but no matter what it always has to be above your own standards? Because that's music for me. I just- I'll work on one song for almost three months editing and re-composing it over and over again. My sister will tell me it's perfect after the first fifty edits and I'll agree, but in the back of my head I'll know I can do better, so I re-edit it about fifty more times and then I'm done." She said with a smile.

"Well I know it's something you love." Nathan said, earning a confused look from Haley. "I'm not a crazy stalker. This morning before school my brother and I were looking for the gym and passed by here earlier because we heard singing and we saw you and who I'm assuming your sister, singing. You two are really great, I think my brother already has a crush on her." Nathan told her.

"I would be embarrassed, if I didn't perform in front of everyone on a daily basis." Haley told him as she grabbed her sheet music and piled it together. Having a feeling that with Nathan around she wasn't going to get any work done.

"Daily basis? I'm sure you're fine, when I saw you singing you looked like you were in you're own little world. That's how basketball is for me, yeah yeah I'm a jock." He said laughing slightly as he gently pressed down some random keys. "So tell me more about yourself Haley Davis, other than your love and obsession with music." Nathan told her.

"Well let's see, I have a twin sister. Brooke Davis-the girl I was singing with, so points for you for guessing right. She is my greatest strength but also my greatest weakness and the biggest pain in my ass." Haley joked. "Brooke helps me with my singing and I help her with her designing, even though she's a nerdy bookworm. What else- I guess if you knew my sister you'd know. Sometimes we're the same person and sometimes we're the polar opposites. She can be enthusiastic and hyper while I'm sarcastic or vise versa." Haley continued telling him. "I think the only time we're mellow is when we're at home. I'm working on music and she's sewing clothes. I also know the only time we're both enthusiastic and hyper is when we're cheering. So yeah, you're a jock and I'm a cheerleader so I'm sure we'll be spending more time together-if you get on the team." Haley told him.

"Wow, kind of sounds like me and my brother. Except we are polar opposites, Lucas is well more into school and basketball. Put him in a library and he'll be happy forever. Sure I like to read, but I can't sit there and read Shakespeare for entertainment." Nathan teased, getting a small laugh out of Haley. "Sometimes we only have basketball in common, until one day something I like comes out of the dark and I find out he likes it too and it's just another thing. We are close, probably as close as you and Brooke-minus the whole twin thing Guess you'll meet him eventually and I'll meet Brooke." Nathan told her.

"Yeah you'll meet- wait what time is it?" Haley said as she lifted her left wrist up and checked the time. "I have to find my sister, she was tired and decided it was time to nap in the library. I have to go wake her up, do you want to come meet her know?" Haley asked as she stood up from the piano bench. Watching Nathan follow her lead and grab his backpack as the two walked out of the classroom.

"I'd like to, but I'm supposed to meet my brother at his locker so we can get to class together, we only decided to split up because he wanted to explore and I kind of wanted to see if I could find you again." Nathan said as he glanced down at his feet before looking over at her.

"Well I'm glad you did find me. How about the four of us meet up at lunch." Haley suggested as she stopped at her locker, quickly opening it she stuffed her sheet music into a folder and grabbed her backpack. "We'll just meet you outside in the quad." Haley said as she closed her locker and looked over at Nathan.

"Yeah, sounds perfect." Nathan said as he reached over behind her ear and took the pencil out from behind it and handed it to Haley. "Wouldn't want you to stab yourself." He said, getting Haley to blush slightly.

"I'll see you at lunch Nathan Scott." Haley said as she quickly walked away, but not before hearing Nathan yell after her. "I look forward to it Haley Davis!"

Seeing his brother at his locker, he headed over to the one next to his to open it. "Hey Luke." He said he pushed his backpack into his locker and pulled out a notebook and placed some pens and pencils into his pockets., "Hey lil brother. How is your first day going so far?" Lucas asked as he closed his locker and looked over at brunette.

"Great, dude I met this girl. The same girl from this morning in the music room. I saw her again in there and when just got to talking. She is just so-" Nathan began, trying to think of the right word.

"Different?" Lucas offered. "I was going to say amazing, but different seems to cover it. Just in a completely good way, I just don't know how to explain it Luke. What about you? Anything special happen?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"I thought so, but not really. So Nathan, tell me about this girl. Name and all that-so I don't try to put the moves on her." Lucas said playfully as he pushed Nathan on his shoulder as they began walking towards their next class.

"Haley Davis. Really short-well way shorter than me, but we actually lost track of time talking. About everything. First music and then everything else. I really like her dude, I think moving to Tree Hill is actually a great thing. I'm supposed to meet her at lunch, so you'll get to meet her then." Nathan said as they walked into their chemistry class. "Maybe luck's changing for you. Blonde next to the red head is checking you out." Nathan said, nodding his head in their direction before picking a table for the two of them in the back.

"Yeah." Lucas sighed as he dropped his back pack on the table and fell into his seat. Nathan laughed as he looked over at his brother.

"What did you do to screw up with this girl?" Nathan asked as he took his pens and pencil out of his pocket and put them next to his notebook on the table.

"We were doing so great, she likes Julius Caesar and we just clicked in a way that I didn't know existed and then I had to put my foot in my mouth. Coming on too strong,I scared her away and now I'm regretting moving, at least back in Charlotte I'm not going to run into her and make a fool out of myself again. I just -ugh." Lucas said as he let his head fall down onto the table in front of him.

Before Nathan could reply, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "OK, before we get started. We're going to assign people alphabetically. For the day and then tomorrow you can sit wherever. I'm going to start at the back of the classroom and work my way to the front. Woods..." The teacher said as he began reading off names. He began reading names off as students moved around.

"Just give her the day to cool off, but if you run into her again- don't blow her off but don't bring up the embarrassing subject." Nathan teased him softly, keeping one ear open to listen for the teacher and trying to get Lucas to lighten up. "Or maybe try things with a different girl?" Nathan asked as he nodded once again towards the blonde that was know coming towards them. Watching Lucas look up from the table and glance at the girl before letting his forehead make contact with the table again.

* * *

((Author's Note:Sorry it's short, next chapter will be longer. Promise, this chapter is only five pages. OK, next chapter- first half will be pucas and neyton. Then some Baley love. I haven't decided what else is going to happen. Except Cooper, Mouth and Skillz will FINALLY make an appearance. I'm sorry, I know I've been promising them for like the last chapter or so but it'll happen. Read and enjoy. Reviews are completely and totally welcome.))


	4. Moping and Sacrifice

((Author's Note -Before: I think I'm more excited when I get people who put these on alerts than reviews. I don't know why, I know reviews take more of an effort, but I guess alerts show me that you are really into the story-at least enough to want to know when I've updated. So here you are. Enjoy this chapter. There will also be some backtracking in this chapter, so I can correctly introduce characters.))

* * *

"Just give her the day to cool off, but if you run into her again- don't blow her off but don't bring up the embarrassing subject." Nathan teased him softly, keeping one ear open to listen for the teacher and trying to get Lucas to lighten up. "Or maybe try things with a different girl?" Nathan asked as he nodded once again towards the blonde that was know coming towards them. Watching Lucas look up from the table and glance at the girl before letting his forehead make contact with the table again.

"Sawyer... Scott... Scott. Middle table." The teacher stated as Peyton placed her bag on the end of the table.

"What's wrong with- I'm assuming your brother?" She asked as she glanced over in the brunette's direction.

Nathan laughed as he shook his head and opened up his notebook. "Let's just say it's been a long first day for Lucas." Nathan told her as he reached his hand over Lucas' head, towards Peyton. "Nathan Scott. Nice to meet you... " He trailed off waiting for her to introduce herself.

Taking his hand, she shook it briefly. "Peyton Sawyer. So new kids I'm assuming, maybe you're 'the difference' my friends were talking about this morning." She muttered softly as she took the empty seat next to Lucas. Nathan simply nodded as he noticed Peyton turning her attention to Lucas. "I'm sure whatever you're moping about can't get that bad." Peyton offered.

"Oh trust me." Nathan interjected. "He's royally screwed up. Imagine, well Lucas-what's the worst case scenario that comes close to what you've done?" Nathan questioned, trying to bring Lucas' attention up from the ground.

"Maybe a car wreck, where you know you shouldn't look but you can't look away. I seem to do this thing where I put my foot in my mouth and I should stop talking-but I can't stop talking." Lucas muttered as he lifted his head up and immediately covered his face with his hands. Rubbing his face, he let out a groan as he let his hands fall down onto the table. "I apologize for my-" Lucas began.

"Attitude, moping, pathetic-ness?" Nathan offered only to be shoved by Lucas. "Hey, I'm just trying to help you out. Maybe ask Peyton on girl advice, I'd help you but you can't teach what I do. You have to be born with it and you big brother apparently were." Nathan snickered as the teacher began handing out the outline for the first semester of the school year.

"Shut up Nathan. I feel dumb enough as it is, but leave it to my little brother to dump on me when I'm done. I'm so not helping you with the fade-away now." Lucas said glaring at Nathan.

"Oh, yeah you will. As soon as you get over it. Just focus on basketball for once. We'll worry about the girl tomorrow. So just chill." Nathan told him.

"Wow, you two really are brothers." Peyton interrupted, feeling left out of the conversation. "What help do you need with girls Lucas?" She questioned as she turned her full attention to Lucas.

"Probably nothing, I just jumped the gun with a this insanely different-but in a good way- and cool girl. We seemed to have a lot of things-rare things in common. Instead of playing it cool I decided to jump the gun and act like she was my girlfriend. Needless to say, I've made an impression for my first day of school and it's not a good one." Lucas muttered as he glanced over at the curly haired blonde, before turning his attention back to the front of the teacher before taking a syllabus from Nathan before handing the pile to Peyton, accidentally brushing her hand.

Feeling a spark, Peyton glanced at him before shaking herself out of a daze. Taking a syllabus from the pile, she handed it over to the other table and taking out her sketch book. Trying to ignore the nagging feeling that she was slowly having feelings for 'the new kid' also know as Lucas Scott. Flipping through the pages, she stopped on a her most recent one. It was of Brooke and Haley, they had been over at Peyton's house and were getting ready to leave for cheer amp that summer. Peyton had opted to go with her mom to visit her aunt for the summer in New York. Haley and Brooke were leaving the next morning and decided to have a goodbye sleepover before they parted for the summer.

They were making sure everything was packed and put into Peyton's closet to be kept out of the way when Brooke had picked up her make up bag from the bed and hadn't noticed that it was still open, making everything spill out onto the floor, having things roll underneath Peyton's bed. Brooke grunted before her and Haley ventured underneath the bed to find the stray makeup. Coming from beneath the bed a few minutes later, Haley and Brooke had feathers stuck in their hair, earning a laugh from Peyton. Before taking in the sight one another and busting out laughing before they began helping one another with their hair. Peyton saw a genuine happiness and innocence that she felt the need to capture it. She quickly began sketching the outline of them before hiding it from them and getting started with their sleepover.

Coming out of her thoughts, she glanced over at Lucas who was staring blankly down at the syllabus in front of him. Quickly pulling a clean piece of paper from her sketch book, she quickly scribbled down something and pushed it over the table towards Lucas.

Coming out of his daze, he glanced down at the new paper in front of him and read it, 'Lunch? Meet my friends and get your mind off of your mystery girl? You may get four times the girl advice if you come. If not it can't be overly horrible. Might even have some fun.' Lucas let out a sigh as his thoughts went back Brooke, quickly writing a response, he pushed it back towards Peyton before glancing at the clock and opening his backpack before shoving the syllabus in there. Just as he closed his backpack, the bell rang.

Scooting back his chair, he stood up and followed Nathan towards the door. Not glancing back at a slightly crushed Peyton as she continued re-reading his response. 'Sorry, other plans. Maybe some other time.' Was all he had written. Completely void of anything including an apology.

Balling the piece of paper into a ball, Peyton shoved her sketchbook back into her backpack and caught up with Rachel as the two walked out of the classroom and towards their lockers. "So Peyton, what was with the two hotties?" Rachel asked as she opened her locker and threw the syllabus in there before closing it and leaning up again her locker while turning her attention to Peyton.

"Nothing really. Lucas and Nathan Scott. Got about that much out of them. Apparently Lucas is hung up on some girl that he met this morning, whatever." Peyton mumbled as the two of them made their way to their English class, Peyton feeling a sense of relief wash over her knowing that lunch was after it and she'd have Brooke and Haley there to make her feel better.

"Don't worry P. You could always try with Nathan. He's pretty good looking." Rachel offered as they made their way to their English classroom. "Besides, this is a brand new year. Granted there are new guys, why not look for the quiet guys. I hear they are closeted freaks." Rachel teased, getting a grin out of Peyton.

* * *

"What do you have next?" Nathan asked as he dropped of the syllabus into his locker and glanced over at Lucas who was staring intently into his locker as if he was trying to make something appear. "Lucas? Anybody home?" Nathan asked as he pulled back Lucas' locker door and waved his hand in front of Lucas' face, taking him out of his trance.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Lucas muttered as he closed his locker door and let his back fall back onto the row of lockers behind him.

"Brooke?" Nathan questioned as he pushed Lucas off his locker and began walking to class. "You barely even know the girl and you are already acting like a lost puppy dog. Also you're ignoring other girls, Peyton was really cool and you completely blew her off." Nathan said as they made their way through the hallway crowd.

"I barely know Brooke, like you barely know Haley?" Lucas retaliated as he glanced at all the faces in the hallway. "I'll apologize the Peyton later or something. Just maybe if I talk to Brooke and tell her I had a blackout and don't remember our conversation from the library, we could just start over. She'd buy that right?" Lucas half asked/half pleaded as they stopped in front of his history class.

"Yeah man," Nathan said trying to feed into his brother delusional fantasy. "just worry about it at lunch. You really don't want to zone out in a class where I can't cover you. You're right about Haley, so I know how you feel. Just give it an hour and a half." Nathan said as Lucas nodded in agreement before walking into class. Heading away from Lucas' class and towards his English class down the hallway. Walking into the classroom, he saw the redhead from his Chemistry class and then saw Peyton sitting at a desk look down at her notebook. Walking towards her, Nathan sat in the desk in front of her. Sitting down, he turned towards his side as he looked back at Peyton.

"Sorry about Lucas, when he thinks he's upset someone or hurt someone. He usually can't focus on anything else. Right now he freaked someone out, when he's usually quiet. So I apologize for him being rude to you." Nathan offered with a smile, trying to make up for his brother's behavior, even though he knew that if he were to make a fool of himself in front of Haley, he would be the same exact way.

Peyton gave him a soft smile, "Thanks Nathan, but hey every once in a while we all get treated like shit by a stranger right?" She asked as she turned her attention back down to her sketch.

"Wow, you kind of make it hard for the stranger's brother to apologize to you, you know that right?" Nathan asked, trying to lighten the mood. "How about you join us for lunch? I'm sure he'll be in a better mood then?" He offered as other students started filing their way into the classroom.

"Sorry, I made plans to go with Rachel off campus." Peyton said shortly as she continued with her drawing, letting her curls fall down in front of her face. Nathan only assumed that Rachel was the redheaded girl that she had been with both times he had seen her. "Besides I think my trying to be nice quota is up for the day. Sorry Nathan."

Nathan sighed softly before rubbing his face with one hand, "OK. I'll let you bail on me today, but tomorrow me and you are going to lunch and we'll get past this attitude problem that you seem to have blondie." Nathan joked, finally getting Peyton look up at him with a smile forming on her lips. "Looks like I've already gotten passed stage one, it's a miracle." Nathan exaggerated as he threw his hands up in the air before laughing and turning his attention.

Peyton laughed with him as she leaned forward, "You aren't so bad Scott." Peyton muttered as she fell back into her desk.

"Thanks Sawyer, coming from you I think I'll take that as a compliment." He teased as the class began.

* * *

Lunchtime...

Sitting at a table outside, Brooke took a small bite of her sandwich before putting it back down on the tray and began picking at her bag of chips. The only thing that was on Brooke's mind, was the same thing that had been since she left the library. Lucas Scott. Half of her was freaked out by what he said that morning, but another half was completely in 'aw', the same half that felt that pull towards him since he had knocked her down in the hallway. Instead of replying, she ran away the second her sister had given her an option to. 'Now he must think I'm a totally idiot and doesn't want anything to do with me. Or maybe he was just saying that to mess with my head. Ugh, this is so confusing.' Brooke thought as she threw down her bag of chips and continued eating her sandwich. Knowing if she didn't eat know that she would regret it at cheer leading practice.

Looking up she saw her sister coming towards her. 'Great a distraction. She told me she had some exciting news to tell me.' Brooke thought as she put on a smile for her sister. "So Hales, what is this news that you were so vague about?" Brooke as she took another bite of her sandwich and looked over at Haley.

"Well you know when we felt something different. I think I found it, at least for me. His name is Nathan Scott. Not only is he completely gorgeous, but I actually lost track of time while I was talking to him. I almost didn't make it in time to wake you up from you library nap, speaking of did that not go well or something. You looked completely flustered and off." Haley said, "Wait before you answer that. I have to tell you why I was vague about Nathan this morning. Do you remember in middle school when we used to keep asking mom to explain how she knew she wanted to be with daddy?" Haley questioned, as she received a nod from Brooke telling her yes and urging her to go on. "She told us that she felt a pull towards him. In a weird way, that's how I feel with Nathan. I know it's really soon but have you ever just felt something that was just completely right? Sure you wanted to question it, but there is absolutely no logic behind it?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, actually this morning with Lucas. In the library, that's why I was quiet Hales." She said finally revealing that she had felt the same thing Haley was feeling. " The thing is I think he felt the pull too. He said that he was completely captivated by me, and we just talked about everything. I've never felt this way before and in a way, it completely scares me but at the same time it's worth it." Brooke said as she saw a huge grin break across Haley's face.

"Brooke! That's great we both have guys now. This year is turning out perfectly." Haley said excitedly, but it quickly faded as she noticed the sullen look on Brooke's face. "What's wrong?" Haley asked, confused as to why Brooke wasn't bouncing off the walls like she usually did or at least should have been doing in this situation.

"Lucas. Lucas Scott as in Nathan's brother Haley." Brooke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"OK, yeah so. I talked to Nathan he said they saw us dancing this morning. Come on, they didn't have to come up to us, but they did and it just-I'm just confused as to why you aren't happy about this? Come sis, talk to me." Haley said as she took Brooke's hand into both of hers in a reassuring way.

"Yeah, but what are our rules Haley. We don't date brothers because what if we really fall for these guys so hard? The way that mom fell for dad? They end up married-so if that happened I would be married to my brother in law. So go for it Haley. I'm really happy for you." Brooke said as she pulled her into a hug. "Tell me how it feels to find your magnet." She said pulling out of the hug with a dimpled smirk, but Haley could read it in her eyes that she was doing what she always did for Haley- sacrificing something she really wanted.

Before Haley could reply, she saw Brooke's gaze land on the person who had taken a seat across from them. "Well well you must be Nathan Scott?" Brooke asked as she gave him a once over and eyed Haley, giving her approval.

"Yeah,so that must make you Brooke Davis. Haley's twin. Nice to meet you." Nathan said as he held out his hand towards her.

"Manners too. I definitely approve." Brooke stated again as she shook Nathan's hand before standing up. She glanced over at Lucas who was talking to another guy about something. Clearing her throat, she picked up her bag. "I'm going to the gym, have to work on some new cheers. You two have fun. Nathan-we'll have the threatening talk later. Hales, let everyone know we're practicing outside today." She said as waved goodbye to both and began, almost, sprinting to the gym.

"Brooke-" Haley said as Brooke continued walking away from her.

"Haley, whats wrong?"Nathan asked as he watched Lucas talk to another guy that was on the basketball team from last year about try outs .

"Twin rule." Haley muttered as she picked up her bag of chips and began eating them.

"What twin rule?" Nathan asked curiously as he took a bite of his sandwich and glanced over at Lucas who gave him a nod towards the guy he was talking with that he was going to sit with him so that Nathan could talk to Haley, nodding in understanding before turning his attention back to Haley.

Haley sighed before continuing, "My sister and I don't date brothers. Not that it's weird, but more of a future thing. So Brooke is doing what she has always down for me. She is sacrificing something so that I get what I want or to make sure that I'm happy, always putting my happiness and needs before her own." Haley told him as she thought back to the countless times Brooke had always put Haley above anyone else.

"When we were fourteen, Brooke and I auditioned to get into some Texas Cheer leading summer camp, I can't remember what exactly. Anyways, I completely bombed my audition I can't remember why but I just did. Brooke got in and was supposed to leave for the summer. Except she never did, she told me that she wasn't going to leave me behind. We spent the whole summer working on routines and the next summer we both got in."

Nathan smirked slightly, "Sounds like an amazing sister. You're lucky to have her." Nathan cut in.

"Then when we were twelve, there was dance going on at school. It wasn't like you had to go with a guy, but it was the first step into puberty." Haley said as she shook the memory from her head. "I never got asked and Brooke did. She had her dressed picked out and everything. I was happy for her, only Brooke being my sister she also saw that I was disappointed that I hadn't been asked to go. Of course she tried to tell me that we could be each other's dates and that we didn't need boys. I told her that she should go and have a good time, so when the night of the dance came around I was in my room eating ice cream and watching movies. The next thing I know Brooke is walking in wearing her pajamas with her own pint of ice cream and asking me what we're watching." Haley said laughing slightly at how Brooke had been completely nonchalant about the whole situation. "The next day I was walking towards my class when I'm about to turn a corner when I hear our friends ask Brooke why she wasn't there. After she explained that she ditched the dance to be have a girls night with me. They ask her why she would do that and she simply replied 'She's my sister and I know that she'd do the same for me.'" Haley said as she looked over at Nathan.

"Wow, sounds like Brooke has more similarities with Lucas than I thought. I get she's sacrificing what she wants,Lucas obviously, to get what you want and I'm assuming that's me?" Nathan asked, getting Haley to blush. "Hey, we'll talk about that later." Nathan said with a smirk. "I'm still confused though. What is the exact reason you two don't date brothers?" He questioned, wanting a straight answer.

"The next few moments, I am not a complete psycho who's like already named our non existent children, you just have to know that's how Brooke is-how we are." Haley began, receiving a confused look from Nathan before he nodded his head in agreement. " We look ahead, anyways. We don't date brothers. Ever since we were in middle school, we had this idea of what love is-the Disney fairy tales to be exact. Anyways, we asked our mom to explain to us how she knew our dad was the one for her. Because around that time we had a lot of friends' parents divorcing and just telling their kids they didn't love one another anymore like that was a simple enough explanation."Haley said as she continued rambling before shutting her mouth.

"Back to my point, our mom sat us down and told us that she felt a pull to our dad. Kind of like a magnet being pulled to well something metal. Just the first talk and she knew it. Needless to say we went behind our mom's back right after she told us and asked our father the same question just about our mom. He gave us the same reason, we knew that we would get that feeling when we met someone special that we would feel that pull. I felt a certain tug towards you and she felt the same way towards Lucas. Since I know Lucas felt something towards Brooke, you and I can't be anything but friends. For once, I'm not going to let Brooke sacrifice something for me. She has done enough of that over the years, now it's my turn." Haley told him as she started eating her chips.

"OK, I'm still confused what does that reason have anything to do with dating brothers?" Nathan questioned.

"In the far far away future, if Brooke and Lucas were to get married, we would be in laws. Would you want to marry your sister in law?" Haley questioned as she watched the sudden realization come across Nathan's face.

"No, I guess not." Nathan told her as he took another bite of his sandwich as he let everything Haley had just told him sink in.

"Yeah, so Brooke is going to give up her 'magnet' so to speak to put me first, but I'm not going to let her to that." Haley stated.

"Haley-he's not my real brother." He stated, effectively stunning Haley, causing her to drop her bag of chips and look at Nathan like he had grown a second head.

* * *

Following his brother out into the quad, Lucas began searching the area for Brooke until someone familiar caught his attention. Seeing his brother already taking a seat across from a girl, recognizing her to be Haley. Lucas smirked as he walked towards the familiar person. "I thought pussies only lived in California." Lucas stated as the group of three guys turned around and stared at Lucas like he had just sucker punched them.

"I thought assholes only lived in Charlotte." One of them replied before laughing.

"Coop, what the hell are you doin' here man? I thought you guys moved to Cali." Lucas stated as the two of them shook hands and pulled one another into a one armed hug.

"We did, but mom missed the small town life. Once dad got business up and running enough to where he could manage it from anywhere we moved back. Instead of back home, we moved here. What about you- why are you in Tree Hill?" Cooper asked.

Lucas shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Cooper was back in North Carolina. "Mom is opening a cafe here. Never understood the full extent of the move, but here we are. Then again, the bribing with cars clouded our judgment." Lucas chucked.

"Not to interrupt this reunion, but how do you guys know one another?" A spikey brown haired, short guy asked.

"Sorry Mouth. This is my cousin Lucas. Lucas this is Mouth and Skillz." Cooper introduced the two guys standing next to him. "Skillz is on the basketball team and Mouth does commentary on the games. They're just giving me pointers for try outs after school. Where's Nate? Please tell me you two will be at try outs?" Cooper questioned.

"Nice to meet you guys." Lucas said as he shook both of their hands. "Yeah, we'll be there. Have to find our place some how." Lucas joked as he and Cooper laughed. "Nathan is over there with Haley Davis." Lucas said as he nodded his head in their direction, watching Cooper, Skillz and Mouth turn in Nathan's direction.

"Well let's go say hi to Casanova." Cooper joked as he began turning to walk towards Nathan's table, only to be stopped by Lucas grabbing his arm.

"Don't man, he really likes her. Won't shut up about her likes her." Lucas said as he let go of Coopers arm.

"Well then I won't embarrass him just yet. We're about to meet up with the basketball team from last year, wanna come?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, you know we always have to meet the competition." Lucas joked as he followed Cooper, Skillz and Mouth towards the opposite direction after nodding his head, letting Nathan know where he was going.

* * *

End of the day...

Heading into the locker room, Lucas set down his gym bag on the floor as he opened up a vacant locker and began changing. Pulling on his gym shorts and putting on a beater, he sat down on the bench and began changing his shoes.

"Damn man, were you in that much of a hurry? Or did you have another run in with Brooke and decided to hide out here?" Nathan asked as he took the locker next to Lucas'. "Please don't tell me you asked her to marry you, because if you did it's a lost cause. She's already in the witness protection program already on a plane to Cuba to get away from you." Nathan joked as he pushed his bag into his gym locker.

"Shut up Nate." He said as he stood up to close his locker and give Nathan a shove before sitting back down. "I actually haven't seen her all day, which is a good thing since I want to focus on my tryout." Lucas told him as he began tying his shoes. "Anyways, I've been tryin' to find you all day. Guess who moved back from California." Lucas stated as he leaned up against his locker and waited for Nathan to finish changing his shoes.

Nathan stopped tying his shoes as he heard 'California'."Who? We know a few people that moved to Cali. Please tell me they aren't trying to get in touch with us. I already said I already said goodbyes and I don't need someone wantin to visit and whatever." He muttered as he shook his head and finished tying his other shoes before standing up and following Lucas through the locker room doors and out into the gym.

"Would you shut up man?" Lucas questioned as he grabbed a basketball and began practicing on his free throw shots, while Nathan waited under the net to toss the ball back to Lucas. "You are so full of yourself. People in Charlotte were happy to see you go." Lucas said as he tossed Nathan the ball and switched places with him.

Nathan laughed as he put up a shot and waited for Lucas to toss the ball back towards him."Oh please, everyone misses Nathan Scott. It's part of my charm and you big brother are just jealous." Nathan said with a smirk across his face as he put up another shot and switched places with Lucas once again.

"Are you sure that Haley isn't talking to you because she thinks you're one of those special kids?" Lucas joked. "Come on, let's see if you can block me." He suggested to Nathan as they began playing a one on one game.

"Haley doesn't think I'm a special kid. You've got me confused with what Brooke thinks about you." Nathan joked as he put his hands up to block Lucas, only to have Lucas fake left and do a fade away shot as he headed right.

"Keep talkin' trash little brother. I'll school you and then Cooper will school you." Lucas said, letting it slip purposely that Cooper was back in town, to see if he could get Nathan's attention.

"Whatever you can't scho-wait what? He moved like two years ago and his parents wanted to get away from North Carolina. How'd you find out he's back? You see him yet? Come on tell me." Nathan begged as he checked the ball waiting to try to block Lucas again.

Lucas laughed slightly as he began dribbling with his back to Nathan. "Well I've been tryin to tell you. He was the one I was talkin to at lunch." Lucas told him as he went for a layup. "You were too cozy with Haley. Who I guess I'm going to have to meet another time?" He teased before tossing the ball to Nathan. "Come on Nate, we practiced all summer." Lucas said as he put his hands up to block Nathan, neither of them noticing that everyone in the gym had begun watching them intently.

"Whatever, you keep talking I get distracted." Nathan defended himself, as he tried to put up a three point shot only for Lucas to block it. "Damn it." Nathan muttered before shaking his head and turning his attention back to Lucas. "Ball. You can block, but let's see if you can catch." He said as Lucas tossed him the basketball.

"Yeah yeah, excuses. Shouldn't you be used to people talking to you on the court trying to distract you?" Lucas questioned as he and Nathan began tossing the basketball back and forth between one another. "Anyway, Cooper's meeting us at mom's cafe after try-outs. Mom wants the cafe open by Friday so more than likely an all nighter." Lucas trailed off as he finally noticed that everyone in the gym was watching them.

"Sorry?" Lucas and Nathan offered in unison to everyone around them who look dumbfounded. Only to hear two different laughters come from behind them.

"Damn guys, you haven't even been here a day and you are already showing off your skills. What are the rest of us going to do?" Cooper questioned as he patted an older gentlemen on the back. "I told you coach, they're good." He said before heading over to Nathan and Lucas.

"I'm Coach Whitey Durham. This is my gym and not just because my name is on it. Rules are simple, what I say goes. What those two boys just did, everyone better perform at their level or leave my gym right now. At five 'o clock, you will know if you are on the team or not. Suicides now!" Whitey screamed as he blew his whistle, effectively getting everyone to start running.

* * *

Author's Note-End: Well how did you like it? It was nine pages so give me a break on taking forever to update. I am also writing the next chapter for my three other stories. I also have two ideas for two new stories, which I'll put on hold until I at least end one of these stories or I'll at least write a few chapters ahead before I post those stories. Reviews are always welcome and enjoyed. Also appreciate, and hey maybe that one review will make me update faster or add another chapter? Who knows, gives you something to think about doesn't it?

-Tink


	5. One Week

A/N- I'll have pictures up next time of what I want Cooper's vehicle to look like. I made Haley and Brooke's parents, Deb and Dan. There's a few backtracks in the chapter. Just think about Karen's appearance in season 1. That's about it. Enjoy! Reviews are welcome and more than appreciated.

* * *

It had been a week.

A week since school had started.

A week since Lucas and Nathan had made the basketball team.

A week that Haley and Nathan had become really good friends.

An entire week that the crush Peyton Sawyer had on Nathan Scott had grown.

A week that Brooke and Lucas had continued to avoid one another while also wanting to talk to one another at the exact same time.

"It's only been a week, I just don't get why you won't just **talk to Lucas**!" Haley exclaimed as Brooke walked over to her closet to pick an outfit out for school. "No, the shirt before that." Haley told her as she took a seat on the edge of Brooke's bed.

"How about for the fact that I made a complete fool out of myself Hales?! Honestly, besides talking is a two way street. Lucas hasn't made the effort to talk to me and right now I'm perfectly content with that." Brooke said as she held up two pairs of jeans. "Blue or black?"

Pointing to blue, Haley fell back onto the bed. "Because you've been avoiding him! You two are the most frustrating people that I have _**EVER**_ met!" She yelled as she covered her face and let out a groan. "Why don't you just look past the fact that you acted like a an idiot in front of him and just think of what great friends you two could be." Haley told her, seeing that she wasn't convincing her, she decided to take a different route. "Well fine, if you won't talk to him that's fine. I can't force you."

"Really?" Brooke questioned unconvinced as she raised an eyebrow and looked over at her sister. "You aren't going to bother me about it anymore?" She asked as she buttoned up her jeans and slipped on her t-shirt.

Getting off the bed, Haley opened the first drawer of Brooke's dresser and tossed her an undershirt, "I can see your bra and yes I won't bother you about Lucas anymore. I think Rachel is interested, I could always help her out." Haley told her as she walked out of Brooke's room and into her own.

Standing there for a second, processing what Haley had just told her, Brooke took off her shirt and slipped on the undershirt before walking out of her room, across the hallway and into Haley's, "What do you mean Rachel is interested?" Brooke questioned.

"I'm interested in who?" Rachel asked curiously as she walked into Haley's bedroom only to stop mid-step when she saw the glare she was getting from Brooke. Looking at her curiously, Rachel walked over to Haley's bed and laid down. "Who spit in your cheerios B. Davis?"

"Nobody, I was just telling Brooke how you're interested in Lucas." Haley interjected, knowing that the only person Rachel was interested was Cooper, but she also knew that Brooke needed to stop avoiding Lucas.

A look of confusion overtook Rachel's face as she glanced over at Brooke who was practically spilling anger towards her and then turning towards Haley who had a smirk on her face. Catching on, Rachel sat up on the bed, "Oh Lucas- of course. I saw him at basketball practice last week and I just can't wait to sink my nails into him." Rachel said, trying to keep a straight face and not laugh as she told Brooke that.

"Whatever." Brooke huffed before storming out of Haley's bedroom and into her own while slamming the door so hard that it caused Haley and Rachel to jump before they started laughing.

Once they both calmed down and caught their breath, Rachel looked over at Haley curiously, "Can I ask why I just put myself in the war path of one Brooke P. Davis?" Rachel asked as Haley slipped on some heels before packing up her practice bag for cheer leading.

"Thank you for that, it's just that Brooke really likes this guy. She's just too stubborn and hard headed to admit it. Instead of hassling her about it, I've decided to bring out her jealousy to cloud her stubbornness so she'll talk to Lucas because she doesn't want you to." Haley told her as she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed downstairs to wait for Peyton.

"I thought that she wanted you and Nathan to be together, why are you pushing her towards his brother- don't you have that no brother rule?" Rachel questioned while she took a seat next to Haley on the couch.

"Well it's my turn to finally put her first and they technically aren't brothers." Haley confessed to Rachel, who had dropped her jaw open in shock.

"Explain Davis." Rachel all but demanded as she got over her shock.

**Last week**

_(Flashback)_

"_Haley-he's not my real brother." He stated, effectively stunning Haley, causing her to drop her bag of chips and look at Nathan like he had grown a second head. _

"_I'm sorry what?" Haley asked. _

"_He's my brother, but not by blood and before you ask not by adoption either." Nathan began before taking a drink of his water. "Lucas' parents were best friends with mine, when I was six they died in a car crash." He told her as Haley reached her hand across the table and put it on top of Nathan's, squeezing it in a reassuring manner. _

"_They had left all rights to Karen and Keith-Lucas' parents. Granted I remember my parents, but living with Lucas and his parents is all I've ever known. Lucas is three months older than me and he is like an older brother to me- that's why everyone assumes that we're brothers and why we refer to ourselves as brothers." Nathan told her._

"_Thank you for telling me all this-but what about your guys' last name, I mean it's the same right?" Haley asked._

"_I did get my name legally changed but other than the name-and even that's common- I'm not 'related' to Lucas, that way." Nathan told her. _

"_I appreciate you telling me this, that you know you can trust me when you barely know me." Haley replied with a smile as she finally took her hand away from his. "Now to just get my stubborn sister to listen to me and to get her to talk to your brother." Haley said, mostly to herself._

"_Good luck with that, Lucas is just as stubborn. The only time he isn't stubborn is when he's jealous or playing basketball." Nathan said as she took a couple bites of his sandwich._

_Popping a chip into her mouth, an idea come to mind for Haley. "Does he get jealous easily?" Haley questioned curiously as she looked over at Nathan. _

"_When it's something or someone he really wants- yeah I guess you could say he gets jealous easily, why?" Nathan questioned confused as to why Haley was asking about his brother's jealousy._

"_Well if you're up for it, I have a plan to get them to talk to each other." Haley said as she and Nathan leaned in closer together so she could tell him what she had in mind._

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Nathan and I have planned to work Lucas and Brooke's jealousy problems to our advantage. Using you and Cooper- if you're up for it. Cooper has been talking about this 'girl' he wants to get with, which Nathan knows is you-but Lucas doesn't and he's assuming that it's Brooke. This morning was my turn to make Brooke jealous by making her think that you want Lucas." Haley told her.

"Sounds good, and Cooper knows about this, I mean he knows Lucas thinks he's talking about Brooke-because we're supposed to go out Saturday" Rachel told her as they heard a car horn from outside, knowing it was Peyton they stood up and grabbed their things.

"Yeah, we're hoping that since it's Tuesday, they'll have talked by then. If they haven't by Thursday-then we'll have to go to drastic measures. You, Cooper, and I are meeting up at lunch to talk about what those measures are and Cooper will let Nathan know later." Haley told her as they walked to the front door and waited for Brooke.

Shaking her head in understanding, Rachel looked up the stairs to see if Brooke was coming or not-seeing the coast clear she turned back towards Haley, "Does Peyton know about this- because the first day everyone met Nathan and Lucas- she was kind of vibing on Lucas." Rachel told her.

"Well when I mentioned Brooke liking Lucas, she didn't seem fazed. I think she's liking someone else,but maybe she wants to keep it secret until it turns into something serious. I don't know besides girl rule is if you've met them first everyone has to back off. Just like you met Cooper first, Brooke met Lucas first." Haley told her.

"Just like you met Nathan first." Rachel reminded her, getting Haley to break out with a smile. "Exactly, you're lucky Theresa is an idiot because she already wanted to sleep with him because she liked his ass." Rachel told her. "Now she's interested in well everyone that I haven't told her to back off of." Rachel said laughing softly before stopping as she heard Brooke coming down the stairs and gave Haley a wink. "So I'm thinking of wearing that short mini skirt for Saturday." Rachel stated.

"What's Saturday?" Brooke asked as they walked out of the house and towards Peyton's car.

"Just a date with a hot Tree Hill High Basketball player." Rachel said smiling as she saw the scowl on Brooke's face. "Let's get to school so I can look at my eye candy." She told them as she and Haley climbed into the back of Peyton's car.

"You are evil." Haley whispered to Rachel as she watched Brooke climb into the passenger seat and slam the door closed, causing the door to shake.

"That's what they tell me." Rachel replied trying not to laugh as Peyton started driving them to school. "I just hope she doesn't try to kill me."

* * *

"You realize that Lucas is going to kill you right?" Nathan told Cooper as they headed out towards Cooper's jeep. "I know we planned to play his jealousy to our advantage but saying that her legs looked hot in that skirt, but you'd prefer to have them wrapped around your waist was just_ too_ far. Even if you were talking about Rachel, but you're lucky that mom wasn't there or we'd all be in trouble." Nathan said

"Ok first off- I couldn't let it go. He was so angry that I could practically see the steam coming from his ears." Cooper said laughing as he climbed into the driver's seat. "How would we have gotten in trouble anyways?" He asked confused as they waited for Lucas to come out of the house.

Nathan shook his head, "Let's see, Lucas for slamming the door and almost breaking that picture frame that fell off the wall. You for talking about girls that way and I'd get in trouble for not being a better influence on the two of you and I'm the youngest." Nathan told him.

"Gotta love moms, they always find a way to get us in trouble even when we're totally innocent." Cooper told them as the front door slammed shut. "Come on Lucas, I want to see if my almost girl is wearing jeans to show off her ass!" Cooper said yelled before he started laughing as he saw Lucas' knuckles tighten around his backpack and gym bag, almost turning white at how tight he was holding them.

Shoving Cooper's arm, Nathan watched as Lucas climbed into the backseat. "Just take us to school Coop." Nathan said as Cooper started his jeep and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the school.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

Pulling into the school parking lot, Cooper pulled into the spot next to Peyton's car. Seeing all of the girls just getting out of the car, Cooper couldn't help the devious smirk go across his face as he glanced at Nathan before turning off the engine and climbing out of his jeep. "Morning ladies." Cooper said as he made his way over to the front of Peyton's car and took a seat ,since she had parked backwards.

"Morning Brooke Davis." He said with a smile as he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. "You look gorgeous as always." Cooper said, already feeling Lucas staring at him with daggers in his eyes.

"Morning to you too Cooper Lee, you smell great as always." Brooke replied with a smile as she hugged him back before pulling away from him and start walking towards the school only to feel someone grab her arm and spin her around before picking her up. Letting out a laugh, she lifted her head up to see Lucas and Nathan looking at her along with Rachel and Haley. "Cooper, put me down." She said playfully as she slapped his back lightly.

Tapping his chin with his finger lightly as he pretended to think about it, he turned around and started headed back towards the cars and their friends. "I don't think I will, this is too much fun. Good thing you're wearing jeans instead of a skirt right Davis?" Cooper asked before slapping her ass earning a small yelp from her but making everyone laugh, except Lucas who looked like he was going to explode.

"Put her down Lee." Lucas said through gritted teeth as he dropped his bags and balled his hands into fists.

Raising his eyebrow as he turned his attention to Lucas, "Catch her Scott." Cooper replied as he bent his legs and then stood up immediately, tossing Brooke into Lucas' arms, who reacted immediately and caught Brooke bridal style.

Instinctively Brooke's arms went around Lucas' next to insure that she wouldn't fall. Realizing she shut her eyes as she felt Cooper throw her, she slowly opened them and saw Lucas looking down at her with a concerned look across his face. "Hi. Thank you." She said softly.

Smiling as he heard her voice, "Hey, you're welcome." He replied as he looked into her eyes, getting lost just like he did the first time he met her. Hearing a bell ring, Lucas' head snapped up when he realized that everyone was already inside the school and that they were late for school. Reluctantly putting her down on her feet, Lucas went over and grabbed his bags that he had dropped, looking up he saw Brooke start walking towards the school. He let out a sigh as he slung his bags over his shoulders and started following her.

Letting out a sigh, she decided that she should just talk to him to get it out of the way. Brooke turned around only to run right into Lucas, falling onto her back, "Ugh, deja vu." She said softly before standing back up and taking a step back and looked up at him. "Are you going to keep ignoring me?" Brooke asked as she started fidgeting with the strap on her backpack as she placed her cheer bag on the ground next to her feet. "I know I made a complete fool out of myself my first day knowing you and I'm usually not like that. I just got tongue tied and I panicked and when I panic- I sort of like to run away to calm down or go talk to my sister." She told him, well more rambled.

Laughing softly at Brooke's rambling he cleared his throat, "I thought you were ignoring me, so I was giving you your space." Lucas told her. "I figured it was my fault, it's just I really like you and I just met you- so you weren't the only one who panicked or freaked out." He said as he adjusted the strap on his shoulder. "But since our form of communication sucks, how about we have lunch today?" Lucas suggested.

Smiling, Brooke shook her head in agreement as she leaned down to get her backpack. "Sounds great, maybe we could go off campus." She suggested as she slung the bag over her shoulder. "If you want to." Brooke added, suddenly conscious of whether he wanted to or not.

"Sounds good, I'll take you to my mom's cafe-but we better get to class." Lucas said as she glanced at his watch, seeing that they were ten minutes late for class already.

"Right and I still have to go to Whitey to drop my bag off. Eh, my first class today is math- I'll skip it." She shrugged her shoulders as she smiled at him.

"I have history-do you want some company?" Lucas asked as the two of them started walking down the hallways.

"Sure, I could work on my cheers while you work on your techniques." She said as they walked into the gym towards Whitey's office. Before she stopped in the middle of the gym and looked at Lucas. "Ok, I have a question I have to ask you." She told him.

"Ok, go ahead." Lucas said, kind of worried that it was something bad.

Softly biting her bottom lip, "Uh, I know it's none of my business-but are you interested in Rachel?" She asked as she looked up at him.

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows together, "No, I'm not. Aren't you interested in Cooper?" Lucas asked, suddenly confused as to why she was asking him who he was interested in and why she thought it was Rachel.

"Cooper? He's like a great friend, but he's more Rachel's type then mine..." Brooke suddenly trailed off. "Has Cooper been acting like he's interested in me?" Brooke questioned as she placed her hand on her hip.

Lucas shook his head yes, "That's another reason I've been giving you your space, I thought you were into him. He keeps talking about this hot cheerleader with legs for days and a killer smile and she makes him laugh and... what are you smiling about?" He asked suddenly confused.

"You think I'm a hot cheerleader with legs for days with a killer smile and I make you laugh. You were jealous, you like me." Brooke said with a big dimpled smile across her face.

Blushing, Lucas ducked his head down and didn't meet her gaze. "Well why did you think that I was interested in Rachel?" He questioned, trying to change the subject.

"That's what Haley told me and Rachel agreed. Then she said she had a date with hot basketball player. She also wanted to get to school early this morning so that she could look at her eye candy." Brooke said, stopping before she kinked her eyebrow and looked at Lucas when she saw him smirking. "Why do you have that smirk on your face?"

"Eye candy and hot basketball player. I think that you like me." Lucas said only to have Brooke shove his chest playfully before she continued walking towards Whitey's office. Knocking on Whitey's door before opening it, she walked inside and dropped her bag in a chair by the door. "Hi Whitey." Brooke greeted

"Ms. Davis, skipping math again?" Whitey questioned as he looked up at her.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Brooke walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing in front of him. "It's just Math, I already have a B+, and it's only the second week of school so I think that I'm good." Brooke told him as she leaned up against the side of his desk.

"Sure, but don't think I won't check on your grades every time that you're in my office." Whitey told her before turning his attention towards Lucas who was standing quietly in the door way. "Lucas Scott right, my new point guard?" Whitey questioned, "Well don't be shy, I don't bite unless I'm taking one out of Ms. Davis' cookies." Whitey told him with a soft chuckle.

"Haley didn't drop them off, I'll be right back." Brooke pushed herself off the desk and headed out of his office.

Clearing his throat, Lucas slowly put his bags on the floor in front of the chair that Brooke had put her stuff in and walked away from the doorway. Looking at him Curiously, Whitey leaned back into his chair, "Intimidated son?" Whitey questioned curiously.

"No, but it really doesn't look good when I'm ditching a class and going to my basketball coaches office to hide out." Lucas confessed as he took a seat in the empty chair across from Whitey's desk. "Would you believe me if I blamed it on Brooke?" Lucas asked with a smirk as he scratched his neck.

Whitey laughed as he shook his head no, "I've know the Davis' since Brooke and Haley's parents were kids. Granted Brooke is a sweet talker, but Deb and Dan raised both of those girls right so I don't think she told you to ditch, but since you're in such good company I will let it slide this once as long as you go to the rest of your classes and show up early for practice." Whitey told him.

"Of course Coach." Lucas replied as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out something to say.

"So have you told Ms. Davis how much you like her?" Whitey asked as he began reading from a file that was on his desk.

Shooting his head up, Lucas looked at Whitey curiously before opening and closing his mouth, finding himself at a loss for words. Just wondering how Whitey knew.

"You follow Brooke around the same way I followed my wife Camilla around back in high school. When I first met her, I lost the ability to talk. I was jealous of every guy she talked to, If I recall I even ended up getting into a fight with one of my best friends because I thought that they were interested in one another- when he was just trying to get me to admit my feelings. Needless to say that when we finally got together, our friends hooted and hollered when we kissed." Whitey said as memories of his high school days started flooding back into his head.

Lucas smiled at the story, but before he could reply Brooke bounded into the room with a plastic container. Placing it on his desk, she opened it up and took two cookies and pushed the container towards Whitey. Turning around she handed Lucas a cookie. "Chocolate chip." Brooke said as she took a bite of her cookie. "So did you two bond?" Brooke teased with a smile as she took another bite.

"Surprisingly yes, we talked about what a horrible influence you're on other people." Lucas teased as he took a bite of his cookie, laughing slightly at the shocked look on Brooke's face.

"Never. I'm the best kid there is around and you are just jealous- besides if I'm such a bad influence you wouldn't like me and wouldn't hang out with me- work on your back story Scott." Brooke teased before turning her attention back to Whitey, missing the huge smile on Lucas' face since he knew that everything she had just stated was true.

* * *

It was true. Peyton Sawyer had a crush on Nathan Scott, sure she liked Lucas also- but she and Nathan had been hanging out a lot over the past week. She had a feeling that he liked her back and that just made her burst with happiness. Looking up at the clock, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was almost lunch time.

Picking up her stuff, she placed it in her backpack and sat on the edge of her seat waiting for the bell to ring. Once it rang, she immediately stood up and headed out the door to her locker. Quickly opening it, Peyton shoving, more forcing her backpack into her locker.

"In a hurry there P. Sawyer?" A voice asked from her right side.

Finally shoving her backpack into her locker, she let out a sigh as she closed it and slung her purse over her shoulder. "Yes and no. How was your morning B. Davis? Haley told me that they were playing 'toss the Brooke' in the parking lot this morning-first off who was playing and how the hell do you play toss the Brooke?" Peyton asked confused as she leaned up against her locker.

"Oh that." Brooke said as she opened her locker. "Cooper picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and then out of no where tossed me to Lucas. I swear I was going to fall. Then the team would have been short a very dead basketball player." Brooke told her as she put her books up and closed it before turning the lock and turning her attention to Peyton. "But we'll have to talk about why you've been disappearing so much lately and why you've been so secretive. I know there's a boy." Effectively getting Peyton to blush and duck her head in embarrassment. "So I'll let it go for another week but after that the Davis interrogation will start." Brooke stated with a smirk as she saw Lucas talking to Cooper a few feet away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do some payback. I'll see you at practice." She said as she quickly hugged Peyton before she all but bolted down the hall towards the two basketball players.

Laughing, Peyton shook her head before walking down the hallway. Seeing Nathan at his locker, she made her way over there and tapped him on his shoulder. "Ready lunch buddy?" Peyton asked with a smile across her face as Nathan shut his locker.

"Buddy? I thought I was more than that." Nathan stated and Peyton swore her heart skipped a beat before it started racing. "Somewhere in the best friend category." Nathan teased, effectively shattering any thoughts that Peyton had swarming in her mind. "Come on Peyt, I'm thinking pizza today." He said as he slung his arm over her shoulders and started walking down the hallway and out of the school.

* * *

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do some payback. I'll see you at practice." She said as she quickly hugged Peyton before she all but bolted down the hall towards the two basketball players. Walking up behind Cooper, she slapped his ass before standing next to the two of them. "Good afternoon friends. Nice ass Cooper." Brooke teased with a wink.

"Coming from you Davis, that's a compliment I'll cherish." Cooper said back before busting out laughing at how pissed off Lucas looked. "Dude, we're joking- you told me that you guys discussed that you liked one another." Cooper said as he waved to someone behind Lucas' back.

Lucas and Brooke both turned their heads in the direction that Cooper waved and saw Rachel. "I knew all my friends and family would get along." Brooke said as she walked over to Rachel and looped her own arm through Rachel's. "You and I have things we need to talk about later." She told her as they stopped in front of Lucas and Cooper. "As for now, Lucas is treating me to lunch so let's go Broody boy." Brooke said as she stood next to Lucas.

"Ok Cheery girl, we're going." Lucas said as he waved bye to Rachel and Cooper. Wrapping his arm over Brooke's shoulder as the two of them began walking. "Cooper was nice enough to give me the keys to his jeep." Lucas said as he pulled out the keys from his pocket.

"Nice?" Brooke questioned, since over the past week Brooke had learned some pet peeves about Nathan and Cooper. One about Cooper was that no one touched his jeep.

Shaking his head as they walked out to the parking lot, "He practically insisted on it-after I told him that if he didn't back off of you that me and him would have problems. Then again I think I figured out that they were using our jealousy to their advantage." Lucas told her as they stopped at the jeep. Opening the passenger door for Brooke. He waited for her to climb in before shutting the door and jogging over to the drivers side and climbing inside. Starting up the car, he backed out of the parking space and headed out of the parking lot.

"Our jealousy?" Brooke questioned in a confused tone as looked over at Lucas. Reaching over him, she grabbed his seatbelt and put it on for him before putting on her own.

"Thanks, yeah I think our friends and family decided that we were being to stubborn with not talking to one another and decided to make us jealous using Rachel and Cooper to their advantage. Cooper acting like he was into you when he was around me and Rachel doing the same to you about me." Lucas explained.

"That actually makes sense as to why they've been acting weird, well it looks like our friends plan almost worked -but I have a feeling they were going to use drastic measures, even if it meant Rachel coming on to you- kissing you if she had to. I love them, but their idea of helping tends to piss me off." Brooke confessed with a smile.

Lucas laughed and shook his head in agreement. "Yeah, they aren't exactly qualified but it kind of shows how stubborn we were being if our friends had to come up with a plan like that." Lucas pointed out to her.

"True, but I'm having a talk with my sister and Rachel as soon as possible. They know how hard headed I am." Brooke told him as Lucas pulled in front of place called 'Karen's Cafe', "So bringing me to meet the mom, I didn't realize what we had was so serious." She teased as she took off her seat belt and climbed out of the jeep.

Lucas laughed as he climbed out of the car and walked up behind her, scaring her as he squeezed her sides playfully. "Of course it's serious- didn't you know our wedding is tomorrow." Lucas joked as he walked over to the door and opened it for Brooke before following her inside.

"Well I better get to making my wedding dress tonight and you better have a tux." She joked back before placing her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, Brooke began examining the cafe. "I like it, reminds me of home-you know if my house was a place where people came to get good and actually paid for it." Brooke said in a teasing manner as she looked back at Lucas and smile.

"Well I'm glad someone likes it, no one that's been here has mentioned whether or not they like it and being the only woman in my family isn't as fun as people would think it is." A voice coming from the back joked.

Turning around, Brooke saw a older looking long haired brunette woman smiling at her. "Hi, Brooke Davis." She said introducing herself as she made her way over to the counter to shake her hand. "I've heard a little bit about you, but if you can get that one and his brother to move here without complaint you just might become my best friend." Brooke said with a smile, referring to Lucas and Nathan.

"Well it's nice to meet you Brooke, I'm Karen Scott. I'm sorry to say that I've heard nothing about you and why is that Lucas?" Karen asked as she shook Brooke's hand before letting it go and looking past her at her blonde haired son.

"Yeah Lucas, why is that?" Brooke asked playfully as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him. "I apologize Mrs. Scott- we weren't exactly communicating this past week since we had a misunderstanding so it's partly my fault." She told Karen.

"Nonsense Brooke and call me Karen or would you like it if I called you Ms. Davis all the time?" Karen asked with a smile.

"I guess not Karen, unless I'm in trouble and even then it doesn't matter unless it's Whitey calling me 'Ms. Davis' then I know I'm in big trouble." Brooke said as she took a seat on the stool next to the counter.

"Oh please like you could ever get in trouble with Whitey- you could always bribe him with your cookies." Lucas said, finally entering the conversation as he took a seat next to Brooke. "Hey Ma," Lucas said as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Can we get a couple of turkey sandwiches."

"No problem, I'll be back in a few minutes." Karen said as she disappeared into the back room once again.

"Tsk tsk Mr. Scott- we're getting married tomorrow and you didn't even let your mom know I existed. I'm hurt, really hurt." Brooke said as she jutted out her bottom lip and started pouting.

Lucas laughed as he leaned against the counter and looked over at Brooke. "You are something else Brooke and I mean that in a good way." He told her.

"Why thank you broody boy, I think this might be the start of a beautiful friendship." Brooke stated with a smile. "Now we should start talking about how to get back at our friends and family." She said as she tucked some hair behind her ears.

"Ah, the retaliation. What did you have in mind? A fake fight or something?" Lucas teased, not thinking that she was actually being serious with the conversation.

"Broody boy that is perfect. They'll feel really bad for playing us, because I'm sure that Rachel has already told Haley and she's either told Nathan unless Cooper has. Right now they probably are patting themselves on the back because they think they got us to talk with their plan-but what if their plan were to backfire?" Brooke questioned as she raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Backfired how exactly? If I have to get into a fight with anyone- I might want to give Whitey and my parents a heads up." Lucas told her.

"The only person that you're going to be getting into a fight with is me-well a fake fight that it. What if we met up after practice at my place and let all of them believe that every thing's fine. Then we 'get into a fight' in the kitchen. You keep accusing me of being into Cooper and I'll say that you keep drooling over Rachel- just things you would've said to me if you thought I was still into Cooper-just channel your anger from this morning." Brooke said, making Lucas blush in embarrassment.

"You saw that?" Lucas asked as Brooke shook her head yes. "I thought I had kept my cool, apparently not." He said, but before either of them could say anything else Karen come out with their food.

"This looks great Karen." Brooke said with a genuine smile as she picked up half of the sandwich and took a bite. "Tastes even better." She exclaimed as she covered her mouth to make sure no food flew out before she resumed chewing.

"Lucas you might have to bring her around more often is she's going to compliment me every chance she gets." Karen said laughing softly before the bell that was hanging on the door chimed and people started walking in. "Better get to work, I'll see you at dinner sweetie. Brooke don't be a stranger." She said before walking away to take peoples orders.

"I think my mom might like you better than she does me or Nathan- I don't think I like that fact too much." Lucas teased as he picked up the second half of his sandwich and took a bite of it.

Brooke shrugged as she started eating some chips, "I'm a very likable person, I mean you like me right?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I like you." Lucas replied sincerely with a smile.

Brooke blushed lightly before glancing down at her plate, "Good because I like you too." She replied softly.

Lucas smiled before glancing down at his watch. "We better get back to school or I'll be in trouble with Whitey since he said he'd let it slide I ditched first if I went to all my classes and was early for practice today." Lucas told her as he grabbed the sandwich and Brooke's hand before saying goodbye to his mom and headed back to the jeep.

* * *

"You and I have things we need to talk about later." She told her as they stopped in front of Lucas and Cooper. "As for now, Lucas is treating me to lunch so let's go Broody boy." Brooke said as she stood next to Lucas.

"Ok Cheery girl, we're going." Lucas said as he waved bye to Rachel and Cooper.

"What changed- they were avoiding each other like the plague and now they have nicknames for one another and they're going to lunch together?" Rachel asked as she watched the two of them walk off before she looked at Cooper.

"Apparently after we left the love birds this morning, they admitted to liking one another in so many words- at least from what Luke says and he doesn't lie." Cooper said as he and Rachel made their way out to the quad to meet Haley.

"Well good because I wouldn't want to cancel our date on Saturday if you have a messed up face from getting in a fight with Lucas." Rachel teased as she slipped her hand into Coopers, since they could finally show some affection to one another.

"You would cancel a date even if I had a busted lip, because I can tell you I'd beat his ass." Cooper said as they took a seat at one of the tables outside.

"I don't know, would you still be able to kiss me with a busted lip Coop?" Rachel asked teasingly as she pointed to her lips.

Cooper laughed softly before shaking his head yes and leaning in to kiss her softly. Running his hand up to her mid thigh, he took a hold of it and pulled her closer as he felt Rachel's arms around around his neck and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes, Rachel reluctantly pulled away and leaned her forehead against Cooper's. "Good thing you don't have a busted lip now or I couldn't do this." Rachel said as she caught his bottom lip in between her teeth and gently tugged on it.

Cooper laughed before kissing Rachel once again, "Yeah, a really good thing." He mumbled against her lips and went to deepen the kiss until they both heard someone clear their throat. Pulling away from one another they saw Haley looking at them curiously.

"So how exactly are we going to get Lucas and Brooke to talk if you two are making out where they can see you?" Haley questioned as she took her backpack off of her shoulder and put it on the table before taking a seat.

"No need H. Davis." Rachel told her as she lay her head on Cooper's chest. "They went to lunch with one another-nicknames and all." She stated.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows together, "Well then I guess our work is done- at least their talking. Does anyone know what they talked about?" She asked as she opened her water bottle and took a drink.

"Lucas didn't tell me much, he just said that they talked and admitted that they liked one another. He was vague but not vague enough when he threatened me." Cooper said laughing softly.

Pulling her head away from his chest, Rachel looked up at him. "You didn't tell me he threatened you." She reminded him.

"It wasn't a big deal, just telling me to back off of Brooke. Which in Lucas world means he's going to make a move just at his own slow ass pace, so I wouldn't expect Brooke to come back from lunch boosting about any juicy girly details." Cooper told the two of them. "Hell maybe I should make a move on Brooke to piss Lucas off and make him make a big gesture." He said only earning a slap in his gut from Rachel. "I'm kidding baby, come here." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close.

"Ok,but before you two start making out again- do they know what we were up to or not? It really wouldn't look smart if this morning the two of you were 'interested' in Brooke and Lucas and now you're mauling one another, now would it?" Haley questioned the two of them.

"Guess not- maybe we could test the two of them to see if they'd care or not. Maybe we can all go out Friday after the game." Cooper suggested, but trailed off as he saw Haley and Rachel shaking their heads no.

"Davis tradition, since freshmen year-" Haley said before Rachel interjected.

"First game of the season and the game before playoffs is the after game party. More or less to get the team to talk about anything else but basketball and have fun." Rachel told Cooper.

"Well I think I might these traditions if they involve partying." He joked as he looked at his watch. "We better start heading to class before Whitey finds a way for my being late to class a reason to give me extra suicides at practice." Cooper said as he pulled away from Rachel and stood up.

* * *

Walking into an empty classroom, Haley put her things down on the teacher's desk and started pulling things out of her back pack as she took a seat. Hearing the door open, she looked up to say something until she realized it was Nathan.

"Lost?" She asked with a smile.

Laughing slightly, "Yeah, my history class moved to either do a joint class project or watch a movie. I wasn't really pay attention- which probably makes since why I walked into the wrong room." Nathan said as he took off his backpack. Dropping it on the floor, he walked over to the desk and took a seat on top of it. "Imagining you're the teacher and your teachers are the students and giving them detention?" Nathan joked.

Shaking her head, "Actually I was studying for a test, but now I'll be imagining that instead so thanks Nate." Haley said as she patted his leg. "Shouldn't you be trying to find your history class?" She questioned as she tucked her hand underneath her chin and looked up at him.

"My class is in the next room watching some movie because we have a sub. I was going to get something to snack on before I went into class and didn't pay attention, but when I walked by the door I saw you and figured to come and keep you company." Nathan told her.

"How nice of you to grace me with your presence." Haley teased before turning her attention back to her book and notes to continue studying. Ten minutes later, she closed her book and put her notes on top of it before looking back up at Nathan. "Since I can feel you staring at me, you have my full attention." She told him.

"I wasn't doing anything." He told her, "Even though I'm bored, you can entertain me." Nathan stated.

"How in the hell can I entertain you? Share with me that information." Haley said as she leaned back into the chair.

Shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know." Nathan said before he got off the desk. Placing his hands on the arms of the chair she was sitting in. Haley felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched Nathan slowly started leaning in towards her. "We're both teenagers of the opposite sex, I'm sure we could think of something fun, that requires certain body parts." He told her, stopping when their faces were inches apart. Looking up at him, she could feel her heart beating three times as fast. "I was thinking hangman." Nathan stated with a smirk as he pulled away.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Haley slapped his arm before pushing herself out of the chair. "You're so on, I always win at this game." She told him as she picked up two pieces of chalk and handed Nathan one. "Do you want me to go first or do you want to see if you can try and stump me?" Haley teased as Nathan began drawing on the board.

_Twenty minutes later_

"You have watched that movie way too many times! You and Brooke are going to get along perfectly." Haley said through her own laughter.

"How do you not love _Night at the Roxbury_? 'No. Yes. Man!'" Nathan quoted before laughing again. "That's it, we're watching it again and you'll learn to love it."

"You'll learn to love something." She teased as she ran her finger across a clump of chalk dust. Moving her hand up to Nathan, she wiped it across his nose. "I'm loving the look Nate."

"Oh really? Well then I think you should try it on also." Nathan said as he dipped four of his fingertips into the chalk dust clump. Raising his hands up, he ran his index finger from her forehead down to the tip of her nose. Then he ran his middle and ring finger on the frame of her face before running his pinky over her upper lip. "Now that is picture worthy Hales." He said.

Shaking her hand, she scooped up a clump of chalk dust. "Do you think it'd go with that red shirt your wearing?" Haley asked before tossing it on his jeans. "I like it there better." She said trying to hold back her laughter as she slowly started backing away from Nathan. "Let's call a truce ok?" She attempted to reason as he continued stalking towards her.

"Right." Nathan said as he nodded his head in false agreement while he watched her back into a small bulletin board that was hanging on the wall. Placing his hands on either side of her head, "If I kissed you right now would you consider that a truce?" He asked in a soft voice.

Shaking her head yes, since she was focusing on making sure hadn't stopped breathing. Haley tilted her head up more slightly while locking her eyes with Nathan's eyes. "Good, because I was going to whether it wasn't or not." He joked with a low rumbling laugh as he leaned down towards her.

Placing a soft and tentative on her lips, Nathan slowly pulled away wanting to do this right. Placing his hand on the side of her face, he went to lean in again before a ringing sound filled the classroom.

Jumping slightly Haley realized that it was her cellphone as Nathan backed a few steps away from her. "Sorry." She apologized softly as she grabbed her cellphone from the side pocket of her backpack and quickly silencing it.

"No worries. I- uh better get to class." Nathan said as he wiped off the chalk from his hands and walked over to the door. Picking up his back pack. "I'll see you later Hales." He told her with a smile and a wave before he left the classroom.

Waving back at Nathan as she returned the smile, it quickly faded as the door shut. Taking a seat in the chair, Haley let out a sigh as she flipped open her phone and saw that it was a text message from Rachel. Leaving Haley to think that the red head always did have the worst timing.

* * *

Standing up from the bench in the locker room, Nathan slung his bag over his shoulder and started heading out towards the gym. Pushing the door open, he looked around until he found Cooper and Lucas talking to one another a few feet away. "Remind me why I play basketball." Nathan joked as he stopped next to the two of them.

"Because you turn into an asshole every time you don't play." Cooper piped up, getting a punch in the shoulder from Nathan.

Lucas laughed, "Because you love the game just like you love to complain at every practice. Not much has changed since Charlotte- so shut up little brother." Rolling his eyes, Nathan followed the two of them out towards the parking lot. "We're going to Haley and Brooke's right?" He questioned as he climbed into the passenger seat of Cooper's jeep.

"Yeah, since Lucas and Brooke decided to talk again, Brooke wanted to have everyone over at once since we're all friends." Cooper said as Lucas punched him in the shoulder. "No hitting the driver Scott and besides you know I'm right. Let's just say Nate-that if looks could kill, Lucas would've killed me twice today already. Jealous doesn't become you Lucas." Cooper stated as he started up the jeep.

"Shut up and drive Lee." Lucas said as Cooper backed out of the parking spot and peeled out of the parking lot and made a left. "Does anyone even know where they live?" Luke questioned curiously.

"No, but with Peyton's car it shouldn't be that hard to figure out. This town isn't that big." Nathan answered the question. "Besides we're showering first because I'm not smelling like Cooper when we walk into their house." Nathan said slyly trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'm with Nate, I'm not smelling like-shut up you dick!" Cooper exclaimed as he punched Nathan's arm while Lucas and Nathan laughed. Ten minutes later, he pulled into Nathan and Lucas' driveway, putting it in park and turning off the car.

As the three of them climbed out of the car, Lucas got out his house keys and began unlocking the two locks on the door. "Well someone's got to have one of the girls numbers. Nathan what about Peyton's number? I mean haven't you two been going to lunch for the past two weeks." Lucas questioned as he opened the door and walked inside.

"Yeah, I'll text her after I get out of the shower. Coop- guest room is yours as always. Twenty minutes guys." Nathan said while heading into his bedroom.

_**Twenty minutes later...**_

"You were supposed to take two lefts, not a left and then a right you idiot." Nathan said as Cooper turned onto a dirt road. "I thought you were here this entire summer, you never went driving around to get familiar with the town?" He asked Cooper.

"Ok you told me to turn at that last stop sign, it's was a one way street ass. Besides we're here anyways." Cooper said as he pulled off of the dirt road and took a left and parked right behind Peyton's car. "Wanna drive and get us back home smart one?" Cooper joked as he and Lucas climbed out of the car. "Let's go Nate, before we miss something good, like a pillow fight!" Cooper yelled as they walked up towards the porch.

"Coop, shut up!" Lucas said as he knocked on the red front door. "What is it with you and girls having pillow fights anyways?" Lucas asked as he shoved his pants and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Girls in tight short nightgowns. Think about it Luke." Coop said with a smirk as Nathan finally made it from the car and stood behind them. "Besides I think the real question should be is why haven't you been thinking about girls and pillow fights, got something to tell us." Cooper joked as he shoved Lucas' arm.

"Shut up Cooper." Lucas said as he shook his head in disbelief, before he knocked on the door once again.

* * *

"Let's go Nate, before we miss something good, like a pillow fight!" Someone yelled outside of the front door, earning the girls attention.

"Was that Cooper?" Haley asked as she turned down the volume of the television. Pushing herself off of the couch, she walked over to the front door with Brooke and listened quietly to the conversation that the guys were having on the other side of the door.

"Girls and pillow fights?" Brooke questioned in a whisper as she tried not to laugh. "I have an idea. Peyton. Rachel. Go upstairs real quick and toss us down some pillows." Brooke yelled quietly.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Haley and Brooke each caught a pillow just as they heard someone knocking on the door again. "Coming!" Brooke yelled as she told Haley the plan.

* * *

Hearing a voice from the other side, Lucas let out a breath he didn't realize that he was holding. Hearing the door open, Lucas, Nathan, and Cooper all turned their attention to the front door only for each of them to be hit by a pillow.

"How's that for a pillow fight?!" Brooke exclaimed laughing before she and Haley ran away into the house.

Recovering from the blows, Lucas and Nathan ran into the house after Brooke and Haley. While Cooper watched them before walking over to Rachel and hugging her as they, including Peyton watched the four others running around.

Laughing as Lucas came up behind Brooke who was trying to run behind the couch and caught her by the waist. He started tickling her sides as he heard her laughing louder. Picking her up, he started spinning her around before he lost his footing and fell down face forward, landing on Brooke.

Picking himself up, Lucas held himself up above Brooke on his forearms and looked down at Brooke to see a smile across her face. "Why are you smiling?" Lucas asked softly.

"I always seem to end up on the floor when I'm around you." She replied softly as she looked up into his eyes and bit her bottom lip softly before releasing it.

Lucas laughed softly as he leaned all of his weight onto his left forearm as he reached his right hand up towards her face as he brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Sorry about that, but the past two times were you running into me." He teased with a smile before looking down into her eyes. Glancing down at her lips before looking back up at her eyes.

As he watched Brooke do the same to him, Lucas gently placed his hand on the side of her face and slowly began leaning down towards Brooke lips. Feeling their breathing intermingling, Lucas never thought he had ever been this nervous to just kiss someone.

Watching Lucas start leaning in towards her, Brooke's eyes instinctively closed as she felt her heart start racing, she was pretty sure that Lucas could feel her heart beating against her rib cage. She could feel his breathing getting heavier against her lips and knew that this was it. Except she didn't feel Lucas' lips against hers, she instead heard Rachel screaming her name loudly.

Opening his eyes as he heard Rachel yelling, Lucas looked down at Brooke who's eyes were open and looking up at him. "Guess I better get off you." Lucas stated trying to hide the disappointment in his voice as he climbed off of Brooke and stood up.

"Yeah." Brooke said in a soft voice, silently cursing Rachel's time. Grabbing Lucas' extended hand as he helped pull her up, Brooke fixed her shirt and looked back up at Lucas. "Ready to get into a fight?" She asked with a smirk.

* * *

"How's that for a pillow fight?!" Brooke exclaimed laughing before she and Haley ran away into the house.

Recovering from the blows, Lucas and Nathan ran into the house after Brooke and Haley. Seeing Haley run down the hallway towards the kitchen, Nathan bolted after her. Stopping as he made it to the doorway, he turned on the light and looked for Haley. Slowly walking further into the kitchen, Nathan made it around to the other side of the island in the middle of the kitchen only to find no one there.

Scratching the back of his head, Nathan started looking around for Haley while he stood in the same place. "Haley?" Nathan questioned as he leaned to look underneath the kitchen only to see the only thing underneath there was chairs. Standing back up straight, he went to say Haley's name again only to be hit in the back of the head with something. Turning around as he heard someone laughing, he saw Haley holding a pillow to her chest as she continued laughing at him.

"Well played Davis." Nathan said as he started laughing along with her. "Come here." He said while grabbing her hand making her drop the pillow and pulled her into a hug. "I'll get you back eventually though." Nathan said into the top of Haley's head.

"All of those are just empty threats, I'll believe it when I see it." Haley said as she hugged him back before pulling away from him and picking up the pillow to place it on the kitchen table.

"So where'd you come from anyway?" Nathan asked, curious as to why he hadn't seen her.

Walking over to the refrigerator, Haley began taking drinks out. "Please I grew up in this house, while you were looking around the island, I had come back around the other side and hid behind you." She told him.

Before Nathan could reply, Rachel, Cooper, and Peyton had walked into the kitchen. "Does anybody know where Brooke went off to? I thought she was hiding in the living room, but when I glanced in there I didn't see anyone." Peyton said as she walked over to Nathan and gave him a hug.

"Let's find out. BROOKE!" Rachel yelled loudly, causing Cooper and Nathan to cover their ears.

Once she was done yelling, she heard Peyton and Haley laughing. Turning around she saw Cooper and Nathan moving their hands away from their ears. "You guys better get used to it, she is a cheerleader for a reason." Haley told the two guys. "Do you guys hear that?" Haley questioned.

"Well maybe if you weren't drooling like a dog at school every time you saw her!" A girls voice yelled.

"That's rich coming from you, especially since you let him grab your ass every time you're around him!" A guy retaliated.

"That's Brooke." Peyton said.

"And Lucas." Cooper added.

Each looking around the kitchen wondering what to do, before Haley decided to go check it out, having everyone else follow her actions. Once she reached the entrance of the living room, she stopped making Nathan crash into her and Peyton crash into him. While Rachel and Cooper crashed into Peyton since they were walking side by side. "Shh!" Haley said quietly as they all started to complain to one another about who ran into who, watching Brooke and Lucas. Even though they could only see part of Brooke's face since Lucas had his back to them.

"Why do you even care who grabs my ass? Aren't you interested in Rachel because last time I checked we didn't share an ass you dick!" Brooke yelled. "I thought you were different but apparently I was wrong."

"I _don't_ care! Let Cooper grope you all you want, I've never heard you complain once." Lucas said replied. "You know what, go after Cooper- it's none of my business, just like it's none of yours if I get with Rachel." He told her.

"You're right, it's none of my business because we aren't friends. Today was a mistake obviously. We'll act civil when we have to be around one another- but other than that, if I never have to speak another word to you for the rest of my life, that'll be just fine." Brooke stated as a couple tears rolled down her cheeks.

Lucas slowly reached up to wipe the tears away only to have Brooke slap his hand away. "You don't get to touch me _ever_ again." She stated venomously as she wiped away her own tears.

"Brooke-" Lucas began only to be cut off by a voice.

"No Lucas, I think you've made it clear- maybe you should just go." She said in her soft raspy voice, while she turned around making sure her back was to him.

"Or maybe our friends should stop making plans to make us talk." Lucas replied as he and Brooke both turned around to look at their friends and family who all had their jaws dropped open by the scene the had just witnessed.

"Yeah, I think they should do that." Brooke agreed before walking over to Lucas and wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his chest. "Great acting Luke, I think it's Emmy worthy." She said while looking up at him.

"Me? What about you- those tears and you thought you needed those eye drops." Lucas replied with a smile across his lips as he looked down at her.

"Either one of you want to fill us in on what the hell just happened?" Rachel asked with her hands on her hips as she looked back and forth from Lucas to Brooke.

"Well since you guys have been planning, we've came up with an idea at lunch. Fake fight to make you guys feel guilty about making us think that Cooper and Rachel were interested in us, expect Mr. Scott wasn't supposed to let you guys know that, we were supposed to let them apologize." Brooke said as she looked up at him.

"I couldn't help it, besides seeing their deer caught in the headlights look was priceless." Lucas told her before the two of them started laughing.

"I'll agree with you there, now let's go get some junk food." Brooke said as she pulled out of the hug and took a hold of Lucas' hand, walking past their friends and towards the kitchen.

"Did that just happen?" Cooper asked confused, while he tried to wrap his brain around it.

"Yeah, I think it did." Peyton answered, "We just got played, then again payback is always a bitch when it's served by one B. Davis." She told them, before they all started walking towards the kitchen.

"Ah, there they are." Brooke announced as they all walked into the kitchen, while she grabbed some chips from the cabinet and walked over to the kitchen counter. Before she began pushing cans of pop towards everyone.

"Here we are." Haley said still in awestruck of what happened in the living room, as the rest of them surrounded the rest of the island counter.

Brooke was standing at counter, with her hands on top of it. "So what are we doing?" She questioned, while everyone watched Lucas walk up behind her and place his hands against the counter on either side of Brooke's body.

"Well since we've already watched a movie, how about you tell us about this party tradition I heard about at lunch." Cooper interjected as he came up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ah yes, the Davis party tradition. Freshmen year or eighth grade Hales?" Brooke asked as she ate some chips from the bag.

"I think we threw a small party eighth grade but Freshmen year is when it really started, thanks to Rachel's big mouth or should we say ability to forward an invitation to everyone in Tree Hill." Haley said laughing softly.

"Whatever, that first party made you popular-" Rachel began before being interrupted by Haley and Brooke clearing their throats, "correction- more popular than you already were." She told them.

"You two think highly of yourselves don't you?" Nathan asked trying not to laugh as he stood in between Haley and Peyton.

"Peyton. Rachel." Brooke and Haley said in unison.

Letting out a soft sigh that came out as more of a laugh, "A heads up, they do that freaky twin thing a lot- now that we're all talking you'll have to get used to it. Ok, in the unison words of the Davis twins: _'If you __don't think highly of yourself who will. Especially when we are often imitated but never duplicated._" Peyton recited before Rachel picked up.

" '_Also being popular isn't about power it's about being likable and who doesn't like the Davis twins?_' " Rachel also recited. "Get it?" She asked the boys.

"Got it?" Peyton asked.

"Good." Brooke and Haley said in unison before the girls started laughing, leaving the guys to look at them like they were crazy.

"Hey, you're lucky we didn't use our other catchphrase." Brooke said once her laughing subsided.

"Learn it. Live it. Love it." Haley and Brooke said once again in unison. "Oh, that reminds me- they're coming in for the seventh game of the season, including the three after that. They promised, so it's as good as golden." Haley told Brooke.

"They better, the only saw two games last year and they had to leave early during the second one because Aunt Barbara did something to her hip or I don't even remember." Brooke said as she waved her hand, a sign of giving up trying to remember.

"B, she got pneumonia you dummy. She's only thirty eight, her hip won't go out that early unless something major happens and no that doesn't include dancing of any sort." Haley said as she rolled her eyes at her sister before feeling a chip hit her forehead. "Brooke!" She exclaimed before throwing the chip back at her.

"Is this what it's always like?" Asked an entertained Lucas. "If so, we might get into trouble Nate. Mom already liked Brooke when she met her this afternoon."

"Oh great, sooner or later they're gonna want to meet them. Oh family dinners- what a joy. Just remember to hide the baby pictures." Nathan said, before turning to Cooper who was laughing. "Keep laughing now, but once your parents find out Rachel, you'll be invited too." Nathan told him, effectively getting Cooper to stop laughing.

"Aww, don't worry Cooper. Lucas hadn't event talked to Karen about me and we're getting married tomorrow." Brooke pouted as she turned around in Lucas' arms and looked up at him. Neither of them paying attention to how everyone else spit out their drinks, while looking at them like they were nuts.

Letting out a playful groan, Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and pulled her close to him. "I apologized for that-to you and my mom."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she slipped her arms through Lucas' and wrapped them around his back. "Yeah, but I never said I forgave you now did I?" She questioned teasingly as she kinked her eyebrow and looked up at him.

"I guess you didn't." Lucas said softly as he pressed his forehead against hers. "What can I do to get you to forgive me cheery girl?" He asked her, oblivious to everything around them and everyone staring at them.

"Guess you'll just have to think about it broody boy, won't you?" Brooke questioned him with a smirk. "Better be something good too. Especially since tomorrow is our wedding day." She joked.

"I guess I will, how about I..." Lucas trailed off to quiet for the others to hear as he moved his lips to Brooke's left ear as he started whispering things, making her giggle like a little girl.

"Why do I feel like they're talking about a joke that we'll never get?" Cooper asked quietly.

"And that we're intruding in on a private moment?" Rachel questioned.

"Leave them alone they're cute. I don't think I've ever seen Brooke like this." Haley said with a smile.

"I know I've never seen Lucas like this." Nathan informed the group.

"Come on guys, let's give them some privacy." Haley told them as she began ushering them out the three of them out, seeing that Peyton was following her.

Except no one noticed the look of jealousy across the blondes face before she stalked off towards the living room, leaving the oblivious blonde and brunette to their own little world.

* * *

**r_\ _e_\ _v_\ _i_\ _e_\ _w_\ _s \_ my anti-drug._**

_**A/N : 21 pages and another chapter after this. Feel extremely loved. Some of this was fluff and some of this was my wanting to show you guys how close Brucas are-I'll focus on Naley either in the next chapter since I haven't finished writing it or the chapter after that. I know I know, the Naley kiss was somewhat fluff but I wanted them to have the first kiss- they are too cute to NOT have the first kiss in the story. You will start seeing a more jealous Peyton though. Camilla IS alive in the story. Whitey deserves some love too!**_

_**-Tink**_


	6. First Kisses

A/N Before- There WILL be a basketball game in the next chapter, I know I've been slacking about that and cheering. I apologize. I made Cooper their cousin;sorry I didn't mention that earlier. Again with pictures- I'll have Lucas' car-the picture up (and everyone else I plan on having a car) on my profile later. Even though I do want Lucas' SUV to look like Rachel's from Season 3 & 4. And Coopers Jeep to look like the one from Twilight.

* * *

"There's a party tonight right?" Rachel asked as they were changing out of their workout clothes in the girls locker room.

"Let's see,it's Thursday..." Brooke trailed off as she picked up her phone and read through her text messages. "Yeah at Skillz' step dads beach house." She announced.

"Didn't get your partying in over the weekend slut?" Haley asked sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes slightly, "I don't think I could ever get partying out of my system. The only time that I need to recharge after a party is if it's thrown by the Davis twins." She said sarcastically.

"Oh and going three weeks since our first party is just pure torture. People know better than to complain when it comes to our parties if they aren't being thrown or we won't throw any at all." Brooke told them in a teasing tone.

"Please, if you love anything more than going to a party its throwing one!" Peyton exclaimed as she slipped on her tennis shoes.

"True true, any reason to be the center of attention I love. Hence, head cheerleader." Brooke said with a huge grin across her face. "Ok, let's get out of here. I'm starving!" She practically yelled as she grabbed her bags and purse before heading out towards the gym.

Laughing, Haley, Peyton and Rachel grabbed their things and followed her. "Are we ordering or making?" Peyton asked as she took her car keys out of her gym bag.

"Ordering!" Rachel, Haley, and Brooke yelled all at the same time as it echoed through out the gym.

"Ok, pizza or what?" Peyton asked as they made their way into the parking lot and towards Peyton's car.

"Eh, let's stop by Karen's, I'll end up fat but it's completely worth it with the way she cooks." Rachel interjected.

"Karen's it is. Let's get this show on the road." Peyton said as she opened her trunk while everyone threw their bags in there.

Ten minutes later, Peyton was pulling in front of Karen's Cafe. Putting her car in park, she turned it off before announcing they were there and they all got out of the car.

Bounding into the cafe, Brooke looked around before she set her eyes on Karen who had just popped up from behind the counter. "Hey Karen." She said happily while walking over to counter and standing on a stool to reach across the counter and give her a hug.

"Brooke, I haven't seen you in a couple days I was starting to get worried." Karen teased as she hugged her back before pulling out of the hug.

"Sorry about that, coming out with new cheers for the games and school work. There just aren't enough hours in the day." Brooke told her as she walked over to the couch near the side of the cafe and took a seat.

"You remind me of myself back in high school. Doing too many things at once, just make sure you don't over stress yourself." Karen said as she grabbed a pad and pencil to take down their orders.

"Do you girls want to order now or just wait until the boys come in? Which should be about..." Karen trailed off as she glanced at the watch on her wrist. "five minutes give or take."

"We'll wait, wouldn't want you to make more than two trips if you don't have to." Haley replied with a sincere smile.

"Ok then. To waste time, why doesn't Brooke introduce me to her friends. Since I've only heard about how they rave about my food." Karen said as she took a seat across from the couch where all the girls were sitting.

"Yeah, but at least I bring them good food Karen. I should get brownie points for that." Brooke teased. "Ok. This is Rachel Gatina and Peyton Sawyer." Brooke introduced them as she point to her furthest left.

"And this is my twin sister Haley Davis." She introduced as she wrapped her left arm around Haley. TA – DA!" Brooke exclaimed playfully as she did spirit fingers by Haley, before Haley nudged her.

"I'd say excuse her, but if you willingly let her come back then you've already seen her at her worst or you just haven't been paying attention." Rachel said just as the bell attached to the door went off. Causing all the girls to turn their head towards the door.

"Well damn I didn't know this was a race or something I would've hauled my ass out of the locker room." Cooper said as he made his way over to where the girls were sitting. Taking a seat in a cushion couch, he grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her into his lap. "Hey." He said as he leaned up and gave her a soft kiss.

"Cooper. Language." Karen scolded as Rachel and Cooper broke the kiss. "Sorry Aunt Karen." Cooper said bashfully, while everyone laughed softly.

"Hey Mom." Nathan said as he kissed her cheek before squeezing himself in between Brooke and Haley on the couch. Forcing Peyton to move to the very edge of the couch while Haley squeezed against her.

"Hi Ma." Lucas greeted as he also gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking over to Brooke and kissing her cheek softly before sitting on the arm of the couch and placed his hand on her upper back while Brooke draped her arm across his leg. "So what are you guys doing here? You said you couldn't hang out because you were and I quote: 'Doing a girls night with no icky boys allowed', isn't that what you said Hales?" Lucas teased.

"Yes it was Luke and we were but we got hungry, since we were too lazy to cook we came here." Haley stated simply.

"Unless you want us to leave, because we will." Brooke said as she pushed herself on the couch and made like she was leaving.

"No no no."Reacting quickly, Lucas stood up and wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist from behind and sat down on the couch-bringing her with him so that she was sitting in his lap. "I was joking and you know it." Lucas whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, I know but it's fun to mess with you." She whispered back as she leaned the side of her head against his forehead.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Lucas said in a soft voice before letting out a yawn, with his eyes closed as he leaned back more into the couch, bringing Brooke with him.

"Uh oh Karen, might need to get the big basketball player home and in bed." Rachel teased from Cooper's lap.

Karen shook her head, "He's still my baby boy, but he's too big for me to carry. I'm sure Nathan could do it." Laughing softly as she said it.

"Forget that, I'm leaving him here on the couch!" Nathan exclaimed, earning a punch in the arm from Lucas. "Guess he's awake enough to be abusive." He said as he rubbed his arm.

"You poor baby." Haley teased before she started laughing as Nathan started tickling her sides. "Nathan stop it!" She exclaimed as she continued laughing and moving her body to get out of his grasp, knocking into Peyton a few times, before Peyton finally got annoyed and moved to a chair.

"Ok Ok I give!" Haley exclaimed, getting Nathan to finally quit and giving her a chance to catch her breath. "Hey B, what'd we pick as our movies tonight?" She questioned.

Moving the side of her head away from Lucas' forehead and looked over at Haley while she felt Lucas bury his face in the back of her neck, and feeling his breath sent goosebumps down her back. "Well I think Rachel picked _Legally Blonde_. Peyton picked some horror movie that she wanted to surprise us with tonight. You picked whatever you picked because you change your mind so many times when it comes to movies and I picked _Two Weeks Notice _and_ Coach Carter _since you guys won't let me watch _Remember The Titans_ again." Brooke complained.

"Hey, we might just need to crash this slumber party and overrule you so we can watch _Remember The Titans._" Cooper chimed in to the conversation.

"I don't think you guys are allowed to stay out that late on a school night." Brooke teased before letting out a yelp as Lucas squeezed her sides. "I'm sorry I'm sorry, you guys are late night partyers." She yelped again. "Ok stop that, I don't know what you want me to say." She said as she angeled her body so that she was looking at Lucas.

He motioned for her to come close as he leaned up and whispered into her ear so softly that no one else could here. "Since you guys are lying about having a slumber party on a _Thursday _night, when me and the guys _know _that there's a party, you should invite us over so we can go to the party together. Especially since my mom hasn't seen through your lie."

"Fine, but seriously stop squeezing my sides or the payback will be far worse broody boy." She stated as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, before turning around to face everyone else.

"Since I don't want my sides to have bruises tomorrow-do you guys want to come over and watch a some movies since I highly doubt Karen will let Nathan and Lucas spend the night and I don't want to the first time Cooper's mom meeting me is when she's yelling at me." She said making the guys and Karen laugh.

"That'll be fine Brooke, I'll get your guys' food ready and you can take it with you. Lucas and Nathan midnight since it's a school night. Cooper, the same for you- I'll call Nikki and let her know you're staying the night over at my place." Karen said as she pushed herself out of chair and made her way back into the kitchen.

"Glad to see you finally got the hint Davis." Cooper joked as he leaned back into the chair. "It only took Luke spelling it out for you for that light bulb in your head to go off."

"Shut up Cooper, we actually were planning on having a movie night. Until Brooke told Rachel about the party." Haley said in soft voice, so that Karen couldn't overhear what their true plans were.

"What is it pick on Brooke night?" Brooke asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, you guys go out tonight. I'm staying in." She told them as she stood up, pulling out of Lucas' grasp and walking over to the counter. "Karen, there's been a change in plans. I'm going to go home- I'm suddenly not feeling well, but everyone else is still going over to Rachel's." Brooke yelled slightly into the back so Karen could hear her.

Walking from the back with about three bags, she placed them on the counter and wiped her hands off on her apron. "Are you sure?" Karen asked as she put the back of her hand to Brooke's forehead. "You don't feel warm and you aren't pale." She stated skeptically.

"It's my stomach, I ate some vending machine candy at lunch today and it didn't taste right but I was in a hurry. I'm just going to go home and sleep it off. Since tomorrow's Friday I won't miss much at school and I promise to call you if it gets worse." Brooke said already knowing what Karen was thinking.

"I didn't realize that Brooke and Karen were already so close?" Cooper somewhat asked Lucas and Nathan.

"Yeah, Brooke's actually here more than we are- even with everything she does." Nathan said as he watched his mom worry about Brooke.

"Did anyone see her eat any vending machine candy?" Lucas asked as he moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the couch.

"We weren't really with her at lunch, she said she was going to talk to Whitey and then I didn't see her until two periods after lunch. Haley, picking up anything on that freaky twin thing?" Peyton questioned.

"She wasn't in History either, no so called 'freaky twin thing' so maybe she really is sick." Haley said, suddenly worried.

"If you're sure-do you want me or one of the boys to take you home? I don't want you walking if you aren't feeling well." Karen said worriedly.

"It's fine, it's still light out and I have my cellphone to call if I feel dizzy. I'll see you later Karen." Brooke said sweetly, before waving goodbye to Karen and everyone else and leaving the cafe.

"I hope she feels better." Karen stated as she grabbed the three bags and walked from the back of the counter and over to the group. "There's a little bit of everything in there since you guys weren't specific as to what you wanted." She said as Peyton and Rachel took the bags out of her hands.

"Don't worry, we'll check on her before we head to Rachel's place." Peyton spoke up.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later then. Call if you guys are going to be later than curfew." She said before waving them out of the cafe.

"Why don't you guys drop off the food and we'll go check on Brooke and meet up at the party." Lucas said as he took out his cellphone, not waiting for a response before he climbed into the driver's seat of his SUV. Starting it up as he waited for Cooper and Nathan.

"Nate, let's just let him go by himself. You know how he is." Cooper said softly as they turned towards Lucas' car and waved him off to let him know that they were riding with the girls. Nodding his head once, Lucas pulled away from the curb and started driving down the street.

"Well it's a good thing I have spare clothes over at Rachel's and Peyton's place isn't it?" Haley questioned rhetorically, trying to lighten the mood as she text messaged Brooke asking her if she was ok.

"Yeah, well I'm sure Lucas will let us know if anything wrong, right?" Rachel asked as she glanced back and forth between Cooper and Nathan.

"Yeah, he'll let us know." Nathan replied as he shook his head yes.

"Ok, let's get going before all the good booze is gone." Peyton joked, getting everyone to laugh, before they all situated themselves into their car and headed over to Rachel's.

* * *

"You gonna tell me what that was about Cheery girl?" Lucas asked as he followed her up the stairs and into, what he assumed was, her bedroom.

"Nothing I'm just tired and didn't want to spoil your guys' night.' She lied as she crawled onto her bed, lay down, and underneath the comforter.

Walking over to her bed, he sat on the side and gently pulled back the comforter revealing Brooke. Pushing away the hair from her face, he looked down at her. "You wanna tell the truth this time?" Lucas asked softly before getting caught off guard as Brooke pulled him into a hug. "Hey, it's alright. I'm here." Lucas said in a reassuring voice as he hugged her back and rubbed her back soothingly. Pulling away slightly, he saw that tears were forming in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked as he wiped away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"Ok, each Saturday for as long as I can remember- we've always gone to Whitey and Camilla's place for dinner. With or without our parents especially since they've always been like grandparents to us. Anyways, it was our turn to bring the main course this Saturday and I was checking with Whitey at lunch what they wanted. Then he decided to drop a bomb on me." Brooke told him softly.

"And what bomb was that?" He asked as he moved so he was sitting the same way as Brooke, before situating her in between his legs.

"That Camilla's in the hospital, she has been since Tuesday and she might have pneumonia." Brooke's voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

"I'm sure she's fine, they'll probably just monitor her and give her some antibiotics." Lucas said, trying to kill the doubt that was in Brooke's mind.

Letting out a soft sigh, "I wish I could believe that-but Camilla has never gotten sick. She's been the healthiest person I've known since the day I met her. When I say never, I mean she hasn't even gotten a case of a stuffed nose. When Whitey told me, I know he was telling me to get me prepared if something bad happens to her." She said as she lay her head on Lucas' chest.

Stroking her hair, "You're gonna have to have some faith that she'll be fine. I'm sure Whitey didn't tell you that to worry- maybe he wanted you to know so that you could go see her. Tell her to get out of the hospital sooner to take care of him and keep in line." Lucas said in a joking tone, getting Brooke to laugh some.

"Thanks Lucas. Not just for making me feel better but for coming and checking on me. I lied to Haley because I know she wanted to spend more time with Nathan, since Rachel and Peyton have been taking up all her free time for some reason lately." Brooke said as she wiped away the rest of her tears. "Now why don't you get out of here and have some fun at that party." She said pulling away from him and standing up off the bed, only to have Lucas wrap his arms around her and pull her back down onto the bed.

"I think I'll stay here and spend some time with you, if you don't mind." Lucas said while looking into her eyes as they lay side by side on her bed.

"I don't mind." Brooke replied softly as she never broke eye contact with him.

"Good." He said as he kissed her forehead softly. "Just let me tell my mom I'll be spending the night here 'taking care of you'." Lucas joked before quickly sending his mom a text message and slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Now let's get _Remember The Titans_ since no one's here to out vote us." Lucas said with a smile, while Brooke shook her head in agreement.

* * *

"Let's party! Whoo!" Cooper yelled loudly as they all climbed out of Peyton's car.

"Oh fuck, he hasn't even had any alcohol in him yet." Rachel said as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"He's your boyfriend, better get used to it." Peyton joked as they all made their way into the beach house.

"Scott! Lee!" Someone announced as they all turned to find out who it was.

"What's up Skillz?" Nathan greeted as they bumped fists.

"Where's the other Davis and the other Scott?" Skillz questioned as he looked at the group, only seeing Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Rachel and Cooper.

"Brooke's sick and Lucas is checking on her. He should be here soon." Peyton piped in.

Feeling her phone buzz, she read a text message from Brooke. "Nope Lucas is staying with her, they'll see us tomorrow." Haley told everyone, not noticing a disappointed Peyton who was heading into the kitchen straight for any alcohol she could get her hands on.

"Let's get the booze flowin." Cooper announced as he took Rachel's hand and started walking towards the beer keg.

"Here we go." Rachel said as she followed him into the kitchen.

_Almost 3 ½ hours later_

"HEY! Don't I know you?!" A drunken Nathan yelled loudly as he stumbled over to kitchen counter to where Peyton was standing.

"Whoa there boozy, how many have you had tonight?" Peyton asked as she took another vodka shot.

"I lost count after three shots of something Tim was serving and a couple a beers ago." Nathan slurred as he leaned up against the counter and looked at her with a goofy smile across his face. "Why are you moving so much?" He asked confused as to why he saw three of her.

Laughing she shook her head, "That should say something, Tim mixes about four maybe five different alcohols together in one drink." Peyton said. "Come on buddy, let's get you somewhere you can lay down before your mom grounds you." She said as she slipped herself underneath his arm so it was resting on her shoulders as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Leading him to the stairs slowly since he stumbled most of the way, Peyton started up the stairs to find a room with a bed or couch for him to lay down. Leaning him against a wall as she opened a door to see if the room was empty, she pushed it all the way seeing it was empty. Peyton went back and got Nathan, leading him to the bed in the room.

Once he lay down all the way on the bed, Peyton sat on the side of the bed next to him. "There you go boozy, sleep it off for about an hour. Ok?" She told him as she gently caressed the side of his face before attempting to stand up off the bed, only to have Nathan grab her hand and pull her down on top of him.

"No, stay with me." He mumbled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, before he gently kissed her neck. Startled Peyton as she pulled away from him as best she could since they were laying down.

She looked down it Nathan's gaze, trying to figure out what just happened. Suddenly he flipped the both of them over, so that he was hovering over her, both of their breathing getting heavy until Peyton lifted herself up slightly and crashed her lips against Nathans.

While both of her hands snaked underneath his shirt and ran her fingers up his abs and chest before raking back down with her fingernails, eliciting a hiss from Nathan as he broke the kiss. A smirk came across her lips as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and began pushing it up. Finally getting it off, she tossed it on the floor before she pushed Nathan off of her and onto his back.

She climbed on top of him so that she was straddling him, while Nathan sat up slightly his fingers fumbled with the hem of Peyton's shirt as he attempted to pull it off. Laughing softly at him, Peyton grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it off of and threw it on the floor with Nathan's.

Looking at her, he ran his hands up her stomach before cupping each of her breasts, squeezing them and massaging them, causing her to moan. Looking down at him, she pushed him back so he was laying on the bed once again. Kissing his lips again, she began trailing kisses down his jawline, smiling as she heard him moan.

"Haley..." Nathan moaned just as Peyton began sucking on his neck. Abruptly pulling away, Peyton looked down at him with tears forming in her eyes. "Don't cry Hales. I really like you." Nathan trailed off.

Covering her mouth to make sure no sobs escaped, she wiped her tears away with her other hand as she looked down at him and saw him passed out. Crawling off of him, Peyton quickly grabbed her shirt and pulled it on. Wiping her eyes, she let out a few deep breaths before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Walking into the bathroom, she closed the door and immediately turned on the sink. Splashing some cool water on her face, she dried her face with a towel before walking out of the bathroom and downstairs towards the kitchen to do some more shots.

About half an hour later, it was 11:30pm, Peyton was three sheets to the wind. Nathan was still passed out upstairs. Rachel and Cooper were drunkenly making out in a chair and Haley was slightly buzzed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Peyton, have you seen Nathan?" Haley asked as she watched Peyton do another shot.

"Yes I did." Peyton said as she took a drink of her beer, before looking back up at Haley. "Who are we talking about?" She asked suddenly confused.

"Nathan. Where is he?" Haley asked again as she leaned against the counter.

"Yes, upstairs. Just follow the yellow brick road." Peyton said before she started singing. "Follow the yellow brick road. Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road." She trailed off as looked at Haley once again. "Haley! When'd you get here?"

"Never mind that. Why don't we play who can call Brooke the fastest? Get out your phone and call Brooke." Haley said before heading upstairs to find Nathan. Walking into the first bedroom, she found a shirtless Nathan on a bed.

Walking over to him, she sat on the edge of the bed while she gently started shaking him awake. "Nathan. Wake up." Haley said softly.

"Five more minutes." Nathan groaned as he turned on his left side, towards Haley.

"Nope, come on wake up." Haley said again softly as she started gently running her fingers through his hair as his eyes started fluttering open.

"Haley?" Questioned a disoriented Nathan. Rubbing his eyes as Haley pulled her hand away, he lay his hand on his stomach. Until he looked down and saw that he was shirtless and in a bedroom. "How'd I get here? Where's my shirt?" He asked as he pushed himself up, only to fall back down as the room started to spin slightly.

"Here's your shirt." Haley said standing up from the bed, picking up his shirt and tossing it to him. "And I don't know how you got here. Maybe you walked up here yourself." She suggested.

"Thanks." Nathan said as he put his shirt back on. "I don't know. Maybe." He mumbled to himself as he attempted to get off the bed. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Uh its either 11:32 or 1:32- my clock keeps moving." Haley said as she tried to hold her wrist still.

While the two of them headed downstairs, they stopped in the doorway where the kitchen met the living room and say a drunken Peyton, Rachel and Cooper.

"Well I think we're tired for most sober out of the group-let's call Brooke and Lucas." Nathan said as he grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and squinted his eyes as he called Lucas' number while Haley took her own cellphone and dialed Brooke's number.

* * *

Feeling his phone buzzing in his front jean pocket, Lucas woke up in the dark- except for a television with the menu to some movie on the screen, while Brooke was asleep on his chest. Rubbing his eyes, he woke up more as he felt his phone continue buzzing while another phone started ringing. Assuming that it was Brooke's phone, he started rubbing her back gently to wake her up. Taking out his cellphone just as it stopped buzzing, he saw that it was a missed call from Nathan.

Lucas just thought that it was Nathan telling him to get home soon. Hearing Brooke's phone start ringing again, he reached over the coffee table and picked it up. Seeing it was Haley, he got confused before just deciding to answer it. "Hello?" He said softly.

"Brooke?" A confused voice on the other line questioned.

"No, it's Lucas. Brooke's asleep." Lucas answered.

"Oh, well it's Haley. We need a ride since we didn't assign a not drunk driver and everyone's had a drinks tonight." Haley told him.

"Ok, we'll be there in a few minutes." Lucas said as they both hung up. Letting out a sigh, he placed Brooke's phone back on the coffee table and began gently shaking her awake. "Brooke, it's time to wake up." He said as he heard her mumble something unintelligible before burying her face in his chest.

Laughing soft, "Cheery girl, you're late for the cheer classic." He whispered into her ear effectively getting her to wake up. Well more shoot up from his chest and hit his chin with the top of her head.

"Shit, that hurt." Brooke said as she started rubbing the top of her head while she laughed at Lucas who was holding his face. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" She asked as she stopped rubbing her head as she moved closer to him. Grabbing his hand, she slowly pulled it away to examine his chin. "No bleeding in your mouth?" She questioned as she gently rubbed his chin.

"Nope, no bleeding." Lucas answered as he gently took her hand away from his chin and held it as he looked into her eyes. Gently placing his hands on her thighs, he pulled her closer to him.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" She asked in a soft voice as he bit her bottom lip softly and looked at him.

"One thing." Lucas replied in a husky voice, while leaning in towards her lips. Only to feel his cellphone buzzing again in his pocket. Letting out a sigh, he pulled away from Brooke as he started cursing under his breath while getting his cellphone out.

"You get that, I'll go get my shoes." She said softly as she kissed his chin before getting off the couch and walking out of the living room.

"What Nathan?" Lucas spat into the phone.

"Aren't you and Brooke coming to get us?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah, we are. Haley called us two minutes ago. Just get everyone and wait outside." Lucas told him before he ended the call. Getting off the couch, he walked into the hallway by the front door and over by the stairs to wait for Brooke. Still hating for Rachel for her timing, now Nathan was on that list. It seemed that everyone was against him and Brooke kissing.

"Come on Broody boy." Brooke said as she launched herself onto his back. Laughing as he lost his balance and almost fell down.

"Ok. Let's go." Lucas said laughing along with her before walking out of the house towards his truck.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

They pulled in front of Skillz' beach house and parked. "Did they say where they were going to wait for us?" Brooke asked as they climbed out of the truck and began walking towards the house.

"I told Nathan to meet us outside- but he also called two minutes after Haley did to ask if we were still picking them up. So who knows." Lucas said as he wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist and brought her close to him while they passed a group of drunken guys.

Walking into the house, Brooke looked around before she saw Rachel, Cooper, Peyton, and Haley on the couch almost passed out from what she saw. "There's four of them. You go look for Nathan and I'll start loading them in the car. Wait-which one are we taking?" Brooke questioned.

"We'll take mine, I'll bring Peyton to get hers tomorrow morning. "Lucas said before he handed her the keys and went to look for Nathan.

Walking over to the couch, she was greeted by an extremely drunk Peyton, Cooper, Rachel and a buzzed Haley. "Come on boozy kids- let's go." Brooke said as she pulled Haley and Peyton up from the couch. Putting Peyton in between herself and Haley as they made their way outside to Lucas' SUV. Helping Peyton and Haley into the backseat. Closing the door, she locked it as she went back to get Cooper and Rachel.

Walking back into the house, she ran into Lucas and a drunk Nathan with the smell of alcohol just pouring off of him. "Did he just use a funnel from the time he walked in or just bathe in it or what?" Brooke asked as she wrapped her arm around Nathan's other side while helping him out to the SUV.

"Well apparently Tim was serving things and my brother was dumb enough to drink them. Then the fifteen minutes it took us to get here- Nathan decided to try and drink as much as he could." Lucas told her as they popped open the back door and helped Nathan in to a sitting position. Before closing the door and locking the car again.

"Why'd you lock the car?" Lucas asked as they made their way into the living room.

"Peyton, Rachel, and Haley like to wander around when they're drunk. That's why they know better to get drunk when I'm not there to watch them. Apparently this night was different." Brooke said as she helped Rachel off the couch, while Lucas did the same with Cooper while they walked to the car. Helping Rachel into the backseat. Lucas helped Cooper into the back to take a seat next to Nathan before closing the latch.

Climbing into the driver's seat, Lucas closed his door before putting on his seatbelt. "Are Peyton and Rachel going to get in trouble for coming home this late and drunk?" Lucas asked as he put the key in the ignition and started it up.

"Peyton and Rachel's parents are like mine and Haley's. They travel a lot for business. They aren't neglectful and they don't just send us money every few months trying to guess our birthdays right. They actually do make an effort. Mostly around the holidays, but they try to come home every couple of months and stay for a month at a time." Brooke told him.

"Ok, so am I just going back to your house then?" Lucas asked while Brooke shook her head yes. "Well what does everyone's parents do exactly?" Lucas questioned curiously.

"Let's see Peyton's parents, Anna and Larry, her mom owns her own chain of record labels. That's kind of what Peyton wants to get into when she's older. Her dad is a famous architect, mostly builds houses for celebrities. Hence why Peyton can draw like none other.

Rachel's parents, Max and Joyce, her dad used to be a basketball player for the KNICKS and that's how they met surprisingly, Joyce-she was a cheerleader for the KNICKS. Now Max is an athletic trainer for like three different basketball teams and Joyce is the choreographer for those same three teams cheer leading squad. So of course Rachel wants to become a cheerleader for the same squad her mom was on.

My and Haley's parents, Deb and Dan, let's see mom works as an agent for a ton of models. So she's usually flying back and forth in between California and New York for shows and what not. She actually works with Peyton's mom a lot, usually they set up a runway and need some live music-Anna always comes through. Daddy owns a bunch of car dealerships and car services for celebrities." Brooke explained to him, just as he pulled into their driveway.

"Well now my life sounds really boring." Lucas said as he turned off the car and took off his seatbelt.

"That's funny because I'm jealous of you. I mean sure, it's cool our parents know all these celebrities and all this money to waste on us to get everything that we could possibly want. I'd just like parents that were there honestly. To cheer me on why I cheer or talk to just about anything. Make an actually homemade meal every night. Or just be there actually, you know?" Brooke told him.

"Yeah, I guess so-but my mom and dad are always there if you want to borrow them." Lucas told her with a smile as they climbed out of the car. "I'll help you get the girls out and then face the wrath of my mom for the two idiots." Lucas said as they opened the back door to get Rachel.

"Well you're already spending the night- 'to take care of me', right?" Brooke asked him.

"Yeah, that's right." Lucas said as he picked Rachel up bridal style and started following Brooke towards the house. "Why?"

"Well just call Karen and just tell her that the rest of them came over an hour after you told her that you were staying and that everyone's too tired to drive." Brooke said as she unlocked the front door.

"Hopefully she'll buy that, I mean this is our first time 'breaking curfew' so to speak." Lucas said as he carried Rachel up the stairs to a guest bedroom.

"It will work!" Brooke hollered after him as she walked back outsides to the SUV. Unlocking the latch, she pulled it up and looked at a passed out Nathan and Cooper. Laughing, she slapped both of their legs to wake them up. "Come on guys, there's more booze inside." She said, getting them to somewhat wake up as they stumbled out of the of the back. "Ok, wait and I'll take you to it." She told them as she closed the latch and the leaned up against the side of the car.

"I'll get Peyton?" Lucas offered as Brooke got Haley out of the car.

"Perfect, since Haley's like the smallest person. Just put her my room, that way the guys can have their own room." Brooke said as Lucas picked up Peyton out of the car. Closing the door behind him, Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley's waist as she helped her walk towards the house. "Come on guys." Brooke said towards Cooper and Nathan as they followed her. Helping Haley up the stairs as Coop and Nate followed her. She put Haley in their parents bed, before taking off her shoes, pulling the covers over her and shutting the door. "Come on Nate." Brooke said as she grabbed his hand and brought him into Haley's room. Making sure his shoes were off, she pulled the covers over him before shutting the door.

Seeing Lucas in the hallway, she waved him over. "I called my mom and she bought it, so we're here for the night." Lucas told her.

"Ok, that's great. So Peyton's in my room. Haley's in my parents room. Nathan is in Haley's room and Rachel is in the guest room. Who am I forgetting?" Brooke questioned until she heard something come from behind her. Turning around, she saw Cooper laying on the floor.

"Wow, I'm sorry Coop. Come on buddy." She said as she knelt down beside him and began pulling him up before Lucas came over and helped.

"Let's get you to bed." Lucas stated as he helped Cooper into another guest room. Letting him fall onto the bed, Brooke took off his shoes before throwing the comforter over him. Following Lucas out of the room, she quietly closed it before turning towards Lucas.

"Why do I feel like we just put five kids to sleep?" Brooke joked as she leaned against the wall and looked at him.

"Probably because we did, since they were all drunk." Lucas told her as he walked towards her. Stopping in front of her, he took his cellphone out of his pocket and turned it off, then putting it back in his front pocket. "Give me your phone please." Lucas said as he held out his hand towards her.

Raising her eyebrow curiously as she took her cellphone out of her pocket,she placed it in his hand. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Turning our phones off." Lucas told her as he slipped her phone in the same pocket his was in.

"Ok, why exactly?" Brooke questioned as watched him put her phone his pocket.

Placing his hands on the wall on either side of her body, Lucas leaned in close to her. "Well, with no phone distractions and all our friends and family passed out for the night. I plan on doing something I've wanted to do since I first knocked you down in the hallway on the first day of school." Lucas told her in a light husky voice.

"Are you sure because it feels like every time we try this-" She was cut off as Lucas grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her closer as he leaned down to her level and attached his lips to hers.

Listening to her prolong the kiss even longer, Lucas couldn't take it. That's why he decided to take the initiative. Feeling Brooke freeze, he was afraid that he had misread her completely. Until she started responding to this kiss and their lips started moving in sync together.

Moving his hands up, he cupped her face as he continued kissing her. While Brooke moved her hands to his back and pressed him closer to her.

Pulling away abruptly, Brooke looked up at Lucas who was also breathless but had a confused look on his face. "Was it bad?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Brooke told him, until realizing what she has answered and the disappointed look on Lucas' face as he started pulling away from her. "I mean no." She said as she covered her face with her hands, wanting nothing more than to disappear. "I meant no the kiss wasn't bad it was what every first kiss should always be, but yes it was bad that I had to wait that long for it." She said with her eyes still covered.

Laughing softly at her, Lucas slowly pulled her hands from her face. Raking his fingers through her hair to the back of her head and gently brought her closer. Leaning his lips close to hers, he hovered slightly before he placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

Pulling away from the kiss slightly, Brooke caught his bottom lip in her teeth and gently tugged on it before letting it go and kissing him deeply. Until the necessity for air became to great."That's a great answer." Lucas told her with a genuine smile as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"We better get some sleep, you have a game to play and I have to cheer for it." Brooke said softly.

"Where are we sleeping?" Lucas joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Kidding, so where am _I_ sleeping?" He asked her.

"Too bad, I was thinking of sharing the last guest room-but since you want to sleep alone with no cuddling I'll just go sleep with Haley." Brooke told him as she pulled away from him and began walking down the hallway.

Trying to figure out if she was joking or serious, his question was answered as Brooke glanced back at him over her shoulder. Chasing after her, Lucas picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before walking down the hallway as she laughed. "Shh...you'll wake the kids." He joked. "Where's the guest room?" Lucas asked as he playfully slapped her ass, earning a yelp from Brooke.

"Last door at the end of the hall." Brooke told him as he opened the door and flipped on the light before shutting the door. Tossing her on the bed, he laughed as he lay down next to her.

"You are so suave, it's ridiculous." Brooke joked as she kicked off her shoes and climbed off the bed. "I need my phone please." She told him as he got her phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I'll be right back." Brooke said as she walked out of the room.

Coming back a couple of minutes later, Lucas noticed her change of clothes especially since she was wearing nothing but some_ short_ shorts and a white tank top. Looking over her, he couldn't help but notice her toned legs and how perky her-Lucas immediately averted his eyes, not wanting to have to excuse himself to the bathroom.

"You can sleep however you normally sleep, it doesn't bother me." She said as Lucas stood up, she walked over to the bed and started pulling back the comforters and getting rid of the extra pillows.

Taking off his shirt, Lucas kicked off his shoes while undoing his belt buckle before taking off his jeans. Leaving him in his boxers, he tossed his clothes on a nearby chair before turning back to Brooke who was looking at him intently. Laughing, he leaned down to her eye level since she was looking at his stomach and waved his arm to get her attention.

"Right, so let's get to bed." Brooke mumbled to herself, before climbing onto the right side of the bed and pulling the comforter over her.

"Yeah, do you have the alarm set?" Lucas questioned as he turned off the light. He walked back to the bed, climbing in next to her and pulling the comforter over himself.

"Yeah, extra early so I can make breakfast." She said as she kept her back to him, not wanting him to catch her staring again.

"Brooke?" Lucas questioned after about ten minutes of silence.

She felt him shift to his side but ignored him, hoping that he would think that she was asleep and that he wouldn't ask her any embarrassing questions.

Letting out a sigh, Lucas turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. "I hope that you aren't mad at me, because I would never pressure you or make you rush into anything that you didn't want to do. Or something you weren't ready for or weren't sure about. I like you and care about you too much to ever do that to you-maybe a lot more than I'd like to admit because that scares that shit out of me." He told her, as he turned his head and looked over at her. "I really hope that you're asleep because confessing that made it a whole lot easier without stressing over getting a reply from you." Lucas said as he leaned over and gently kiss the side of her head before laying back down on his back and closing his eyes.

Closing her eyes as she felt him kiss the side of her head, Brooke let out a soft sigh before turning onto her back and looking at Lucas. Slowly moving towards him, she lifted his arm up and lay herself on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. "I'm not mad at you, I just thought you'd tease me about gawking at you." Brooke whispered.

"I would-but that'd make me a hypocrite when I was checking you out too." Lucas replied softly as he looked down at her. "Just to let you know, don't ever be embarrassed to check me out. I aim to please." He joked before laughing as she felt him slap his chest. "The abuse, you'll have to kiss it and make it better." He told her again as she slapped him before they both starting laughing.

Looking back up at him she smiled, "I like you and care about you too. It's ok you're scared because I am too." She confessed as she watched him lean down to kiss her. Meeting him halfway, she leaned up and kissed him softly before slowly pulling away.

"Well it's good to know we're on the same page." Lucas said as he lay his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. "It means that we'll get to whatever point we want to get to at the same time. As long as we just talk to one another."

Nodding her head, Brooke closed her eyes, "Don't worry, I'd never pressure you either." She said attempting to lighten the mood-knowing that she had succeeded, when she felt Lucas' body move against her own and heard him laughing.

"Good to know. Unless you really want to pressure me, I'd be willing to comply." Lucas joked, earning a laugh from her as he kissed the top of her head before willing himself to sleep. Knowing that Brooke was doing the same when he heard her breathing start to shallow out.

* * *

Hearing her alarm go off, Brooke rubbed her eyes before rolling over to turn it off. Groaning at the time, she questioned why she was getting up a 6 in the morning. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes again before stretching and glancing around the room. Realizing she wasn't in her room, Brooke looked around when she saw Lucas laying next to her. A smile came across her lips when she remembered the events of last night.

Placing her fingertips to her lips, she began grinning before she realized that she had to cook for six people including herself. Pushing back the comforter, she climbed out of bed before quietly opening and closing the door as she walked down the hall towards her room. Grabbing her towels, make up, cheer leading uniform, a tank top, socks, and sneakers. She made sure not to wake up Peyton as she headed to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, Brooke saw that it was six thirty. She let out a sigh of relief that she was done with her make up. She had her hair halfway up and halfway down perfectly. Quickly changing into her cheer leading skirt, slipping on her socks and tennis shoes. She put on her undershirt,since she didn't want to get any food on her cheer top. She dropped her clothes into the hamper and walked out of the bathroom.

She quietly made her way into Nathan's room, laughing to herself as she saw that he was all sprawled out over the bed with his mouth open and sounded like he was on the verge of full on snoring. Walking over towards the bed, she crawled onto it and shook Nathan gently. "Nate get up." She said as she continued shaking him, seeing his eyes flutter open.

"Brooke?" Nathan questioned confused. "This is weird, Haley's supposed to be here not you." He stated, thinking that he was dreaming.

"Well good to know hotshot, I'll be sure to let her know. As for my being here, I'm waking you up so you can go get some shirts, ties and pants for you, Cooper and Lucas so that you guys can just get ready here." Brooke said as she sat on her knees on the bed.

"This has got to be the strangest dream I've ever had." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well I don't want to even know what kind of dreams you have, but you are awake Nate. Just think about it for a few minutes, but if you aren't out of this house in five minutes and on your way to get the clothes. I'll tell everyone who you dream about." Brooke said as she patted his leg, as she got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she shook her head before heading downstairs to start on breakfast.

Deciding on bacon, eggs, sausage, and French toast with coffee and orange juice. She got out the skillet to start on the sausage and bacon, so she could set the table while they cooked. Just as she got out the silverware, Brooke heard the front door shut. Laughing softly, she knew Nathan had left without saying goodbye knowing that he was embarrassed.

Putting the bacon and sausage into serving dishes. Getting out the blender and some ingredients, Brooke made her special hang over smoothie and poured five glasses and set them on the counter. She decided to start a pot of coffee, giving her time to wake up the girls so they could make themselves presentable before the guys woke up. Also to make the eggs and French toast.

Heading upstairs, she decided to wake up Rachel first knowing that she was the most difficult to get up. Knocking on the door first, she walked inside and over to the bed. Climbing onto the bed, she stood up and started jumping up and down next to Rachel. "Time to wake up slut, it's game day!" Brooke said cheerfully, laughing as she heard Rachel groan and pull the pillow away from her face.

"Why are you always this damn cheery in the morning?" Rachel asked while she looked up at Brooke.

"Years and years of sugar, now it's just how I am. You're lucky I got you up first-since you know Cooper's in the next room over and you look like shit." Brooke said non nonchalantly.

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed before scrambling out of bed. "Can I borrow something to wear?!" She asked as she all but ran out of the bedroom.

"It's game day whore, I'll get you your uniform!" Brooke yelled after her, as she jumped off the bed laughing.

Heading into her parents bedroom, she did the same process with Haley making sure to jump up and down right next to her. "Get up! Time to get up!" Brooke said before falling down to her knees next to Haley.

Haley let out a yawn and looked at Brooke. Lifting her hand up, she began pressing Brooke's nose. "Where's the snooze button?" Haley questioned.

Pushing her hand away, "You'll mess up my make up. Come on it's time to get up, better get into mom and dad's shower since Rachel's in mine. I'm not sure if Nathan's back or not yet, but if you want him to see you at your morning best with a hangover from hell-go for it." Brooke said smirking deviously.

Glaring at her, Haley climbed out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom, slamming the door for extra effect to let Brooke know she was mad at her.

"Drop the glare twin! It's game day!" Brooke yelled after her before jumping off the bed and heading out of the bedroom towards the bathroom. Heading back into her bedroom, Brooke grabbed Rachel and Haley's uniform. Walking towards the bathroom, Brooke opened the door and hung up Rachel's uniform on the back of the door. "Come on Rach, you're on egg duty in the kitchen!" She said closing the bathroom door.

Walking into the parents bedroom, she lay Haley's uniform on the bed before walking over to the door and opening it slightly. "Make it quick Hales! I need your French toast making abilities in the kitchen." She told her before shutting the door once again and heading back to her bedroom.

Knowing that Peyton didn't really wake up for anyone but her parents and music. Brooke walked over to her C.D. Player and put in a disc before pushing play and turning the volume up. Suddenly _Ayo Technology_ by 50 Cent ft Justin Timberlake busted through the speaker. Making Peyton jump up and fall off the bed since she was close to the edge.

Leaning against her dresser, she held her gut as she pointed and laughed at Peyton. "I love waking you up P. Sawyer." Brooke yelled over the music as she received a glare from Peyton. Turning off the music, "Get rid of the sour puss, it's game day. We have food to eat and boys to entertain. Chop chop girly." Brooke said as she clapped her hands together before walking back into the guest room she had slept in.

Seeing Lucas already sitting up in the bed, she smiled as she walked over to him and took a seat. "Good morning Broody." She said cheerfully with a huge smile.

"Morning Cheery." Lucas replied as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "I guess I better get Nate and Coop, head home and get ready." He said as he yawned and started pushing back the comforter, causing Brooke to stand up.

"No need, I woke up Nate earlier. He went to get your guys' things, breakfast should be ready in a bit once Rach and Haley decide to ever get out of the shower. Each of you boys can use the bathroom that's connected in to the guest room." Brooke said as she opened a door revealing a bathroom. "Now to go wake up Cooper." She said as she began skipping out of the room.

"Brooke, I can do that- you've done more than enough the whole morning." Lucas interjected as he stood up from the bed.

"As much as I love your boxers, Cooper might get the wrong idea. Besides it is Brooke Davis tradition to get everyone up on game day. You just missed out because I'm sure the way I woke Peyton up got you up also. The girls are usually as cheerful as I am,but since I got them up early since they won't look like dogs in front of the boys-let's just say I'm not on their good list at the moment. See you downstairs." She said as she skipped down the hallway towards Cooper's room.

Knocking on the door before walking in, she saw Cooper laying on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow. Walking over to the bed, she jumped onto the bed before she started jumping up and down. "Cooper Lee! Get up!" She yelled as she saw him shoot up just as she stopped jumping.

Watching him bury his face back in the pillows, Brooke fell onto her knees and slapped his ass hard as he yelped and shot up again. "Time to get up Sexy Coop." She said with a smile as he looked at her confused.

"What are you doing in my bed Davis?" Cooper asked as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up more. "Is this some revenge thing on Rachel, because I'm not one for cheating."

"First off, I'm glad you aren't a cheater. Second- you're in my bed, well guest bed but my house. Think about last night. I'm sure by the time you remember Nate will have your clothes, because guess what?" Brooke asked him in a soft voice.

"What Davis?" Cooper asked also in a soft voice.

"It's game day!" She yelled loudly before jumping off the bed and running downstairs laughing. She ran right into Nathan when she reached the end of the stairs. "Good morning hot shot, breakfast should be ready as soon as you guys get out of the shower." She said before heading towards the kitchen.

"Ah, they live!"Brooke exclaimed as she saw Haley making French toast, Rachel making eggs and both of them drinking their smoothies,also dressed in similar outfits to Brooke. Their cheering skirts with a tank top.

"Yeah, we live. Thank for the smoothies whore." Rachel said as she started putting the eggs into a serving dish.

"No problem slut, figured you would need it since Lucas had to carry you to bed last night along with Peyton. I helped Haley- surprisingly you were buzzed when you called, according to Lucas. Except I think you and Nathan may have had a competition of who can drink how much in fifteen minutes and that's where you're big hangover come over. Let's see, Peyton and Rachel were passed out. Haley was awake enough to get up the stairs. Along with Nathan and Cooper, except Coop tried to all asleep in the hallway." Brooke said laughing softly.

"Ok, we get it. You and Lucas saved us last night. We thank you." Haley told her as started putting French toast on the plates and handing them to Rachel to sit on the table.

"Where's Peyton? She's on drink duty." Rachel said as she got the syrup from the cabinet.

"I'm here, I'm here-but I think I have a bruise on my ass." Peyton complained as she grabbed the orange juice from the fridge along with the coffee. Placing the coffee and and orange juice next to the serving platters on the mats, she grabbed the cups and mugs from the cabinet.

As Peyton poured the orange juice, "How the hell would you have a bruise on your ass?" Rachel asked as she took a seat, while taking a drink of her smoothie.

Handing Peyton a smoothie as she took a seat across from Rachel, "That would be my fault. I woke her up this morning and she fell off the bed." Brooke smirked as she moved her plate to the side as she grabbed the sausage and bacon platter. "Sit down guys." She said as Haley took a seat next to Rachel and Peyton sat at the end of the table. "Pass the plates." Brooke said as she held out her hand for the plates. Putting the sausage and bacon on the plates.

Hearing some noise, the girls turned their attention towards the kitchen entrance. "Good morning glories." Brooke said as she saw Nathan, Cooper, and Lucas walk into the kitchen. "You're just in time and you look good,but loose the shirts." She said as they looked at her confused. "You'll regret it if you don't." Brooke said in a sing songy voice.

"Just do as she says, you guys should have learned now that Brooke's never wrong." Rachel said as she took another drink of her smoothie.

"Oh, Nate and Coop-there are smoothies over there on the counter for you." Haley told them. "Made by Brooke, don't question." She added, while the guys unbuttoned their shirts and took them off along with their ties and hung them on the back of the chairs.

Taking a seat next to Brooke, Lucas gently kissed her cheek as she smiled and leaned slightly into his lips. "Where's my smoothie?" Lucas whispered into her ear.

"Trust me, it tastes like tar unless you have a hang over." Brooke replied softly as she gave him a wink.

Grabbing their smoothies, Nathan took a seat at the end of the table with Lucas and Haley to his sides. While Cooper took a seat next to Rachel and Peyton since she was at the other end. "This looks great Davis." Cooper complimented.

"Thank you, but it was a group effort as always." Brooke told them.

"Well thank you girls for spoiling us." Nathan said as he took a drink of his smoothie. "What is this exactly?" He questioned as he took another drink.

"Brooke's hang over smoothie. Helped us through horrible hangovers along- it's never failed." Peyton said softly, not making eye contact with Nathan, feeling embarrassed as she remembered what happened between the two of them last night.

"Ok, we'll talk after grace. Who wants to do it?" Brooke asked as the girls held out their hands to the people sitting next to them.

Looking around, Rachel decided to do it, "I'll go for it,but it'll be short." She said as everyone held hands.

"Thank you for this meal we are about to receive. Thank you for blessing up with us another day full of happiness and love. Amen." Rachel said, as everyone echoed 'amens' across the table.

"Dig in." Brooke said as she poured some syrup on her French toast before passing it around the table and picking up her fork and cutting her food up.

Thirty minutes later, the girls were clearing the table as the guys were putting their shirts and ties back on. "Nate, where are my keys?" Lucas asked as Nathan tossed him the keys.

"So we're all riding together? Then Lucas can take Peyton to get her car at lunch right?" Rachel asked as the girls walked into the living room, with the guys following them. They grabbed their bags from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, if that's ok with Lucas..." Brooke trailed off as she looked over at Peyton, Haley, and Rachel then at her own shirt.

"What's wrong Davis?" Nathan asked as he, Cooper, and Lucas stopped at the front door.

Walking into the kitchen, she came back out with their cheer uniform tops. "I really don't think that we should show up like this." Brooke said as she handed each girl their top.

Each girl dropping their bags on the floor, they placed their cheer tops on top of their bags and each grabbed for the hem of their tank tops to take them off until Lucas piped up, "What are you guys doing?"

"As much as guys don't care what they look like on a daily basis. We do and with it being game day- we have to look extra good. That sort of requires full uniform Luke." Haley told him as they made to take off their tops again.

"Again, I ask-what exactly are you doing?" Lucas questioned.

"We're going to take off the current shirts we're wearing to put on our cheer tops, which we could've done like three times already if you hadn't stopped us." Rachel told him.

"Guys." Lucas said as he stood in front of Brooke, Cooper stood in front of Rachel, and Nathan stood in front of Haley and partly Peyton. "Ok, now you can change."

"You guys are so strange, we've seen each other naked before." Rachel told them as the each took off their tops. Then put on the cheer tops in what seemed to be a domino effect, Brooke, then Rachel, then Haley and Peyton.

"Ok, are we all changed so they can move?" Haley asked as she and Peyton grabbed their cheer bags and backpacks.

"Yes." Rachel and Brooke said in unison, while Nathan, Cooper and Lucas backed a few steps away from them.

"What was that about exactly?" Peyton questioned as they made their way out of the house and towards Lucas' SUV.

"A guy thing." The three guys said in unison as they opened the back doors and Lucas opened the passenger door for Brooke.

Letting Peyton in the middle, Nathan and Cooper seat next to her. Making Rachel sit on Cooper's lap and Haley sit on Nathan's lap.

"We good to go?" Lucas asked as he climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the school.

Pulling into the parking lot, Lucas backed into the spot next to where Peyton's car was supposed to be. Since the cheerleaders and basketball players had their own row of parking spaces. The head cheerleader had the first spot in the row and basketball captain had the spot next to it. With Brooke being captain, and Lucas along with Cooper and Nathan being co captains those were their spots.

Putting it in park, Lucas turned off the car and climbed out. Walking to the back of his SUV, he pulled open the back latch and grabbed his, Cooper and Nathan's basketball bags.

Picking them up, he tossed them over to Cooper and Nathan before standing next to Brooke. "Ready?" Brooke asked as she adjusted her bag straps only to have Lucas grab her cheer bag and sling it over the same shoulder he had his own bag on. "Thanks Luke." She said with a smile, as she noticed Cooper and Nathan do the same with Rachel and Haley's bags. "Where does she keep disappearing off to?" Brooke asked Rachel and Haley.

"Who knows, she's been weird and distancy lately- maybe she met a guy?" Rachel suggested as her and Haley went to each side of Brooke.

"I'm hoping that's it, I don't want her to feel left out or something." Haley said as Brooke looped her arm through Haley and Rachel's.

"She won't be, if she does she'll get over it if we're all happy." Rachel said as the girls started making their way into school with the guys following behind them.

"Why do I feel like we're suddenly whipped and only Cooper's getting the benefits?" Nathan questioned as they followed the girls into the school.

"Who knows, but you two should be jealous- we haven't even gone past kissing and I'm fine with that." Cooper told them, shocking the both of them.

"Hey, what ever happened between me and Haley stays between the two of us- until she tells her friends Then you'll know." Nathan joked with a smirk. "Same goes for you and Brooke whenever anything happens, right Luke?" Nathan questioned as he looked over at his older brother. "Luke?" Nathan asked again when he didn't get an answer.

"I'm gonna go get the door for them." Luke said avoiding the question as he suddenly jogged to catch up with the girls. Opening the door, he let them walk in first before following them, with Cooper and Nathan behind him.

"We're talking about this later cuz." Cooper said as the girls stopped at their lockers.

Opening her locker, Brooke placed her backpack in her locker before she grabbed her books. Taking her cheer bag off of Lucas' shoulder. "Thanks Broody." She said as she leaned up and gave his cheek a lingering kiss.

"No problem, I'll see you after first period?" Lucas asked as he adjusted his strap while he saw Brooke shake her head yes. Smiling, Lucas gave her a kiss on the cheek before the each separated, walking down opposite directions of the hallway to get to class.

"Why can't I ever get this damn thing open?! This locker is evil!" Rachel exclaimed as she started hitting her locker with her hand repeatedly as she attempted to get it open.

"Maybe because it doesn't like it rough like some people." Cooper whispered into her ear, before he placed his hands on her waist and gently moved her out of the way. "Combination?" He asked her.

"22-9-54" Rachel said, watching him curiously as he started turning the lock and opening her locker. "How'd you do that? It usually takes me fives times or I have to have someone else do it for me." She stated.

"The boyfriend magic." Cooper joked as he leaned against the row of lockers.

"Well you might have to show me what other kind of boyfriend magic you've been hiding from me." She said as she grabbed some books before placing her backpack in her locker and closing it. Leaning in close to Cooper, she hovered over his lips in a teasing manner before she whispered, "Thanks for holding my bag." Grabbing the strap, she pulled her cheer bag off his shoulder and slung it over her own with a devious smirk. "I'll see you after class." Rachel told him as she pretended to walk away.

"I don't think so." Cooper said as gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "I opened the evil locker, I don't even get a small kiss?" He asked in a childlike voice as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Maybe." Rachel said in a soft voice before leaning up, gently attaching her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while Cooper wrapped his around her waist and brought her closer to him.

Before they could deepen it, they both broke away at the sound of someone's familiar voice. "I think you guys did that enough last night, get to class." Nathan teased, before he started laughing as Cooper flipped him off before walking down the hallway with Rachel towards their first period.

"You got everything?" Nathan asked as Haley finally closed her locker.

"Yeah, I just need my cheer bag." Haley told him as she attempted to balance all her books in one arm, only to lose grip and have them all fall onto floor. "Remind me to never drink again when we have school the next day." Haley said as she and Nathan both knelt down to pick up her books.

"So you plan on partying with me again?" Nathan asked, well more teased, as he started piling the books together on the floor as Haley started putting them in her arms again.

"I mean yeah, I like you- I mean I like partying with you." Haley began. "Of course I like you, in a complete friends way." She tried again, only to fail once she saw what looked like disappointment cross Nathan's face. "I mean I like you in more of a friend way- but we barely know anything about one another. Well the big facts we should know-"

"Haley-" Nathan began only to have Haley cut him off.

"-I mean I've met your mom and know some of your secrets- but the time frame in knowing one another is really short." Haley said, only to stop when she saw confusion across Nathan's face. Letting out a breath, "I mean would you start dating someone within five minutes of meeting them?" Haley questioned, "Wait- don't answer that I don't want to know." She said as she dropped her books again and covered a face while she let out a sigh. "My brain isn't attached to my mouth, another reason why I don't drink on school nights. Let me start again, I like you as more than a friend, but "

"Haley-" Nathan tried again, but Haley continued.

"- since we've only known each for a short amount of time we should take it slow. Get to know each other, then see if we could date down the road." She said while moving her hands away from her face and looking at Nathan who was looking at her like she was crazy. "You don't even know if you like me that way-just forget everything I said in the past five minutes and we can-"

She was cut off as Nathan leaned towards her and kissed her softly. Dropping her books, Nathan gently cupped her face and deepened the kiss softly. After a couple of minutes, Nathan caught her top lip in between his own lips. Sucking on it gently before repeating the same action with Haley's bottom lip. He slowly broke the kiss as he opened his eyes and looked at her. Laughing softly as he noticed that she still had her eyes slightly closed. Tucking some hair behind her ear as he watched her finally open her eyes, a smile grew across his lips.

"You're really cute when you ramble." Nathan told her simply as they both stood up, each holding some of Haley's books. Before Haley could even reply, the bell rang letting the both of them know that they were late for class. "Better get to class if I want to play tonight. I'll see you later." He said as he handed her the rest of her books and leaned in, giving her cheek a soft kiss. Turning around, he started walking down the hallway, laughing quietly to himself as he heard a small squeak from Haley just as he turned the corner.

* * *

**r**\ **e**\ **v**\ **i**\ **e**\ **w**\ **s \** my anti-drug.

A/N- 23 pages. I gave you the Brucas kiss (decided to stop teasing you), the Naley kiss(I didn't plan the hallway kiss, but with rambling Haley it was kind of a perfect moment && so much better than their first kiss, I know you agree ), _**AND**_ did the cheesy breakfast thing. Next chapter will be the same day-well night with the basketball game! I PROMISE! I apologize if Nathan waking up still drunk doesn't work. I needed him drunk to bring back Lucas and Brooke into the chapter. FYI- Brooke and Lucas are NOT together, just because of their kiss and talk- I have an idea for how I want the two of them to get together. I promise promise promise I will start focusing more on Naley, being a die hard BL-er its semi difficult to write about another couple, even if it is epic love Naley always and forever couple. Same for Naley- I actually have a few ideas of how I want them to get together, so I'll work on that for you.


	7. Jealousy, Coming Home, and Parties

A/N- There is, I repeat IS a basketball in this, even if its short because I don't know how to explain in full length detail game terms- I apologize,I'm more of a pure blood football fan. I did make up the opposing team, so sorry the name sucks and whatever. I wanted to finish the chapter, even skipping and going back to the basketball part it still stumped me. FYI- The conversation that Rachel, Cooper and Nathan are having is going on at the same time Haley and Lucas are talking even though the conversations are separated.

* * *

"What do you mean you 'squeaked'?" Rachel asked as they waited in the girls locker room for the rest of the squad so they could all start stretching together.

"I mean he kissed me and told me I was cute when I rambled. When he was halfway down the hallway, I was trying to think of something- _**anything**_ to say. . . and all that came out was a squeak!" Haley exclaimed as she buried her face in her hands.

"I don't get why you're so embarrassed." Brooke said as she placed her hand on Haley's back and began rubbing it in a soothing manner.

"You're kidding right?" Haley mumbled through her hands. "I completely made a fool out of myself. The first time he kissed me,well more of a soft peck- it was interrupted by my phone and the second time he kisses me, really kisses me I can't even form any words. I hate when I'm around a guy I like and my brain doesn't want to attach itself to my mouth." Haley said.

"Haley, do you remember the seventh grade?" Brooke said, trying to make her feel better.

"Vaguely, why?" Haley asked while she kept her face hidden.

"Jimmy Allan. You liked him,but instead of rambling you accidentally spilt your drink on him. Twice, and you two ended up going out for like two months which is forever in middle school." Brooke told them.

"What about the guy you told me about from the summer before ninth grade and ninth grade year itself?" Rachel chimed in as she moved to Haley's other side.

"Ben Taylor?" Haley questioned as she finally took her hands away from her face.

Shaking her head yes, "You told me that the first time you met him you bumped into him with his ice cream cone and your chocolate shake. Making a mess out of both of your guys' outfits." Rachel told her.

"And you two ended up dating the whole summer and most of the beginning of ninth grade year." Brooke reminded her. "You always make a fool out yourself. Stress about it and then the next thing you're going out with the guy. I mean sure 'the squeak' is new, but that's probably a good thing in the end. Just worry about cheering tonight and tomorrow we will analyze every breath about the entire conversation and kiss." Brooke said as she and Rachel both sandwiched Haley into a hug.

"Besides this morning when I woke up Nathan, he thought he was dreaming and that you were supposed to be there not me." Brooke whispered into Haley's ear, getting her to crack a smile.

"Does anyone know where Peyton is?" Rachel asked as they pulled out of their hug.

"Yeah, her mom called her at lunch and her aunt in New York in the hospital. I didn't ask for details- but she'll be back Sunday unless she calls us and let's us know any different." Brooke told them. Hearing the doors open, Brooke saw the rest of the squad walking in. "Let's go girls. Time to stretch."

* * *

"Does anyone even know we're going to be here?" The woman asked as the limo pulled out of the airport parking lot.

The man laughed softly, "Of course not, no one is even expecting us. I love surprising everyone, don't you?" He asked her.

"Of course, I just hope there wasn't this big after game party planned for our house and we're ruining it by coming home early. You remember how we were in high school." The woman told him.

"Sure I remember, then again neither of our parents were involved in our lives or cared for that matter. That's why we were like that in high school if you remember." The man countered with a smile.

"Yes, but just because we are nothing like our parents doesn't mean that kids have suddenly stopped wanting to have parties." She told him.

"You're right, but I'm sure someone else can throw the party when we're seen. We should be there just as they go into half time." The man told her.

* * *

"You guys keep stretching, I'm going to go talk to the other captain." Brooke said as she stood up from the floor. Walking across the gym to where the opposite cheer squad was stretching, a smile came across her as she saw the opposing captain doing the same. "Gigi! You look so great!" Brooke gushed as she pulled her into a hug.

"Me? What about you? Has it really been three years already?" Gigi questioned as they pulled out of the hug.

"Trust me, it seems longer. So you made captain, just like you told me you would." Brooke told her with a smile.

"No, I told you I'd make captain and be dating the basketball captain. Which I am, Chase is over there." Gigi pointed towards the doors leading out of the gym towards the parking lot where a bunch of basketball players were in a group talking.

"Chase Adams? This is like my Freshmen year reunion." Brooke teased. "I guess I better say hi to Chase and then get back to my squad. It was really great seeing you, don't be a stranger." Brooke said as she and Gigi hugged once more.

"The same goes for you." Gigi said as she squeezed her gently before pulling out of the hug, waving to Brooke and walking back to her squad.

"Brooke Davis?" A voice asked from a few feet away.

Laughing softly, Brooke turned towards the voice, "Always imitated never duplicated." Brooke said with a smile as she saw Chase.

"Get over here!" He exclaimed as Brooke ran towards him and launched herself into his arms. Catching her, he took a few steps back to regain his balance before he hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you." Chase said into her hair.

"It's good to see you too." Brooke said as she got her feet back on the floor but kept her hands on Chase's forearms while Chase kept his hands on the middle of her back.

Hearing someone say Brooke's name, just as he was walking out of the locker room. Lucas stopped in his tracks as she watched Brooke launch herself into another guys arms. He figured it was nothing until he never saw her pull completely away from the guy even after they stopped hugging.

"Jealousy is in the air." Rachel muttered as her and Haley were stretching their arms.

"What are you talking about?" Haley questioned as she followed Rachel's gaze to Lucas. "What's he getting pissed about?" She asked while following Rachel's finger to see she was pointing at Chase and Brooke. "Chase has been like an older brother since the day we met him, but something tells me Lucas hasn't been updated with their friendship." Haley said.

"We'll take care of it after the game. We can't stress about that and the fact that you made a fool of yourself in front of Nathan." Rachel teased before laughing as Haley pushed her.

"So I hear you and Gigi are going strong, two years right?" Brooke asked him.

"Two and a half actually. It would've been three, but it took me so long to figure out that she was interested in me- thanks for that push. She makes me really happy." Chase said before glancing over in his girlfriends direction with a smile across his face before turning back towards Brooke. "So how's my little sister? Running the entire school yet?" He asked her.

"I've been running the school with Haley since before we even came here." Brooke teased. "Even though we miss our older brother, I still can't believe you moved on us." She pouted playfully while Chase kissed her forehead in a loving brotherly way.

Even though to an outsider or someone who didn't know the relationship between Chase and Brooke, like Lucas, it looked like something else.

He could already feel his blood boiling as he watched this guy kiss Brooke's forehead while Brooke seemed to be leaning in it with a smile on her face. Clenching and unclenching his fists a few times, Lucas turned away from the scene that was pissing him off with each passing second and decided to work on his shots.

"I smell a fight in the air." Cooper said to Nathan as he watched Lucas' fists while Lucas watched Brooke and another guy.

"This should be a fun night, mom and dad are here and its our first game as co captains." Nathan said as he let out a sigh. "Don't egg him on, just distract him with the game. Cooper? I'm serious." He told him.

"Ok ok, focus on the game. I got it." Cooper said as they went back to working on their shots.

"You'll have to meet my new friends after the game ok? There's a guy I really want your approval on-well it won't matter because I like him, but I always like to know what my 'older brother' thinks of him." Brooke said before giving Chase another hug.

"No problem, make sure Haley comes and sees me before I have to go though." Chase reminded her as he and Brooke went their separate ways.

* * *

"Go Ravens Go!" The cheerleaders chanted.

"Cooper Lee passes it to Nathan Scott for a three point shot." Mouth announced as Nathan put up the ball. "And it's good. Ravens up by three with the score 27 to 24. Six minutes left in the first half." He said into the his mouth piece.

Getting back on defense, Lucas headed down the court to block the player on the other team who had the ball, who also happened to be Chase. Raising his arms up to block the shot, Lucas stole the ball from Chase while he kept his back to him as he dribbled the ball.

Trying to pass the ball, Chase kept blocking Lucas' hands until Lucas got annoyed on top of being pissed off at how Chase was being with Brooke earlier. He slammed his elbow into Chase's chest, knocking the wind out of him as he tossed the ball to Skillz.

Hearing the referee blow his whistle, the players stopped as they heard him say, "Foul. Number 3 Tree Hill Ravens. Two shots for Carolina Southern Panthers."

After Chase took his two shots, only making one of them. Whitey told Tim to call a timeout, once they got off the court and crowded around Whitey. "Scott."

"Yeah Coach." Lucas and Nathan said in unison.

"Lucas." Whitey said clarifying who he was talking to. "You try another stunt like that, you'll be out of the rest of the game and benched for the next three games. Do you understand me _Captain _?!" Whitey yelled at him.

"Yes Coach." Lucas said before wiping the sweat off with his towel before taking a drink of his water.

"Ravens on three fellas." Tim said as he stuck his hand in the middle of the group and everyone piled their hand on top of one another. "One, two, three!"

"**RAVENS**!" They yelled before breaking out of their circle.

Tossing the towel back onto the bench, Lucas walked back onto the court. Tucking his jersey in so it wouldn't get in the way, he caught Brooke's eye as he looked over at the sidelines. He immediately felt guilty for fouling Chase and could tell that she was disappointed in him also. Then he remembered that she's probably mad at him for hurting her _precious_ friend or whatever he was so Lucas shook off the guilt and broke the eye contact he had with Brooke.

* * *

Having the limo pull into the school parking lot, the driver put it in park before turning off the engine.

"Is he new or does Tree Hill look different at night?" The man asked as he looked over at his wife.

Shaking her head, "He's new, give him a break Dan." The woman told him as the driver opened up the door and she got out.

As Dan got out, he made his way over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm sorry Deb, but we're trying to surprise our girls and we're here for the last two minutes of the game." Dan reminded her, as the two of them started walking towards the school gymnasium.

"I know and we'll be here for three more weeks, which means three more games. Besides we'll still surprise them as long as you don't make a big spectacle of coming in." Deb said as the driver opened the gym doors for them.

"We'll just sit here." Dan said as he pointed to the second row of bleachers towards the end. "We won't be seen and you won't try to break a leg with walking on the bleachers." He said as he took a seat next to her.

"Always looking out for me." She said sincerely as she kissed his cheek before they both turned their attention towards the court.

* * *

"We're in the last twenty seconds of the game and it is tied 85 to 85. Raven's ball." Mouth announced. "Coming out of a time out- number 43, Tim Smith throws in the ball to Cooper Lee." He said.

Jogging slightly down the court, Cooper dribbled the ball as he looked for an open man. Seeing Skillz and Lucas being double teamed. He continued looking before he saw Nathan open on the outside.

Nodding in his direction, he passed Nathan the ball. Catching the ball, Nathan saw players from the other team coming his way. Letting out a sigh, he hoped that he had gotten the fade away down. Bending his legs slightly, Nathan jumped up and put the ball up.

As the ball left his hands, Nathan's feet made it back to the floor as he and everyone in the gymnasium watched the ball head towards the basket. Watching it fall through the net, on the left side of the gym an uproar from the crowd erupted through the gym.

"Raven's win!88 to 85." Mouth cheered into his mouthpiece, before pulling off his head set and making his way down to the court to cheer with the team.

"We won!" Brooke yelled as the cheerleaders ran over towards the basketball players, to celebrate with them. She was about to follow them when something in the crowd catch her eye. Looking around for Haley, she grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Do you see who I see?" Brooke questioned as she pointed so Haley could see what she was talking about.

"Unless we both suddenly need to get our eyes checked." Haley said as a smile started gracing her lips.

"Mom! Dad!" They yelled before running over to the bleachers towards them. Brooke launched herself into Deb's arms, as Haley did the same with Dan. Before they pulled away and quickly switched, pulling away from her mother she had tears in her eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked as she wiped her tears away.

"We weren't expecting you for another two games." Brooke told them as she wiped away her own tears.

Laughing softly as how happy his daughters were to see them, "We wanted to surprise you, especially since we can only stay a month this time." Dan said sadly.

"But, we will be here for four months starting in October." Deb said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's good, there are some people that we want you to meet." Haley said as they all got off the bleachers.

"Why don't you girls go get your bags first and then introduce us. We'll wait here." Dan said as he pulled Haley and Brooke into his arms, giving them each a kiss on their forehead.

"Ok, we'll be back." Brooke said as she locked arms with Haley and started making their way through the crowd towards the locker room. "Oh wait, I have to go get Chase. Grab my bag and I'll meet you back where mom and dad are." She told Haley before disappearing into the crowd once more.

* * *

"What was that about Lucas?" Keith asked his son, "Your mother and I have never see purposely hurt another player."

Karen shook her head in agreement. "You're lucky that the coach didn't bench you. That was completely uncalled for Lucas."

"It was nothing, it's just been a long day." He muttered as he wiped his face with a towel. "I'll go apologize to him now." Lucas said as kissed his moms cheek before walking through the crowd to find Chase. Finally seeing him, he stopped in his tracks as he saw Brooke holding his hand. Standing there for a few more minutes, he watched them share a hug. Shaking his head, he pushed through the crowd once more and headed towards the locker room.

* * *

"I really want to apologize for what Lucas did." Brooke said as she gave Chase a hug. "He's not usually like that, he didn't hurt you did he?" She asked.

"No harm, no foul- well in my book." Chase told her in a reassuring tone. "Besides slamming his elbow into my chest, he seems like a pretty cool guy. I hate that I don't have time to meet him."

Grabbing his hand, "No, it'll take five minutes please. Besides my mom and dad are here, I know they'd want to see you too." She tried to persuade him.

"I'm sorry B, I can't. If I don't catch the bus now I won't have a way home." Chase said as he pulled her into another hug. "How about over Thanksgiving break, I talk my family into coming up here?" He suggested.

"Promise?" She pouted childishly, before breaking out into a smile as she saw him shaking his head yes. "Well you better go, I'll talk to you later." Brooke said before they broke the hug and went their separate ways.

Turning around, she saw the back of Lucas. Running towards him, she quickly grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. "Hey Broody." She said with a smile before it quickly faded when she saw that he looked pissed off. Releasing the hold she had on his arm, she looked at him. "What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Nothing, it was a long night." Lucas lied, he didn't want to admit that he was jealous over Chase because he didn't have a right. Sure he and Brooke had kissed and admitted to liking one another but they weren't even technically together. Scratching the back of his head he looked down at her, "What can I do for you?"

"Well it was a great game if that makes you feel any better." She offered with a smile. "But yeah, I want you to meet my parents, so let's move it Broody." Brooke said as she grabbed his hand and started walking only to have him abruptly pull his hand away from hers. Turning around she looked at him again. "Seriously, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing, I just think that we should cool things off." Lucas told her as he watched her wrap her arms around herself in what seemed a protective manner.

"_'Cool things off'_?" She echoed, "What things exactly?" Brooke asked suddenly confused.

"Things between us, they're just moving too fast. I know you met my mom and dad. My mom owns a diner where everyone in town has gone at least once, and of course my dad would be there. I just don't see a reason for me to meet your parents. We aren't even dating, since we aren't together I'd like to keep my options open." Lucas told her, feeling like an ass while saying it, but he had a feeling or more he _hoped _that he was doing the right thing.

Brooke felt like she had just got punched in the stomach, she knew they weren't together but she thought that they had agreed to take things slow and talk to one another to stay on the same page. Apparently Lucas was reading a completely different book than Brooke was. "Right, your options." Brooke whispered as she felt the tears start welling up in her eyes. "You're completely right, I mean we're friends and that's _**it.**_" She said putting emphasis on the last word, since that's what Lucas wanted. " Well I haven't seen my parents in almost three months- so I'm gonna go. You have a good night and I'll see you Monday or whenever." Brooke said her voice cracking, before pushing past Lucas and running towards the girls locker room.

Feeling Brooke brush past him, Lucas closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He knew he should've handled that better, but apparently tonight was the night for him to be an asshole. Walking towards the locker room, he decided to just go out and forget about this night completely. Since he had a feeling that he had screwed up things with Brooke. Now he didn't have a chance in hell with her, it was his fault completely.

* * *

"This is Nathan Scott and his parents Keith and Karen Scott." Haley introduced them to her parents."These are my parents Deb and Dan Davis or as we call them Double D." She teased as the parents greeted one another shook their hands. "This is Cooper Lee and you guys remember Rachel Gatina." Haley told them.

"Of course, your parents told us they'd be back next month and send their sincerest regrets that they couldn't make it. They did tell us to keep an eye on you, which we'll be more than happy to do." Deb said as she gave Rachel a hug.

"Where's Brooke?" Dan asked curiously as he looked around the gym.

"I don't know, Rachel and I will go check the locker room." Haley volunteered as she grabbed Rachel's arm and started walking away from the group. "Somethings wrong." Haley said simply as they pushed opened the doors of the locker room, letting the door close behind them, they were quiet for a second until they heard someone sniffling.

"Brooke?" Rachel asked, as she and Haley followed the sound. Turning into a new row of lockers, they saw Brooke sitting on the floor with her knees brought up to her chest and tears running down her face. Instantly, they were at her side trying to console her.

"He doesn't want to be with me." She got out. "I mean he kissed me first-both times." Brooke said as she wiped some of the tears away. "He's the one that admitted to liking and caring about me a lot and I thought we were taking things slow. Now we aren't even doing anything!" She exclaimed.

"I'm assuming that we're talking about Luke." Haley said as she moved some of Brooke's hair out of her face.

Handing her a tissue, "What happened B? You two seemed fine on the way here." Rachel said.

"We were. Then after I said bye to Chase, I saw Lucas headed to the locker room and I caught up with him. I told him I wanted him to meet mom and dad. Then he went into this whole thing of how we should cool things off." Brooke began.

"Cool what off exactly?" Haley asked confused.

"That's what I asked him, then he told me that things between us were moving too fast. That apparently I wasn't even supposed to meet his parents, but since Karen owns a cafe it was inevitable. And that he didn't see a reason to meet my parents since we weren't together. That he also wanted to keep his options open." Brooke told them as she wiped her eyes with the tissue. "I just said that I agreed and ran in here. I feel like such a fool that a guy would actually be interested in me for anything else but sex, because since I wasn't giving that up-he didn't see a reason to stick around." She said.

"Brooke that is a damn lie and you know it, any guy would be lucky to have you- have any of us actually." Rachel said, earning a smile from Brooke. "Lucas is just an ass who's getting beat up by Cooper later. Besides everything he told you was a lie, before the game started we saw you talking to Chase and Luke didn't seem to happy about that. He's probably jealous and lying because he's a guy, which in turn means he's an idiot." Rachel told her.

"I agree with Rach, he probably thinks Chase is an ex or something that you're still interested in and instead of talking to you about. He lies to protect himself, boys are idiots- that's why we're here, we just have to remember in between the lines." Haley told her. "Now go talk to him and explain to him that Chase is like an older brother and how you got him and his current girlfriend together." She said as she reassuringly patted Brooke's leg.

"No. I'm not doing it, if Lucas doesn't want to be honest with me, then I'm not making the effort." Brooke told them as they each grabbed her hands and helped her stand up. "He told me that we'd talk about things if they involved the two of us. If he thinks it's only a one way street he's sadly mistaken." Brooke said as she wiped underneath her eyes with the tissue. "Do I like presentable?"

"No more than you usually do." Rachel teased as Brooke slapped her arm. "Kidding, just splash some cool water on your face. We'll wait." Rachel said as Brooke walked towards the bathroom.

"First chance I'm getting, I'm beating Luke's ass." Haley yelled in a soft voice.

Rachel nodded her head in agreement, "Good thing we're on the same page. Why are guys such idiots? I honestly think Lucas and Chase would get along really well- they both have no clue about girls."

A few minutes later, Brooke came out of the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, let's go." She said while Haley and Rachel followed after her. Walking towards her parents, she picked her bag up from the floor and slung it over her shoulder. "Ready?" She asked while looking back and forth between her parents.

"Well actually we were going to invite everyone over for dinner, but since it's so late- Karen here offered up her cafe." Deb said with a smile.

Brooke smile faded but she slapped it on her face again, "That's great. You'll see where I've been eating-well ever since it opened." She said as she looped her arm through her mom's and started walking outside. "I really hope you brought presents," Brooke teased "because I love that dress you have on mom. Milan or Paris?" Brooke questioned as everyone else started following the two out towards the parking lot.

Except Rachel and Haley, who grabbed Cooper and Nathan's arm- keeping them back in the gym.

"What?" Nathan asked confused as Haley let go of his arm. Before Haley could say anything, they heard a door open and all turned towards the noise. Seeing Lucas come out of the guys locker room, Haley immediately felt her blood boil. "I'll be back." She told Rachel before storming over in Lucas' direction.

"Lucas is an asshole." Rachel blurted out, making Cooper and Nathan get even more confused.

"True?" Cooper asked, hoping that it was the right thing.

Rachel shook her head no."It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I thought he was a good guy, but clearly by asshole radar was broken when I met him. If he thinks that he can play with Brooke's feelings that like then he is sadly mistaken. I don't know what games he played with girls back in Charlotte but things are different here in Tree Hill- especially if it involves Brooke." She told the two of them.

"Wait he really likes Brooke, so what the hell are you talking about?" Cooper asked her.

Rolling her eyes again, "If he likes her so much then why would he tell her he wanted to 'cool things off' between the two of them and keep his options open. Basically he should be teaching a class named 'How to be an asshole 101' because he's clearly the master." She stated.

"Wait, is this about that Chase dude?" Nathan questioned.

"You mean the guy that's like a brother to her and has been since the first day she and Haley met him." Rachel began.

"We watched Lucas watch Chase and Brooke talk, we figured he'd get jealous because they had a history, maybe rough him up during the game and that's it." Cooper told her as he watched Haley walk back and stand by Rachel's side, looking more pissed now than she did before she went to talk to Lucas.

"Even if something had happened between the two of them it would be in the past so why would that affect Lucas?" Rachel asked, cutting them off before they could answer. "Doesn't matter - because nothing did happen, it took Chase forever to figure out that his current girlfriend of almost three years was flirting with him!" Rachel exclaimed, slightly making Cooper and Nathan cringe.

"It wasn't until Brooke talked to him, that he finally put the puzzle pieces together and asked Gigi out. It's _because_ of Brooke that they're together and Lucas got jealous because they are affectionate? They are like brother and sister, the same with Chase and myself. It has been since the day we met, no romantic feelings or small crushes." Haley stated.

"You need to tell your asshole relative that when assumes things he makes an ass out of himself." Rachel told them before she and Haley pushed past Nathan and Cooper, walking out of the gym towards the parking lot.

"I don't think I can move." Cooper said as he turned his head and looked at Nathan. "I thought our moms were scary."

"Maybe they learned from our moms." Nathan suggested before shaking his head slightly. "We better get out there since I think Lucas left us and I doubt that he'll show up at the cafe unless he wants to put himself in the line of fire. We should tell him about Chase though." Nathan said while taking his cellphone out of his pocket to text Lucas.

* * *

Coming out of the locker room with his gym bag slung over his shoulder, he took his car keys out of his pocket. Looking up, he stopped abruptly as he saw a furious Haley standing in front of him. Silently cursing himself that he didn't go out the back way, but figured if he didn't let her yell at him now she'd do it in front of the whole school and he didn't want to put Brooke or himself through that.

"Did you purchase my sister at a store recently?" Haley questioned.

"No?" Lucas said but it came out as more of a confused question.

"Then why in the hell are you playing with her like she's some kind of action figure you bought at _TOYS R US_?" She asked before putting her hand up to stop him from saying anything. "Don't answer that because I don't want to hear any excuses. You were an utter asshole to my sister when she put herself, her feelings on the line because she thought that you had the same feelings for her." She told him.

Lucas opened his mouth to say something, anything- to at least try to defend his actions but Haley wasn't letting that happen.

"I thought you were a pretty cool person, someone I could get along with but when you make my sister cry- I don't know how you treated girls in Charlotte or how you treat other girls period, but when you mess with _**my sister**_ or anyone that I care about- you've crossed the line.

"If you ever touch, talk or _even look_ at my sister without_ her_ making the first move. I willmake sure you are never to have children, also I'll make the rest of your time in Tree Hill a living nightmare." She said before she began walking away. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked back at him. "Lucas- _never_ underestimate the wrath of the sister, I'm not emotionally involved like Brooke is." She told him before walking back over to Rachel.

Letting out a sigh, Lucas rubbed her face before storming out the gym. He saw his parents car pulling out of the parking lot and disappearing down the street, letting out a sigh that he was lucky enough to miss them. Walking further into the parking lot, he stopped as heard Brooke's distinctive laughter. Looking around, he had barely set his eyes on her before she was disappearing into the back of a limousine. Looking at the older gentlemen that was standing at the door, he seemed to be waiting for someone.

Letting Brooke get into the car, Dan stood next to the car as he waited for Haley and everyone else. He looked around the empty parking lot before his eyes stopped on a blonde young man who was looking directly at him. Waving slightly at him, he saw the young man wave back politely before Dan's attention was turned back towards the school as he saw Haley, Rachel, Nathan, and Cooper coming out.

Watching everyone come out, Lucas let out a sigh as he walked the rest of the way to is SUV. Opening the back door, he tossed his gym bag in and closed it. Climbing into the front seat, he started it and drove out of the parking lot. Remembering that Tim was throwing a party that night, he figured it was the best place for free alcohol and to forgot about this horrible night.

* * *

"We'll get it Karen." Brooke said as she, Rachel, and Haley gathered up everyone's dirty dishes to take them to the kitchen sink in the back. Once they put all the dishes in the sink, Brooke leaned against the sink and looked suspiciously at Rachel and Haley.

"What?" They both asked confused as to why she was staring at them that way.

"Nothing. Just trying to figure out why Cooper and Nathan were basically sitting in a freezer with the way the two of you were giving them the cold shoulder in the limo on the way over here." Brooke said.

"No reason, let's get that dessert out to them." Rachel said, with Haley immediately agreeing with her as they started walking back to the front of the cafe.

"Hold it you two!" Brooke said in a tone that made them stop in their tracks. "Back it up and turn around." She told them, crossing her arms as they faced her. "Are you guys freezing them out because of what happened with Lucas?" She questioned.

"No." Rachel told her.

"Not at all." Haley backed her up.

"Guys?" Brooke asked them.

"Yes." Haley confessed.

"Only a little." Rachel told her.

"But only because they deserve it and if Lucas can do it- I mean Nathan is his brother and Cooper shares some type of family genes with the asshole." Haley muttered.

"You guys, Lucas is my problem. Cooper and Rachel are already dating so they have nothing to worry about. They are the perfect fit for one another. Then there's you and Nathan." Brooke told them. "You and two are a heartbeat away from becoming high school sweet hearts if not more, I can feel it." She said as she put her hand over her heart. "I love you guys for it, but just because one guy screwed me over doesn't mean it should affect either one of you." Brooke told them as she pulled the two of them into a group hug.

"We just want you to feel better B." Rachel said as she rubbed her bag.

Shaking her head, she pulled away from them."I know guys and I want you two to be happy." Brooke told them with a smile as she gave each other their arms a reassuring squeeze. "Now go out there and talk to them. It's funny how I get screwed over and you guys give people the cold shoulder, I love how connected we are." She joked before they grabbed plates and forks and walked back to the front of the cafe.

"Chocolate cake or apple pie?" Haley asked as the passed out the plates and forks, as there was a mixture of people wanting both. Laughing softly, "Ok, apple pie- pass your plates to me. Chocolate cake pass your plate to Rachel." Once they got everyone served, Brooke to her seat again in between Karen and her mom. While Haley and Rachel sat next to one another with Nathan on Haley's opposite side and Cooper on Rachel's.

Looking over at the two of them, Brooke made eye contact with both of them and gave them a nod of encouragement.

Gently grabbing Cooper's chin, Rachel leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?" She asked softly before a smile graced her lips while Cooper nodded his head yes and kissing her again softly.

Looking over at Nathan, she couldn't help but smile as she saw that he had an outline of chocolate on his mouth.

Glancing up, Nathan looked at Haley confused as to why she was smiling when the whole drive over to the cafe she had a look on her face that could've killed him alone. "Why are you smiling at me?" He asked her after he swallowed the bite that he had in his mouth.

"You have chocolate on your mouth, it looks like your wearing lip liner." Haley teased before grabbing a napkin and dipping it in some water. Before she reached up towards his mouth and wiped away the excess chocolate.

"Is this a ploy to get me to follow you into a dark alley so you can kill me?" Nathan asked with slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the gym and the drive over here. It's just, my sister always comes first and that's never going to change. Then your asshole brother just does that and it gets under my skin so I apologize for acting that way. Now you know that if I get pissed again over something Lucas does if I don't kill him that time, you'll know why you're getting the blunt of the blow." She told him.

"Good to know." Nathan said as he shook his head before cutting a piece of chocolate cake and scooping it onto his fork. Lifting it from his plate, he brought it towards Haley. "You'll like it." He tempted her laughing slightly as she opened her mouth and took the bite.

Smirking as she watched her friends interact with one another. "So you say you saw Chase at the game Brooke?"She heard her mom asked her.

"Oh yeah, he wanted to stay and say hi but he had to catch the bus. He did say that he and his family would join us for Thanksgiving since we went down there last year." Brooke said with a smile as she took a bit of her pie.

"That's great, I remember how much you, Haley, and Chase were inseparable. People always thought we had two girls and a boy instead of two girls." Dan said while laughing. "Chase was like an older brother though, protecting and looking out for Brooke and Haley."

"I remember for the girls fourteenth birthday, they wanted us to adopt Chase for their birthday present." Deb said causing the whole table to laugh.

"In our defense we also wanted to be best friends with Britney Spears- before our music taste evolved." Haley told them which caused them to laugh once again while she was trying not to blush over what she had admitted.

"Speaking of brothers, where's Lucas?" Keith asked as he turned his attention towards Nathan. "He was supposed to meet us after the game and he disappeared."

Clearing his throat, "He had to help Peyton with her car. It broke down a few blocks from the school and he went to see if he could fix it or at least drop her off." Nathan lied smoothly.

"Right." Keith said not believing a word Nathan had just told him, but not pushing the subject anymore.

Two hours had passed and it was almost eleven. Taking a final drink of his coffee, Dan glanced at his watch. "Would you look at the time, we better get going." He said as he stood up from table and put his coat on. "Thank you for inviting us for dinner. Maybe we could make this a tradition for each game we're in town for or just for the hell of it." He suggested while helping Deb into her own coat.

"That sounds like a great idea." Karen said with a smile as she started clearing all the dishes off the table with the help of Keith.

"It'll be great to have more adults around here." Keith told them, earning some scoffs from Brooke, Haley, and Rachel. "Not that the company we already have around here isn't great-but I can only talk about high school for so long before it starts to make me feel old." Keith teased the girls with a smile.

"Aw, you'll never be old in my book Keith." Brooke said as she bounded up towards him and kissed his cheek before giving him a hug.

"I agree, same with you Karen and if anyone says different we'll beat them up." Haley agreed with a smile as she hugged Karen.

"Ok girls, stop sweet talking the Scott's and how about we get you girls home." Deb said as she grabbed her purse.

"Fine, but Rachel's coming with." Brooke playfully pouted as she put on her coat. "Say goodnight you two." She said looking at Rachel and Haley, causing them to blush. "Fine, I'll do it." She told them as she walked in between Cooper and Nathan. Giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "Good night boys." Before walking out of the cafe with Deb and Dan, who were waving goodbye to everyone.

"Good night Coop." Rachel said as she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss, before walking over to the cafe entrance to wait for Haley.

"Night Nate." She said, before cursing herself in her mind about how stupid that was. Giving him a quick hug, she walked over to Rachel and looped her through Rachel's before practically pulling her out of the cafe and into the limo.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been at Tim's, but Lucas knew that it was long enough for him to finish six beers and a few shots all while he ignored the message from Nathan by turning off his phone all within the first ten minutes of him first walking into the party. He didn't stop there, he just continued drinking whatever he could get his hands on or what was handed to him.

Grabbing another six pack of beer, he stumbled slightly outside towards the deck. Taking a seat on the patio couch, he dropped the six pack next to him, while pulling one off and opening it. Taking a gulp, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the stop of the couch.

Hearing the door open, he ignored it figuring it was someone more drunk than he was just looking for more alcohol. Feeling the couch shift next to him, he lifted his head up and opened his eyes to see who it was. Taking another drink of his beer, "I heard you were in New York."

"I was, but my aunt was ok so I figured I'd come party with everyone-but I only seem to see you here." She told him.

"Yeah, well I pissed everyone off tonight, including Rachel and Haley so of course I don't have Nathan and Cooper on my side. Doesn't bother me, I'm set." Lucas mumbled as he took another drink of his beer before holding up the five beers still attached to one another.

"Mind sharing?" She asked, seeing him push the beers towards her. Peyton took a can and opened it. "So how'd you piss off Brooke-since I'm assuming that's why everyone else is pissed off at you."

"Just put my foot in my mouth, made an ass out of myself, assumed some things. On top of that I basically tried to hurt someone intentionally during the game-it's been a great night." He said sarcastically as he gulped down the rest of his beer, before throwing the beer can a few feet away and grabbing another.

"So drinking is going to help this night get better?" Peyton asked as she took a drink of her beer.

He shrugged, "Drinking can't really make it worse-so why not." He told her.

"True, but either by tomorrow or Monday- Brooke will forgive you for whatever you did and things will be back to normal. No worries." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Lucas said before turning his head and looking over at Peyton through his alcohol induced haze.

Locking eyes with him, she moved her hand up to his cheek, she cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him. She barely brushed her lips against his, when she felt him pull away. "Peyton, what are you doing?" Lucas asked.

Before she could answer, the side door opened revealing a drunken Tim. "L-man!" Tim yelled as he handed Lucas a cup.

Taking the cup from him, Lucas took a drink noticing that it tasted different from the others but figured it was just a type of alcohol that he hadn't tasted before.

"Come and do a keg stand man." Tim said.

Shaking his head, "No Tim. Have Peyton do it." Lucas said as he pushed himself off the patio couch and walked back into the beach house and through the crowd out the front door. Getting his cellphone out, he turned it on as he leaned against the side of the house.

After successfully dialing Nathan's cell number the third time, he put the phone up to his ear and waited for Nathan to pick up.

Hearing ringing, Nathan turned over to hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. Looking at the time, he rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was reading the time right before the ringing interrupted his train of though. Stumbling out of bed, he grabbed his cellphone off the charger and saw that it was Lucas. Letting out a breath, he answered, "Hello?"

"Nate! Come get me." Lucas half yelled into the phone.

"Where are you exactly?" Nathan said sighing as he started putting his jeans on.

"Tim's." Lucas said before his phone disconnected.

"Hello? Lucas? Luke?" Nathan tried before closing his phone and slipping it into his pocket. Putting on his shoes, he quietly made his way out of his room and down the hall to the guest room where Cooper was crashing. Opening the door, he made his way inside and over to the bed. Shaking Cooper for a few minutes, he finally woke up.

"It's too early. What do you want?" Copper mumbled into his pillow.

"Get up." Nathan said with a final shove. "Lucas is drunk and we have to go get him." He told Cooper before walking out of the room and making his way into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, a tired Cooper stumbled into the kitchen. "Let's go." He said through a yawn as they quietly walked out of the house and towards Cooper's truck.

Pulling up behind a car, Cooper parked his jeep before turning off the engine. "Remind me why we're getting him?" He asked as he and Nathan climbed out of the jeep and started walking up towards the beach house.

"He did it last time we were hammered, besides we kind of left him hanging tonight because of Rachel and Haley." Nathan reminded him.

"Well maybe if he got his head out of his ass and just asked Brooke out." Cooper trailed off as they both set eyes on a passed out Lucas sitting against the house. Walking over to him, he bent down to Lucas' level before slapping his cheek a few times to get him up. "Come on Luke. Get up." He said,but Lucas didn't stir. "Was he awake when you got off the phone with him?" Cooper asked as he started shaking Lucas.

"No, his phone got disconnected. I just figured he'd hung up on me." Nathan said as he bent down on Lucas' other side. "Lucas. Get up, this isn't funny." Nathan told him. "Why isn't he waking up?" Nathan asked Cooper as he continued shaking Lucas.

"Don't freak out, let's just- I'll be right back. Keep trying to get him up." Cooper said as he walked into the house.

"Come on Lucas, wake your ass up." Nathan said as he went back to slapping Lucas face gently to get him to stir.

"Everyone's completely gone in there, except Peyton." Cooper said as he walked back out of the house.

"Ok, well what'd she say?" Nathan asked as he turned his attention to Cooper.

Letting out a sigh, "She said he was reeked of alcohol-she talked to him some and then he disappeared. It might be alcohol poisoning Nate." Cooper told him.

"Well we have to get him to the hospital then, come on." Nathan said as he slung one of Lucas' arms over his shoulders and wrapped his arm around his waist, while Cooper did the same to his other side. Picking him up, they took him to the jeep.

"Call Haley and tell the girls to meet us at the hospital." Cooper said after they got Lucas along with Nathan into the backseat. While Cooper got into the front seat and started the jeep, before peeling away from the house and headed towards the hospital.

Taking his cell out, he dialed Haley's number. After a few rings, it went to voice mail. Letting out an agitated sigh, Nathan hung up and dialed Brooke's number-hoping one of them would hear their cellphone. After three rings, Nathan heard a 'hello' from the other end and let out a sigh of relief. "Brooke?" he asked.

"You realize that it's almost two in the morning, right Nathan?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah, sorry. I tried to call Haley but no one answered." He told her.

"Haley does sleep like a log, it's entertaining the things that we do to her. This one time we-" Brooke began before Nathan cut her off.

"Brooke. You guys need to get to the hospital." Nathan said abruptly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Brooke asked with worry in her voice.

"It's Lucas, we picked him up from Tim's party. I know you're fighting or whatever but he's not waking up. He might have alcohol poisoning." He told her as he looked over at Lucas.

"Nathan, I need you to calm down ok. It was Tim's party right?" Brooke said, wanting to double check.

"Yeah, it was Tim's." Nathan confirmed.

Rolling her eyes, "He doesn't have alcohol poisoning. He was roofied." Brooke told him. "Just tell Cooper to drive to Rachel's and we'll meet you there." She told him before hanging up.

"Go to Rachel's." Nathan told Cooper who had just stopped at a red light.

"Why?" Cooper asked as he turned on his blinker so that he could left.

"That's what Brooke told me to do, she says that he was roofied." Nate told him when the light finally turned green and let Cooper turn.

"That's good news, but why are we talking him to Rachel's aren't that at Brooke's house?" Cooper questioned.

"They are." Nathan simply said while he leaned his head against the back of the seat and let out a sigh.

* * *

Hanging up, she rubbed her eyes as she let out a sigh. Pulling on her sweats and a hoodie, she slipped on her shoes to wake up Rachel and Haley.

Finding Haley's room and the guest room empty, Brooke headed downstairs and found them in the living room, passed out on the couch in front of the television. Turning off the TV., she woke them up. "Come on sleeping beauties." She greeted.

"What's wrong B?" Haley asked in a groggy voice.

"Come on, we have to go to Rachel's." Brooke told them.

"But Rachel's here." Rachel stated as she yawned.

"I know, come on guys." Brooke said as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed her car keys off the hook. Walking back into the living room.

Walking outside, Brooke could hear Haley and Rachel trudging after her towards the car. Making sure they were both in the back seat, Brooke laughed softly as she watched them already trying to go back to sleep. Starting up her car, she headed to Rachel's.

Pulling into her driveway, twenty minutes later, Brooke already saw Cooper's jeep there. Turning off her engine, she got out and walked over to the jeep. Knocking on the driver's window, she got Cooper's attention as his window started rolling down. "Where is he?" She asked.

"Back seat with Nate." Cooper said as he got out of the car while Brooke opened the back door. "How do you know it isn't alcohol poisoning Brooke?" He asked her.

Opening the back door, Brooke climbed into the backseat as she took a seat next to Lucas while Nathan held him up. "How long has he been like this?" Brooke asked, ignoring Cooper's question, as she grabbed Lucas' chin with her hand while she forced his eye lids open.

"We tried to wake him up when we got there and Nathan's tried the whole way over but he's just gone." Cooper told her.

"Here." Brooke said as she handed Nathan the keys. "One of you needs to go inside and start a shower, and the other needs to help me get him inside. Don't argue just do it." She told them as she began gently slapping Lucas' cheek. "Come on." She said softly, letting out a sigh as she saw Lucas pull his face away from her hand that was making contact with his cheek. "Ok, let's go. He's groggy but he's awake enough." She said as she looked over at Nathan.

Climbing out of the backseat, while Nathan pulled Lucas from the jeep. She helped him walk Lucas into the house and to the downstairs bathroom where Cooper already had a shower going. "What now?" Nathan asked.

"First, help me get Lucas into the shower. Then you two get Haley and Rachel from the car, just put them in the same room. I only brought them so my parents couldn't ask them where I was at." She told them as she climbed into the shower near the shower head.

Grabbing Lucas' arms and legs, Nathan and Cooper lay Lucas in the bath tub to where Brooke was standing in between his legs. Glancing at Brooke's back, then at one another they decided to just follow what she told them and went to get Rachel and Haley.

Taking the shower head off the hook, she checked to make sure that the water was cold before bringing it down to Lucas' face, while slapping one of his cheeks with her free hand. "Come on broody boy." She said softly, hoping that he'd wake up.

After a few minutes, Brooke let out a sigh before turning off the water. He needed to wake up so he could get the roofie out of his system,but it seemed that she couldn't get him to wake up. Thinking back earlier to their last encounter in the gym, Brooke brought all her anger back. Bringing her hand above her head, she brought it hard across Lucas' cheek, causing the sound to echo throughout the bathroom.

Suddenly Lucas jerked up, wiping some excess water away from his face. He looked around as he saw Brooke hovering over him. "I'm sorry." He told her, only causing Brooke to laugh.

Once her laughing subsided, "I'm sitting with you in a bathtub with your clothes completely soaked and I just slapped the shit out of you to get you to wake up. The first thing you do is apologize?" She shook her head before climbing out of the bathtub. "He's awake!" Brooked yelled as she poked her head out into the hallway. "You really had Nathan and Cooper worried." She told Lucas as she took a seat on the edge of the tub.

"Just the two of them?" Lucas questioned, knowing that he was pushing his luck with how he had treated her after the game.

Before Brooke could answer, Cooper and Nathan walked into the bathroom. "You can beat him up later." She said when she noticed the scowls on their faces. "Right now he's going to throw up, his body has to get that drug out of its system." She told them as she stood up.

"You're lucky Brooke's smart or your ass would be in the hospital with Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen giving you the third degree." Cooper said before walking out of the bathroom.

Nathan shook his head in agreement, "I'm glad you're okay Luke." He said before glancing at Brooke before walking out of the bathroom.

"We'll leave you to it." Brooke stated as she followed Cooper and Nathan out of the bathroom. She paused before she closed the door completely, "You know they weren't they only ones- but we're _just_ friends right?" She questioned, not giving him a chance to answer before she closed the door.

Before Lucas could muster up a reply, he felt his stomach churn and bolted towards the toilet to empty his stomach.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, she leaned her back up against it before letting out a shaky breath. She hated that even after how Lucas had treated her at the game she was still worried about him. Closing her eyes tightly, she took in a deep breath before letting it out.

"You know he really likes you." A voice said from the shadows. "He's just scared because he just met you and how fast you two are moving is kind of crazy."

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to her left "You mean at the same speed Cooper and Rachel or you and Haley?" Brooke questioned before pushing herself off the door.

"Nice come back Davis." Nathan said as he walked over to her. "Come on B. Let's go for a walk." He suggested.

Shaking her head in agreement, "Fine but if you try anything I'll kick your ass." She said seriously before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Come on Brooke." Nathan stated as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm soothingly as the two of them started walking down the hallway.

"So where's Cooper?" Brooke questioned as they turned a corner and continued walking.

"With Rachel, probably sleeping." Nathan said as they started heading downstairs. "So what's new?" He asked her.

"Uhm, my parents are home?" Brooke offered, confused as to what he wanted to know since they had basically been together all day.

Sighing, Nathan rubbed his eyes "You know what I mean Brooke. What happened between you and Lucas?"

Biting her bottom lip, Brooke blew out some air. "I honestly don't have a clue. We were okay then at the game he just started acting weird. Rachel and Haley told me it was because of Chase. He's has been like an older brother to me, but if Lucas is just going to make assumptions instead of asking me, he isn't the guy I thought he was." Brooke said.

"I get it B, but come on- you have to give him a second chance." Nathan told her.

"I don't have to do anything, but if he wants a second chance then he's going to have to earn it. Then again he said we were just friends and he wanted to keep his options open and I wouldn't want to get in the way of that." Brooke said as they two of them came to a stop in the kitchen.

"Brooke, I understand where you're coming from. My brother was an ass-even I'll admit that, but I've also seen the way you two are around each other. It's the same way I am when I'm around Haley- but if you're willing to give up that feeling because he had a lapse in judgment or whatever then do it." Nathan told her.

Brooke opened her mouth, but was cut off but Nathan again.

"I know that I couldn't give up my magnet. Can you give up yours?" Nathan questioned before rubbing her arm softly and walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

**r****\ ****e****\ ****v****\ ****i****\ ****e****\ ****w****\ ****s \** **my anti-drug.**

**A/N- pages. Hope you liked it. You guys are so lucky that I'm cleaning my computer and what not, so no Internet and I pass the time by playing spider solitaire and writing because this is the third new chapter. I made up the whole roofie thing off the top of my head at like 2am, give me a break. Also I will have Dan/Lucas interaction. Also writing Deb, Dan, Keith and Karen more into the story but this story will focus on well the teenagers more than anything.**


	8. Cue the Parents

"I still feel like shit." Lucas stated as he closed his locker and adjusted his backpack strap that was hanging off of his shoulder.

"I'd feel like shit too, you did treat Brooke like she was a girl you had a one night stand with and she got all clingy. Which isn't the case, you like her, she liked you and you got jealous over a friend. Treated her like shit and here we are. The Monday morning after." Cooper said while Lucas stared at him incredulously and Nathan tried not to laugh. "What?" Cooper asked looking back and forth at Nathan and Lucas.

"Nothin' Coop." Nathan said laughing slightly as the three of them started walking down the hallway.

"What do you mean 'she liked me'?" Lucas asked, trying to act all nonchalant all about it.

"Well would you still like you after you told yourself you just wanted to be friends and keep your options open?" Cooper questioned, confusing himself at first before he realized that it made sense.

"I guess not. I'd probably want to never be in the same room with me again." Lucas answered with a sigh while looking down at the ground as he followed Cooper into the classroom with Nathan behind him.

"Well I guess you're getting a chance to fix it." Nathan said softly while nudging his shoulder before nodding his head in a certain direction of the classroom.

Looking up at Nathan and then in the direction his head was nodding, a small smile overtook Lucas' lips. "Brooke." He said softly to himself, before the bell rang and knocked him out of his daze. Taking a seat closest to Brooke, he took out his notebook and pen while the teacher began talking.

"Brooke." He whispered trying to get her attention but not disrupt the teacher.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked nicely, not looking up from her notebook.

"Why are you in this class?" He questioned while glancing at the teacher who had her back to them while she wrote something on the board, before turning her attention back to Brooke.

"I have somewhere to be at 1, and since I have free period this hour the teacher said I could just sit in this class." She told him while she looked at the board and started copying what the teacher had written.

"Oh, I just wanted to apologize about the game. I didn't mean-" Lucas began before Brooke cut him off.

"Let's just not talk about it Lucas." Brooke said softly. "We're just friends, I just made a mistake that my friend would like to meet my parents. No worries though, Nathan and Cooper are coming over with Cooper's parents tonight since Rachel's parents aren't in town at the moment."

Lucas looked at her slightly hurt that he wasn't invited, but decided not to question it since Nathan and Cooper were on good terms with Haley and Rachel. "Uh, can I ask why Cooper's parents are meeting yours instead of waiting to meet Rachel's?"

"My parents decided to fill in until all our parents are all home at the same time and have a big family dinner with Nathan and yours parents along with Cooper's again. Don't worry, I'm sure we can find a way to get you out of it." Brooke told him.

Lucas looked taken back by Brooke's statement. "Brooke I didn't mean what I said at the game. I just saw you with Chase and I just assumed..." He trailed off.

"Well you know what happens when you assume something? You make an ass out of you and me." Brooke stated before continuing to copy what was written on the board. "Can you let me know where we can be friends just inside of school or inside school and when we're with our mutual friends. I just want clarification so you can keep your options open." Brooke semi spat out at him, she knew she was being cold towards him but he deserved it.

"I'm sorry Brooke." He said softly before deciding it was best to leave her alone. He knew it was his fault she was being this way to him so he decided that he better not push her and make the situation worse.

"Me too." Brooke whispered softly to herself, but Lucas had heard her and it made him feel just as bad as he did after the game on Friday-especially after Haley had talked well more yelled at him.

* * *

_After school_

"Why does it feel like we're back to square one?" He asked the group.

"Maybe because you're cousin is an asshole." Haley spat out at him, before quickly apologizing. "I'm sorry Cooper, he's just an ass. No offense Nathan."

"It's fine, I think we can all agree that my brother is an asshole?" Nathan questioned before Haley, Cooper, and Rachel answered 'yes' in unison.

"I don't see the point in trying to fix the situation if Lucas is just going to fuck it up again." Rachel announced to the group.

"For once I agree with Rachel." Haley said.

"Thanks-hey!" Rachel protested making the group laugh. "Whatever you guys know I'm right, Lucas is going to have to fix this one on his own."

"Rachel's right." Cooper said. "He got himself into this mess, he'll have to get himself out of it. An apology isn't going to fix this at all."

Shaking their head in agreement, Nathan cleared his throat as he saw Lucas walking this way with Peyton just as Brooke was walking up the opposite way with Mouth and some of the cheerleaders, laughing as Mouth seemed to talk enthused about something.

A smile came across Lucas' face as he heard Brooke's laughter before it faded as her laughter stopped abruptly when her eyes locked with his.

"Nathan. Cooper." Brooke greeted. "We have practice and Mouth is going to help. Let's go girls." Brooke said shortly before pushing through the group with Haley at her side and having the girls start following her, only to have Rachel and Peyton lag behind.

"Do you want me to start a fire Lucas, because that cold shoulder had to be brutal enough to cause frost bite." Rachel said patting his shoulder before kissing Cooper goodbye and walking towards the gym.

"Hey Nathan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Peyton asked softly, glancing at Cooper and then back at Nathan.

"Come on Luke, you can tell me how bad you feel now." Cooper joked while he and Lucas started walking off towards the gym.

"What's up Peyt?" Nathan questioned.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling after that party on Thursday?" She asked casually, not trying to bring up that the two of them had almost slept together before he called her 'Haley'.

"Not as bad as Luke felt after Friday's party, but good I guess. I don't really remember anything. I remember everything during the day. Getting to the party, having a few drinks and then Haley's waking me up where I'm in a bed without my shirt. I don't remember anything or how I got my shirt off." Nathan told her honestly. "What about you? Party end well for you?" He asked waiting for an answer.

Except he didn't get one, it looked like someone had punched Peyton in the stomach. "Peyton? Hey you alright?" Nathan asked waving his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her chance.

Clearing her throat, "Oh yeah, it was great. I have to go now." Peyton said quickly before quickly walking away from him and turning the corner. Leaving a confused Nathan standing there before he decided to head to the gym and meet up with Lucas and Cooper.

Leaning up against the side of the building, she placed her hand over her chest while she tried to stop the tightening she felt in her throat and the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Peyton couldn't believe that he didn't remember her at all. Hearing Brooke call her name, she quickly wiped away her tears.

"P. Sawyer? Come on girly, we have practice." Brooke said as she turned the corner and found Peyton with bloodshot eyes. "Whoa, what's wrong honey?" She asked.

"Nothing, some dust flew into my eyes and I couldn't get it out." Peyton lied smoothly, already seeing the doubt in Brooke's facial expressions. "Let's get to practice. You said that Mouth was going to help us with our routine, so we can get the trophy and choreography this year." She said, effectively causing Brooke to go into a rant about they should've won choreography last year while the two of them walked into the gym.

* * *

_Wednesday Afternoon_

"Why is practice always so brutal the week after a game?" Cooper questioned.

Shrugging, Nathan opened his locker. "Maybe because Whitey just wants to hear you bitch and moan." He suggested before laughing and ducking as Cooper threw a towel in his direction.

"At least I didn't get hit with the ball three times and knocked down four because I was too distracted watching a cheerleader. Seems like a pattern since this week's practices have started." Cooper said,while he and half the team turned their attention to Lucas who had his back to them while he stared grabbing his clothes out of his backpack.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop staring at me." Lucas growled out not once turning his attention away from his clothes. Most of the team players turned their attention back to their own lockers except Cooper and Nathan.

"He's right Luke, you've never been off your game. Even I didn't know where you were at." Nathan intervened.

Nodding his head, "I know I just- I'll shake it off tonight and I'll be fine." He said, trying to convince Nathan, Cooper and mostly himself.

"Let's hope that's the truth." A voice interjected. "Lucas, I'd like to see you in my office." Whitey said before continuing to walk through the locker room and into his office, shutting his door.

Letting out a sigh, Lucas took a seat on the bench and rubbed his face in a frustrating manner before standing up and walking into over to Whitey's office.

Knocking on the office door, he heard White's muffled voice telling him to come in. Opening the door, he quietly closed it behind him before he took a seat across from Whitey's desk.

"I'm assuming you and Ms. Davis didn't work out." Whitey stated not looked up from his play book.

"How'd you-" Lucas began before getting cut off by Whitey.

"Son, you and Ms. Davis are like myself and Camilla were back in high school. Let me guess, you got scared and pulled the friends card?" Whitey questioned,finally looking up at Lucas.

Looking at Whitey for a second with his jaw slacked open, "Are you spying on us or something?" Lucas asked, suddenly suspicious.

Cackling, Whitey shook his head "I'm too old to try to run around following a bunch of teenagers. It does help when history repeats itself and Ms. Davis is like a granddaughter to me and my wife. When she doesn't want to talk to her parents or can't- Brooke comes to us." He told Lucas.

"Oh, so why are you talking to me. I'm pretty sure she told you how shitty I treated her." Lucas said.

"Actually she was crying slightly and mostly talking to Camilla. All I caught was Nathan, magnet, Lucas and just friends." He stated. "I'm not one to get involved in my players personal lives but I only do it when it comes to the Davis girls and when it effects how my team plays."

A confused look came across his face _what the hell did Nathan and a magnet have to do with him and Brooke? _Clearing his throat, "Yeah," Lucas scratched the back of his head. "I'll be better tomorrow. I just had an off day- nothing to do with Brooke." He lied blatantly.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to get through the day." Whitey said. "Just play the game I know you can before I have to bench you." He said bluntly.

Before Lucas could reply, there was a knock at the door before opening- revealing a man that looked vaguely familiar to Lucas before opening his eyes wide in recognition. It was Dan Davis. Brooke's father. _Shit._

"Danny boy, what are you doing here?" Whitey said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Decided to pick up the girls since I haven't been able to be the dutiful father for a few months. Even though they insisted on Rachel giving them a ride. I just think they'll lose status points being seen with their father." Dan joked as he pulled out of the hug.

Laughing along with him, Whitey shook his head slightly mostly in understanding. "So can Camilla and I expect you this weekend?" Whitey questioned.

"Saturday afternoon, probably 11:55 in the morning if the girls have their way. We are having a slight get together Saturday night and we'd love for you two to come." Dan told them.

"We'd love to join you, Camilla's been wanting to spend time with the whole group since we haven't done that in a few months." Whitey said.

"Anna, Larry, Max, and Joyce are coming into town. We're making up for the dinner that we had to cancel on Monday. They are surprising Rachel and Peyton so don't tell Brooke or Haley or that Cooper or Nathan boy that have been hanging around the house. Speaking of, are these good boys?" Dan questioned.

"Cooper is a trouble maker, but I believe he's Ms. Gatina's perfect fit. They actually remind me of Max and Joyce. Then Haley and Nathan remind me a little of Anna and Larry." Whitey said with a slight smile to himself.

"Oh, so you're going to have your hands full a second time around aren't you? Just consider yourself lucky that you don't have a repeat of Deb and myself." Dan teased while laughing. "What about my other little girl, Brooke?" Dan questioned, curious as to why both his girls hadn't both found suitable young boyfriends.

"Well that's a story that you'll just have to ask Brooke yourself." Whitey said while glancing at Lucas out of the corner of his eyes.

Following Whitey's eyes, Dan set eyes on the blond haired blue eyed boy that he had seen after the game on Friday. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" He questioned.

"Nothing important, just telling Lucas here to get his head in the game and stop focusing on girls." Whitey said. "You can go, Scott."

"Scott? As in Nathan Scott also?" Dan questioned.

"Yes sir, Nathan is my brother." Lucas answered politely as he stood up out of his chair and in front of the two adults.

"So you and Brooke don't get along?" Dan questioned as to why Brooke hadn't mentioned him when they planned the dinner.

"N-no sir, we g-get along j-just fine." Lucas stuttered out, he hated to think that Brooke's father might hate him.

"Oh, well then why don't you come over when Cooper and Nathan come over?" Dan asked him curious.

"I usually help my mom out at the cafe or work on my game." Lucas lied, he hated doing it but he couldn't exactly say '_I fucked up with your daughter by treating her like shit so now she hates me even though she says we're fine.'_

"Well you're always welcome at our house whether or not you come along with Cooper and Nathan, I'm sure Brooke would be happy to see you." Dan said.

"Did someone say my name?" A raspy voice interrupted the conversation as the three males turned their attention to the doorway.

"And why wasn't my name said?" Another voice said sarcastically.

"Maybe because I'm more popular than you are." Brooke teased.

Scoffing, "Yeah, well at least I don't need an ego boost every five minutes." Haley replied.

Rolling her eyes, "I'm sure you don't since Nathan makes you blush so much it might actually be permanent." Brooke said, effectively making Haley blush and duck her head trying to hide it. "See! I told you!" Brooke exclaimed while laughing, making Whitey and Dan laugh along with her.

While Lucas tried to hide the smirk on his face knowing that as soon as he made eye contact with Brooke he would feel as horrible as he had at practice. He knew he had to fix things between the two of them, first he had to get her alone.

"Daddy, it's time to go!" Brooke exclaimed playfully while she glanced over at Lucas and smiled sincerely at him. "Come on!" She said while pulling at his sleeve like a young child would.

"Brooklyn, we're going-calm down. I was just inviting Whitey to Saturday dinner." Dan said as he pulled her into a hug. "I was also planning on inviting _all_ of the Scott's." He told her, putting an emphases on 'all' while he nodded his head in Lucas' direction then looking back at Brooke giving her a knowing look.

Turning her attention to Lucas, "Would you and your parents, along with Nathan who's already coming, like to join us for dinner on Saturday?" Brooke asked in somewhat a formal voice.

"Uh, I'll have to ask my parents but sure we'll be there." Lucas answered as he scratched the back of his head.

Nodding her, she turned her attention back to her father. "Can we go now please, because if we don't leave now Haley and Nathan will tango around each other for a good hour and still just be friends at the end of it."

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, still amazed that her sister could so blunt about _everything_.

"What? It's true, at least Jimmy Allan asked you out within a few days. The two of you been tiptoeing around one another since the day you met." Brooke told her.

"Jimmy Allan was in the seventh grade, Brooke." Haley reminded her.

"And he still has more confidence than Nathan. Can I ask him out for you? Honestly, if I hear any more about I like Nathan so much why doesn't he ask me out I might actually become best friends with Claire Young."

"You hate Claire Young." Haley said.

"Almost as much as I hate you and Nathan doing the 'I like you but I don't have the confidence to ask you out' tango for shy people." Brooke stated, playfully sticking her tongue out at Haley before skipping out of the office with Haley following her.

"It's going to be a long ride home. I'll see you on Saturday, Whitey." Dan said before turning his attention to Lucas. "It was nice to meet you Lucas. I hope to be seeing more of you." He said while shaking Lucas' hand before leaving the same way Brooke and Haley had.

"Scott." Whitey said, getting Lucas' attention. "You might want to head on home son."

"Okay Coach." Lucas replied before walking out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"So did Coach rip you a new one?" Cooper asked while and Nathan waited for Lucas to get his things together.

"Not really, Mr. Davis came in before he could actually start yelling at me. Speaking of, heads up Cooper. Rachel's parents are coming to the dinner on Saturday as a surprise to her."

Coopers eyes got wide like an owl's. "Shit! This dinner wasn't supposed to happen for another three months. I'm gonna make a complete fool of myself!" He exclaimed.

"You'll be fine Coop. You have the Scott brothers to back you up." Nathan patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Let's get home." Lucas said as he shut his locker. "And Nate, I'd ask out Haley before Brooke does it for the two of you." He said laughing while the three of them left the locker room.

* * *

_Saturday afternoon_

"Come on, come on. We're late!" Brooke exclaimed as they all climbed out of the car.

"Brooklyn, we aren't late. It's just now 12:15." Dan reminded her as he grabbed the brisket from the back of the vehicle.

"And this is supposed to be brunch, it feels like lunch to me." She said as she skipped up the walkway and then the stairs to the Durham's house.

"She's got you there Dan." Deb said, laughing at the dumbfounded look on her husbands face.

"Oh, the Davis women." Dan said, shaking his head while following Brooke up the stairs.

"Love them or else." Haley teased as she walked with her parents up the stairs, laughing as she watched Brooke incessantly knocking on the front door. "B. Give them five minutes!" Haley reminded her as she grabbed Brooke's hand mid-knock.

Sighing, Brooke blew the loose hair out her face while she fidgeted waiting for someone to open the front door. Letting a silent breath of relief escape her lips as she saw Camilla open the door, she smiled as she immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Hello bumble bee." Camilla greeted her as she rubbed her back gently. "Don't worry, I'm okay." She whispered softly into Brooke's ear, before she broke the hug and pulled Haley into a hug. "Hello halo." Camilla said while hugging her gently before ushering everyone inside. "Foods already set, that's what was taking me a few extra minutes to get the door."

Walking into through the living room, Brooke bombarded Whitey as he pulled out her chair so she could sit down. Laughing as he hugged her back "Easy there bumble bee, I'm not as young as I used to be." Whitey reminded her as he let her go and she took her seat.

Doing the same for Haley and Camilla, Whitey took his seat at the head of the table while Dan pulled out Deb's seat before taking the chair next to her. "Grace?" Brooke spoke up, causing the entire table to laugh.

"Go ahead Brooklyn" Dan stated as he took Deb and Camilla's hand. While Camilla took Haley and Haley took Brooke's while Brooke took Whitey's and he took Deb's other hand.

"Bless O Lord this food to our use and us to thy loving service; and keep us ever mindful of the needs of others. Amen." Brooke said while everyone chorused their 'amens' after.

Passing the food around, they each started their own conversation with the person closest to them as they did all the time. It was a comfortable pattern for them, they didn't feel awkward around one another because they were family.

"So are you ready for the game on Friday girls?" Camilla asked, turning everyone's attention to Brooke and Haley.

"Of course! We finally got our new uniforms in! Well the first batch. We have a second batch for the winter games that are long sleeved." Brooke started, abandoning the plate of food in front of her.

"That's not gonna help our legs B." Haley reminded her. "I know I know-" Haley continued "we can't do kicks in pants." She said before taking a bite of her food.

Nodding her head, Brooke took a few bites of her fruit. "Exactly, but back on topic- we're completely excited about the game. We have a new routine and I just love game day!" Brooke said cheerfully, causing the table to laugh in amusement which only furthered Brooke into explaining the routine as they continued to enjoy their meal.

Helping clear the table, Haley and Brooke followed Camilla into the kitchen.

"So besides school and cheering how are my two granddaughters doing?" Camilla asked while she started to fill up the sink to wash the dishes.

"Well I'm doing great. Kind of nervous about tonight since we had to cancel Wednesday's dinner, I still have to worry about what kind of ringer Dad and Mom are going to put Nathan through." Haley said as she set out a towel to put the dishes on.

"Oh I'm sure they'll behave. Nathan's a perfect fit from what I hear." Camilla said with a smile causing Haley to blush slightly and duck her head down looking at the floor.

"How's my bumblebee doing?" Camilla asked, noticing that Brooke had started doing the dishes and gone quiet once Nathan was brought up, she figured it had something to do with Lucas.

"Fine. I have my squad and Haley along with Rachel and Peyton. School's going great." Brooke said, forcing a smile on her face.

"Haley, will you give us a moment?" Camilla asked politely, receiving a nod from Haley before she walked back into the living room where everyone else was. Placing her hand on Brooke's arm to stop her from doing the dishes, "How are things with Lucas?" She asked her softly. "I know that you came over here upset the other day and I don't want that to happen again anytime soon. The first time you came over talking about Lucas you were nothing but smiles." Camilla reminded her.

"He's not the guy I thought he was and I can't really hold it against Nathan or Cooper. They don't have any control of it. They make Rachel and Haley happy, I'd pick their happiness over mine any day." Brooke told her as she continued doing the dishes. "I'll find a guy eventually, I need to focus on the squad anyways. Being the captain and then having a boyfriend I'd lose focus and I don't want that to happen. I've worked too hard, the entire squad has just to have it go down hill just because I get too wrapped up in a boy like every other girl at my school has."

"What if this boy is something more than just a high school crush or fling bumblebee?" Camilla questioned, knowing that she'd hit a spot with Brooke.

Sighing slightly, Brooke started rinsing off the dishes she had already washed. Camilla knew her almost as well as Haley did, inside and out. Brooke had always saw herself meeting a guy in high school like her parents did, finding her true love at such a young age. She knew that it was wishful thinking, but it was her wish. "It's nothing now. Maybe I'm not meant to be like my parents, to find the guy I'm supposed to be with in high school. This isn't exactly a movie, you don't see the guy from across the way your first day of school and bam you're in love. It's fine." Brooke told her as she began putting up the dishes, Brooke dried her hands. "I promise you, I'm fine." Brooke said in a tone that she almost believed herself.

Seeing that she wanted the subject dropped, Camilla nodded her head. "Okay, but I'm here sweetie." She reminded her while pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." Brooke whispered into Camilla's shoulder as she hugged her back.

Ten minutes later, the Davis' bid their goodbyes as they left the Durham's and headed home. Feeling a slight tension coming from her daughter and a knowing look of confusion on Haley's face as she looked at Brooke, Deb decided to take the girls shopping. "So since fall is coming around and I figure that's a perfect time as any to go shopping for a new wardrobe?" Deb offered, hoping that _both_ of her daughters would agree.

"Can Peyton and Rachel come too?" Brooke asked with a smile across her face, she knew that retail therapy would help her change her mood. She loved and hated the heart to hearts she had with Camilla, because they would either help her make a decision or make her think more about a certain situation that she would rather push to the back of her head.

"Of course, what kind of mom would I be if I didn't take care of my two adopted daughters?" Deb teased, causing Haley and Brooke to laugh. "We'll pick them up on the way to Charlotte." She said as Dan pulled into the driveway.

"Sounds like I'm going to have an empty house to myself?" Dan questioned as he put the car in park and turned off the engine.

"You will. Try not to make a mess, when we come back it'll be time to start cooking and getting ready for the dinner tonight." Deb reminded him as they all got out of the car and shut their doors.

"I know I know but I'm going to have to get a little dirty anyway since we're grilling, I'm going to have to make sure it's clean and everything." Dan told her as they walked into the house, Haley and Brooke behind them each on the phone, one with Peyton and the other with Rachel, letting them know about the shopping trip.

"Okay caveman try not to burn yourself. You know where the fire extinguisher is and the number to 911." Deb said, laughing slightly at her two daughters. "They remind me of they way we were back in high school." She stated. "Except there are four girls." She added as a sad smile came across her face.

"And three guys." Dan finished her thought, as he saw the sadness in her eyes. "You're afraid that someone is going to get hurt?" He asked her.

"And I think it's going to be one of our girls, all four included. That's what I'm scared of." She told him as the girls came back downstairs with their purses.

"We're ready." Brooke said with a dimpled smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" She and Haley asked in unison as their eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as they both saw the worried expressions across their parents faces.

"Nothing girls, I'm just worried that you guys are going to spend all our money with this shopping trip." Dan teased, not wanting to worry the girls. "A limit of $500 for both of you please." He stated as he looked back and forth between his daughters.

Sighing out of annoyance yet still in unison, "Yes daddy." They replied before hugging their father with matching dimpled smiles. The dimples more prominent on Brooke's then Haley's face.

"Come on mom." Brooke said while her and Haley grabbed their mother's hands and started playfully pulling her towards the front door.

"That's my cue. We'll be back in a bit." Deb told her husband, before leaning up and giving him a kiss. "Mag-" Deb began.

"-net" Dan finished, before giving her another kiss. It was their 'couple thing' as their daughters liked to call it. They were each others magnets, they had been since high school. Each time they would have to leave one another for more than an fifteen minutes they wouldn't say the typical 'I love you' they would instead break up the word magnet. They knew something was wrong if neither said it. It was their thing.

Giggling at their parents cheesiness but secretly adoring it at the same time, Haley and Brooke made their way to the car. "I really want that one day." Haley said as she climbed into the backseat along with Brooke.

"Please, you and Nathan are so close to being them it's scary." Brooke told her while playfully nudging her sisters arm while she blushed.

"Do you really think so?" Haley asked with a huge smile across her face.

Tilting her head while looking at her sister as if she had grown two heads, "Do you really think I'm capable of lying to you?" She questioned her.

"You aren't, so you wanna tell me what's going on with you and Lucas?" Haley said, seeing the change in Brooke's face and body language immediately. "Come on B, we tell each other everything. What's going on?" She pressed.

"He's just not the guy I thought he was." Brooke said while looking out the window at her parents. "I think I'm just so envious that everyone has someone that makes their heart race and their cheeks redden at the mere mention of their name that I made myself believe that I could have that with him. Crazy I know but-"

"You aren't crazy Brooke." Haley interjected, taking her sisters hand in her own. "Everything's gonna work out, you know that right?" She questioned while looking at her sister intently.

"I hope so." Brooke whispered in her raspy voice as she hugged her sister.

* * *

"It's not my fault that we only have an hour to get ready." Rachel said as she climbed out of the car along with Peyton, Brooke, and Haley.

"Yes it is." Peyton said laughing slightly as they grabbed their bags and started heading inside and upstairs to get ready. "If you hadn't stopped to flirt with that guy-"

"Back it up there Goldilocks. I was not flirting, I'm happily taken. I was simply asking him out for you." Rachel said as she put her bags on Brooke's bed.

"Rachel!" Peyton exclaimed. "I don't need help finding a guy."

"You could've fooled us P. Sawyer. You've been distance and you go missing all the time. So what's going on?" Brooke questioned as she hung up her outfit on her closet door.

"No reason, I just have schoolwork and cheering and other things going on." Peyton told them.

"Other things?" Haley echoed. "Okay, we'll drop it for now since you are being completely vague. Only if you start being the Peyt we all know and love, deal?" She questioned while holding out her pinky towards the center of the girls.

"Deal." Rachel and Brooke said, hooking their pinkies with Haleys, all three of them looking over at Peyton.

"Okay, deal." Peyton said as she got up from the bed and hooked her pinky with her three best friends.

"Good. Now it's time to start getting ready." Brooke said excitedly while she skipped over to her stereo and turned it on, letting music blast through her room as the girls laughed and then started dancing while going to their respective area of Brooke's room that they used to get ready. They had a routine for parties, who would put on make up first at the vanity-Rachel, who would get dressed at the closet first -Peyton,who would keep everyone in order -Haley and who would who would help the other girls get ready and then get the three girls help for their own outfit -Brooke.

"Come on P. Sawyer! I wanna see if the outfit does you justice!" Brooke exclaimed from her sitting position on the bed.

"I still don't get why I get to wear a cute top and skirt, while you guys are stuck in dresses." Peyton said.

"Haley and I always wear dresses at family dinners and Rach is under the impression that Camilla doesn't like her so she's following our lead." Brooke replied as she watched Peyton walk out of the closet.

Smoothing down her shirt while stepping out of the closet with a button up white top with sleeves that stopped right at her elbows and a dark blue tank underneath and a black semi ruffly skirt that stopped just before her knees. "What?" Peyton questioned once she had seen the odd looks on Haley, Brooke, and Rachel's faces.

"You look beautiful!" "You have legs for days!" "That's why you wear skirts!" Came three replies all overlapping each other, causing Peyton to laugh. "I'm guessing that you guys like it?" She asked, getting a unison "YES!" which just caused her to laugh again.

"Okay, Okay. Now it's Haley's turn!" Peyton said with a smile as she sat on the edge of the bed, being careful not to wrinkle her dress.

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

"Girls our guests will be arriving soon. I would love for you to grace them with your presence." Dan said loud enough from the girls to hear him, as he fixed the dark blue dress shift that was underneath the jacket he was wearing.

Opening the bedroom door the girls filed out of Brooke's room. First was Peyton walking down the stairs with her skirt waving back and forth as she reached the bottom of the stairs, moving some curls out of her face she stood next to Dan as Rachel made her way down the stairs.

Wearing a green strapless dress with small delicate flowers on the hem of it, Rachel had half of her hair curled up into a bun with the rest of her hair down in curls. "How do we look Mr. Davis?" Rachel asked as she took her place next to Peyton.

"Lovely as always." Dan said. "Just like all of my daughters do." He added with his Davis smile, before looking back up the stairs to see Haley walking down the stairs with Brooke.

Haley in a dark purple strapless dress with a dark blue outline, her hair pulled back into a bun with one loose curl hanging by the frame of her face. Next to her was Brooke in a strapless dress also that was her signature color, red with slight jewels on the front of the dress with her hair all the way down in loose curls.

"Wow, look at my girls." Deb said as she came from the kitchen in a simple yet elegant black dress, with white pearls in her ears and a necklace. "You certainly got your looks from me." She teased as she walked over to her husband and adjusted his tie slightly.

"Thanks mom." Haley said as she brushed the curl out of her face, only to have it fall back by her face. "So when is everyone supposed to get here?" She asked only to have the doorbell ring right on cue.

"I guess now." Dan said as he walked over to the front door, revealing Whitey and Camilla on the other side. "Camilla. Lovely as always." He greeted as he kissed her cheek before ushering her and Whitey into the house. "Whitey." He also greeted as he shook his hand.

After everyone had greeted one another, Deb suggested that they make their way to the living room to wait for the rest of their guests only to be interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Brooke and Haley said at the same time, causing themselves to erupt into a fit of giggles as they walked over to open the front door. "Hi!" They said again in unison while laughing, as they greeted Nathan and Lucas along with their parents, Keith and Karen who were standing behind them.

"Brooke. Haley. We've missed you at the cafe." Karen said as she followed her sons inside the house, only to be bombarded by the two sisters, including Rachel with a hug. Laughing, she enthusiastically hugged them back. "Oh my three favorite girls." She said, not noticing that Peyton hadn't come to greet her but instead had stayed behind Whitey and Camilla, suddenly feeling out of place.

"We've been busy with cheering but we're coming to the cafe before the game next Friday. We promise." Rachel said, surprising slightly everyone that she was willing to hang out with a parent.

Karen looked at the three girls standing in front of her. "You girls look absolutely gorgeous." She said with another smile across her face.

"Thank you." Brooke said while looking over at Keith, Lucas, and Nathan. "Hi Keith." She greeted with a smile told as she went over and gave him a hug.

"Brooke." Keith greeted back as he returned the hug. "Karen is right, we haven't seen our four balls of energy." He told them as he glanced over at Peyton. "And one of them seems to be hiding in the corner?" He questioned as Peyton finally made her way over to the group.

"Hi Mr. Scott." Peyton said, she still for some reason felt uncomfortable calling them by their firsts names. The only parents she would call by her names were her own, Brooke and Haley's, and from time to time Rachel's parents. It was just the way she was.

Hearing a familiar laugh, Peyton looked over to see Haley and Nathan alone in a corner. Clenching her teeth together, she excused herself to the ladies room when in all actuality she was going into the kitchen to see if she could sneak any liquor since she knew it was going to be a long night.

Blushing slightly, Haley looked over at Nathan. "You really do look beautiful Haley Davis." Nathan told her as he gently brushed back the loose curl in front of her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Thanks." She replied back shyly, feeling herself get goosebumps at the feeling of Nathan's hand caressing her face. "You look great too." Haley said as she took in his appearance of a light purple shirt with light brown khakis on. "Did you try to match me or what?" She teased slightly.

Looking down at his shirt, then back up at Haley's dress he laughed slightly. "Pure luck." Nathan said as he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Brooke who was talking to his mom and then Lucas who was talking to their dad. "Looks like we aren't the only ones." He told her as he nodded his head towards the direction Brooke, Lucas, and his parents were in.

Following his eyes, Haley looked over and saw that Lucas was wearing a red shirt with his black slacks. "They need to talk, I'm sick of them acting like everything's okay when it's not." She said, just wishing that her sister would realize that she had found a boy that made her truly happy but Brooke and Lucas were just too scared of the feelings they felt towards one another, the same way Haley felt towards Nathan but she'd rather be scared and happy. Then feel safe and be alone and sad.

Before Nathan could reply, the doorbell went off again. "I'll get it!" Brooke announced as she walked over to the front door and opened it. "Hi Cooper. Mr. and Mrs. Lee. Come in, come in." She ushered them through the door.

"Cooper!" Rachel exclaimed with a happy smile as she went over and gave him a shy hug, she had yet to meet his parents and she didn't want to come off as the 'slutty' girl. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lee." Rachel said in the softest tone. "It's nice to meet you."

"You must be the girl that's been taking up all of Cooper's time." Christopher said with the trademark Lee smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Before they had time to have anymore of a conversation, they heard Brooke start talking. "Mom. Dad. This is Cooper Lee and his parents..." Brooke trailed off waiting for themselves.

"Where are our manners? I'm Nikki Lee and this is my husband, Christopher Lee. We want to thank you for having us over for dinner." Nikki said to Deb and Dan.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Deb and this is my husband Dan. These are our daughters, Haley and Brooke." She introduced as Brooke and Haley came to stand next to them. "This is Whitey and Camilla Durham." Deb also introduced.

"Why don't we take this into the dining room so we can start dinner?" Dan suggested as he started leading the way to the dining room.

Having everyone following him into the dining room, he took the head seat at the end of the table, with Deb taking a seat on his left. With Camilla on his right and Whitey right next to her.

Brooke took a seat next to her mom and Lucas slyly took a seat next to her, with Peyton on his other side.

Haley took a seat across the table from Brooke, with Nathan on her left and Whitey on her right.

Rachel took a seat next to Peyton, with Cooper right next to her, while his parents took the two seats next to him.

Karen took a seat next to Nathan with Keith right next to her. Leaving two seats empty right next to Keith, one seat open next to Nikki and then another free seat at the other end of the table.

"Daddy, are we expecting other guests?" Brooke spoke up after everyone had taken their seat.

"Brooklyn, why don't you ask our guests if they are comfortable with a traditional dinner?" Dan suggested as he ignored answering her question.

"Okay..." Brooke trailed off suddenly suspicious of her father's actions. "Would it bother anyone if we said grace before we started dinner?" She asked politely.

Before anyone could answer, the doorbell went off once again. "I'll get it." Dan and Deb said at the same time, laughing slightly before they both stood up and went to go answer the door.

Looking over at Cooper, Rachel noticed that he kept drinking his glass of water as if his life depended on it. "Why are you so nervous?" She questioned.

"No reason." He replied quickly, as he kept anxiously looking over his shoulder at the doorway.

"Cooper, do you know what happened the last time you lied to me?" Rachel asked him.

A look of confusion came across Cooper's face, "I've never lied to you Rach." Cooper reminded her.

"So do you want to start now?" She challenged him.

Shaking his head, "No, I just can't tell you what's going on. It's a surprise." Cooper confessed.

"What...?" Rachel trailed off, her attention being brought to the entry way as she heard two familiar voices. "Mom...Dad..." She whispered as she slowly got out of her chair and started walking towards the front door, only to stop in her tracks as she saw her parents. Being at a loss for words, she immediately launched herself into her parents arms. "I've missed you so much." Rachel said.

"Your mother and I wanted to surprise you buttercup." Max said, as he hugged his daughter.

Pulling out of the hug, Joyce Gatina looked at her daughter. "You look gorgeous my darling." She said as she glanced behind Rachel. "Seems that we're going to have a full table tonight." Joyce stated.

"Full table? There are two empty seats..." Peyton trailed off as she looked behind Rachel's parents. "You guys aren't supposed to be here for another two months." She said as she jumped up from her seat and ran into their arms.

"We were, but then I was talking to Joyce and they said that they were going to surprise Rachel and I wanted to see my angel." Anna said.

"Unless you don't want us here, because we can leave..." Larry teased as he hugged his daughter.

"So where's this boy that I hear is taking up all of my buttercups time?" Max asked.

Blushing, "Daddy..." Rachel trailed off as she walked over to Cooper and his parents. "Mom. Dad. This is Cooper Lee. These are his parents Christopher and Nikki Lee." She introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Max and this is my wife Joyce." Rachel's father introduced himself.

"It's so great to meet you. You have a wonderful daughter here." Nikki said, causing Rachel to blush yet let out a breath of relief.

"Why don't we get started on dinner?" Camilla suggested. "We are all capable of multitasking and I'm scared if these boys are denied food any longer they might be start eating the bread basket." She said with a soft laugh as everyone paid attention to Lucas and Nathan who had a roll in each hand with their mouth stuffed, trying to smile at how embarrassed both of them were.

"I agree with Camilla." Anna teased. "Peyton come sit down here with your father and myself."

Nodding her head silently, she moved out of her seat next to Lucas. Causing Rachel to move down a seat with a ripple effect, until everyone had taken their new seats.

"Did Peyton miss the memo to bring a matching date?" Christopher joked. "I'm just kidding sweetheart, it just seems that all of the _'old'_ married couples are matching. It also seems that my son is matching Rachel with green. Brooke and Lucas are matching in red, and then Nathan is matching Haley with the purple." He pointed out as everyone looked at their outfits, realizing that Christopher was right and they did all match their significant other or friend.

Biting her bottom lip, Peyton put on a fake smile. "I just wanted to be the oddball out. Original and all that." Peyton said as she took a long drink of her water.

"Who wants to say grace?" Brooke said, sensing Peyton becoming uncomfortable, she decided to change the subject. She had a feeling that she was going to need to talk to Peyton before the night was over.

* * *

"Go talk to him." Haley told her as they finished clearing the table and putting the dishes in the kitchen for the maid and caterers to take care of.

"Haley. Don't okay? Dinner was fine. We were civil, that's what he wanted. Honestly, I can't just be his friend." Brooke said with a sigh as she grabbed a towel to wipe off her hands. "I'm not saying that I want to jump into a relationship with him but being his friend... I'm just gonna like him more and that's going to end up with me getting hurt. I'm not gonna set myself up that way Haley." She confessed. "I just have to deal with the fact that I'm not like you and Nathan or Rachel and Cooper."

"Brooke, I just want you to be happy." Haley told her.

Smiling softly, "And I will be, once I get out of this dress." Brooke teased, trying to get her sister that she was okay. "Go spend some time with Nathan. Take him with Rachel and Cooper out to the gazebo in the back while our parents' talk about everything under the sun. I'll be out there in a bit."

Before Haley could reply, Brooke had already disappeared down the hallway and towards the stairs to change. Walking up the stairs towards her room, she stopped at the top of the stairs to take off her heels before heading down the hallway to her room. Until she felt someone grabbing her hand, jumping slightly she looked down at the hand before relaxing and continuing to walk. "You sure know how to scare a girl." Brooke said as she slipped her hand out of his. "Did you get lost or something?" Brooke asked as she walked into her room, turning on the light she took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"No, I just haven't talked to you in a while." He said as he took a seat next to her.

Sighing slightly, "Lucas you talked to me at dinner." She reminded him.

"Asking you if you wanted something more to drink only to have you shake your head at me doesn't count as talking Brooke." Lucas told her as she cautiously took her hand, he slowly started tracing the lines on her palm. "I like you Brooke." He confessed.

Slowly pulling her hand away, she got up from the bed and started pacing back and forth. "Why do you keep doing this Lucas? I can't keep playing this game, it's giving me whiplash. You like me and we were going to talk about things that concerned us but instead you brush me off saying we need to take things slow when we aren't even talking like that. It seems every time we try to be friends you screw it up not two days later." Brooke ranted while waving her arms through the air.

Lucas nodded his head in agreement before he started to speak. "I apologized for the game Brooke, I just saw you with Chase-"

"You got jealous over a guy I consider my brother!" She exclaimed before letting out a ragged breath. "Why do you even bother? Do you get some sort of happy feeling with messing with a girl like she's a toy, because if that's the way you are then maybe we need to not even know each other."

"Brooke, I-" Lucas started only to be cut off.

"Yeah, I like you and who knows maybe months down the road we could've be more than friends but you can't even by friends with me-" Brooke got cut off this time with the feeling of Lucas' lips against hers.

Leaning down to her level, he deepened the kiss while wrapping his arms around her waist. Leading her slowly backwards towards the nearest wall, he felt Brooke's fingers dig into arms causing him to hiss in pain and break the kiss. "You're right Brooke, I can't be friends with you." Lucas told her through a ragged breath. "Because I see the dimples in your face when you smile and I want to make you the smile all the time."

"You scrunch your nose when you try to make someone else laugh or when you're trying to think really hard. You put your sister and your friends before anyone else. Your laugh, I could listen to it all day. Just being around you...I don't know it calms me. I know that sounds crazy but I need you to be happy before I can even think about being happy myself. I thought that maybe if I left you alone or got you pissed off at me that you'd be better off." Lucas told her as he looked down at her, searching her eyes for something...anything that would prove that she felt the same way about him.

Noticing that Brooke was avoiding looking at him in general, he figured that she thought he was crazy and didn't want anything to do with him. "You deserve so much better. I'll leave you alone." Lucas whispered as he kissed her forehead softly and went to leave only to be stopped by Brooke's hand grabbing his own.

"I don't scrunch my nose when I'm thinking." Brooke tried to deny as she gently pulled Lucas closer to her.

Smiling, he nodded his head "Yeah you do. It's cute though." He said as he placed his hands on her hips. "Does this mean you don't think I'm crazy?" Lucas questioned curiously.

"No, I don't think you are. Since I think your eyes are...I see you looking at me and it feels like you can see right into my soul." Brooke told him softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

"I really wanna kiss you again." Lucas said as he looked into her eyes. "Is that okay?" He whispered while pulling her body closer against his.

Instead of answering, Brooke leaned up and gave him a soft little kiss before pulling away. "Yeah, it's okay but I need to change first." She told him.

"No. You'll be away from me and I don't want that besides you look great-you match me." He said as he kissed her again.

Giggling against his lips, "Luke." She said as he gently kissed her jawline. "Lucas, we have to take things slow." Brooke reminded him.

Groaning slightly, "Yeah, but after this." Lucas said as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. Slowly running hand hands down her sides to her thighs, he hiked up her dress slightly before picking her up making her wrap her legs around his waist as he walked her towards the direction of the bed.

Kissing him back, all logical thought went out the window. All she wanted to do was get closer to him in that moment. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she ran her fingers through his hair while gently nibbling on his bottom lip. She felt him push her back against the wall and realized that this was the complete opposite of taking things close. "Lucas." Brooke said while breaking the kiss.

"Hmm...?" Lucas questioned coming out the haze their kiss had put him in. "I was just helping you get changed." He said as he slowly placed Brooke down on her feet by the wall next to her closet. Kissing her one last time. "I'll be downstairs, make sure we still match." He said before walking out of her room and slowly closing the door behind him. Leaning against the door, he couldn't help but smile as he started heading back downstairs to hang out with his friends. Since things were starting to look up, he decided to share his good mood with everyone.

* * *

**r****\ ****e****\ ****v****\ ****i****\ ****e****\ ****w****\ ****s \** **my anti-drug.**

**A/N - How much are you guys excited when you get that email alert for a new chapter? I hope very excited. I try to at least read it three times at different times of the day and then submit it unless I'm in a rush and really want the chapter up. Feedback is loved, I want to know what you think about the story so far. I know it's dragging, but the SL I have in mind- high school needs to drag a bit for it, well at least this year does. Before you know you it, you'll be sitting on the edge of your seat, well at least I hope you will be. No pictures for the dresses, I just made up the descriptions off the top of my head. 18 pages AND this is a two parter, the next chapter will finish the dinner. :)**

**I know there are the Eddie Awards & Bellie Awards for Twilight stories, are there any awards for One Tree Hill stories?**


	9. Family Fun

Thank you guys for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed it. I was updating another story but thanks to nena and her two word review, it just gave me a burst of confidence that at least one person hasn't given up on my updating :)

kaya17tj- Glad you're enjoying that story so far. I would hate to disappoint. Don't worry about Peyton, for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

23bNrAuLcEaYs- here's the update you've been waiting oh so patiently for :)

dianehermans- thanks hun, it's good to be back. Already working on chapter ten. Have two pages done already!

Nena- thank you so much for the boost I needed. Hope you enjoy!

- Hope this chapter is up to your standards. Lol.

I do miss my cheeryxotigger so I hope that she's out there somewhere reading this! And I'm also working on an update for What's the difference.

Enjoy guys! Reviews are appreciated but not needed for an update.

* * *

She couldn't help but feel like things weren't going her way. She still couldn't get what Cooper's father had said at dinner out of her head. It just seemed to upset her more that Nathan and Haley were getting closer with each passing minute, but there was nothing she could do about it or _was_ there?

"Peyton?" Hearing someone say her name, snapped her right out of her train of thought. Looking up, she couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

"Hey, I barely saw you all night." Peyton replied.

Shaking his head as he took a seat next to her, "Yeah, it was a little crazy with Rachel's parents showing up. Then yours on top of it, I bet you're excited to see them, huh?" He asked her.

"More than you could ever imagine. I understand that they have to work and traveling is part of that but I love having them just a few feet away then having to deal with a phone call, you know?" She said.

Shrugging he looked over at her before looking up at the stars. "To be honest? Not really. I've always had my parents near by. The longest I've been away from them was at basketball camp and I had my brother there with me so I wasn't really alone, but I saw the smile on your face so I think I can understand that you've missed them." He offered.

"We should do this more often." Peyton suggested, she liked talking to him and maybe liking him could get her mind off the other boy.

"Do what?" He questioned, slightly confused.

"Hang out. Just the two of us. I think we could become really great friends Lucas." She said with a smile.

Smiling back, "I'd like that Peyton." Lucas answered honestly. Having another person he could talk to just might be what he needs. Someone to make him realize when he was being an idiot when it came to Brooke.

"Why don't we go find the others?" Peyton suggested but before Lucas could reply they heard some yelling followed by laughter come from the side of the house.

"That didn't take too long. Come on legs." He teased as he stood up and held his hand out toward her, realizing she had long legs kind of like chicken legs but he'd never tell her that. He knew that no matter how a guy meant it, it was never right to compare a girl to any animal. He had learned that the hard way in middle school when told a girl that she reminded him of a panda. He ended up with a black eye because the girl thought that he was calling her fat, when he actually meant that she was quiet yet friendly. He wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Let's go." Peyton said softly, not trusting her voice as she took the hand Lucas had offered to her. Walking with him, she finally felt like things were looking up for her or so she thought.

"Lucas!" Haley yelled happily before screaming again as Nathan spun her around once again. "Tell your brother to put me down." She giggled. "I'm getting dizzy!"

"Fine fine." Nathan said as he gently placed her down, but wrapped his arm loosely around her waist to keep her steady until she regained her balance. "No need to bring the big brother into it." He teased.

"Where'd you run off to?" Rachel questioned from Cooper's lap, the two of them had found a swinging chair and made themselves comfortable.

"Just around." Lucas said happily as he let go of Peyton's hand and walked over to his brother. "Where's Brooke?" He asked, trying to hide the goofy grin that was plastered on his face.

"Upstairs changing..." Rachel answered before trailing off. Looking at Lucas curiously, she got up from Cooper's lap-much to his dislike- and walked over to Lucas.

"Rachel, why are you staring him down?" Haley asked suddenly concerned as to why the red head was continually staring at him, a small smile overtook her lips but before she had a chance to say anything- "You two made out!" Rachel accused happily.

"What? No." Lucas lied quickly, he didn't know what he and Brooke were yet and he sure as hell didn't want to say anything to their friends only for Brooke to not be on the same page as him.

Before Rachel or Haley had the chance to questioned him further a voice stopped them. "Rachel stop harassing him." The voice caused everyone outside to turn their attention to where it had came from.

"Fine." Rachel huffed as she walked back over to Cooper and resided back on his lap. "BUT- we're talking about this later." She promised.

Rolling her eyes slightly, Brooke walked over to where her friends were at. "I thought you were changing?" She heard Haley ask. "I was going to, then I realized I'd be the only one comfortable and I like red." Brooke answered as she stole a glance at Lucas who already had his eyes on her.

Both of them completely missing the blonde that had caught the moment. She had a feeling that if she didn't move fast that she would lose this brother just like she had lost the other one.

"So how about we play? Girls versus Boys?" Peyton suggested as she stood up and grabbed the basketball that was laying near by.

"You realize all of you are in dresses right?" Cooper said as Rachel got off his lap and began pulling at his hand, all but forcing him to stand up.

"So you're scared to be beaten by girls that were also in dresses. Boo hoo." Rachel said while she opened her hands out towards Peyton, who tossed her the basketball

"Oh it's on now." Nathan said as he unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and began rolling up his sleeves, his brother and cousin following his actions.

"This should be fun." Brooke said as all the girls threw their hair up in ponytails. "Haven't had a good game since last summer. Isn't that right Hales?"

Smirking slightly at her sisters antics. "I think you're right. Best game ever, better looking opponents too." Haley added with a wink, causing Lucas and Nathan to look at them with evident frowns on etched on their faces.

"Now you guys are just being mean." Cooper teased. "Their egos can't take it." He said as he took the ball from Rachel.

"You're just scared you're going to be beat by your girlfriend." Rachel teased while sticking her tongue out at him.

Shaking his head, "I'd like to find any reason to get you to run around in a short... anything." Cooper teased as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Always the charmer you pervert." Rachel teased as she hugged him back.

"Okay okay. Let's get this game started." Nathan announced as he started dribbling the ball.

"Bring it on ladies." Lucas said with a smile as he bent his knees slightly and stood slightly in front of Brooke and Peyton.

"Game on Scott." Haley stated as she took her spot in front of Nathan while Rachel started blocking Cooper.

Before anything could happen, Cooper dropped the ball and swooped up Rachel into his arms. "Cooper! That's cheating!" Rachel said, while laughing as he spun her around.

* * *

Hearing the laughter come from outside, the parents couldn't help but chuckle to themselves.

"So how are my boys adjusting?" Keith asked Whitey as he took a drink of his coffee. He and Karen had been worried that it had been a bad idea to move them from their home.

"I think with the Davis girls, they are adjusting just fine." Whitey teased, earning a small playful slap on the shoulder from Camilla. "I'm just kidding, they seem to be getting along just fine. I think being on the basketball team has helped them."

"I know it helped me during high school." Dan added as he wrapped his arm around Deb's shoulders, keeping her close.

"Also a certain cheerleader if I recall." Camilla said with a smile, remembering how her husband would come home complaining while at the same time telling her a love story about the teenagers on his team.

Blushing slightly, "I only helped him keep his focus on the important things." Deb said, before taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, most of his focus was on you." Whitey pointed out with a grin. "But I think it was for the best. I actually saw him attend class willingly. Granted it was so he could make goo goo eyes at his girl, he was there none the less."

"I seem to recall you telling me that Max doing the same thing." Camilla said, giving a playful wink towards Joyce, who blushed just as Deb had.

"Seems like you four have a lot in common." Anna spoke up as she took a drink of her wine.

Nodding their heads in agreement. "I've known Dan since we were kids." Max said as he took a drink of his scotch. "Then we met Joyce and Deb when we were in middle school." He stated as he handed Joyce his water since she had finished hers.

"Yeah, we've been pretty much inseparable ever since. Even when we moved to New York for college, we got two apartments nearby each other. Deb and Joyce were actually the ones that decided that we should move back to Tree Hill, when we found out they were pregnant." Dan said as he rubbed his wife's shoulder gently.

"You two were pregnant at the same time?" Larry asked as he took a drink of his wine before gently pouring himself some more so the glass was full.

"Yeah, some said we planned it. I actually remember sitting on the bathroom floor with Deb, both of us were scared out of our minds. What we were going to do. How we were going to do it. Most of all, how we were going to tell Max and Dan." Joyce said. "That was actually the easy part since they proposed to us before we told them. That's when we knew two things. One, they spent way too much together if they were starting to do everything together, including proposing."

"Two, that it was really love. They weren't just proposing because they were scared and figured it was the right thing to do because we were pregnant." Deb said as she leaned into her husband lovingly.

"Sounds like some kind of love story." Anna said with a smile, glancing between the two couples, before she looked back at her husband.

"Look at us going on and on. How did the two of you meet?" Camilla asked with a smile.

"We kind of had a high school romance. We started dating our sophomore year of high school. Graduated and went to the same college. Our junior year, right?" Larry asked, making sure he was right, earning a head nod from his wife. "Our junior year, I proposed. Our senior year, we found out that Anna was pregnant. We finished school and we got married after we graduated, settled in New York with our beautiful daughter. Then when we realized that the big town life truly wasn't the way to raise our little girl, we moved here. Then that's when we started traveling a lot. We hated leaving her alone, but when she told us about Brooke and Haley-"

"We were relieved to say the least. That there was someone here with her. She likes to be a loner, but it seems with your two girls she's just like I was in high school." Anna said with a smile.

"Sounds just like Cooper and the boys. They're exactly how we were in high school, isn't that right Keith?" Christopher told them as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

Nikki rolled her eyes playfully. "They're family you goof." She said while leaning back into her husband.

"Yeah, but I'm sure even if they weren't family. I mean you and Karen were pretty much inseparable in high school. Just like the girls are now." Keith said, backing up Christopher.

"Yeah, that's just us though. We were separated at birth anyways." Karen said, giving Nikki a wink which Nikki returned.

"The Davis girls do have that affect on you, making you feel like part of the family." Whitey said with a smile before he glanced over at his wife, who was trying to mask a yawn. Looking down at his watch, he realized it was a little late for her to be out, since she was still feeling under the weather. "I think we're going to head home. It's been a long day and we're exhausted." He told them as he made a way to stand from his chair, before helping Camilla stand up.

"Oh, but we didn't get to see you that much." Joyce all but pouted. "We'll have to meet up again." She all but demanded with a smile.

"Of course, you know I wouldn't let one of my favorite girls leave without visiting for a full day." Camilla said with a smile. "I expect to see all you girls before you leave. Except Deb, I just expect to see her everyday."

"Absolutely Camilla." Deb said in agreement as she stood up, along with everyone else at the table. "We'll show you out. I think we should check on the kids anyways."

Saying their goodbyes, they all walked outside towards where the cars where parked, until the scene before them made them stop in their tracks.

"Nathan put me down!" Peyton squealed playfully, as he swung her and Haley around in each of his arms.

While Brooke and Rachel were on Lucas and Cooper's backs as they spun them around also.

"I don't think that's how you play basketball." Keith said playfully, causing the kids to stop their fun and look up at their parents. "Unless the rules have changed."

"Whitey and Camilla were just leaving. Do you guys want to say goodbye?" Dan asked in an amused tone.

Jumping down from Lucas' back and loosening herself from Nathan's grip. Haley and Brooke bounded their way to the couple, pulling them into a group hug. "We'll stop by tomorrow." Haley told them. "You need to teach your new apple cake recipe, remember?" Brooke said as they broke the hug.

"We'll see you and your parents tomorrow." Camilla said as she kissed both the girls foreheads.

Kissing their foreheads, "Keep those boys in line." Whitey said as they waved goodbye to everyone and disappeared into their car and down the street.

"I think us old men should teach the kids how to really play basketball. What do you think?" Max asked Dan teasingly.

"I don't know, I don't think we can show them everything." Dan said as he glanced over at Larry, Keith and Christopher. "Unless you guys wanna join?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea. What do you think Keith? Think we can school 'em?" Chris asked Keith.

"I'm sure we can, isn't that right Larry?" Keith said as he patted Larry on the shoulder, before discarding his jacket, handing it over to his wife.

"Oh bring it on old man." Cooper told his dad.

* * *

"How did they talk us into this again?" He asked the other two breathlessly.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, "This genius over here said that he could take him." Nathan said as he nodded his head towards Cooper.

"I thought I could, he taught me everything I know." Cooper said, trying to defend himself.

"Exactly. He taught you everything. So he knows what you're going to do and he knows more than he's letting on, obviously." Lucas said as he placed his hands on his sides and let out a ragged breath, trying to catch his breath.

"You guys kinda suck." She said as she walked up with the three other girls, each holding a water.

"Gee, thanks Peyton." Cooper said sarcastically as he graciously took the water Rachel handed towards him.

"Well I'm just glad we didn't play against one another. We would've kicked your asses." Haley said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, shut it." Nathan said as he took the water from Haley, taking off the cap he began gulping it down, giving Haley a wink that he was just playing around.

"If we don't win, dad's going to hold this over our heads for as long as he can." Lucas reminded his brother as he took a drink of his water before pulling Brooke into a sweaty hug.

"Eww! Broody you're all gross and ruining my dress!" Brooke exclaimed as she pushed him away from her and started wiping off the sweat.

Pouting playfully, "But I'm losing." Lucas said as he held his arms out towards her.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she shook her head "You'll get over it." Brooke said with a smile.

"Fine." He said as he turned his attention back towards his cousin and brother. "How are we going to beat them?"

"If I can interject." Rachel said, causing the boys to turn this attention towards them. "You do realize that my dads a coach right?" She questioned, laughing softly as she saw the reaction on the boys faces to that realization.

"Okay. Tell us what to do coach." Cooper said with a smile, as they all huddled together.

"It's all over now gentlemen." Max said as he watched his daughter get the trademark Gatina grin on her face.

"Why's that?" Keith asked as he followed Max's gaze. "I thought we were doing pretty well."

"We were kicking their asses." Christopher said with a smile.

"Yeah, we were. That was until my protege decided to help them out." Max told them. "She helps _me_ out on plays, so that something."

Shrugging his shoulders, "It was fun while it lasted." Larry said with a smile. "Besides, I don't know about you guys but I don't think I can do another round without passing out." He confessed, causing the men around him to laugh and nod in agreement.

"Buttercup!" Joyce yelled towards her daughter, causing Rachel to look up towards her mother. "Your father gives up."'

"Oh come on! This was a play I've been wanting to try out for months since daddy almost lost his last game." Rachel pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rachel Virginia!"Joyce tried to scold, before busting out into a fit of laughter.

"Mom, you know I'm right!" She said,as she started laughing along with her mother.

"Alright, alright." Max said while chuckling. "I know, I need to listen to you more because it's an art to you. I know, listen to the Gatina women." He stated. "Even if I did give them their last name." Max added with a wink.

"How about we take in a movie?" Deb suggested. "It's still kind of early and I don't think the kids are ready to call it a night yet." She alerted the parents, seeing as the kids were still goofing around.

"I vote _Remember The Titans_!" Brooke hollered out, earning a groan from the girls and hollers of agreement from the guys.

"Brooke! Not again!" Rachel hollered.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I think we're going to head home." Larry announced. "We're just exhausted, but this night was enjoyable." He said as he wrapped his arm around Anna's waist. "Peyton, you can stay no problem."

"No, I'll go home with you guys." Peyton replied sullenly, she missed her parents, but she was scared of what would happen if she didn't stay.

"Honey, it's fine. Stay with your friends. We understand that they've been like your family for the past year now." Anna said with a reassuring smile.

"I-" Peyton began, as she began as she looked back and forth between her parents and her friends, who were like a family to her.

"P. Sawyer, we spend so much time together even I get sick of seeing you." Brooke teased with a wink.

"Yeah, go home. We can all go to the beach tomorrow or something." Haley added in.

"Okay, because I really want to spend some time with my parents." Peyton said with a smile filled with relief.

"See you picked the more important thing. Exactly what we all would've done. So don't stress Sawyer." Rachel stated.

Bidding their goodbyes, Larry and Anna began making their way towards their car. Slowly walking towards the car, she continued to give backward glances between Lucas and Nathan. She hated leaving, because she couldn't watch and step in if things happened between the Davis girls and the Scott boys. Reluctantly Peyton climbed into the car and shut the door, before laughing at something her father had said. Forgetting about the blonde and brunette brothers left behind, at least for a moment.

Feeling a slight chill in the air, Haley shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and rubbed them softly to keep herself warm. Looking down at her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him and rubbing her back gently. "Cold?" Lucas asked rhetorically.

"No. I'm fine." Haley said as she shrugged off his arm and stepped away from him.

Watching the others talk and laugh with one another, Lucas knew that he had to fix this. Sure Haley was civil to him, but she hadn't forgiven him for how he treated Brooke. Even if Brooke, by some miracle, had forgiven him for the way he treated her.

Taking a step towards her, "Haley. Can we talk?" Lucas asked as he nodded his head to a more secluded area.

Sighing, "Yeah." Haley agreed as she followed him towards the gazebo that was on the side of the house.

"You know, when I was little I wanted nothing more than a little brother. Someone I could protect you know. Then when I was five I met Nathan, when his parents moved back into town. There was this person that was just like a little brother, even if only by three months." Lucas started explaining as Haley sat down on the bench of the gazebo as he leaned against one of the posts.

"We spent all our time together, people used to actually mistake us as brothers. Especially in school, but we just went along with it because that's how it was for us. We've always been brothers." He stated as a fact. "We had just started sixth grade and we were scared shitless. Especially since we barely had any classes together. Then it was the second week of school or so, we had some how managed to talk our parents into calling the school and changing our classes so we at least had four together. They said no more or we'd become dependent on one another, which is stupid because we're brothers-family, who are we supposed to be dependent on if not family?"

"I was meeting up with Nathan for lunch, when I walked into the cafeteria. I saw three boys surrounding where my brother and I usually sat." Lucas said as he began walking back and forth on the gazebo. "I walked over there and they were bullying him. Nathan had a slight stutter when he was younger, and these three boys just kept teasing him. I just hated seeing him getting hurt, even if it was just stupid school bullying, it bothered me. I went up to them... and well I ended up getting sent to the principals office the other little boy a bloody nose."

Lucas took a breath as he glanced at Haley before continuing. "Then the summer after sixth grade, I think that was the worst summer we've ever had." He began as he finally stopped pacing and took a seat next to Haley. "Nathan and his parents were on their way to our beach house. I try to block out as much as I possible can, all I choose to remember is it was raining and a truck took a curb too sharp and slammed head on into their car. Nathan was in a coma for about four days because he hit his head on the door. He just ended up with a broken arm and some stitches on his forehead and a few on his chest that left some scars." Lucas said as his hand began shaking slightly.

Noticing his hand shaking, Haley took his hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You didn't have to tell me all of that." She told him. "Why did you tell me all of that?" Haley asked curiously. They hadn't really been good friends, in fact she was pretty sure that she hated him on a level but since he made her sister happy she would just have to deal with him.

"Because I never want to see Nathan hurt or in pain or anything ever again, as much as I can control it. I was eleven years old and a complete wreck sitting in a hospital room next to my best friend that wouldn't wake up. I felt helpless because my brother just needed someone to protect him and I couldn't do it. So I get how you are with Brooke. I probably should've seen it sooner, she's your sister- your best friend. I know you have Rachel and Peyton, but blood is always thicker. Granted Nathan isn't technically my blood, but I get it Hales." Lucas said as he made eye contact with her. "I get why you hate me, I kind of hate me too. I just want you to know that I would never intentionally hurt your sister ever again. I know she's already slightly forgiven me but it's going to take a long while to get through the walls that I made her put up. I also know that I'm going to have to make it up to you, but I think that we could truly be friends." Lucas told her.

"Consider yourself forgiven." Haley said with a smile as she squeezed his hand again. "Now tell me something, did Nathan really stutter?"

Laughing slightly, he stood up from the bench along with Haley. "We found out it was just his brain moving faster than his mouth. He does it sometimes when he's excited or extremely sad. It's usually a hint that you need to pay attention to what he's saying." Lucas told her. "Now let's get inside, I can only imagine what our parents our forcing the others into."

"Agreed, but I vote that we walk slow just in case it's something embarrassing. Less time to spend with them if it is." Haley suggested.

"I'm beginning to think that this is a start of a beautiful dysfunctional friendship." Lucas said as he followed Haley through the front door and towards the laughter coming from the living room.

"We were wondering where you guys disappeared too." Keith said as Haley took a seat on the floor in front of Nathan's legs and Lucas went to go sit by Brooke.

Shrugging, "Just talking." Lucas answered. "Where's Coop?" He asked looking around, only noticing that it was just his parents, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and their parents. "And Rachel?"

"Rachel's dad wanted to go over some plays with the master and Cooper's mom decided it was best that they get home before Cooper and his dad tried to have a rematch of the game." Brooke answered as she nudged Lucas' arm gently. Only to have Lucas move his arm, so Brooke's back was laying against his side, he lay his arm over her lap before leaning back into the couch.

"Plus our parents decided that they would get to know the parents that we've been supposedly trying to replace them with." Brooke added while playfully sticking her tongue out at her mother and father.

"Always so blunt Brooke." Karen said with a smile.

"We said no such thing, we just want to know what other parents you've adopted. Make sure you aren't taking advantage of them." Deb said as she suspiciously raised her eyebrow while looking back and forth between her two daughters.

Scoffing, "We would NEVER do such a thing!" Haley exclaimed before her and Brooke busted out into a laughing fit.

"What are we missing?" Keith asked cautiously, suddenly scared of what the Davis girls were capable of.

"Our daughters tried to convince the babysitter that they could-" Dan began

"ride our bikes down to the store to get candy. At nine at night when we were eight!" Haley and Brooke said with a smile.

"That's not something to be proud of girls. You were grounded for a month." Deb reminded them.

"Yeah." Haley said shyly as she hid her face in Nathan's arm. "Sorry." She mumbled into his arm, feeling Lucas bring her closer.

"Lucas and I used to sneak out to go play basketball when our parents were asleep." He confessed to her, hoping that it would make her feel better.

"Really? Did you ever get caught?" She questioned as she pulled her face away from his shoulder.

Shaking his head, "Nope. I mean the first couple times we did. Then we made them think that we had stopped but we just got better at it. Still do it once a week. Mostly just to spend some more time together." Nathan told her.

"That sounds like fun." Haley told him.

Nodding his head, "Maybe you and Brooke can come along with us one time. Spend some time alone together." Nathan suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll talk to Brooke about it later." Haley told him as she glanced around the room, noticing the parents were having their own conversation while Brooke and Lucas were in their own conversation.

"So, favorite color?" Brooke asked as she continued tracing the lines on Lucas' palm.

"Black. You?" He asked in return as he tried not to let the goosebumps show on his skin that she was causing him.

"Red." She answered. "Okay, favorite drink?"

"That depends. I like water or gatorade when I'm playing basketball." He told her as he started softly running his fingertips up and down her arm slowly. "Then I'm a coffee person, don't really talk to me if I haven't had it or I'll bite your head off." He said with a laugh. "If I'm at a party, I usually stick to beer." Lucas added with a whisper into her ear, that caused Brooke to shiver slightly.

"We should go." Karen said, causing the kids to look up at her. "It's getting late and I have to open the cafe in the morning."

"Okay." Haley and Brooke pouted as they were forced to move off the floor and stand up. "We'll stop by Monday after practice." Haley told her as she and Brooke hugged Karen goodbye and then Keith.

"It was really nice meeting you." Dan said as he shook Keith's and Karen's, while Deb followed and did the same.

"It was nice spending some time with you boys. You're more than welcome to come over anytime." Deb told the brothers.

"Within reason." Dan added as he noticed over the entire night how close their children actually were, only to see that the boys were half listening and his daughters had completely tuned him out.

"We'll give these guys a few more minutes to say goodbye." Keith said in an understanding tone, as he walked his wife towards their car. He knew feelings when he saw them. He also had a feeling the one girl in particular was feeling like an extra wheel, his kids being in high school could only lead to heartbreak and drama.

"I should go. You probably want to spend some more time with your parents and we have to help my mom with the cafe tomorrow." Nathan said as he stood in front of Haley, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Nodding her head in understanding, "Okay, I'll just see you at school then." Haley said, trying to play it off lightly.

"Or you could stop by the cafe. Save me from boredom?" Nathan suggested, disliking the fact that he wouldn't see her all weekend.

"I could do that." Haley said with a nod of her head, before wrapping her arms around Nathan's waist and giving him a hug goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Nathan said as they broke the hug. "By the way, you looked beautiful tonight." He told her with a smile as he kissed her cheek lightly, before walking towards his parents car.

Blushing slightly, Haley slipped past Brooke and Lucas and into the house. Practically skipping up to her room, falling down onto her bed she let out a sigh of contentment while she placed her hand on her stomach. She could practically feel the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

* * *

"So you're goin' to sit at the counter all day and keep me company right?" Lucas asked as he kept messing with Brooke's fingertips.

Nodding her head, "I already told you yes, Broody." Brooke replied as she glanced down at her hands and then back up into Lucas' blue eyes.

"I'm just making sure you don't ditch me." He told her as he leaned up against the side of Brooke's house. "I think I know why your favorite color's red." He stated as he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into his body so that she was leaning against him and his arms were loosely wrapped around her torso.

"Why's that Broody?" Brooke questioned as she leaned the side of her head against the shoulder.

"You're the girl behind the red door." Lucas said as he glanced over at the red front door and then back at Brooke, before tucking some loose curls behind her ear and rubbed her cheek softly.

Blushing, she tried to hide her face only to have Lucas place his fingertips under her chin and force her to look at him again. "You're amazing, you know that? You also looked amazing tonight." Lucas told her.

"You didn't look too bad yourself handsome." Brooke said with a smile as she tapped his nose lightly. "A lot better then your smelly basketball self." She told him as she scrunched her nose in disgust.

"You like me all sweaty." He told her as he brought her into a tight hug, careful not to hurt her by holding her too tightly.

"Nope. Sorry. I prefer my guys to smell nice." Brooke said with a smile as she leaned into him more.

"I'll take a note of that." He said as he leaned his head against hers. "I should probably go." He told her as he glanced over at his parents car which was running.

"No. I'm comfy." Brooke mumbled as she buried her face in his chest and pressed her body closer to his.

Giving her a tight squeeze, he pushed them off the side of the house. "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise and I'll be your pillow then." He told her, causing her to pull back from him a little bit.

"Okay." She pouted teasingly as she gave him one last hug before pulling away at the same time her did, looking up at him. They both started slowly leaning in towards one another.

Only to hear a car horn honking, causing both of them to laugh slightly at the timing. "We'll get it right one of these days." Brooke said as she kissed her cheek softly. "I'll see you tomorrow Broody."

"I look forward to it Cheery." Lucas said as he waited for her to go inside, before placing his hands into his pockets and walking down the sidewalk towards his parents car.

"Good night?" Nathan asked after Lucas climbed into the car.

"Great night. You?" Lucas asked in return as he glanced over at his brother.

"Yeah, great." He replied in contentment, before leaning against the door and looking out the window at the stars, Lucas followed his actions. Neither noticing the smirks that their parents had on their faces.

* * *

**A/N-So I kinda rewrote the SL a bit, with Rachel knowing the Haley and Brooke their whole lives. Sorry. 13 pages.**

**r****\ ****e****\ ****v****\ ****i****\ ****e****\ ****w****\ ****s \**** my anti-drug.**


	10. Routines

Dedicated to: **cheeryxotigger: **Wherever you are, I miss your reviews and the motivation you always brought me by making me feel proud of my work. This entire story along with _What's The Difference?_ is for you.

**toddntan: **who makes me want to be a better writer and makes me giggle with his words.

**B. DavisRules: **For her reviews and I hope I make her proud with this chapter, along with the entire story.

**Dianehermans: **For reviewing and motivating me.

There's some back tracking in this chapter, just a heads up.

* * *

_**Two Months Later**_

_**Thursday**_

"One. Two. Three. Four. Go! Five, Six, Seven, Eight! Move it!" Brooke yelled as kept a count with her fingers as she snapped. "Again! One, Two, Three, Four! Five, Six, Seven, Eight!" She kept counting as she watched the girls move through the routine.

Watching every girl, critiquing everyone in her head as the finished the part of the routine that Brooke had taught them. "Bevin, its two kicks not three. Peyton and Haley, you have legs now use them to their full extent. Rachel a little less of whatever you're doing over there. Theresa- yeah we'll work on it. Everyone else you're doing... okay so far." Brooke told them, she knew that she was being bossy but she was captain and they had a game this Friday so the routine for half time had to be perfect. Just like every game.

"Okay, now the second half. Then we'll put it together and then to the music. This has to be-" The doors opening cut Brooke off as the basketball team started jogging into the gym right on cue as they had been for the past two months. Rendering the brunette speechless as her eyes landed on a certain blonde hair blue eyed boy who already had a smile on his face as they locked eyes.

"Take a break." She told them as she saw Lucas walking towards her. "Broody!" Brooke cheered as she launched herself into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Laughing, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and placed one on her thigh. "Hi Cheery." He said with a smile as twirled her around in a circle eliciting a laugh from her. As he stood still,he leaned up and gave her a soft kiss. Leaning down, Brooke gently grabbed the hair on the back of Lucas' head as she returned the kiss.

Slowly breaking the kiss he looked up at her, "How's the new cheer coming along?" He asked as he glanced over towards the squad who all seemed to have amused looks on their faces before he turned his attention back to the bubbly brunette.

"Hmm... they could be doing better." Brooke told him. "Then again I could be doing better too." She suggested towards him.

"Anything I can do to help in that department?" He questioned.

Smirking, "You want to join the squad?" She teased. "I really don't think your legs would look good in a skirt."

Rolling his eyes, "You know I meant in the department of you Cheery." He clarified.

"I can think of a couple things, like meeting for a walk by the beach with two hot chocolates from your moms cafe?" She suggested.

"Crazy girl, it's like 80 degrees outside." Lucas reminded her as a smile graced his lips. She was the only girl that he knew that could drink hot chocolate in the middle of a heat wave. "You realize we've done that almost every day for the past few weeks right?" He reminded her, as if she could forget, that the two of them had set up their own routine.

Shrugging her shoulders, "Meet you there?" She said with a smile.

"I'll see you after practice." Lucas told her on cue as he reluctantly placed her down on the ground, seeing the rest of the team already starting to stretch for practice.

"Okay." Brooke pouted as she tapped her index finger against her left cheek. Knowing that she should get back to her own practice and teaching the squad the new cheer.

Shaking his head in amusement, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before moving his mouth to his ear. "You looked amazingly hot out there." Lucas whispered into her ear, his hot breath hitting her neck and making her shiver.

"Scott! Five extra suicides! Stop lolly gagging with your girlfriend!" Whitey yelled, causing the guys on the team to hoot and holler in Lucas and Brooke's directions.

"Totally worth it." Lucas said with a smile as he winked at Brooke who blushed even deeper, before jogging to the other side of the gym where the team was.

"Rachel and Cooper aren't even that bad." A pregnant pause. "Inside school." Nathan added as they started stretching. "You two aren't even dating and you can't go five seconds without having your hands all over each other."

It was true, they weren't dating. Lucas knew they weren't because she would've started calling him boyfriend by now even Brooke had told him that. He didn't have a label for what they were. He really didn't want to, there was only her for him and it was only him for her. It worked because they were happy and why would he want to put a label on happiness, so with a shrug he said, "So."

* * *

"So." Brooke said as she grabbed the c.d. from her backpack. Standing back up, she saw that she was surrounded by a curious looking Haley, Rachel, Bevin, and a bored looking Peyton. "What?" She questioned, since this ambush started happening once a day for the past two months.

"What was that with Lucas?" Bevin asked with a smile as she saw Brooke blush slightly.

"Nothing. I just hadn't seen him in a while." Brooke answered simply, she didn't want to complicate things.

Her sister and friends had been trying to find out what was going on between the two of them for the past two months, but Brooke avoided giving them a truthful answer. She herself didn't know the true answer, she and Lucas had talked about it and decided to take the time to get to know one another with the occasional perks of being a couple every now and then without actually being a couple.

"You just saw him at lunch, two hours ago." Rachel pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her best friend pointedly, only to have Brooke shrug.

"Come on Brooke, just tell us you two are dating so we can all yell 'finally'." Haley said as she looked at her sister, hoping that she would just say they were.

"Shouldn't I be asking the same thing about you and Nathan?" Brooke asked, effectively shutting Haley up.

"Brooke, you might as well admit that you two are dating." Rachel stepped in.

"If I did that, I'd be lying because we aren't dating, we're just Brooke and Lucas." Brooke told them simply, effectively ending the conversation. "Now back to practice." She told them, authority already back in her tone of voice.

Letting out a sigh as they watched Brooke head back over to the squad. "You do realize that if they aren't together soon we are gonna have to take drastic measures." Rachel said as she glanced over at Haley.

"I know." Haley agreed. "But what more can we do? Brooke said that they've talked about it and they're taking it slow. Then I try to talk to Lucas about it and he's even more vague."

"Fine, we're calling in reinforcements. The whore. I'm sure Theresa's up for some flirting, it'll probably be the push Brooke needs." Rachel said as she glanced over at Lucas who had his eyes on Brooke, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Or for Brooke to commit a murder." Haley told her. "You know how much she dislikes Theresa outside of cheering. Besides if you ruin the concert for us, I might actually hurt you."

Scoffing, "I love you midget but you hurting me- it's not gonna happen." Rachel teased. "I promise I won't ruin the concert, but it is so on after the concert." She promised before turning her attention fully to the short honey blonde in front of her. "So what's going on with you and Nathan?"

"Oh, we better get over there. Looks like Brooke's ready to start." Haley said, trying to avoid the subject while she all but ran over to the rest of the squad avoiding Rachel's gaze.

"Now put it all together." Brooke said as she stood in front of her squad once again. "One, Two, Three, Four! Stay with the beat!" Brooke hollered as they continued to move. Letting out a sigh, "Stop!" She yelled as she walked over towards the stereo and hit play. Walking back over to her squad, she stood in front of them. "And Go! One, Two, Three, Four!" She yelled as they started moving along with the music.

During the turn, she stayed facing their squad as she continued doing the routine with them while watching them at the same time. Nodding her head as she quit dancing and continued to watch the squad dance. Brooke had a small smile as she realized they weren't messing up. As the dance ended, Brooke went over to the stereo and paused the music.

"That was great girls. Really." Brooke said sincerely. "Just one more time and then I'm letting you all go for the day." She announced, surprising all the girls but none of them objecting to leaving practice early. Restarting the song, Brooke stood in front of the squad. "One, Two, Three, Four." She counted before they started their routine again from the beginning, gaining most of the basketball team's attention as they began swaying their hips to the beat.

"Davis!" Whitey yelled, interrupting the whole routine. Sighing, Brooke signaled for Haley to turn off the music.

"Yeah, Coach?" Brooke inquired as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Stop distracting my team or we won't be sharing the gym anymore." Whitey told her.

"Got it Durham." Brooke said with a wink and a dimpled smile.

Turning her attention back to the squad, "Keep practicing, that's it for today." She dismissed them. Walking back over to the stereo, she popped open the top and grabbed her c.d. placing it back in the case and closing the stereo top. While the rest of the girls grabbed their cheer bags and started leaving the gym in groups.

Standing back up, she noticed that Bevin, Peyton, Haley, and Rachel had already made themselves comfortable on the benches and taken up to watching the basketball team continue practicing.

"Peyton, any new art?" Rachel asked randomly, the two of the had become somewhat close since Rachel moved back. Which surprised and excited the Davis twins all at the same time. They could both be bitter and whiny, but also they could be outgoing and catch everyone off guard.

"No more than usual." The angsty blonde answered as she handed Rachel a few sketches she was still working on before she continued to work on the drawing that was beneath her fingertips at the moment. She openly trusted Rachel's judgment when it might as well have been a trip to the dentist for a tooth to be pulled when her parents asked to just see one drawing.

"These are good." Rachel said. "Are you going to use one solid color in different areas to accentuate the picture like the last one?" She asked, causing Haley, Brooke, and Bevin to gape at her like she had grown a third head. "Uhm, hello I did live in New York- one of the most popular places for art."

"This coming from the girl that will drink me under the table with jello shots alone." Bevin teased with a wink, causing the red head to stick her tongue out at her.

"Gatina!" Whitey yelled.

"What?" Rachel yelled in annoyance, causing the girls to laugh.

"Watch the tone." He said as he gave her a gaze that reminded her of a look her parents gave her when she was younger and in trouble, causing her to back down slightly. "Get over here."

Grumbling under her breath, she handed the sketches back to Peyton before she huffed her way over to him. "What?" She asked again, trying to hold back her boredom.

"I figured you could help finish this." Whitey said as he handed her the playbook that was already open to a page with an unfinished play written on it.

Slowly a cheshire smile came across Rachel's lips. "With pleasure." She told him, as she took the book and headed back over to the bench where the girls still resided.

"Oh that look is never good." Haley said with a smile.

Looking over at her, "Why's that?" Bevin asked curiously.

"Let's see, the last time I saw that look. We ended up at Blue Post for our birthday." Brooke told her.

"Sounds like fun." Peyton said. "We should go this weekend." She suggested, not once looking up from her picture.

"Can we invite Skillz?" Bevin asked, before shyly ducking her head once she realized that all the girls were looking at her curiously.

"Crush!" Brooke, Rachel and Haley yelled all at once, before falling into a fit of giggles as most of the basketball team looked over at them in confusion.

Brushing off the gazes from the basketball team, "Aww, this is so perfect. He was just saying how he was too scared to ask a cheerleader out that he liked." Brooke said as she hugged Bevin.

"Are you sure it wasn't Theresa?" Bevin asked. "She said that they've been texting one another."

Waving her hand in dismissal, "If that's even ten percent true, it's because he's trying to find a way to talk to you. Besides, you have nothing to worry about I mean it's _Theresa_." Brooke said with disgust, missing the wink that Rachel gave Haley.

"Oh, you guys can have a movie thing on Saturday. We'll set it up as a group thing but then we won't show up, leaving you and Skillz alone- it's perfect." Rachel said. "I'm sure we can find a scary movie that requires protecting you." She added with a wink.

"That sounds great, but what if he wants to bail when he realizes that none of you guys are coming?" Bevin says insecurely.

"Then we'll still show up, if he goes for it then we'll see a different movie from you guys." Brooke says.

"If he's a little overwhelmed and wants to chicken out, then we'll just say we were running late." Haley finishes.

"Freaky twin thing." Peyton mutters, causing the twins to laugh. "What? You guys have to admit it's a little creepy, right?" She asks as she looks from Bevin to Rachel.

Raising her hands, "You already know where I stand, I've already told you that we need to take them to Vegas to gamble." Rachel said.

"Back to the subject." Brooke said. "Saturday night, seven p.m." She told Bevin. "It'll be great, I promise."

Nodding her head, "Okay." Bevin said meekly, still scared on a level that Skillz wasn't into her at all.

"Or I can tell him to kiss you right now." Rachel suggested as she stood up and yelled. "Hey Skillz!"

Looking at her with wide eyes, she yanked on Rachel's arm and pulled her back down. "Rachel! Don't!" She exclaimed in a hush tone.

"Oops. Too late." Rachel said as she nodded her head towards the court, where Skillz was jogging over to them.

"What can I do for the lovely white girls?" He teased with a wink.

"Well-" Rachel began.

"Just setting up a group outing to see a movie on Saturday, we wanted to know if you were free." Brooke interjected as she gave Rachel a warning look to back off, to which Rachel just rolled her eyes and began talking to Peyton.

"Sounds good. Just let me know the details." He said with a nod before jogging off.

"Oh, I love planning." Brooke cheered as she turned her attention back to the girls as they started discussing ideas for Saturday.

* * *

"What'd my girl want?" Cooper asked, once Skillz had come back over to the group they had formed since Whitey allowed them a ten minute break as long as _certain_ people didn't go over to where the remaining cheerleaders where at.

"To set up a date." Skillz said as he took a drink of his water which he almost choked on as Cooper shoved him in his chest. "A group thing you idiot, I'm sure your _girlfriend_," Skillz stressed the word. "will talk to you about it later."

Shrugging it off but secretly feeling a wave of relief wash over him, "Whatever dude. When are you gonna ask that Bevin girl out?" Cooper questioned as he started stretching his arms over his head.

"Once Theresa tells me if she like me or not." Skillz told them.

Shaking his head as he took a swig of his water, "You're even worse the _Broody_ over here." Nathan teased, giving Lucas the nickname that was off limits unless it was Brooke.

Punching his brother in the arm, "I really don't think you should be giving advice, chicken boy." Lucas replied with a smirk.

"Shut up." Nathan said, trying to shrug it off as he shoved his brother. He had really tried to ask Haley out on a date, but someone or something always interrupted. When Haley tried to find out, Nathan would just play it off like it had something to do with school.

"I think I'm the only sane one here." Cooper piped in. "That's saying something."

"Shut up Coop." "Screw you." Nathan and Lucas said at the same time.

"Need I say more?" Cooper asked with a smirk as he looked over at Skillz, who just shook his head in amusement. "Okay, when I moved here Skillz had girls drooling over him and still does. And the Lucas and Nathan I knew back home would have already sealed the deal already. What happened to them?"

"Brooke's special." "Haley's different." "Bevin's hot as fuck." The three told him all at once, before glancing at one another trying to figure out what they had said.

"I have no words." He said with a smile, placing his hands over his eyes as he shook his head and let out a laugh. "Coach, can we go back to practice?" Cooper asked as he walked away from his cousins and friend over to Whitey.

"Not much more we can do, Gatina says the play won't be done until tomorrow." Whitey explained to him. "If I would've known she was going to take so long I would've finished it myself." He grumbled. "You've already learned the rest of the plays I've taught you so far. If one of my players gets hit in the face with a ball again because they're too busy drooling over a cheerleader, they won't have any brains left to actually play the game."

Nodding his head, "I'm doing my best, but look at them!" Cooper exclaimed as he gestured his hand over to where the guys were standing only to see the spot was empty. Looking around, he saw that Skillz was talking to Rachel and Bevin, Nathan was talking to Haley and Peyton, and Lucas looked like he was two seconds away from jumping Brooke . "Okay, _now_ look at them!" He groaned as he turned his attention back to his coach.

Shaking his head in amusement as he glanced at his players, "Take a break Lee, I have a feeling you're going to need it." Patting him on the back. "Practice is over boys, hit the showers!" Whitey hollered.

Letting his head fall down, he wiped the sweat off his face and headed over to where his friends were at. "Practice is done, not that anyone would've noticed." He muttered exhausted. "Guys!" He yelled getting their attention, wanting nothing more than to just get out of there. "Let's go!" He said, as they got off the bench and followed him into the locker room.

* * *

"Hey Peyt." He said as he caught up with her on his way towards the parking lot.

Smiling, "Hey stranger, didn't I just see you?" She teased as they continued walking towards Peyton's car.

Laughing, "Yeah, I kinda have a favor to ask." He said as he leaned against her car.

"What's that?" She asked curiously, trying to hide the fact that she was nervous.

"Can you take me home?" Nathan asked, shattering any hopes she had. "It's just that Lucas and Brooke are doing their own thing and I kinda got out of helping out at the cafe so I have the afternoon free."

An idea springing to mind caused a smile to come across the blonde's face, "Afternoon free huh?" She reiterated. "Okay I'll make a deal with you."

Tilting his head, "A deal?" He questioned cautiously. "Okay, what is it?"

"I'll take you home." She reassured him. "If you go out with me tonight."

Feeling taken slightly off guard by her words he remained mute for a moment. Then he realized that Peyton had become one of his best friends and he didn't mind hanging out with a friend so without second guessing it, "Only if we get to eat." Agreeing to her deal.

"Hop in Scott." Peyton said in a satisfied tone as she climbed into the driver's seat, she had a feeling that this plan would work.

* * *

"No, it's fine. I wanted and needed to spend time with Cooper." Rachel told her.

"Are you sure? Because I can bail, it's just that Brooke and I offered to help Karen this week at the cafe since the guys are so tired from practice lately." Haley said, feeling really bad that they had to cancel their plans with Rachel once again.

Shaking her head, "I've been missing my boyfriend anyway." The red head reassured her. "Speaking of my sexy man." She said as she noticed Cooper walking out of the locker room.

"If you're sure." Haley said before waving goodbye and leaving the gym.

"Hi baby." Rachel greeted as she turned her attention to her mopey boyfriend, leaning up she gave him a kiss. "Why so glum?"

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer. "Nothing now." Cooper answered as he buried his face in her neck. Inhaling her scent, she had this unbelievable calming affect on him. He loved it when he was in moods like this because Rachel always seemed to calm him with a simple touch but hated it because it scared him all at the same time.

Nuzzling her face into his shoulder a smile crept over her lips. "Good." She replied back as the two of them stood there with their eyes closed in their own world.

"Wanna get out of here?" Cooper muttered softly as he pulled her closer.

Nodding her head, she leaned up slightly and captured his lips in a short kiss. "I have a few ideas on what we could do." She said mischievously, while slipping her hand into his and lacing their fingers together.

"If it involves you in less clothes, I'll take it." Cooper teased with a smile as they started walking out of the gym.

Shrugging slightly, "Maybe it does, then again maybe it really does." She told him, causing him to laugh as they walked to his truck.

"How about a movie?" He suggested while opening the passenger door for her. "Or we could finish that series you've been nagging me about?" Wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her softly before letting her go.

Climbing in, "Sounds good to me." She replied with a smile as she looked at him. Watching him close the door, knowing that it would surprise a lot of people how simple the two of them actually were. They usually spent their alone time on the couch watching movies and cuddling. She was a softy and so was he, a fact that only a handful of people knew. It was one of the reasons they worked, sure they were closeted softies but they had a fire and passion like no other person. They balanced one another out.

"Coop?" Rachel said, getting his attention away from starting his truck.

"Yeah babe?"He replied as he looked over at her with a smile.

"I..."She began only to stop herself. They hadn't been dating that long and to say something of this standard was a big deal. "You know I..." She tried again.

Sometimes she wished that she was more articulate with words, instead of sounding like the idiot she did at this moment. She knew how she felt about him, the way he made her heart race or how just a simple touch from him could set her skin on fire. Rachel just needed him to know how she felt, he needed to know that being with him was the happiest she had ever been. That she is more scared of losing him than falling in love with him like she had been in the past with other guys. He needed to know what he meant, truly meant to her.

"I know you do baby, I do too." Cooper said interrupting her thoughts and causing a smile to come across her face, knowing what she was trying to say even if she hadn't ever said it before. Leaning over, he gently grabbed her chin in between his thumb and index finger before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Let's get home and you can show me just how much _'you know'_." He teased, earning a laugh from the red head before turning over the engine and heading out of the parking lot.

Taking his hand off the wheel, he reached over and laced his fingers through his girlfriends. That was another reason they worked, Cooper filled in the gaps that Rachel needed him too. Whether it was with words or laughter or anything else. He just seemed to unknowingly_ know_ exactly what she needed and surprisingly Rachel was the same thing for Cooper.

* * *

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she attempted to wipe the water off his shirt. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he watched her frantic movements. Gently grabbing her hand, "It's fine." He reassured her. "I promise, it's just water."

Have a blush overtake her cheeks, "Sorry." She mumbled again before she felt his thumb stroking the outside of her hands softly.

"So I have a question." Skillz asked her. "The group thing we have going on Saturday..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, I haven't seen a movie in theaters in a while." Bevin said trying to focus on what he was saying and not the tingles he was causing her.

"I know it's a group thing and all." He began. "Do you wanna be my date?" He spit out before holding his breath in suspense of what her answer would be.

"Really?" She excitedly asked. "Yes!" She squealed in response but before she could stop herself she launched herself into his arms and knocking the wind out of him. Letting out a laugh, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I'll see you Saturday then." She told him as they broke the hug before she happily grabbed her cheer stuff and began walking away.

Smiling at the blonde, "I look forward to it." He told her with a smile as he watched her walk away.

* * *

"So what are our plans Sawyer?" Nathan asked as he continued drumming his fingers on his leg to the beat of the song.

"Figured food and walking down the boardwalk. Then go from there." The curly blonde shared as she attempted to make it sound casual as they came to a red light. "Since it's a school night we can't be out too late, I'd prefer it if your mom didn't give me death looks every time I saw her for keeping her precious baby boy out late." She teased as she reached over and gave his cheek a soft squeeze.

Laughing as he pushed her hand away, "Just keep driving Blondie." He replied as he motioned towards the light that had turned green. "So seafood or just the safe hamburger and fries?" He asked as he saw the boardwalk in the distance.

"Since there's a game tomorrow, we're gonna play it safe." She answered. "Can't have one of our star players out sick with food poisoning."

"Or one of our star cheerleaders." He added with a smile, causing a light blush to spread across the blondes cheeks. "What? You act like you haven't heard that before."

Shrugging, "I'm just part of the group so we usually get counted as a whole." Peyton confessed to him, slightly lying. Of course the girls got complimented on their individuality but she needed to seem like the shy girl to win him over. "It's just nice to be seen as one person and not part of a group. It shows that I didn't just blur into a blob with the others."

"Sawyer, you're pretty amazing." Nathan told her sincerely. "Don't let anyone tell you different."

Looking over at the muscular brunette in utter amazement that she actually believed his words. "Thanks Nathan." The blonde said sincerely as she pulled her car into a parking space and parked.

"What do you plan to do with me after dinner?" He teased as he wriggled his eyebrows while looking at her as if to suggest they were planning on doing something else.

"Depends on if I want to spend anymore time with you than I already have." She rebutted with a cocky smirk.

Throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. "I'm so sure that you could ever get seeing of me, I feel your wandering eyes on my body at practice." He joked as he started laughing, not noticing that the blonde beside him had tensed slightly for fear that she had be caught but relaxed when she noticed that he wasn't being serious.

"You wish." She nudged him slightly as they fell into their friendly routine.

* * *

"One hot chocolate." Lucas said as he came out of the cafe and handed a to go cup to the brunette.

Taking it from him gratefully she blew on it before taking a sip, "Hmm... your mom always makes the best hot chocolate."

"Oh I see what your using me for, to get to my mom." He teased as he placed a hand over his chest to show the pain.

"I'm over it, you should be too." She teased as she took another sip of her beverage.

Laughing, "I see how your true colors, Davis." Lucas responded as he reached for her free hand and laced his fingers through hers. "So how was practice?"

"Well I let the girls go early. If overwork them then they'll be horrible at the games and be burnt out by the cheer class. Since I plan on us winning this year, then that'd be horrible if they were too tired to perform." She announced while squeezing his hand gently, she liked when it was just the two of them. No pressure to label anything or question every gesture or movement. It was simple, effortless, perfect.

"I guess I'll have to agree with you there." He said with a smile as he took another sip of his hot chocolate, shaking his head that Brooke Davis could get him to do just about anything with a simple smile. "So what's this group thing we have going on? And having Cooper stress over thinking that Skillz was talking about him having a date with Rachel?"

Letting out a laugh, "Cooper is so much like Rachel it's ridiculous." Brooke said as they started heading down the boardwalk towards the beach. "Bevin has the hugest crush on Skillz. We're figured we could unknowingly put them on a date. If Skillz freaks since it's just the two of them that's when the rest of us will show up but if he _is_ into the date then we'll just see something else." She said, letting him in on the plan that the girls had formed at practice.

Letting go of her hand, he draped his arm around her neck and brought her closer. "He does, that's what we were talking about at practice today. He's made it known to the entire team that no one goes near her. It's actually pretty funny." He said as they started treading their way through the sand.

Breathing in his scent as she leaned against his chest while they walked down the beach, she felt a sense of calm wash over her. "That's going to make things easier then, either way I'm still seeing a movie." Brooke said in a determined tone as they stopped a few feet from the shore and looked out at the horizon.

"Whatever you want Cheery." He responded, while moving his arm from down her neck and trailing his hand down her back before placing it on her hip. "So what movie are we going to see with Cooper and Rachel attending?" He questioned, both of them knowing that the couple would end up making out rather than pay attention to a movie.

"Hmm...I haven't decided yet but I'll let you know when a do." She said. "So broody boy...I've come to the conclusion that you, Nate, Hales and myself are attending a concert in about a week or so."

"Oh really, is that right?" Lucas questioned while taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Yes, The Stiff Dylans are coming to Raleigh and I'm so excited. I missed them when they were in Charleston because of school." She explained.

"Who?" His apparent lack of knowledge of the group written on his face.

"You don't know who they are? Who are you? I don't even know you right now." She said as she shook her head and began to walk away from him.

Laughing as he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Someone that needs to broaden my music horizon, I promise but I need some help in that department Cheery." He admitted.

Smiling as she leaned into him, "I guess I could help you with that." She concluded. Turning her body towards his and looked up at him. "Do you think it's weird?" She questioned.

Confusion furrowed in his brow as he looked down the brunette. "What's weird?"

"Us. What the two of us are doing?" She clarified. "Acting like a couple but not actually being a couple, I know that's what we agreed on and I'm not changing my mind or wanting to speed things up, it's just that the girls keep asking me and I keep avoiding it." She rambled while waving her hand in the air. "I know they aren't part of whatever we're doing but they start asking questions I can't answer and that bugs me because I have an answer for everything, it may not be the right answer but still." She said, letting out a breath of annoyance.

Looking down at her with an amused smile on his lips, "You're cute when you're frustrated." He informed her, knowing that he had to compliment her before he could get her to calm down like he did every day. "Are you happy Brooke?" He questioned as he placed a hand on her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb across her skin.

"Very." She answered as she leaned her face into his hand and closed her eyes slowly.

"Then that's all that matters." He responded before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Are you happy?" Brooke asked curiously while opening her eyes and glancing up at him. "With our situation."

"I'd be happier if you were naked." He teased with a laugh, causing her to slap him on the arm.

"Lucas! I'm being serious." She told him.

"So am I." He replied with a smirk, before pulling her into a hug. "I'm extremely happy." He whispered into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good." She murmured against his chest, before turning her head and looking out at the view. Pulling away from him, she placed her cup down and in the sand while she slipped off her shoes. Grabbing the end of her shirt, she pulled it over her head and tossed it on the ground, leaving her in her blue lace bra.

Gulping, suddenly feeling his mouth go dry. "Brooke...w-what are you doing?" He questioned confused, hoping that she knew that he had been joking about the naked part.

"Having fun, you should try it some time." She told him, while unbuttoning her jeans and shimming out of them and kicking them off her feet, leaving her in matching lace panties. Smirking as she looked up at him, she began skipping towards the water. "Are you coming?" She hollered in his direction.

Not needing to be asked twice, he tossed the cup down before pulling his shirt over his head. "Yeah!" He yelled back before pulling down his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. Chasing down towards the water after her. Grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up, eliciting a squeal from the brunette as he walked the two of them deeper into the water.

* * *

**A/N- 13 pages even though originally this chapter was about 30 pages, but I decided to split it in two. So yay for you guys, you get two chapters as an update. Also I apologize if there are any mistakes, I've read and re read this chapter but even then I'm sure I still missed something. Chapter 11 will be up soon. Congrats, enjoy, and review. Thank you.**


	11. Things Changed

_Friday Afternoon_

"School's out forever!" Brooke sang loudly as she bumped her hip against the honey blonde that was walking next to her.

Letting out a laugh, "You realize that it's just for the weekend and we have to come back for a game right?" Her sister reminded her.

"Way to be a buzz kill Hales." Brooke pouted as a taller brunette and muscular blonde were walking towards them. "Broody, she's picking on me." Pointing at her sister accusingly, causing her twin to let out a scoff.

Wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his body, "Are you picking on my girl, Hales?" Lucas said in a mock serious tone.

Rolling her eyes, "No, she's just being a baby because I pointed it out to her that we still had to come back to school." Haley said.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Lucas said as his face had disgust written all over it. "That's a horrible thing to say." He told her as he pulled Brooke closer to him. "Shield your eyes baby girl, she's evil." He teased with a laugh, causing Brooke to let out a soft giggle. "Kidding Hales, you know you're my number two girl."

"Oh really." She looked over at him curiously. "Who's your number one girl?" Haley inquired.

"My girl's right here." Lucas said as he looked down at the bubbly brunette with a smile, who was laying her chin on his chest and looking up at him with a smile across her lips. "Isn't that right." He stated, leaving no room to question as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her waiting lips.

"Wouldn't that require the two of you to be dating for her to be _'your girl'_?" Haley questioned the two of them, causing the pair to break apart and look over at her with confused looks in their features.

"No." They both answered simultaneously with serious looks on their faces.

Seeing that they actually didn't see a problem with it, she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the taller brunette. "I-I don't even- How are you Nathan?" Haley greeted, as she gave him a side hug.

"I'm great, excited for the game." Nathan said as he hugged her back before slowly letting go of her. "How are you doin'?"

"Besides the fact that I'm apparently picking on my sister." She teased loudly, causing Brooke to stick her tongue out at her before turning her attention to the blonde at her side. "I'm good, are you gonna win?" She questioned teasingly, knowing that it'd bring out his competitive side.

"We're gonna demolish them." He said in a determined tone as he and his brother fist bumped one another.

"Hell yeah!" Lucas hollered out. "Ravens!" He yelled, having it echo throughout the quad followed by most of the other students to hoot and holler in return.

Giggling, "Hmm... I love small towns." Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around Lucas' waist, closing her eyes and reveling in the peace that had washed over her.

"What's small that you love?" Rachel asked curiously as she and Cooper walked up hand in hand. "I hope it has nothing to do with Lucas." She teased, causing the blonde to glare at her, the short brunette to slap her in the arm and the other three to laugh.

"Rachel!" Brooke exclaimed. "Apologize." She demanded of the red head.

"Hmm... nope." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Coop, get your girlfriend to apologize." Lucas said, feeling his ego suffering.

"Nah, she's her own person." Cooper said as he kissed the top of his girlfriend's head.

"Broody..." Brooke said, getting the blonde's attention who had a frown etched on his face. Scrunching her finger, making him move down to her level she whispered something into his ear. As he pulled away, he looked down at the cheerleader who nodded her head confirming her statement with a smile.

"Gotta go." Lucas said quickly, grabbing Brooke's hand and all but yanking her away.

"Bye guys!" She yelled through her laughter, even though the pair were halfway down the hallway.

"Where do you think they're going?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I'd prefer not to know." Haley said, trying not to think of what her sister could have possibly whispered into the basketball player's ear.

"Let's go guys. Mine for a pregame movie and then Davis' house to get changes of clothes for the party just in case we go." Rachel said as the four headed to Cooper's truck. "Anyone know where Blondie's at?"

"Her comet's gone." Nathan said as he glanced around the parking lot. "I guess we won't see her until game time."

* * *

"What time is it?" Brooke mumbled against Lucas' lips as she grabbed the edges of his shirt that were now unbuttoned, revealing his toned body. Pulling him as close as she possibly could. Their backpacks abandon by the front door as he gripped her hips.

"I don't know...four." He muttered out not really caring about the time as he pushed her against the wall of the living room. He knew it had taken them a while to get to her house because they couldn't stop kissing long enough to get into the car. Then when they _finally_ did get in the car, it took all the blonde brooder had not to take the cheery brunette into the backseat.

"Where are your parents?" He questioned not really wanting them to walk in on the two of them as he brushed his fingertips over her slightly exposed toned stomach. Moving his hand to her side, he slowly unzipped the top of her cheer uniform. Reluctantly pulling away, to pull it over her head. Leaving her in a blue bra with purple lace over the top of it.

"Meeting in Charlotte. Be back for the game. The leaving again." She responded as she attached her lips to his once again while slipping her hands underneath his shirt and teasingly running her nails down his back. "Up." She told him.

Groaning at the feeling, he grabbed her thighs and picked her up. "Brooke..." He said against her lips.

"Too much talking..." She teased with a smirk into their kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist and looked down at him. "Hmm...my my what big hands you have." She whispered in a raspy tone, causing a shiver to go up and down Lucas' spine.

"You like my big hands." He murmured against her lips as he grabbed her ass underneath her uniformed skirt causing her to squeal, before he carried her over to the couch. Breaking the kiss and gently laying her down, he hovered on top of her as he nestled himself in between her legs.

"Hmm...that I do." She agreed before leaning up and capturing his lips once more. Grabbing onto his shirt, she pulled him down to her level easily.

Placing one of his forearms above her head for support, he began roughly running his hand up and down her thigh. "You taste so good." He muttered as he started kissing down her jawline to her neck as he moved his hand up. Ghosting his fingertips over her stomach, up to her breasts. Groping her breast gently, he began massaging it causing a moan to come from the brunette's strawberry glossed lips.

"Broody..." She moaned softly as she lifted her leg higher, before wrapping both of them around his waist. Arching her back and pressing her body up into his. Pushing his shirt back attempting to take it off, "Off." She said as they broke the kiss.

Pulling away from her, Lucas sat up on his knees before shedding off his shirt and discarding it on the floor. Placing his hand on her cheek, as he leaned down to take ownership of her lips once more the brunette's phone decided to make itself known as an annoying ring-tone echoed through the living room. Looking around the room, he noticed that her phone was laying on top of her bag. "Ignore it." The blonde stated, realizing that it was too far away to turn off and he wasn't about to get up from his current position.

"What if it's someone important Broody?" The dimpled brunette teased with a smirk before she felt her eyes start rolling into the back of her head. "Lucas..." She said breathlessly as he began sucking on her neck gently.

Hearing his phone go off, he let out a groan. "Why won't they just leave us alone?" He muttered softly as he pulled her away from neck and looked down at the brunette. "You look gorgeous." He stated, causing her to blush while he traced the tip of his index finger over her swollen lips.

Sitting up slightly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. "You don't look too bad yourself handsome." She replied with a smile as she tapped his nose lightly. "I think you should go around shirtless more often, I love this view."

Smirking as he sat back on his knees and pulled her closer, rubbing his fingertips across the bare skin on her back. "Hmm...I love this view too. I told you I'd like it better if you were naked but I'll take this." He chuckled, earning a soft slap on his chest from the brunette.

"I see what you're doing, just using me for my body." Brooke pouted teasingly.

Catching her chin in between his thumb and index finger, "Trust me. When I start using you for your body you will _thoroughly_ enjoy it." Lucas said in a husky voice causing a shiver to involuntarily go down her back before claiming her lips in his own.

Raking her nails down his back causing him to growl against her lips. "Territorial much?" He questioned as he pushed his body further against hers. Trying to keep his thoughts clear, they just seemed to cloud so much when he was touching her intimately like this and he couldn't think straight yet by some miracle he somehow managed to form a complete sentence.

"Thought we agreed that you were mine regardless." Brooke said with a smirk, trying to cover up the fact that her heart was racing and that her skin was on fire. Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, she brought their bodies closer. "This works for us right?" She questioned quietly.

Knowing that she was still bothered by what her friends and family thought of their relationship. "You keep me sane you know that right?" Lucas told her. "I mean how could you not know that. I could be getting so frustrated at practice but then I look over at you and it's like the frustration was never there in the first place. Or someone could be pissing me off and all you have to do is hold my hand," Grabbing her hand, he laced their fingers together. "or just touch my shoulder and I'm just so calm." Bringing her hand up to his mouth, he placed a soft kiss on her hand.

Pulling back from her, he sat up on the couch before pulling her over to him so that she was straddling his lap. "If you are ever uncomfortable with what we're doing- I want you to tell me okay?" Lucas asked of her, earning a nod of understanding from the brunette.

"If you ever want more, you'd tell me. Right?" Brooke asked softly as she looked into his eyes searching for something- clarity that they were on the same page.

Leaning up and placing a soft tender kiss on her lips, "I actually wanted to ask you a question." Lucas said, suddenly getting nervous. Placing his hands on her hips he looked up at her with a smile. "After the game tonight do you-" He started before being interrupted.

The front door was being flung open and a voice was making it's way towards the living room, "Brooke! We've been trying to call you and- oh my god!" Haley screamed as she covered her eyes.

"_Haley_?" Brooke yelled before attempting to cover herself, knowing that the others were right behind her.

"Don't come in!" She yelled to Nathan, Cooper, and Rachel who were walking into the house right behind her.

"Why not? Hales, what're you doing?" Cooper asked curiously with a laugh as he saw her covering her eyes, before turning his attention to the living room at the same time Nathan and Rachel did. "Lucas? Brooke?" He yelled, before he started laughing along with Rachel. Hearing Cooper's voice, Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's body and brought her close trying to shield her.

"Gross!" Nathan yelled as he turned away from the scene and guided Haley towards the kitchen.

"Coop! Stop looking!" Lucas as he searched for his shirt. Finding it on the ground, he leaned down to pick it up then wrapped it around Brooke's torso.

Climbing out of Lucas' lap the two of them stood up from the couch, "Why are you laughing?" Brooke asked, Lucas blocking Brooke from everyone else's view while she put on his shirt and buttoned it up.

"They call us the horn dogs, at least we're dating!" Rachel told them through her giggles as she fell over onto the floor.

"That's uncalled for Rachel." Brooke said solemnly as she brushed past the pair, picking up her cheer top before heading upstairs.

"What'd I say?" She said from the floor, once her laughing had subsided enough , only to be met with a slamming of the door.

Groaning, "Thanks a lot Rachel." Lucas said. "It's enough that you guys interrogate her everyday about what _me_ and _her_ are doing. I have to reassure her that it's just the two of us in this relationship not the rest of you. We're taking it slow for a reason."

"You both are half naked, how is that taking it slow?" Cooper asked as he helped his girlfriend off the floor.

Running his fingers roughly through his hair, "It's something we do. We comfort one another like this. We haven't had sex, we just make out and do skin to skin contact. I try to get her to ignore you guys and your mouths."

Rubbing his eyes he looked over at the couple who were looking at him expectantly for answers. "When we're stressed or over worked or in a mood or someone says something that gets under our skin." Lucas said, giving Rachel a pointed look who was suddenly wearing a look of guilt on her face. "We talk mostly, but today we needed physical. You guys just -you wouldn't understand." He said in a defeated tone as he headed upstairs to find Brooke.

"I didn't mean it, it was just a joke." She said softly as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"I'm sure they know that sweetie." Cooper told her in a reassuring tone. "It's just been a long couple weeks and with the game tonight. You know how you get right before a game, you need some help relaxing and I help you. People don't judge you, so maybe you can give Brooke a break?" He suggested.

Nodding her head, "I'll go to apologize to her." She said as she attempted to head upstairs, only to be stopped by her boyfriend grabbing her arm.

"Oh no no no. Just let Lucas calm her down." Cooper said. "After the game would be the time, just be on your best behavior for our Brookie Cookie, okay?"

"You're right." Rachel said as she leaned up and kissed him softly. "When'd you get so smart?"

Shrugging, "My girlfriend makes me study, do my homework. Smart people shit. You know?" He teased as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Is it PG in here?" Rachel called out as they walked into the kitchen.

Laughing softly, "You guys can trust us." Haley answered as she handed Nathan a bottle of gatorade.

"Yeah, we only take our clothes off in the privacy of the bedroom- not the living room." Nathan added with a smile as he opened the bottle and took a greedy gulp.

Raising her perfectly waxed eyebrow, "Oh really?" She questioned as a small Grinch like smirk began forming on her lips. "The two of you get undressed in the bedroom?"

"Yeah-" Nathan began.

"Rachel!" Haley said as she slapped the red head's arm. "Stop it." She warned her with a pointed finger, causing Rachel to start laughing in amusement.

"Does Haley know the two of you do that?" Cooper asked his cousin, having quickly caught on to what game his girlfriend was playing.

Looking at his cousin in confusion before realization came to mind, "Coop- shut up!" He said as he punched the taller brunette in the arm. "Haven't you two caused enough trouble today?" Looking back and forth at the couple who's amused looks had completely vanished from their faces.

"Nathan." Cooper warned, not wanting his cousin to continue talking.

"I heard Brooke slamming a door." The red haired cheerleader's head went down as she suddenly found the linoleum floor more interesting. "And where's Lucas?"

Attempting to come to his girlfriends defense, "Don't make Rachel feel worse about what she did more than she already does." Cooper said, causing the feisty cheerleader beside him to snap her head up and glare in his direction, unbeknownst to him.

"Make me feel worse for what _I _did?" Rachel echoed, silently questioning if he believed that she had attacked the blonde brooder and cheery brunette to her own accord.

Nodding his head still not understanding that he was upsetting her, "Yeah. You already feel horrible about what you said to Brooke _and_ Lucas." Cooper stated, not seeing what a big deal it was.

Standing toe to toe with her boyfriend who at least had three feet in height on her. "You weren't exactly _Mr. Innocent_ in there either!" She called him out as she shoved her manicured finger in his face.

Suddenly confused where this rage was coming from, "Why are you mad at me? What'd I do?" He asked, sounding like a child that got in trouble for painting the white walls with his red paint covered hands.

Lowering her hand as she began shaking her head in annoyance and slight disappointment that her boyfriend really didn't know her at all, "I'm not." She said in a soft voice that wasn't her own. "It's just nice to know that my boyfriend blames me." Giving Haley a tight smile, she quickly exited the kitchen feeling the sudden urge to get some air.

Watching a wave of red hair quickly vanish down the hall, he turned his attention to his cousin and friend. "What? What'd I say?" He asked, before quickly following the same path his girlfriend had taken just a mere few moments ago.

Leaning against the counter, "Oh it's going to be an interesting game." Haley said as she looked over at Nathan. "So what's up with you stranger? I feel like I don't see you anymore or that we barely have time together."

Nodding his head in agreement, "I know. I kinda missed my Haley time." He teased slightly, but knowing that he was being completely honest. He had missed hanging out with the honey blonde, they never seemed to run out of things to talk about or when they didn't feel like talking they were both comfortable with silences and didn't feel the urge to fill the with mindless blabber.

"Come here." Haley said as she ushered him closer to herself.

Confused as to what was going on he found himself unable to control his feet as he walked over to her. Only to stop with a few inches separating the two of them. "What?"

"I really did miss you hot shot." She confessed as she slipped her hands through his arms and wrapped them around his waist pulling him into a hug.

Not hesitating he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body. "I missed you too." He said as he closed his eyes and rested his chin softly upon the top of her head.

"Good." She mumbled while burying her face into his chest. Hearing a deep rumble come from his chest, she felt his body start shaking against hers.

"Hotshot?" He reiterated as they looked at one another.

Shrugging, "Brooke's my twin, she rubs off on me from time to time." She admitted.

"Good to know for future reference." Nathan told her as he looked into her eyes. Leaning down slowly towards Haley, he watched as her eyes slowly fluttered shut. Licking his lips slightly, he moved into kiss her as he closed his own eyes.

"Haley!" Snapping them both out of their moment as they quickly stepped away from one another.

"Kitchen!" The petite honey blonde yelled back to her sister, cursing her luck but knowing that it was part of their horrible routine. Every time the two of them tried to take a step forward, they were interrupted and forced to take three steps back sometimes literally.

* * *

Knocking on the door he waited for a response, "Come in." A soft voice came.

Slowly opening the door entering the room, he quietly closed it behind him. He couldn't help but take in her appearance as she sat on the bed. Sitting Indian style with her cheer skirt folding in her lap while his shirt looked like it was swallowing her whole. Swollen lips and unruly hair, he couldn't stop the smile that came across his lips.

"We're making a mistake by doing this,aren't we?" The brunette asked, causing the smile to fall off the brooder's lips. "I mean, Rachel's right. We aren't dating yet we were basically dry humping on the couch. I'm so stupid, I was- we aren't even dating."

Taking long strides over to the bed, he sat down in front of her. "No no no." He reassured her. "Baby, we've had this conversation at least three times in the past two days."

"And nothing's changed, I mean we still aren't dating. If anything the clothing barrier becomes less and less each day." She said as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I know I initiated yesterday but I thought we were connecting on this level that no one understood not even me but apparently it's just a sexual level."

Pulling her hands away from her face and holding them in his own. "I meant what I said downstairs not five minutes ago. You keep me sane and to prove that I won't kiss you for a month. That'll show that it's not just physical what we have between the two of us."

Pouting slightly, "I like your kisses though." The brunette said, sitting up and moving towards the blonde.

"Nope, you can't just use me for my body Davis." He teased as he fell back onto her bed while she hovered over him. "You're going to have conversations with me and learn things about me before I _ever_ kiss you again."

"You're favorite color is black." Her raspy tone in his ear before she leaned down and kissed his Adam's apple softly, feeling it quiver beneath her lips.

"You prefer beer but you'll drink alcohol when you're with me or upset." Placing small soft kisses on his jawline.

"You like reading and you don't think enough people appreciate books or old literature enough." Slipping her tongue out, she grazed the tip of it against his lips earning a soft groan from the blonde beneath her.

"You love basketball but what you love even more is gazing at a certain cheerleader instead of practicing. Your parents are gone this weekend for business, just like mine after the game tonight, leaving you in a very big and lonely house. How am I doing so far?" Brooke asked as she looked down at him.

"You did pretty good." He replied, his voice coming out hoarse before he grabbed the back of her head and brought her in for a searing kiss.

Straddling his lap, she pressed her body right up against his. Grabbing here hips he pulled her closer as he sat up slightly and rolled the two of them over so he was on top of her.

Moving his hand, he laced his fingers through her hair and pulled her head closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Running her hands down his bareback as she held onto his hips while wrapping her legs around his own.

Pulling away as breathing became necessary, "Are you okay now?" Lucas questioned as he gently ran his index finger over her swollen lips.

A smile breaking out across her face, "Very much so." She answered happily as she looked up at him. "Hey, you had something you were gonna ask me before everyone came in." She reminded the blonde.

Shaking his head, "Later." He murmured softly as he kissed her softly. "We have a game to get ready for." Glancing at the alarm clock that sat on her nightstand.

"Let's go find the others." Brooke said as she took off his shirt and handed it to him, before the both of them stood up off the bed.

Taking in her appearance as he slipped on his shirt, "Or we could skip the game." He suggested as he took a step towards her.

Laughing as she shook her head in disagreement, "Nu uh, we can't miss the game mister." Slipping back on her uniform top, grabbing his hand and leading him out of her bedroom.

Heading downstairs, she took in the empty living room. "Haley!" She yelled.

Hearing her sister yell, "Kitchen!" In response, Brooke and Lucas headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are Coop and Rach?" The brunette asked curiously while jumping onto the counter.

"They're fighting, I'll tell you later." She cut her sister off. "Let's just get ready for the game. They won't miss that." Haley said as she grabbed her sisters hand and the two of them headed upstairs.

"Do you guys want us to stay to drive you or do you want to drive yourselves?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas followed behind as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Driving us!" "We'll drive ourselves." Brooke and Haley answered at the same time, causing the brothers to laugh.

"I want to see my broody. I see you all the time." Brooke pouted as she leaned against the railing of the staircase.

Rolling her eyes, "Fine but we're not going out if the boys take us." Haley said. "You remember the rules when the parentals are home. If they have to pick us up, we go home when they go home. If we drive ourselves then we have to be home at one."

"But it's my broody..." Jutting out her bottom lip as she looked at the blonde who was wearing an amused smile on his lips before looking back at her sister who had a stern look on her face. "We're driving ourselves." She concluded as she let out a huff of disappointment.

"Come here cheery." The blonde ushering her down the stairs towards him. Pulling her into a hug, he leaned down next to her ear. "Come over to my house, after the game?" He asked softly, earning a nod of agreement from the brunette. Kissing her cheek as he pulled out of the hug.

"We'll meet you guys at the game." Nathan said as he pulled out his cellphone, realizing that had thirty minutes to get to the school.

"We'll be the girls on the sidelines." Haley joked as she gave Lucas a hug then moved to Nathan. "See you there." She said before she and her sister headed upstairs.

* * *

"Rach, where'd you guys disappear to?" Brooke asked as the two sat on the bleachers.

"I'm sorry about what I said to Lucas and what I said about the two of you." Rachel apologized, catching the brunette off guard. "I didn't mean it and I don't want either of you mad at me, I'll apologize to Lucas I promise." She said as she looked at her friend, hoping she didn't hate her.

"Hey redhead, calm down." Taking Rachel's hands into her own. "I know you didn't mean it, you're just that type of person. I wasn't in a good place when you made your statements but Lucas calmed me down." She began explaining. "It's the two of us in a relationship _not_ everyone else. Besides if I started taking everything you said seriously, I would've never made it out of summer camp out." She said, causing the red head to laugh softly.

"So you're not mad?" Rachel asked cautiously.

Shaking her head, "Not even a little bit." Pulling her into a hug to show her she wasn't. "Stop worrying. Now Haley told me that you and Cooper were fighting- should I be worried?"

Letting out a breath of air causing her bangs to fly up before they fell back down over her eyes. "He just said something that I didn't like, so I did what I do best when confrontations with guys happen- I ran."

"You forgot to account for the fact that Cooper's different." Brooke said. "He went after you."

Struggling to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks, "Yeah... he did."

Smiling as she saw the light in her friend's eyes as she talked about her boyfriend, "You guys are okay now? On the same page?"

Nodding her head, "We are." She answered just as the team took the court to warm up, finding a tall dirty blonde a smile crept on her face. "Extremely okay."

"Okay then before you start drooling, let's get the girls ready." Brooke said while standing up and heading over to the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Okay girls! Listen up." The brunette captain instructed gaining the rest of the cheerleaders attention. "You know what cheers to do and when to do them. We'll stop a few minutes before halftime to go over the routine so everyone's on the same page. Since everyone's stretched, I want you guys to go to the locker room and make sure your make up is perfect. Along with your hair and the 'R' on your cheek better be flawless. Go."

"Meeting time." Haley announced as the four friends took a seat on the bleachers, the Davis' on one bench while Rachel and Peyton sat on the one in front of them.

"Didn't we just have a meeting?" Peyton questioned at the same time Brooke began making a fuss over her hair.

"We're investigating where you've been disappearing off too Blondie." Rachel informed her. "Don't think we haven't noticed as soon as school's over you're gone or when we have plans you ditch out. So what's the story?"

Chewing her lip she knew she had to think on her feet. "I've been taking some art classes." Looking at the girls seeing that they believed it. "Just learning some new techniques and then I've been trying it out so I've been spending time in my room sitting in front of my drawing board." It wasn't a lie, she had been sitting at her easel but she wasn't drawing but planning.

"That's good to hear." An encouraging smile on Haley's face.

"I'm disappointed it's not because of a guy." Rachel shared with a smirk.

"That's great P. Sawyer but next time can you at least fill us in?" The brunette questioned as Peyton turned around to look at her. "I was worried that you were pulling away from us because you were upset or mad. I hate that."

Hugging her waist, "You're my B. Davis, you all are my girls-like I could ever pull away from you before you guys pull me back in." Peyton admitted with a smile.

"Good to know." Brooke said just as the buzzer went off twice to signal the start of the game. "We better get ready." She informed them, just as the other cheerleaders came back from the locker room.

* * *

"We are in the second quarter of our ninth game this season. It's been a neck and neck game for the Raven's as they play the South High Buccaneers." Mouth announced from his booth above the game.

"This has been one of the closets game so far and it has only just begun." Watching as the teams came back from a time out. "Nathan Scott tossing the ball back into the game to Cooper Lee. Cooper starts dribbling down the court, looking around attempting to find an opening."

Tossing the ball to his blonde haired cousin, Cooper immediately got back on defense. Turning around as he blocked the opposing teammate as he continued dribbling the ball down the court.

"Go! Ravens Go!" The cheerleaders cheered from the sidelines.

"Come on Lucas!" Brooke cheered as she shook her pom poms, watching him intently as he tried to get past the player that was right there every time the blonde attempted to pass or tried to go around him.

Tossing the ball over to his brother, who put up a shot scoring for the team. Earning a cheer from the crowd and the cheerleaders- one in particular.

"Go Nathan!" Haley yelled, causing Rachel and Brooke to look at her in amusement.

The first half of the game had flown by as they went into half time. The Raven's in favor as the score read 20 to 16. "Okay ladies, gather around." Brooke announced as she watched both teams disappear into their locker room.

"This needs to be flawless, just like in practice." Giving them each a stern look that meant if this wasn't perfect there would be hell to pay on Monday. "We come in on three. Flow with your movements. If you mess up, don't stop what your doing just keep dancing and look at Rachel, Haley, Peyton or myself and get right back into the routine. Understood?"

Hearing a murmur of understanding along with nodding heads, "Great. You guys will do wonderfully." She always liked to give them a positive statement before the performed, it helped with their self esteem. Leading them onto the court, taking their positions she nodded to Mouth who began playing their music.

**( routine, go here to watch /watch?v=pUVFHox3dBc )**

* * *

It seemed that coming back from half time, the Buccaneers had a stronger cockiness and were starting to score more. Along with playing dirty, finding _any _way to get the ball from the Raven's whether it included hitting or tripping and it seemed that the referee's were looking the other way _every_ time it happened. Which in turn was pissing off the Raven's more and more, including three specific cheerleaders.

"Ref! He's playing dirty!" Rachel called out, just as one of the Buccaneers players elbowed Cooper in the chest. Letting out a growl as she saw the referee once again ignore her and continue 'watching' the game. "Jackass, I'm gonna shove my foot up his-"

"Rach!" Brooke yelled, grabbing the red head's attention. Walking over to her, pom poms still waving not to break the illusion.

"What's up boss?" Curious as to why the brunette had called for her, they were in the fourth quarter with only two minutes left and the Raven's were down by two, the score being 44 to 42. Any other time, Brooke would've yelled at Rachel for talking and not focusing on cheering when the boys needed them the most.

"Did you ever finish that play that Whitey gave you?" Brooke inquired.

"Well duh." Rachel said with a smirk on her lips. "Why?"

"Give it to Whitey, I'm thinking that we need it." Brooke said as she tilted her head and gave Rachel a supportive nudge.

Walking over to her bag, she rummaged for a few moments before pulling out a couple of pieces of paper. Glancing around she found the slightly overweight older coach she was looking for. "Coach Durham!" Rachel yelled, gaining his attention.

"Gatina as much as I'd like to talk about make up or whatever _girly_ stuff you do." He said with clear disgust written on his face. "I have a game I have to coach- Taylor! Stop showing off!" Shaking his head, sometimes he didn't understand why the boys wanted to either act like they didn't know how to play or wanted to show off for the girls.

"Thought you could use some help." Rachel offered the play to him.

Glancing over it a smile came across his face as he began to chuckle. "I knew I always liked you." Whitey shared.

Rolling her eyes, "Just call a time out so I can explain the play to the lovely idiots." She teased as the coach signaled for a time out.

"We have two minutes left, why the time out?" Nathan questioned as he took a swig of water.

Looking over at his girlfriend, "Rach, what are you doing?" Cooper asked.

"Okay boys listen up!" Rachel announced, ignoring her boyfriend's question. "We haven't lost a game this season and I don't feel like changing that tonight." Holding out the play so it was visible to all of them.

A couple minutes later, "Everyone clear on it?"Rachel questioned as she looked around the circle of guys who shook their head in agreement. "Good, now if we don't win I'm kicking someone's ass."

"Watch the mouth Gatina." Whitey warned but the cheerleader just shrugged him off and headed back to the sidelines with the rest of the girls. "Let's go boys!"

"Raven's on three." Cooper announced. "One. Two. Three."

"Ravens!" The basketball team yelled.

Heading back onto the court, they waited for the opposing player to toss in the ball before the took their positions.

Getting the ball back, Skillz dribbled it to half court before tossing it to Cooper who took it back down to the Buccaneers side. Confusing the other team as they attempted to get the ball back.

"What are they doing? There's only fifty seconds left." Haley questioned. "They know that's the wrong basket right?"

"Relax short stack." Rachel said as she patted the top of her head, "It's all part of the play."

"Nate!" Cooper shouted to the brunette who was clear on the other side of the court along with Lucas.

"Skillz!" Nathan yelled back, showing Cooper that he was back at the half court once again.

Nodding her tossed the ball to half court where Skillz was waiting without anyone guarding him. Dribbling the ball down the rest of the way he put up a shot but missed it, causing the ball to fall back down where Nathan was there to catch it. Tossing it to Lucas who was standing far away enough to make a a fade away.

Putting the ball up, he glanced at the clock where it was running out. Turning around, he began walking around towards the brunette not paying attention to everyone else who was watching the ball go towards the net as if it was in slow motion. Yet the only thing he could focus on was a brunette a mere few feet away from him.

Feeling a pull telling her to look down she did, seeing a blonde staring right at her while he continued walking towards her. Smiling she began walking towards him, ignoring the cheering from their side of the gym signaling the basket had gone in followed by a buzzer announcing the game was over and they had won.

Stopping in front of him, "Nice shot handsome." She congratulated him.

Glancing back at the scene behind him realizing his shot had won them the game. Shrugging it off he looked back at the girl in front of him. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked, not taking anything else in just the beautiful brunette standing in front of him.

Biting her bottom lip she wordlessly nodded her approval towards him. "I'll meet you at my car." Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before disappearing into the locker room.

Taking a hold of her twin's arm, "I'll meet you at Rachel's." Brooke said earning a slow nod of understanding from Haley.

Grabbing her bag, she headed out of the gym and towards the parking lot. Feeling someone behind her, she slowed her pace as an arm went around her waist. "Do you want to stop anywhere or just go to my place?" He asked her while sliding the key ring onto one of his fingers.

Reaching up, she nuzzled his neck softly. "Take me to your place." She whispered softly.

Taking her bag, he slung it over the same arm that held his own. "Okay." Lucas replied as he caught Brooke off guard by picking her up bridal style.

Letting out a squeal before she began giggling, "Lucas! What are you doing?" Looking up at him wondering what had gotten into him.

Ignoring her, he continued the walk to his car. Placing her down he unlocked the door before picking her up once again and sitting her in the car.

Cautiously putting her hand on the side of his face "Lucas... talk to me." Brooke asked as she searched his eyes.

Leaning into her touch as he looked down at her seeing that she was worried about him, he placed his hand on the side of her neck. "I just need to be alone with you. Just you and me, okay? I feel..." Taking her small hand he placed it over his chest. "I feel like I need to be alone with you, does that make any sense?" Looking down at her hoping that she wasn't scared of him, he just had this urge and feeling that they needed to be alone tonight. That if they weren't something bad would happen and he couldn't let that happen. Not to her.

Moving closer to him, she grabbed a hold of his jersey since neither of them had bothered to change. Pulling him in between her legs, she pushed herself up at the same time she pulled him down closer to her. "Just talk to me next time okay." Catching her lips in his own, she felt him immediately relax before pulling away.

Smiling she saw her Lucas was back, "I promise Cheery. Now let's get going." Closing her door, he tossed their bags into the backseat of his truck before climbing into the driver's seat. Reaching over he placed his hand on her knee giving it a light squeeze.

"Come on Broody boy, let's get home." Brooke said, placing her hand on top of his as he began driving.

Ten minutes later they were about five minutes from his house she looked over at him and noticed that he had a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?"

"You said home." Lucas murmured her earlier words. "I don't know, I just like the sound of it."

Smiling, "I'm home wherever my broody boy is." Leaning over she kissed his cheek. "As long as there's hot chocolate."

Tossing his head back as he began chuckling, "I knew you were just using me." Pulling into his parent's driveway, he parked and turned off the engine. "Movie in bed?"

"As long as there's a shirtless you that sounds good to me." Kissing his nose, she climbed out of the car. Grabbing her bag from the backseat, she looped her arm through his following him in through the front door.

"Room?" Brooke questioned, realizing that she had never been over to his house. They were usually at her house or Cooper's or even Rachel's house.

Smiling as he turned her body so she was facing the hallway, "Upstairs. Second door on the left. I'll be in there in a second. There's an adjoining bathroom if you want to change." Dropping his bag on the floor as he watched the petite brunette bounce down the hallway.

Picking some popcorn from the cabinet, he placed it in the microwave and hit start. Grabbing two glasses up from the cupboard, he picked some juice from the fridge and poured it into the glasses. Feeling two small arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"You're taking too long." She murmured as she leaned the side of her head against his back. "Bed's all cold without you."

Smiling as he placed down the plastic container and turned around in her arms, he took in her appearance. He was used to what she slept in by now but it was different tonight, it looked like she had gone through his closet and picked out one of his t-shirts with her cheer shorts on by clearly hidden by the oversized shirt.

"You were gone maybe five minutes." The microwave went off proving his point as he looked down at her with an amused smirk. "Let's take this to the bedroom, I'll change and I'm all yours I promise."

Nodding her head, "Good boy fr-broody." She slipped as she bit down on her tongue, hoping the blonde hadn't noticed her slip up.

Raising his eyebrow as he looked at her curiously, "Boyfriend huh?" Questioning if that's what she really wanted or if it truly was a slip up.

Shaking her head, "I didn't say anything." The lie flying from her mouth before she could stop herself. The two of them had agreed just today that if they wanted more they would talk to one another about it. The brunette had a feeling that suddenly calling him 'boyfriend' wasn't under the category of talking but more telling.

"Okay." He said, figuring he would let it go until they started watching the movie. Handing her both glasses as he took a bowl from the bottom cabinet, he poured the popcorn in it before grabbing his gym bag. "Let's go cheery."

Following him into the bedroom, she was relieved that he let it go but it still bothered her that he _had_ let it go. She wanted him to maybe say that he wanted the same thing, but they also agreed to take it slow. Letting out a slow sigh, she placed her glass on the nightstand before climbing into bed. "I'll be back." Leaning over he kissed her nose before disappearing into the bathroom with his bag.

Looking around, she began taking in her room. Some posters up of basketball players, c.d.'s strewn everywhere along with clothes. He had the typical guy bedroom, the only thing different was his book collection. Climbing off the bed she walked over to his shelf and began examining the titles.

_Jane Eyre , HAMLET, Julius Caesar, Ernest Hemingway. _Among others that she never thought she would see in a teenage boys room. Hearing a door open, she turned around and took in the sight of the boy in front of her. No shirt just like she had asked with some black pant pajama bottoms.

"Hey Cheery, did you pick out a movie?" Lucas asked as he threw his dirty clothes into the hamper.

"No, I got distracted by your book collection." Turning towards his television, she examined the movies that were by the DVD player, "_Transformers 2_?"

"Okay, sounds good to me." Lucas said as he placed in the player before the two of them got comfortable underneath the covers, his hand wrapped around Brooke's waist, a bowl of popcorn in the middle of them.

They had spent most of the movie in a comfortable silence. It wasn't until close to the end of the movie, the popcorn abandon and drinks almost gone that Brooke was curled in Lucas' arms crying. "He can't die." She cried softly.

Attempting to not laugh at her, "Baby, you told me you saw this movie before." Lucas reminded her.

"_Listen to my voice, I love you and I need you." Mikaela said tears in her eyes while she looked down at Sam's lifeless body._

"_Please. Please come back to me." She begged and pleaded. "Sam please! I love you!" She yelled, hoping that he would hear her._

"It's just so sad, she didn't get to tell him that she loved him." Brooke said as she kept watching the movie while Sam was talking to the Prime's. "It's not fair, feeling something for someone and not getting a chance to tell them." Wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes while watching the movie intently.

Watching her intently he realized that she was absolutely amazing, everything he had ever wanted. She was also right, it wasn't fair to feel something for someone and not get a chance, he was gonna take that chance. "I want to be your boyfriend." Lucas said, catching the brunette off guard who's head snapped over in his direction. "I want more."

"What?" She questioned while sitting up and looking up at him, not sure if she had heard him right.

"I want more." He repeated. "I want you, all of you." Leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers. "I want to be your boyfriend."

"I want to be your girlfriend." Brooke said with a smile as she laced her fingers through his hair, leaned up and kissed him back.

Hearing the phone go off a groan escaped his lips, "Is it bad that I hate you owning a cell phone?" Looking down at her.

"Hmm... not at all _boyfriend_." Letting the last word roll off her tongue before she bit down at her bottom lip and looked up at him.

"I _love_ the sound of that." Gripping her chin, he pulled her into a kiss before his phone started going off along with the house phone. "What the hell is going on?" Climbing out of bed, he tossed his girlfriend his cell phone before leaving to get the house phone in the hallway.

"Hello?" He heard Brooke answer as he answered the house phone.

"Scott Residence, Lucas speaking." Walking back to his bed room, he took the phone and held it in between his shoulder and ear as he paused the movie.

"Where are you guys?" Nathan's voice boomed through the phone.

"We're at home, why?" Taking a seat next to Brooke he watched as she intently listened to the person that had called his cell phone. "Who is it?" He mouthed to Brooke.

"Coop- calm down." She said as she looked over at Lucas who wore an equally confused look on his face. "What's going on?"

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled, attempting to get his brother's attention. "Hang up with me and put Coop on speaker phone."

Ending the call on the house phone, he took his cell from Brooke and put it on speaker phone. "Cooper, what the hell is going on with you guys?"

"Are you and Brooke okay?" Cooper asked, ignoring their question.

Looking over at the brunette, "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Trying to find out what had everyone on edge.

"Where are you guys?" Nathan taking the phone from Cooper as he watched Rachel console Haley.

"I told you Nate. We're at home- our house." He specified when he realized that the group moved around from house to house.

"Good, we just wanted to make sure you were safe." Nathan said, telling the others the missing blonde and brunette were fine and well.

"Nathan, what's going on?" Brooke said, angling the phone more towards her suddenly worried about her sister.

"There was a car wreck outside your guys' house B." Nathan informed them.

Before Haley took the phone from him, "I'm fine Brookie, we all are. We just didn't know where you guys were at and you weren't answering your phone and-"

"Stress messes with the freaky twin thing." The brunette finished. "What car wreck?"

"Some idiot was driving drunk or 'buzzed' as they liked to call it and hit a parked car. I'm just glad you weren't coming home, especially since on our way to the house this idiot passed us." Haley informed them. "If you guys had gone there instead or if we hadn't let him pass us..."

"Haley Bob I'm fine, I promise. I'm glad you're fine, all of you. Are you staying at Rach's?" Not wanting her sister to be alone tonight.

"Of course, she's already packing my bags- I'd better go check on what she's packing. Are you sure you guys are okay?" Haley asked once again.

We were just watching _Transformers 2._" The brunette smiled at the phone.

"Aww... are Sam and Mikaela okay?" Haley asked, knowing how much Brooke loved that movie.

A pout forming on her lips, "Mikaela told Sam he loves him." Tears forming in her eyes once again.

"Okay, Lucas?" Getting the blonde's attention.

"Yeah Hales?" Wondering what she needed him to.

"Turn on the movie and take care of her, okay?" Both knowing that she meant for longer than the night.

"Okay, bye Hales." Lucas chuckled as they handed the phone call. "I guess it's a good thing I took you home?"

"Maybe you have the freaky twin thing too?" She suggested, earning a look of disgust from the blonde basketball player. "Freaky boyfriend thing?" She changed.

"Better." Standing up from the bed, he went and placed the house phone back on the charger. "Hey babe, you just wanna go to bed?"

Laying back on the bed, she snuggled into the blanket. "Turn off the movie and then we'll go to bed boyfriend." She mumbled sleepily, looking up she realized the blonde had stayed rooted to his spot.

"What?" Questioning if she had said something wrong, she was tired and wasn't even sure if she was forming coherent sentences.

Shrugging as he turned off the movie then the light as the moon light shined through the window, "Just feels really good to hear you calling me boyfriend." _Finally_. He added in his head as he walked over to the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boy...Friend." The brunette said over and over again causing the blonde above her to smirk.

"Smart ass." The brooder said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Nope, just your girlfriend." Giggling against his lips while wrapping her arms around his lower body.

"That's right." He said pulling the covers over them, causing the brunette's infectious laugh to become louder and him to join in.

* * *

_Saturday_

"Where'd you guys disappear off too?" Rachel questioned from the backseat of Peyton's comet as the girls drove to Bevin's house, with the top down and the wind whipping through their hair.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked from the seat next to her.

Rolling her eyes, "I'm talking about Brooke and Lucas and about last night." Directing her attention to the brunette in the front seat.

"We went to Lucas' to watch a movie, I thought we had gone over this at least ten times while we were getting ready?" Confused as to why Rachel was pressing this issue once again.

"Then why did you tell Hales that you were coming over to my place when you two left the game?" She inquired, secretly hoping that her brunette friend would confess to do something.

"Because I thought we were but we ended up falling asleep before the movie was over. Things changed." Which wasn't a complete lie, they had fallen asleep before the movie ended but the movie had been turned off before the credits even had a chance to show up on the screen.

Tilting her head as she looked at her friend suspiciously, "I'm so sure." The red head said, having a feeling that Brooke was lying but she'd get it out of her sooner or later, hopefully sooner.

"So you really think Skillz likes Bevin?" Haley intervened for a subject change.

Shrugging, "I don't see why not- they're adorable together, besides I over heard Theresa getting pissed off because yet another basketball player had blown her off. Who else could that have been?" Peyton said as she pulled into the driveway of Bevin's house.

"Anyone who's smart enough to not want to catch a STD." Brooke grumbled as she flipped open her phone and began texting.

Laughing softly at her sister, "You guys just don't like the girl do you?" Haley asked as she glanced around at the three girls.

"I don't have a problem with her." Peyton admitted as she drummed her fingers against the steering wheel.

"As long as she stays away from Cooper, she's safe." Rachel said with a smirk, as the girls looked over at the brunette who had yet to make a comment.

"Haley, she slept with Chase- almost costing his whole relationship with Gigi, I just don't like her." Brooke said, even though everyone knew where she stood and why. "Correction, I'd like the girl if she never talked."

All the girls broke out into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" Bevin asked as she climbed into the backseat, causing Haley to move towards Rachel so she was in the middle.

"Oh nothing, just talking about you and Skillz." Peyton said as she reversed out of the driveway and began driving down the street in the direction of the movie theater.

"Right about that..." Bevin said as she began fiddling with the bracelets that were dangling from her wrists. "He kinda asked me to be his date for the movie thing."

"What?" Brooke, Haley, and Rachel squealed excitedly.

Giggling, "Yeah, so I said yes." Bevin said with a smile as a blush took over her cheeks.

"Aww! That's great, wait so you two are going out on a date? Why didn't you tell us? I feel like we're gate-crashing." Haley said, seeing the others shake their head in agreement.

"I'm still kind of scared, so I still need you guys nearby- like in same movie but in the different seats." Bevin told them.

"Of course, I'm sure the boys will agree to that." Rachel said as they continued down the road, wind blowing through each of the girls' hair.

* * *

"Why did we agree to this?" Cooper questioned. "I feel like we're back in middle school where the only way you could go on a 'date' is if there was a group of people with you." Stuffing his hands in his pockets as they waited in the lobby of the movie theater for the girls to arrive.

Leaning against the counter, "Maybe having to do with the fact that we're completely owned by the girls, which only one of us are dating." Nathan laughed.

"S'not true, I asked Bevin to be my date to this thing so I'm getting a lot closer to makin her my woman then either of you Scott boys." Skill added to the conversation.

"I'll get to it." Nathan muttered softly, knowing that he was finding every excuse in the book to not ask Haley out- mostly out of fear. He knew that she wouldn't say no, but taking that next step with her it scared the living daylights out of him. Nathan couldn't remember the last time he got to know a girl, truly know a girl before they started dating so he didn't want to risk screwing up their friendship.

"Got something you want to add Luke?" Cooper asked, seeing that his cousin had remained quiet which peaked his own curiousity.

"Girls are here." The blonde said, ignoring the question and heading over towards the theater entrance. Watching the girls climb out of Peyton's comet, a smile creeping across his face as his eyes fell on his girlfriend.

Walking through the doors she waved towards the others before heading towards one person in particular, "Hi boyfriend." Brooke greeted as she laced her fingers through his and stood close to him.

"Hi pretty girl." Lucas said, leaning down and kissing her softly. "Ready for a movie?"

"Boyfriend?" Rachel and Haley exclaimed at the same time.

Laughing, "I told you guys that things changed last night." Brooke shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Oh no no no, you are telling me every detail." Haley said as she pointed an accusing finger towards her sister. Only to have Nathan gently grab her arm and pull her away.

"After the movie, I'm starving." He said as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Only boys would come to a movie and still find a way to eat." Peyton joked as she rolled her eyes. "Come on Nate, let's go get the food while they get the tickets." She said as the two of them left the group to head over to the concession stand.

"Where are Skillz and Bev?" Rachel asked as she leaned into her boyfriend's chest.

Gasping, "Look it." Brooke said as she pointed over to the concession stand.

Skillz was slowly leaning in towards Bevin who had placed her hands on his chest. "So you don't like Theresa?" Bevin asked timidly.

"What? No, she said she was gonna help me with you." Skillz shared with her. "I asked you to be my date for a reason Bev."

"Really?" She questioned, knowing that she liked him but she still wasn't an hundred percent sure if he liked her back. "What's the reason?"

"S'Cause I like you and I wanna date you." Skillz muttered as he wrapped his arm around Bevin's waist and pulled her closer.

"Me too!" She exclaimed loudly before she covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry." She mumbled from behind her hand. "I do."

Chuckling as he leaned in and placed his hand on the side of her face, he pressed his lips softly against hers feeling her sigh against his lips before she began kissing him back.

Seeing the scene unfold in front of them, Haley, Brooke and Rachel began cheering while Cooper and Lucas started laughing at their antics while they joined in and began clapping.

Causing the pair to break apart and look at their friends incredulously. "Aww... now I wanna watch _The Notebook._" Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around Lucas' torso and snuggled into him.

"Later baby girl, I promise." Lucas whispered into her ear and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

"Can we see two movies you guys?" Haley suggested as they all headed over to the ticket booth to purchase nine tickets. "It's a Saturday and it'd be nice to hang out with everyone without the loud music and booze that comes with it."

"That sounds great, so what are we seeing?" Bevin asked happily as she slipped her hand into Skillz, lacing their fingers together.

"Abduction because Taylor Lautner is so yummy." Rachel said with a devious smirk.

"What does that mean?" Cooper looked at her with a suspicious and slightly hurt look on his face.

Giggling as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, "Don't worry- you're still my number one guy." She reassured him, feeling his body relax against hers.

"What'd we miss?" Nathan asked as he and Peyton came back from the concession with piles of food in each of their arms.

Rolling her eyes in amusement as she watched the brunette stuff some chips into his mouth, "We're seeing two movies, Bevin and Skillz are dating, and Taylor Lautner is apparently yummy according to Rachel." Haley said with a smirk as she watched the scowl form on Cooper's face.

"Right..." Nathan strung the word out, confused he had missed something. "What two movies are we seeing?"

"Abduction and then we'll pick another once this one lets out." Brooke said as they handed their tickets to the employee before walking down the hallway towards their movie theater, lacing her fingers through the blonde brooder walking beside her.

"Are we the only ones here?" He said laughing slightly as he took in the empty movie theater.

"Yay! We call back row!" Brooke hollered as she began pulling Lucas up the stairs towards the back of the theater.

"Whore!" Rachel yelled out as she and Cooper headed towards the front of the theater, since both of them knew they didn't have the attention span to pay attention to the movie.

"Guess we'll just sit in the front row." Bevin said to the others while she and Skillz took the two end seats while Haley sat one seat away from Bevin, with Nathan beside her and Peyton on the other side of him.

Brooke and Lucas began whispering to one another in the back row, sneaking kisses every now and then.

While Rachel and Cooper locked their lips to one another, with no signs of breaking apart any time soon.

Bevin and Skillz were still flirting with one another, which was amusing since they were dating.

While Nathan, who was stuck in between Haley and Peyton two girls that were pining after him, remained clueless as he watched the movie and mindlessly stuffed his face. It was going to be a long movie.

* * *

_Saturday Night_

Climbing into the backseat, Rachel sat on Cooper's lap while Skillz sat next to him with Bevin on his lap and Haley sat next to him in Lucas' backseat.

"You guys seen Peyton?" Brooke asked as she, Lucas, and Nathan stopped in front of Lucas' car. "She drove us here but since Lucas is taking us home, I don't want her walking back to her car alone. I know it's a small town but there are still some bad people here." The brunette didn't know how right she was.

"Where was she parked?" Nathan questioned as he took out his cell phone and attempted to call the curly blonde only to have it go straight to voice mail.

"At the front of the theater, that's why I'm confused as to where she went." Brooke said as Lucas opened the passenger door for her. "Maybe I shouldn't come over, I mean I ditched her at the movie and she's been acting weird lately."

"If that's what you want, but I'm not leaving until I see you both safe in her car." Lucas stated, slightly disappointed that she wasn't going to come over but understanding how friend oriented she was and how close she was to Peyton.

"Don't worry." Nathan cut in, figuring the brunette was worrying over nothing. "I'll find her and make sure she gets home safe. I'll call you Luke, okay?" He said as he looked over at the two who only nodded their head mutely in agreement. Turning around, he began jogging slightly in the opposite direction in search of his friend.

Looking up, he noticed that he had made it back the two blocks to the movie theater. "Where are you Peyton?" He questioned to himself as he started walking past the movie theater.

"Peyton!" Hearing something, he shrugged it off before he heard a familiar voice. Running down another block, Nathan stopped in front of the entrance of an alley as he saw two men he had never seen before with a familiar curly haired girl. "Hey! Let her go!" He yelled.

"I said leave her alone!" He yelled once more as he began running towards them.

Watching the man, pushing Peyton to his friend who held onto her as she tried to escape. "What are you gonna do about it pretty boy?" The first man sneered.

"This." Nathan replied, before balling his hand into a fist. Bringing his hand back before swinging it forward with force into the guy's jaw, knocking him back into the trashcans next to his friend.

The second guy pushed Peyton into the wall, causing her to hit her back against the brick building which made her hiss out in pain.

One of them caught Nathan off guard with a right hook to his jaw, while the other picked himself off the ground and came up behind Nathan. Locking his arms_ loosely_ behind his back while the second one hit Nathan in the jaw again and then a second blow to his stomach.

"Nathan!" Peyton screamed out in fear as she watched the scene in front of her, feeling completely useless.

Lifting his leg up Nathan kicked the first guy in the stomach causing him to fall down to the ground while he brought his head back and thrusted it back into the second guys face making him let Nathan's arms go. Turning around, he pushed the second guy onto the ground before looking at the two guys lying on the ground being cautious that they weren't going to try to get back up. "Leave her alone." Nathan gritted out before turning his attention to the blonde.

"Nathan!" She said as she ran into his arms, scared for her life she buried her face in his chest. "I was so scared."

"I've got you. It's okay." Soothingly running his hand up and down her back as they began exiting the alley towards the direction of her car.

Taking the keys from her, Nathan helped her into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's seat and starting up the car. "Are your parent's home?" He questioned, while pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards her house.

Shaking her head, "They had to go out of town on business."She said softly, still shaken up by what had just happened.

"Okay, I'll stay over." He concluded, not wanting her to be alone but also not wanting to call Lucas and sharing what happened, knowing that he'd alert everyone else they'd be bombarding her and that's not what she needed at the moment.

"It's fine, you don't have to do that." The blonde wrapped her arms around her body in a protective manner.

"Peyt, I'm staying over." He dismissed any other thought as the two spent the rest of the drive in an uncomfortable silence.

Pulling into her driveway, he shifted the car into park before putting up the hood and turning off the engine. Climbing out of the driver's seat, he closed the door and walked over to the passenger seat. Opening the door he gently grabbed Peyton's hand and helped her out of the car. Closing the door behind her he made sure to lock her car before he wrapped his arm gently around her waist and led her to her house.

Helping her up the stairs, he was becoming worried about her silence she had yet to say anything since she told him he didn't have to stay over and that was the complete opposite of Peyton. Sure she wasn't loud like Brooke but she wasn't quiet and reserved, she was an even middle where she would remain quiet if she needed to listen but raise her voice when she wanted to be heard.

"I'll be right back." He said as he flipped on her light switch and walked her over to her bed before heading down stairs to make sure all the doors were securely locked along with the windows. Taking his cell phone out of his pocket he dialed his brother's number.

"Hey Nate." Lucas answered after the third ring. "Do I need to come get you?"He asked as he sat up on his bed next to Brooke who was curled up to his side watching yet another movie.

Shaking his head as he headed towards the back door, "No, I'm actually staying with Peyton tonight." He said.

"Uh...okay." A confused tone in the blonde's voice, gaining the petite brunette's attention who was right beside him.

"I'll explain later, we're both okay." Nathan reassured him. "Did everyone make it home okay?"

"Yeah, dropped Skillz off at his place. Bevin at hers. Cooper and Rachel at Rachel's. Brooke and Haley are staying here, why?"

"Nothing." He said, being elusive once again. "Where's Hales sleeping?" Heading back up the stairs towards Peyton's bedroom.

"In the guest room, why?" Lucas asked, once he had reassured Brooke that everything was okay she settled into his side once again, suddenly concerned about his brother.

"Put her in my room, it'll be familiar to her. I'll be home in the morning, night." He said hanging up the phone before his brother had a chance to reply.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he walked back into Peyton's room and took a seat next to her on the bed. "Are you doing okay?" He asked as he took her small hand into his and rubbed his thumb over it reassuringly.

"I guess." She muttered.

Letting out a soft sigh, "What happened out there?" Nathan asked as he felt Peyton lace her fingers through his.

"I don't know..." She trailed off as she thought about what _really _happened back in the alley.

_Flashback_

"_I need you guys to harass me." She said with a serious look on her face and in a serious tone in her voice._

_Laughing, "Listen little girl, why don't you run off before you get hurt." The man told her, as he looked over at his friend who was looking at the girl like she had lost her mind._

"_I'll pay you." Pulling out a wad of money that held at least three hundred dollars."I know it sounds crazy but my boyfriend needs to see what he's missing since he's been running off with this little slut and I know his hero complex will help with that." She explained to them._

_Looking back over at his friend who nodded his head in his direction, "Two hundred more and we'll even let hero boy get in a few hits for shits and giggles." He said, bending to her plea._

_Rummaging through her purse as she pulled out some more money and shoved it in his direction. "Thank you."_

"_Peyton?" She heard him calling her name as she turned her attention away from the two guys to pinpoint which direction his voice had come from._

"_That's him." The blonde said, looking back at the three men._

"_Show time." The first guy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body right up against his. "Come on! You're dressed for a party. Just come back with me and my friend we'll show you how real men are."_

"_Get off me!" She fake pleaded, pushing her hands against his body attempting to push him away just as the brunette came onto the scene._

_End flashback_

"Thank you for saving me." She said as she looked down at their intertwined hands.

Giving her a reassuring smile, "Someone has to save your ass." He said, trying to lighten the seriousness of their situation.

Leaning up she gently placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry." She apologized as Nathan pulled away. "I'm just a little scared and frazzled still."

Shaking his head as he moved closer to her, " Hey. It's okay." He said as he rubbed her thigh gently while looking into her eyes.

Licking her lips gently, she leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his. Feeling him wrap his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer. The blonde attempted to hide the smile that was fighting to come across her lips.

Placing her hands on her shoulders, she pulled him closer as she fell back onto her bed with him on top of her. Opening her mouth slightly, she ran the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip. Opening his mouth, he began massaging his tongue against hers as he gently gripped her hips and held her body closer to his.

* * *

**27 pages full of love for you all**

**r****\ ****e****\ ****v****\ ****i****\ ****e****\ ****w****\ ****s \** **my anti-drug. My love.**

**Tell me what you think. Don't hate me! I know I keep neglecting my Naley love but next chapter is focusing solely on them, I PROMISE! If you were paying attention then you would've noticed the dig that I gave myself through Haley. You will get your Naley love for the next two chapters, I promise.**

**I don't own Transformers 2, but I highly suggest you watch the movie. I did most of that scene by memory so I apologize if it doesn't fit precisely.**


	12. Ultraviolet

"We're taking Lucas' jeep right?" Haley questioned as the two of them continued packing the cooler with snacks.

"Yeah, they don't want or trust us to drive." Brooke replied as she wrote out a reply to a text message from Rachel. "Red head says to have fun," Brooke stated.

Smirking, "Got it." Haley responded. "So when are the boys supposed to get here?" She asked.

"They're here!" Brooke exclaimed as she heard them honking the horn to announce that they had arrived. Jumping down from the counter, she headed towards the front door only to see the guys had already made their way inside.

"Broody!" The brunette cheered as she launched herself into his arms while wrapping her legs around his waist, before leaning down to kiss his lips softly.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, "Miss me cheery?" He mumbled against her lips.

Giggling, "I haven't seen you for a whole day." She reminded him as she broke the kiss and looked down at him.

"That had to happen if we could go on this trip, you know that." Lucas said as he held her close.

"We made you sammitches, want one?" Brooke questioned before unwrapping her legs from around his body and standing back on the floor. "They're delicious, so I know you do." She answered for him as she grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the kitchen.

Laughing at the brunette's antics, he turned his attention to the short honey blonde in front of him. "Hey Hales." He greeted as he placed a swift kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Nate. Ready for the concert?" Haley asked while she started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Yep, the Stiff Dylans are pretty good." He replied with a smile. "So I was thinking that when we get back-" He began only to be interrupted.

"Haley! Nathan! Let's get this show on the road!" Brooke yelled from the kitchen.

"We're coming!" Haley yelled back before turning her attention to Nathan once again. "What were you saying?"

Shaking his head, "Nothing." He said dismissing their previous conversation. He took their interruption as a sign and an excuse to not ask her out. It just obviously wasn't the right time for them or at least that's what he told himself.

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, "Oh okay." Haley told him before turning around and heading down the hallway towards the kitchen, with Nathan right behind her.

"I'm gonna start thinking you two are one person if you keep doing that." Haley said, referring to the fact that her sister was sitting on the counter with Lucas in between in legs and the two of them whispering to one another.

"Wouldn't be any different then when people think we're one person Haley Bob." Brooke said with a smile before opening her mouth and eating a grape that Lucas had fed her.

"I'd like to think I'd add a ruggedly handsome feature to that." Lucas teased, bringing Brooke's attention to him.

Rolling her eyes in a teasing manner, "Very handsome Boyfriend." Brooke said feeding into his ego before popping a grape into his mouth. "Y'all ready to go?"

"We're waiting on the two of you to pull yourself away from one another." Nathan said from a counter that he was leaning against with his arms crossed over his chest. "So why couldn't anyone else come to this concert?" He asked curiously, it seemed that since they had moved to town they had formed their own group and were completely inseparable.

"Rachel and Cooper wanted to do their own thing." Brooke explained as Lucas helped her off the counter. "Then Bevin and Skillz wanted to do another date without everyone else tagging along. Mouth was busy but said to call and leave him some voice mails of the songs. Peyton doesn't like the Stiff Dylans." She informed everyone.

"I believe her exact words were '_I don't like conformist music sellouts_' or something like that." Haley added with a laugh.

"She also said she had some planning to do, I'm not exactly sure what- she's been sneaky lately but what can you do?" Brooke shrugged it off.

"You guys can load the bags and the cooler into the car." Haley said as she placed the lid on the cooler and picked it up to hand it off to Nathan.

Laughing, "Oh, I see. You're just using us for our muscles." Nathan said with a smirk as he took the cooler and began walking towards the front to his brother's vehicle.

"You know it hot shot." Brooke smiled while grabbing the bags from the floor and handing them to her boyfriend.

"You girls do know that we're only gone until tomorrow afternoon right?" Lucas questioned as he began following his brother out to his car.

"I also know that we've already booked a hotel room and that neither of us are going to a concert in the same outfit that we've traveled for hours in." Haley said with a smile before she followed her sister into the living room where their purses were.

Pulling open the latch, "I still don't see why I have to go to a concert of a band I've never even heard of." Lucas complained for the millionth time, causing his brother to laugh at him in amusement. "Why are you laughing? You've never heard of them either."

"Rachel slipped me their albumn." Nathan said with a cocky smile.

Looking at his brother, "Why didn't she do that for me?" Lucas questioned.

"She likes me." Nathan reminded him.

Rolling his eyes, "She likes me just fine." Lucas muttered as they finished putting the cooler and bags into the back before closing the latch.

* * *

Moving over to the right lane, Lucas kept his eyes on the road to make sure they didn't miss their exit to Raleigh for the concert.

"Who are we gonna go see? The stuck up dougs?" Lucas teased, knowing how much the girls hated it when he got the name wrong.

"Stiff Dylans!" Brooke and Haley yelled from the backseat. Point proven right.

"Calm down girls." Nathan said as he nudged his brother. "Dude, they're gonna murder us if you keep doing that."

Laughing, "Nah, they'd miss us too much and we at least have until we get there to plan our escape." He joked.

"_Es-cape_." Brooke said as she wrapped her arms loosely around Lucas' neck from the backseat. "Spelled just like the word escape, where are you trying to escape to Broody?" She questioned curiously as she lay her chin on his shoulder.

Chuckling at her antics, "No where crazy girl." He softly reassured her as he took one of his hands off the wheel and gently rubbed his fingertips up and down her arm. "Promise."

"Good, 'cause I kinda like you." She whispered in a teasing tone into his ear, unknowingly causing shivers to go down his back.

Glancing away from the road for a moment, Lucas turned his head and gently kissed her cheek. "I kinda like you too." He returned softly before turning his attention back to the road but kept his hand placed on Brooke's arms which were still draped on his shoulders.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Haley still couldn't understand how the two of them acted like they had been dating since forever. They had gotten over the jealously and started talking to one another. After that, the two of them had become absolutely inseparable. They had pet names for one another, they were affectionate like a couple. That actually acted and portrayed every aspect of being a a long time couple. It just dumbfounded Haley that her sister could be so deliriously happy after being so completely stupid.

Turning her attention towards Nathan, she on the other hand had the complete opposite relationship or friendship with Nathan. They hung out just like she did with the other guys and sure they liked sitting closer than just friends should but Haley couldn't help the butterflies that she felt in her stomach just being next to him.

Sometimes she thought that he would ask her on a date but their conversations usually got interrupted by something or someone. Once the distraction was gone, she'd usually try to get their conversation back on track but Nathan of course would brush it off as nothing and start talking about school or something else trivial. It bothered her to no end, but she would never do anything about it. She could be as loud and as obnoxious as her twin, but when it came to boys...

Looking over at her sister and watching how she interacted with Lucas. Their actions were more than enough to prove that they were together in every sense of the word. Haley finally understood it. They were slowly falling in love with one another and instead of facing the scary truth that things could end up crashing and burning. Brooke and Lucas were enjoying the drop together.

Seeing her sister glance back at her, Haley put a smile on her face. As she moved her eyes to Lucas then back to the brunette before tilting her head in a questioning manner. Silently asking Brooke if she was falling for him, if she was scared out of her mind, if she felt drawn to him like a magnet. It was amazing what twins could say with a simple look.

Biting her bottom lip softly, Brooke looked away from her sister and towards Lucas. Who was continuing to rub his fingertips gently up and down her arm. While simultaneously caring on a conversation with his brother like it was a second nature to him. Turning her attention back to her sister, she began nodding her head while she silently answered her sisters unasked questioned. Closing her eyes, the brunette lay the side of her head on the back of Lucas' back as content smile came across her lips.

Leaning back into her seat she felt a slight weight shift in the air, she was jealous. Haley was jealous of her sister. Not because she got the boy or anything else mundane like that. Haley was jealous because Brooke had with Lucas what she secretly wanted with Nathan.

* * *

"We're almost there." Lucas stated as he glanced over at the passenger seat at the antsy brunette. Haley had fallen asleep while Brooke was wide awake. Since Nathan was notorious for falling asleep on long car rides the two brunettes traded seats half way through the trip. Not that Lucas was complaining, he had his favorite girl beside him.

"I didn't even say anything." Brooke said softly as she moved herself closer to him.

Letting out a laugh, "I can hear your thoughts screaming 'are we there yet?' Pretty girl." He said as he moved his hand across the console and placed it gently on her knee giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I do know somethings about the way you operate."

"Scary isn't it?" She joked as she placed her hand over his and turned her attention to him.

Shaking his head in disagreement. "I like that I can do that. Know what you're thinking. It means I know when you're lying and when you're mad at me. Also when you really just need me to kiss you to shut you up." He teased.

"Why would I want you to kiss me to shut me up?"She questioned curiously as she picked up his hand and laced her fingers through his. "I like talking thank you very much."

"I know you do Cheery, but some people don't appreciate your over extended vocabulary like the rest of us." He joked, knowing full well that everyone loved Brooke talking, their was something so enticing about how passionate she got while talking that was mesmerizing, she was completely effervescent. "Maybe sometimes I just want you to use your lips for other activities." Squeezing her hand, he glanced at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the road.

"Hmm... I could be up to doing these other activities instead of talking." She said in her raspy voice, causing tingles to shoot down Lucas' back and his mouth to go dry.

"Oh you're killing me." He muttered softly to himself as he continued to attempt to keep his focus on the road. "We've made it." He announced as he pulled off the exit that read Raleigh.

"Yay! Road trips finished!" The brunette exclaimed while letting go of the blonde's hand and clapping her own together.

"Brooke!" Haley grumbled from the backseat causing Nathan to jump awake, have been woken up from her nap.

Shrugging, "We'll all take a nap before the concert and before we get ready." She offered, earning a grateful nod from her twin.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Lucas whispered teasingly towards her as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Only if you're a real good boy." She said mischievously as she opened the car door and climbed out of the passenger seat.

Getting out of the car, he raised his arms over his head to stretch while letting out a long yawn, "I'm hungry." Bringing his hands back down to his sides, scratching his stomach with one of his hands.

Laughing softly, "There's a diner over there. How about we grab some food Nathan?" Haley suggested with a smile.

Nodding his head, "We'll see you guys in a bit." Grabbing Haley's hand, he started running with her towards the diner. Leaving the bags and cooler to his brother and his girlfriend.

"You're driving on the way back!" Lucas yelled after them, before laughing as Brooke grabbed the bags and he grabbed the coolers. "Shouldn't we have grabbed the key first?"

"Oh crap! I'll go get it real quick." Leaning up she placed a swift kiss on his lips. "You're so smart boyfriend." Skipping off to the check in area to retrieve the keys.

Laughing as he placed the cooler down and leaned against his SUV, he still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

* * *

Luck was apparently not on his side, "I'm sorry babe they were out of the movie you wanted to see." He said as he walked into Rachel's bedroom, only to pause mid step as he took in the sight of his girlfriend on her bed.

Wearing nothing but his basketball jersey he let out a gulp, "I was thinking screw the movie anyways." She said as she looked seductively at him. "I had something else in mind, enjoying the comfort of my bed." Ushering her boyfriend towards her.

Feeling his breath catch in his throat, "What are you doing?" Cooper rasped out, suddenly his mouth and throat were completely dry.

Grabbing his jacket, "Something fun." Rachel said seductively as she pulled him closer to her. Pushing his jacket off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Instinctively Cooper placed his hands on her waist and pressed his body against hers. They hadn't gotten this far, a few heavy make out sessions with some groping was about it. They had both agreed to take things slow, at least that's what Cooper had thought.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, "Just you and me. No parents and no friends to interrupt." Rachel said confidently, she figured she could be an actress because of course her stomach was flipping and heart was racing. She wanted to feel closer to him and instead of opening up emotional she decided physical was easier.

"Rach, what-" Cooper began only to be silenced by the red head pressing her lips against his.

Of course he immediately reacted, moving one of his hands to the back of her head and deepening the kiss. Not realizing that she was pulling him on top of her and the pair were falling onto her bed.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Rachel pulled him closer while running her hands down his back to the hem of his shirt as she started tugging at it to take it off of him.

Breaking the kiss and grabbing her hands to pull them away from his shirt. Sitting in front of her on his knees as he held her hands, "Baby, what are you doing?" Cooper questioned, confusion in his tone.

Scoffing, "I thought it was pretty obvious." She stated as she unlocked her legs from around his waist and tugged her hands from his grip. "I'm not a virgin but apparently I'm horrible in bed if my own boyfriend doesn't want me." Pushing on his chest, causing him to fall slightly onto the bed and give her enough room to get away from him.

Watching his girlfriend pull away from him and start tugging her hair roughly into a ponytail he knew he had fucked up. Quickly climbing off the bed, he wrapped his arms around the cheerleaders waist and began nuzzling her neck in hopes to calm her down. "Baby, you know I want you." He murmured into her ear. "But we're don't have to rush, this relationship isn't just sex to me." He reassured her, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

Ignoring the shiver that crept up her back she remembered she was upset with him, "No you don't." She wiggled away from his grasp while walking over to her bedroom door. "I think you need to leave." Rachel said softly, suddenly embarrassed. She had thrown herself at her boyfriend thinking he found her irresistible only to have him slam on the brakes, right now she just wanted to be alone.

"Rachel..." The basketball player reached out for his girlfriend. "Come on, why don't we just-"

"I don't feel well and I just want to go to bed." Rachel lied, both of them knowing full well why she didn't want him there.

"Okay, I'll make you so soup and then-" He began only to have the red head cut him off.

"I'd really just prefer to be alone." Rachel said as she kept her eyes focused on the ground.

Sighing in defeat, "Okay. Call me later." Picking up his jacket, he walked over towards her. "I hope you feel better baby." Cooper said as he placed a kiss on her forehead before disappearing down the hallway.

Letting out a deep breath, she headed downstairs towards the kitchen. It was going to be a long night and alcohol could easily fix that problem.

* * *

Leaning back on her bed she let out a frustrated sigh, she didn't know what else to do. She had been sure that the fake attack would have worked in her favor. Yet the furthest she got with Nathan was a heavy make out session. Sure she wasn't complaining but they needed to go further in her opinion.

Especially if she wanted Nathan to want her. Peyton knew that if the pair had slept together that they would be together. Instead he went on that road trip with Lucas, Brooke, and Haley. She just had to hope that nothing would happen between Nathan and Haley. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that Haley and Nathan liked one another and that everyone wanted them to get together.

Everyone but herself and she was going to do everything in power to stop that. She had wanted both Scott's since she set on eyes on the blonde and brunette. Sure she felt an attraction to Lucas but there was a pull to Nathan that she couldn't ignore.

Climbing off her bed, she went over to her drawing board and picking up her marker. Drawing an 'X' over the last plan. She tapped the end of the marker against her chin as she began thinking, there had to be a way to get Nathan to be hers. The blonde just needed to think of a way to appeal to him more, he hadn't been forced to kiss her so he must've felt something she just had to multiple his feelings so he could see that he wanted to be with her too.

She always seemed to think better when she had alcohol in her system and the vodka on her bed side seemed to be the answer. Twisting off the cap, she tilted the bottle back as the liquid burned her throat.

* * *

"I don't think you should drink that before a concert." Haley said with a smirk.

"Why not?" Nathan slightly pouted as he looked at the milkshake.

Giggling softly, "Stiff Dylans are not mosh pit but most of their fan base is girls so there's a lot of jumping around. After a while it gets contagious, so you'll be jumping around to and that in your stomach will make you sick." She informed him as she stuck a fry in her mouth.

Frowning as he pushed the milkshake aside, "Fine." Leaning back into his booth, he stretched slightly. "I'm stuffed anyways."

"Well we should head back, I still want to take a nap." Haley said as she went to pick up the check.

Snatching the check from her hand, "No you don't, I'll take care of it." Nathan said as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

Getting out of the booth, she grabbed her purse slung it over her shoulder. "Well thank you." A smile on her face as she watched him place some money on the table.

"So I think we should knock really loudly before going into the room because I don't want to walk in on my brother and your sister ever again." Nathan cringed as they made their way back towards the hotel.

Laughing, "I agree, but we'd have to knock anyways. We left before they got the keys." Haley reminded him as they walked through the parking lot. "And we didn't ask them which room." As she stopped walking, pulled out her cell phone and hitting one on her speed dial.

"He-Hello?" A breathless greeting came through the receiver.

Scrunching her nose, "Did I interrupt something?" She asked cautiously.

"No-Lucas stop it!" Brooke laughed as Lucas began tickling her once again. "It's Haley. Room 231, it's unlocked." Before Lucas took her phone and hung it up.

"Let's go, seems to be PG for now." Haley shared as Nathan followed her towards the room. Pushing open the door, she couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at the scene before her. Brooke and Lucas were on the floor, the blonde on top of her tickling the brunette with no signs of stopping.

"Lucas! Please stop!" Brooke giggled breathlessly as she gripped onto her boyfriends shirt. "Boyfriend! Please!"

Abruptly stopping as he looked down at her in awe, he brushed hair away from her face.

"What?" She asked as she began to catch her breath, seeing something in his eyes.

Shaking his head with a smile, "You're beautiful." He murmured.

Blushing, she couldn't find a response so she leaned up and caught his lips with her own.

Clearing his throat, "Are we interrupting something?" Nathan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the frame of the door, causing the pair to break apart.

Giggling, "Nope." Brooke said happily as she lay back on the floor and looked over at them. "Nap then we get up and get ready."

"Sounds like a plan." Lucas said while picking up Brooke and tossing her onto one of the two beds.

"Rude!" She said jokingly. "I'm sleeping with Hales now." She informed her boyfriend while sticking her tongue out at him.

"I didn't agree to this." Haley reminded her as she walked over to the bed where her sister was. "But I guess I'll tolerate you."

Rolling her eyes, "You love me." Brooke reminded her. "Now nap time." She announced to everyone before laying down and turning her back to them, not giving them any chance to object.

* * *

_She is a wave and she's breaking  
She's a problem to solve  
and in the circle she's making  
I will always revolve_

And on her sight  
These eyes depend  
Invisible and indivisible

Empty beer cans were strewn on the the floor of the bedroom, while two full ones resided in the red head's hands. Sulking. That's what she was doing, sure in reality it was her own fault but in her drunken haze it was her boyfriends fault. Why couldn't he just be with her? Why did he have to be all about the feelings?

Of course she cared about him. She also knew that they were more than sex but sometimes she didn't want to deal with those feelings. They were just too much and she didn't know why. Her parents were in love and she had seen it first hand, she loved her friends unconditionally but when it came to Cooper...

Rachel just didn't know what to think. Except she did, she knew exactly what she wanted to tell Cooper. She loved him, she was in love with him. She honestly couldn't remember what she was thinking when she told Cooper to leave. Putting the closed beer on her bed, she downed the open one before tossing the can over her shoulder while she began stumbling out of her bed. Picking up her cell phone, she squinted as she dialed a number.

"Pull around front, I need you to drive me somewhere." Rachel informed her driver as she began fumbling down the stairs towards the front door.

"Right away, Ms. Gatina." The driver replied.

Ending the call, Rachel flung open the front door and drunkenly walked towards the car.

Pulling out of the driveway, "Where am I going, Ms. Gatina?" The driver asked once again.

"Take me to Cooper's house." Rachel told him.

"Where's Cooper's house?"The driver questioned, unsure of which house was actually her boyfriends since he had dropped her off at three different houses to meet Cooper.

Rolling her eyes in her drunken haze, "Where Cooper lives. Just go." Rachel demanded.

Fifteen minutes and a drunken argument later, the driver pulled in front of what he hoped and assumed was Cooper's house. Cutting the engine, he got out of the front seat and opened the back door for the red head to climb out of.

"Told you it's where he lives." Rachel said, wanting to be right no matter what as she made her way up towards the front door. Stumbling up the steps, she began rapidly knocking on the front door.

"Cooper!" She yelled, wanting nothing more than to see her boyfriend and her wants were granted as the front door clicked a few times before unlocking. Revealing an exhausted looking Cooper who rubbed his eyes before taking in his surroundings.

"Rachel?" Cooper asked sleepily as he suddenly jolted more awake with fear. "Are you okay? What's wrong baby?" He questioned as he walked towards her and cradled her head in his hands.

"You left." Rachel said as if Cooper hadn't questioned her. "I didn't want you to leave. I miss you." She said causing her boyfriend to smile.

"And I hate you." Rachel added, causing the smile to fade and a hurt look to come across his features as he dropped his hands from her.

_That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet_

Visions so insane  
They travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet 

"I'm sorry." He said softly, not knowing what else to do or say. Only knowing that it hurt that the girl he loved hated him.

"I hate you because I love you." She confessed, causing Cooper's heart to soar with happiness. "And I'm gonna end up screwing it up because that's what I do. I have my friends and my family. Then you come along and I don't know how to handle everything I feel for you."

"Rach," Cooper interrupts her finally gaining her attention. "I love you too." Cupping her face, he kissed her sweetly.

"Good because I love you so much." Rachel said, sobering up she let out a soft sigh. "I didn't mean to be such a bitch, I just didn't know how to handle it and you scare me so much."

"Next time just talk to me baby, okay?" Cooper said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, glancing at the driver. He gave him a nod to make him leave before he brought Rachel into his house. "Come on Rach, let's go to bed."

"That sounds amazing, because I'm so tired." Rachel said softly as she laced her fingers through his and began following him upstairs. "If I know this was all it took to get you in bed, I would've told you forever ago how I felt." The red head teased as they climbed onto his bed.

"Don't take advantage of me in my vulnerable state Ms. Gatina, I might enjoy it." Cooper joked as he pulled the blanket over their bodies then wrapped his arm around her bringing her body closer to his.

* * *

_Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all  
Thought we're safe but we're dangling  
and it's too far to survive the fall_

And this I know  
It will not bend  
Invisible and indivisible

Seeing the honey blonde place her own hand on the guys hand and throw her head back in laughter he felt his blood begin to boil. Clenching his fist by his side as he attempted to keep his anger in check not wanting to yell at her and cause a scene as he watched her make his way back over to him. "Who was that guy?"

Confusion clearly written on her face as she looked up from the shirt that she held in her hands, to the brunette in front of her, "What guy are you talking about?" She asked as she followed Nathan's eyes and saw that he who he was staring at. "The merchandise vendor? Really that's what you were worried about?"

Ignoring the look on her face and the tone in her voice, "What'd the two of you talk about?"

Rolling her eyes at how immature he was acting towards her, "My love life." She replied, sarcasm evident in her tone but going completely unnoticed by the nosy basketball player.

"What did you tell him?" He inquired eager to know what she was able to tell a complete stranger but not him.

"That I didn't have one." Haley figured that if he wanted to be nosy and act crazy that she'd feed into his apparent paranoia.

Eyes opening wide as he began to panic, "What? Why'd you tell him that?" Suddenly worried that he had missed his chance with her and he wouldn't be able to live with that.

"Do you hear what you're saying right now Nathan?" The cheerleader questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him expectantly.

"What?" Nathan asked, confused as to why she was getting mad at him when she was the one flirting and sharing her life with a complete stranger.

"Unbelievable." She muttered as she shook her head in disbelief. "Just- I'm going to go find our seats. I got this for you." Throwing the shirt she held in her hand at him before storming off, getting lost in the crowd.

Looking down at the shirt, he suddenly felt guilty as he tossed the shirt onto his shoulder and began pushing his way through the crowd to find Haley.

* * *

_That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
_

"I need you guys to leave." Nathan hollered near his brother's ear.

Letting out a laugh since he thought his brother was joking. "Right, I'll be sure to let my girlfriend know that she needs to leave the concert of her favorite band." The blonde smirked, only to have it fade as he realized that the brunette was serious. "Nate, she'll kill me!" He exclaimed.

Shaking his head, "Tell her it's about me and Hales. Luke, I need this." Nathan told him.

Groaning, "You owe me." Lucas said as he turned away from his brother and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Cheery, I need you."

Turning around as she placed her cheek against his nose, "Hmm... for what exactly?" She teased, both of them knowing she would always leave with him.

Kissing her cheek softly, "If you want Naley as you love to call them to be together, we have to leave for a few minutes." He said before kissing her lips, muffling the squeal that was begging to escape her lips.

"Really?" She asked happily as she glanced over at Nathan who was rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Yay! Okay, but if I miss my favorite song both of you are just in so much trouble." Brooke said with a smile, before grabbing the blonde's hand and leading him through the crowd. Leaving her sister and friend with some privacy. As much privacy as they could obtain since they were attending a concert with at least three thousand other people.

"Are you done being mad at me?" Nathan asked he stood next to Haley, who stood silently next to him while pretending to be engrossed with the band.

"You're talking and flirting with another guy when you're supposed to have a boyfriend." Nathan said, realizing how stupid that sounded but he didn't care he was upset and nothing made since when you were upset- at least to him it didn't. "I don't get why you're upset." Trying to turn the focus onto Haley, hoping that she'd stop being upset with him and possibly see where he was coming from.

"I'm upset because you're mad at me for _not_ having a boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

"No, I'm not." He began. "I'm mad because you're talking to other guys!" He attempted to clarify, only to confuse the honey blonde cheerleader even more.

"Did I enter the jealous friend zone?" She yelled over the music, not caring that the people around them were looking at the pair as if they were crazy.

"What?" He asked, not understanding why she was yelling at him even louder than before.

Placing her hands on her hips, "Do you hear yourself? You're yelling at me for talking to other guys while I'm SINGLE!" She was almost screaming at this point.

"No, I'm yelling because I like you and you're only supposed to talk to me!" He retaliated.

He had said it, the words she wanted to hear and yet she still couldn't believe that he had told her. "What?" She asked, her voice had softened slightly but was still loud enough since she was competing with the music that was playing.

"D-Damn it H-Haley!" Throwing his hands up over his head in frustration from the situation, he let out a groan.

_"We found out it was just his brain moving faster than his mouth. He does it sometimes when he's excited or extremely sad. It's usually a hint that you need to pay attention to what he's saying." _ Looking at him with concern as she remembered what Lucas had told her about Nathan's stuttering. "What?" She asked softly.

"I w-want t-to be wi-with y-you." He confessed truly what he was feeling yet his frustration was still evident.

Smiling as she watched him, finally understanding why he was so upset with her. Yet had he asked her without making assumptions she would've told him that the merchandise vendor was happily gay and complimenting her on her boyfriend- Nathan.

Letting out a grunt as he continued on, "And I- I kn-know that you don't want t-to be w-with-"

Not letting him finish, Haley launched herself into his arms. Wrapping her own around his neck, she pressed her lips to his in a passionate embrace. Immediately placing his hands on her waist, he found his balance to keep the two of them standing steadily. Making sure not to break the kiss, he moved both his hands down to her legs and pulled her up slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist as he laced his fingers through her hair and continued kissing her with no signs of stopping.

_Visions so insane  
They travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet _

As they made their way back through the crowd after buying some more souvenirs, knowing that their friends would raise hell if they didn't get one. She stopped in her tracks and let out a squeal. "Yay! They're together!" Brooke exclaimed as she tugged on Lucas' arm.

_That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
_

Laughing slightly at how excited she was over something so small, but he was happy too since his brother was finally with the girl he had been pining after. "Come on pretty girl, let's move up closer and leave them be."

_Visions so insane  
They travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet _

Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket as she let Lucas guide her through the sea of people as they made their way closer to the stage. "I'm so calling Rachel and telling her."

* * *

_Your light is ultraviolet _

Hearing the phone ringing, he groaned as he picked up his phone only to see that it wasn't his ringing. Reaching over the sleeping red head, he grabbed her cellphone and flipped it open. "Hello?" He answered gruffly.

"Cooper?" The brunette asked confused, thinking she had called the wrong number.

Rolling his eyes, he was tired and Brooke was asking a dumb question in his appointment. "What is it Brooke?" He asked as he let out a yawn.

"Where's Rachel?" Brooke questioned, she was itching to tell her best friend about her sister and new boyfriend.

Rubbing his eyes, "Sleeping, like I was before you called." Cooper said slightly irritated before looking over at the sleeping red head who looked utterly at peace.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you had worn one another out." Brooke gagged out playfully.

"I'm hanging up now Brooke." Cooper announced.

Giggling, "Okay. Tell Rach to call me. Night!" She ended cheerfully.

Chuckling as he closed the phone, he reached over his girlfriend once more only to see that she was awake and looking at him.

"Hey, didn't mean to wake you." The basketball player said softly as he rubbed her arm gently.

Shrugging slightly, "Brooke always seems to wake me up when I'm tired." A smile on the red head's lips. "I like falling asleep next to you."

Smirking, "Why's that?" Cooper asked as he scooted closer to her.

"It means I get to wake up next to you and that's a great way to start my morning, looking at someone sexy." Rachel said.

"I think it's because you love me." He began teasing as he rolled over on top of her.

Covering her face with her hands, "I can't believe I ever told you that." Suddenly embarrassed, sure she had meant it but if he was just going to use it against her then she regretted giving him that power.

"Come on baby, please." Cooper attempted to coax his girlfriend as he pulled her hands away from her face.

Shaking her head, "Twice was enough Cooper Lee." Rachel said with a smile evident on her face.

"Just one more time, I need it." He said as he leaned in closer towards her, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"I love you." She said softly.

Smiling, "I love you." He responded, before slanting his mouth against her own.

* * *

_Visions so insane  
They travel unraveling through my brain _

Wrapping her arm around his waist, she leaned into the taller brunette as she attempted to listen to the band but all she heard was the loud beating of her heart. Looking up at him as she felt his arm tighten around her body and pull her closer to him a smile came across her face.

Looking down at the honey blonde, "Hey." He mouthed, knowing she couldn't hear him over the music. He gently caught her chin, leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Slowly pulling away, she smiled as she melted into him as she lay her head on his chest as they swayed back and forth to the music.

* * *

_Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet_

Wrapping his arms around the cheer leaders waist, he lay his cheek on the side of her head.

Placing her hands on top of his, she leaned back into his broad chest while they slowly moved back and forth to the loud music. It amazed her that in the midst of a rock concert the two of them could find peace.

Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her neck. "You're amazing, you know that?" Lucas whispered into her ear, causing her to blush.

"You're pretty amazing yourself boyfriend." Tilting her head, she placed a soft kiss on his jaw before closing her eyes and relaxing, disappearing into the music and her boyfriend.

* * *

**r****\ ****e****\ ****v****\ ****i****\ ****e****\ ****w****\ ****s \** **my anti-drug.**

**I LOOVVEE this video /watch?v=HX3oH0eAK30**


	13. Beautiful

Unlocking the door, he dropped the bags on the floor. "I still don't understand how you guys packed so much we weren't even gone for two full days." Raising his arms over his head as he stretched out his sore muscles. It always seemed that after a road trip, the drive home was always longer and more uncomfortable.

Rolling her eyes, "Nate, you'll never understand girls so just stop trying and deal with it." Brooke said with a smile, turning towards the door to see Lucas with the rest of the bags and Haley with the mail. "Anything for me?" She asked.

Shaking her head, "Nope." Haley replied while tossing the mail onto inn table. "Weren't Rachel, Cooper and Peyton supposed to meet us here?"

"Yeah, they were supposed to." Brooke said. "It's late so I didn't really expect them."

"Are you guys staying or are you going to drive home?" Haley asked, leaning against her boyfriend.

"It's late and I don't want to wake up our parents." Nathan shared. "So we'll just stay the night."

"Good, because I like more than one other person in the house when our parents are gone." Brooke stated as Lucas came up behind her and nuzzled her neck before she let out a yawn. "I do expect a certain blonde boy to carry me to my room because I'm tired."

Chuckling as he swooped the brunette up into his arms, "Night guys." Lucas and Brooke said towards Nathan and Haley before ascending up the stairs.

Rolling her eyes before she and Nathan went into the living room, "So you want to watch Night at the Roxbury?" She teased towards the tall brunette.

"No." Nathan answered before. "Yes. _Man_." Letting out a deep chuckle.

"Oh, what am I getting myself into." Haley joked as she turned on the TV and DVD player. Hitting play as she and Nathan made themselves comfortable on the couch.

* * *

Laying her gently on her queen sized bed, he slid his hands out from underneath her while he still hovered over her. "Hey, boyfriend?"

Smiling as he felt his heart skip a beat, "Yeah, pretty girl?" Looking into her eyes.

"I like you." She said with a devious smirk on her lips.

Chuckling, "You are so crazy." Leaning down towards her face only to be stopped by her hand going over his lips. "What are you doing?" He mumbled from beneath her hand.

Sitting up causing the blonde to do the same, she gently took his hand with her own and placed it over her chest. "I care for you so much, you feel that right?" Referring to her racing heart, that she had no control over when he was near her.

Smiling while grabbing her own hand and placing it on his chest, "I know what you mean baby girl." He responded.

Her dimples came into view as she launched herself into his arms rolling the two of them over and pressed her lips to his. Running her fingers through his short blonde hair, feeling him wrap his muscular arms around her waist and pull her body closer to his as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

Throwing on some pants over his boxers, he quietly headed down the stairs. Pausing when he got to the living room, he heard the menu of a DVD playing over and over again. Walking in, he turned off the TV and DVD player before looking over at the couch seeing Haley and his brother passed out on the couch. Chuckling as he nudged his brother, "Nate, go upstairs." He said, the brunette stirred slightly.

"What time is it?" He asked, glancing down at his girlfriend before up at his brother.

Rubbing the back of his neck, "Around three. Go get some sleep." Lucas said as he headed towards the kitchen, only for his brother to follow him.

Grabbing a glass of water before taking a drink and leaning against the counter, "You two should go to bed, that couch isn't big enough for the two of you."

Stretching his arms over his head, "Tell me about it but I don't remember even falling asleep." Nathan shared.

"It is a long drive home, I'm surprised Brooke and I didn't crash right after we got to Raleigh." Lucas finished off his water. "I'm gonna get back to her, you and Haley go to bed okay." Patting his brother's shoulder.

Nodding his head as he rubbed his eyes, "See you in the morning."

* * *

Kissing Brooke's neck, "How about we meet up with out friends and go out to eat?" The blonde basketball player suggested.

"That's a good idea, I'm starving." Nathan piped in while rubbing him stomach.

"You guys just ate." Haley said as Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, not being able to help the blush that crept upon her cheeks.

Looking over at his brother as if they didn't understand what they meant, "I think mom will be nice and make food for us." Lucas said as he began leading Brooke towards the car.

Rolling her eyes, "You act like we torture you." The brunette spoke up as she climbed into the passenger seat, Lucas in the driver's seat with Nathan and Haley in the back.

"Nope, we're just hungry." Lucas reassured her as he started up the car and headed towards his mom's cafe while lacing his fingers through his girlfriend's hand.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked as he draped his arm around Haley's shoulders.

"Nothing really." Haley responded softly as she nestled her body further into Nathan's, feeling a calmness wash over her that she had never felt before. "Just how Rachel's going to react to us. She was on the band wagon as much as Brooke was."

Chuckling, "I'm sure it'll be fine." Nathan told her just as Lucas pulled in front of the cafe.

Getting out of the car, he held his hand out for Haley before lacing his fingers through hers and walking towards the cafe. "After you." He said with a smile as he opened the door for her.

Giggling, "You're kind of a dork." Haley said as she walked into the cafe.

"Your dork." He told her, wrapping his arm around her waist as they glanced around the cafe. "They aren't here yet. I'll let me mom know we're here, you find a spot." Leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead before disappearing into the back.

Taking a seat on the couch as Lucas sat on the chair with Brooke in his lap, "Where'd Nate go?" Brooke questioned.

"To get Karen and food I'm assuming." Haley answered just as the entrance bell rang, grabbing their attention where Rachel and Cooper were entering.

"Brookie!" The red head exclaimed as she pulled the brunette out of her boyfriend's lap and into a hug. "I missed you."

Smiling as she hugged her back tightly, "Oh, I missed you too." Brooke said softly.

"And what about me?" Haley asked as she got up from the couch.

Laughing as she pulled out of the hug and pulled Haley into one, "I missed you too, Hales." Rachel said as she let go of her.

"So how was the concert?" Cooper asked as he shook his cousin's hand and gave Brooke a side hug. Sitting down in the chair with his girlfriend in his lap, mimicking Brooke and Lucas' movements.

"Amazing." Haley gushed just as Nathan came out from the kitchen with Karen behind him.

"Hey girls, Cooper." Karen greeted just as she leaned down and placed a kiss on her son's cheek. "Welcome back my boy." Smiling as she ran her fingers through Lucas' hair. "What can I get you guys?"

Looking around at the group, "Three coffees. Two cappuccinos. One hot chocolate please. Wait make that three cappuccinos, Peyton should be here soon." Brooke told her with a dimpled smile.

"Got it. I'll be back in a few minutes." Karen said before walking away.

"So what'd you guys do while we were gone?" Lucas asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Brooke's leg.

Smiling as she locked eyes with her boyfriend, "Nothing much." A blush taking over her cheeks.

Glancing back and forth between the pair, "You totally shared 'I love you's!" Brooke exclaimed as she shot up from Lucas' lap, pointing an accusing finger at the pair.

"How do you even know that?" Cooper questioned as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Brooke watches enough movies that she's been able to read the signs." Haley informed them.

"Stop changing the subject, how'd you guys do it?" Brooke asked as Lucas pulled her back into his lap.

"We might as well tell her or she'll never let up." Rachel told her boyfriend softly.

Nodding his head, "Well we got into a fight-" Cooper began.

"Do I need to slap you?" Brooke asked, looking in between Rachel and Cooper.

"No, just let him finish B." Rachel spoke up before rubbing her boyfriend's arm, urging him to continue.

"Around one or so I heard someone banging on the door. It was this one right here, smelling of a brewery." Cooper chuckled, causing the rest of the group to join in. "After telling me that she missed me and hated me, she told me that she loved me."

"And he told me that he loved me too." Rachel said as she leaned in and kissed her boyfriend.

"Aww, that's such a crunken moment!" Brooke exclaimed happily as she clasped her hands together, happy that one of her best friends was falling in love.

"What's a crunken moment?" Cooper and Nathan asked

"A cute drunken moment." Lucas and Haley explained simultaneously, before looking at each other sharing a look before smiling at one another.

"Should I be jealous?" Nathan asked his girlfriend teasingly.

"Only of the friendship." Haley joked before leaning in towards her boyfriend, Haley placed a gentle kiss on his lips only to break apart as they heard Rachel yell, "Oh my gosh! You two are so dating."

A smirk on his lips as he went to respond only to find a curly blonde cheerleader looking at him as if he had just punched her in the stomach.

"P. Sawyer! There you are! We've missed you!" Brooke said as she got up and pulled the blonde into a hug. "Whoa, you okay?" The brunette asked as she noticed her friend wasn't hugging her back and hadn't really moved.

"Yeah, I just forgot that you were coming home today. Just caught me a little off guard." Peyton easily lied before finally hugging her friend back. "So tell me all about the concert." Pulling out of the hug and walking over to the couch.

"Oh, it was amazing!" Brooke began gushing about the concert but the blonde didn't hear any of it as her attention was on the male brunette who gave her a sad smile before turning his own attention to his girlfriend.

* * *

"Hey." A voice said, startling the blonde. Glancing over her shoulder before turning her attention back to her painting. "You left so suddenly from the cafe that we didn't get a chance to talk."

Stroking some red paint onto the canvas, "You guys were all paired off and besides I had to finish up my art project." She told him.

"I didn't want you to find out like that." Nathan said.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "How exactly would you have liked me to find out that you're dating one of my best friends?" Peyton asked as she gently placed down her paintbrush.

"Peyton, I didn't mean to-" He began only to have the blonde cut him off.

"So you make out with me and then get together with Haley?" Peyton asked. "Real nice move, Nathan."

Sighing, "It wasn't supposed to happen like that." Nathan attempted to fix the situation. "I've always liked Haley and then those guys attacked you- I just wanted to make you feel better."

Widening her eyes as she looked over at him, "Wow." She said, realizing that this was going to be a lot harder than she thought. "I think you should leave."

"Peyton- I- I didn't mean it the way it came out." The brunette said, knowing he sounded like a jerk. He did like Peyton, he just liked Haley more.

Shaking her head, "You don't have to worry about making me feel better. Just go." The blonde told him.

"Peyton-" He walked towards her only to have her step away from him.

"Leave." The blonde said as she turned her back towards him.

Letting out a heavy breath, he walked over towards her and placed a soft kiss on the back of her head. "I hope you stop being mad at me soon." He said before leaving her house.

"More work to do." Peyton muttered to herself as she picked up her paintbrush and continued painting.

* * *

_A month later_

Laying on her bed as she continued to work on her song as Nathan flipped through the pages of a basketball magazine. "... and I never knew I could feel that much..." She sang softly to herself as she wrote down a few more lines.

"What's that?" Nathan asked curiously, pulling his attention away from the magazine as he looked up at his girlfriend with his trademark Scott smirk.

An immediate smile came across her lips, "Just a song." Haley said mysteriously before closing her notebook and looking up at the basketball player. "How's your magazine?"

"Same issue I read every time we hang in your room." Nathan said as he tossed the magazine onto the floor.

Tilting her head as she looked over at him, "Then why don't you get a new one?" She asked curiously.

"I still haven't gotten past the first article." Nathan said as he looked over at her, "You're kind of distracting Haley Davis."

A dark blush came across the cheerleader's cheeks, "You aren't so innocent either Mr. Scott." A teasing tone evident.

Smirking as he leaned over and captured her lips with his own, in a sweet soft embrace before pulling away. "What's on your mind? You only work on new songs when you're trying to escape from something you can't figure out." Nathan stated.

"It's a little scary how well you know me." Haley looked at the basketball player who just shrugged in response, causing her to continue. "Peyton's been weird lately." Haley observed. "Has she told you anything? I know you guys are close."

Remaining silent for a few moments before he spoke up, "I think I know what it is." Nathan said mysteriously.

Looking at her boyfriend expectantly, "Okay, care to share?" Haley questioned.

Sighing as he ran his hand over his face, "Don't be mad at me, okay? I can't handle it if you were mad at me."

Taking his hand gently into her own, "Nathan, I could never be mad at you. Now tell me."

"I kissed Peyton." Nathan confessed. "After her run in with those guys,she was scared and I was freaked out. And she kissed me, I wanted to make her feel better so I kissed her back. We just made out- nothing else." He clarified, not wanting her to hate him or break up with him.

"Oh, she must hate me." Haley told him, earning a confused look from Nathan. "She likes you." The honey blonde explained.

Sighing as he scooted over to the bed and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, pulling her close. "And I like you." Nathan spoke softly. "It's fine baby, it's in the past." Placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Yeah." Haley replied as she leaned into her boyfriend, attempting to ignore the guilt bubbling in her stomach.

* * *

Using the spare key the curly blonde had given her, she let herself into the house. Closing the door behind her, she headed up the stairs. "Peyton!" She called out.

"Kitchen!" The blonde yelled back, causing Haley to come back down the stairs.

Poking her head into the kitchen as she saw Peyton pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Hey stranger, where have you been hiding?" Haley asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Just working on art things, you'd be bored." The blonde lied easily. "Do you want some coffee?"

Shaking her head as she continued to finger the tablecloth. "Peyton, I'm so sorry." Haley apologized. "You didn't say anything- I- I didn't know."

Shrugging it off trying to make it seem like it was nothing. "It's okay." The curly blonde lied once again as she took a sip of her coffee.

Shaking her head, "It's not. I'm a horrible best friend." Haley told her. "Please forgive me."

"Haley, there's nothing to forgive. You didn't know and I didn't tell you. It's my own fault." Peyton told her.

"Yeah, but-" Haley began.

"H. James, it's fine." She said so strongly that she almost believed herself. "Besides, it's not like you'd break up with him for me." Peyton said seriously but making sure her tone came across as joking.

Giggling as she reached across the table and playfully pushed her friend's arm, "Right, we'd never make any of our friends do that- ever." Haley looked over at her friend.

"Right." A fake laugh escaped her friends lips, "Not that I don't love the company but I have a really big art project due and I'm not even close to being finished."

"Oh that's fine, I just wanted to make sure we were okay. We _are_ okay, aren't we?" Haley questioned.

"Of course." Peyton reassured her, pulling her into a hug to prove her statement-even if it was a lie.

* * *

"I think that we've been ignoring Peyton too much." Haley spoke up just as her brunette counterpart dropped herself onto the couch.

"Okay, why the sudden friend card?" Brooke asked, though she couldn't deny that since she had gotten with Lucas that she had been at the top of the list at being a good friend. Except with Rachel and Bevin but they were in relationships. Haley, of course was her sister. Being around Peyton seemed harder now that the bubbly brunette was in a relationship especially with the way that the blonde had been pulling away.

"She and Nathan made out before we got together." Haley shared with a sigh.

Once she had gotten over her initial shock, "She likes him." Brooke spoke softly as she looked at the dejected look on her face. "I'll talk to her." Wrapping her arm around her twin's shoulders. Noticing that Haley had remained quiet which wasn't out of character but for this situation, it was a red flag for Brooke. "What's wrong piglet?"

Laughing softly, "Oh tigger, I feel so bad." Haley said while laying her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Sweetie, I know you didn't know but a part of Nathan knew and didn't show any interest past the kissing." Brooke said. "Yeah, that's physical but only a fourth of what actually matters in the physical category. The point is that Nathan had the chance to be with Peyton and he didn't take it. He waited to be with you. That proves more than enough that you shouldn't feel bad."

Sighing as she felt Brooke kiss the top of her head reassuringly, "What would I do without you tigger?" Haley said, already feeling tremendously better when she realized that her sister was right.

"Go completely insane and never have a boyfriend." She joked, causing her sister to push her gently. "I love you, Hales."

Smiling as she pulled her into a sister, "I love you too, Brooke."

* * *

"Boyfriend!" The brunette's voice bounced off the walls of the house. "We're going to be late!" Bounding down the stairs.

Chuckling as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well I've been ready to go for half an hour, you're the one that wanted to change." Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her waiting lips. "Again." He added, once he had pulled away.

"You can't rush perfection, Lucas." She huffed in slight annoyance, only for it to fade immediately as the blonde brought her in for another kiss. "You're so lucky you're cute." She teased against his lips before pulling away. "Let's go."

Smirking as he let the cheerful brunette grabbed his hand and began dragging him out the front door. "We'll meet you there, Hales!" Lucas yelled before the door slammed shut.

Letting out a sigh as she heard the door closed, she still couldn't decide what to wear. The group had decided to drive to Jacksonville for dinner. Well more Brooke had decided and everyone else just went along with it, especially since they agreed that they all needed a break. Demanding that everyone dress up and meet up at Karen's, then head out in Lucas' car. 

Sighing as she fell back onto her bed as she heard the front door close. She still hadn't found anything to wear, sure her sister had picked something out for her put she didn't think it fit the occasion. Pushing herself off her bed and walked back to her closet. Picking out a red dress and a black dress before tossing both of them onto her bed.

She continued going through her clothes, not hearing someone knock on the door and then enter the house. Walk up the stairs and lean against the doorway, watching the honey blonde cheerleader in amusement.

Letting out a groan as she collapsed onto the floor in front of her closet, "This sucks." She muttered unhappily.

Smirking as he walked up behind her, swooped her up and carried her over to her bed. Sitting on the bed with her in his lap, "What's going on, Hales?" Nathan asked as he brushed some hair out of her face.

"I can't find anything to wear and my makeup looks horrible now. Everything sucks. I just don't want to go out tonight." Haley said sadly.

Placing his finger underneath her chin and tilting her head up so that she was looking at him. "Baby, you look beautiful." Nathan reassured her. "I don't have a problem with what you have on right now but I'm sure your sister will. So wear the outfit that's hanging on the door and I'll wait for you downstairs." Leaning down he placed a loving kiss on her lips before moving her out of his lap and onto the bed before disappearing downstairs.

* * *

Dinner had gone off without a hitch, except for the part that Peyton had bailed so it was just Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Cooper, Bevin, and Skillz. Which seemed to work out perfectly, no one was neglected or left out of any conversation.

Glancing down at her watch, "It's only eight. Way too early to head back. Any suggestions?" Brooke asked the girls while they waited outside as the boys sorted out the bill inside.

"We could go see a movie?" Haley suggested.

Shaking her head, "We've done that before." Rachel spoke up. "We could..." The red head trailed off.

"How about we go to a club?" Bevin spoke up, pointing over Brooke's shoulder to a club who seemed to be popular with the crowd it had waiting outside.

A small dimpled smirk came across her lips, "Perfect, Bevin." Brooke responded with a smile.

"You ready to go?" Lucas rubbed his hands together as he walked towards his girlfriend.

Shaking her head, "We all decided that it was too early so we're going to that club over there."

Looking at the crowd, "I don't think that's a good idea." Skillz spoke up as he wrapped his waist around Bevin's waist and brought her close.

Rolling her eyes, "We're going with or without you." Rachel spoke up, as she looped her arm through Bevin's as Brooke looped her arm through Haley's. The four girls began walking towards the club.

Chuckling, "You had to know that was going to happen." Cooper spoke up as him and Lucas began trailing after the girls.

Clapping his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Come on, we can at least keep an eye on 'em if we go with them." Nathan spoke up, him and Skillz following up the rear of the group.

"How are we getting in?" Cooper asked his blonde cousin who just shook his head and nodded towards the brunette who had made her way towards the front of the group and was already talking circles around the bouncer, who a few moments later allowed their group in.

Laughing as the group walked by the bouncer, who still had a confused look on his face, and into the club. Looking around, Haley noticed that it seemed just like the clubs in Tree Hill. Music blaring, drinks flowing, and girls dressed in cloth- attempting to pass it off as clothes.

Coming up behind the cheerleader, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You okay?" Nathan asked.

Nodding her head, "Yeah, I'm gonna get a drink." She said as she pulled away from his hold and headed towards the bar.

Letting out a sigh as he gently grabbed her sister's arm, "Brooke." He said, gaining her full attention. "Do you know what's going on with Haley?"

"No, is she upset?" Brooke questioned as she looked over at her sister who was at the bar with the others.

Shrugging, "I don't know." Nathan said as he scratched the back of his head, "She was really upset when I went to pick her up. She said that she everything sucked. She's been pulling away from me ever since-"

"You told her that Peyton liked you." Brooke spoke up as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Nate, you have to realize that Haley is very good at hiding her insecurities, but she has them just like the rest of us. Just talk to her, don't jump into anything let her bring it up and then work through it. It'll get better." Brooke promised as she rubbed his arm before heading over to the bar towards their friends.

Walking up beside his girlfriend, "Hey, wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Nathan asked cautiously.

Letting out a sigh, "Why'd you pick me over Peyton?" Haley asked softly as she stirred the ice in her vodka tonic.

"Haley, I want to be with you." Nathan told her. "I told you that I don't like Peyton that way. Why don't you believe me?"

Shrugging as she took a sip of her drink, "Let's just have some fun, okay?" Haley said as she got up from her chair and joined the girls on the dance floor.

Letting out a sigh, he glanced up at the stage as he noticed some people messing with the equipment. Moving through the crowd up towards the stage, grabbing one of the guys attention. He slipped them a twenty with a nod of the head.

Moving back through the crowd towards his girlfriend, standing behind her with a smirk as a male tapped the microphone while gaining everyone's attention. "We'd like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. We don't usually start off with requests but we decided to change things up. Nathan would like to dedicate this next song to his girlfriend, Haley. Who he thinks is absolutely perfect."

A guitar began playing the intro along with a cowbell, before the lyrics started. Looking up as she heard her name, she began listening to the song.

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,  


Turning around as she began searching for her boyfriend, a small smile came across her face as she locked eyes with him. Slowly walking towards him, "Really?" She asked, referring to the song.

Nodding his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Every word." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Now do you believe me?" Nathan questioned.

Nodding her head as she gently cupped his face, "I'm sorry if I've been crazy lately." Haley apologized. "Sometimes I just forget that you're with me because you choose to be and not because I'm a second choice." She confessed softly.__

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful-ul-ul,  
That's what makes you beautiful

Smiling as he turned his head and kissed her palm gently, "I'm in love with you, Haley James Davis." Nathan confessed as he looked into her eyes with sincerity written in his.

A small blush tinted her cheeks as she looked back at him, "I'm in love with you too, Nathan Royal Scott." Giggling as she watched him cringe slightly at his middle name. Pushing herself up on her tip toes and kissing him.__

So girl come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look in your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Hearing a giggle as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, "What are you laughing at, pretty girl?" Lucas asked.

Smiling as she nodded her head towards her sister and boyfriend, "Feels like deja vu on how they got together." Brooke said.

Smiling as he kissed the side of her neck, "Does that mean we can relive how we got together?" He suggested. "If I remember I had you in my bed and in my clothes."

Laughing as she turned in his arms and looked over at him, "Hmm.. I think we can rearrange that after we get back." Brooke said, causing Lucas to lean down and kiss each of her dimples.__

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful-ul-ul,

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,_

_That's what makes makes you beautiful_

_That's what makes makes you beautiful_

_That's what makes makes you beautiful_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,

Smiling as he watched her face light up during the song, "I love you, Haley Davis. Always and Forever."

"I love you, Nathan Scott. Always and Forever." Haley replied as she continued swaying with her boyfriend to the music.

_Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
And that's what makes you beautiful_


	14. Only one in the world

"Hey, so I heard that this certain basketball player was interested in you." A voice came from behind her.

Smirking as she turned around, "Oh really?" The red head asked as she turned away from her cheer bag. "Is he cute?"

Shrugging, "He hasn't gotten complaints from the other girls." He joked.

Slapping him across the chest, "You are so not funny." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So are you coming over?"

"We have a team meeting with Whitey and then the guys wanted to go hang out at Karen's before the game. I could probably get away though." Cooper looked down at his girlfriend.

Shaking her head, "No, I'll just meet you there." Rachel said, pushing herself up on her toes and kissing him softly. "I'll catch a ride with Brooke and Haley."

Leaning down, he caught her lips once more. "I'll see you in a bit." He muttered against her lips.

Giggling, "You can count on it." She said as they parted. Picking up her bag, "Later hot stuff." Rachel called out after him before disappearing out of the gym.

"Rach!" Haley yelled out. "You riding with us?" Hesitating by the driver's side door. With Brooke and Peyton in the backseat.

"Yeah, coming!" Rachel hollered back as she jogged to the car. "What's the plan?"

"We're gonna do touch up at Peyton's and then meet the boys at Karen's." Haley said as she climbed into the car.

"No!" Peyton exclaimed from the back seat, frightening all three girls. "I mean- Rachel's place is closer, let's just go there."

Kinking her eyebrow, "Okay..." Brooke drawled out. "Rachel's it is then." The brunette glanced over at her sister before back towards the blonde. "So what'd you want to do with your hair?" Attempting to change subject.

"Dye it. What color?" Peyton questioned, glancing between Haley's hair color and Brooke's.

"That might work. Like a light brunette?" Brooke questioned as she fingered Peyton's curl.

Shaking her head, "Darker. Maybe like a dark brunette?" The blonde suggested.

"Maybe, but I still think you should dye it lighter at first that way if you don't like it they don't have to strip back that many colors." Brooke reminded her.

"Don't worry, I'll like it." Peyton told her with a smile.

Nodding her head, "Okay, we'll do it tomorrow morning." Brooke told her.

"Perfect." Peyton replied.

* * *

"Go! Ravens! Go!" The cheerleaders yelled out, shaking their pom poms as the basketball players ran up the court towards the basket, easily putting the ball through the net.

"Woo! Cooper!" Rachel cheered loudly as she shook her pom poms.

"He's on fire tonight." Brooke told her friend. "What'd you give him?" She asked teasingly.

Smirking, "You don't wanna know." Rachel replied as her eyes followed her boyfriend who was running down the court with a smirk on his lips.

"Damn man, give me whatever you're on I want some." Lucas stated as stood next to his cousin, waiting for the opposing team's next move.

"Got my girl cheering for me." Cooper said as he winked at the red head on the sidelines. "All the motivation I need."

"You're like a beast." Lucas said, before jogging down the court as Skillz dribbled the ball down the court.

Chuckling as he shook his head before blocking a player as he watched Skillz shoot the winning shot. "Yes!" Cooper exclaimed as he ran over to his team who were jumping up and down in celebration.

"Coop!" A voice yelled, earning the basketball player's attention. Turning away from the group, "Rach!" He yelled as she jumped into his arms.

Leaning up, she placed a fierce kiss on his lips while holding onto his shoulders. Smiling into the kiss as he held her closer. "I love you."

Breaking the kiss, "I love you too." Rachel said as she looked into her boyfriends eyes with a smile.

* * *

The after party was in full swing. The music was blaring and the alcohol being poured into everyone's cup. It was a top notch party and everyone was enjoying themselves. All except one person, a particular red head who was watching Cooper talk- _flirt_ with that stupid bleach blonde whore. She felt her blood boil as she clasped the blue solo cup in her hand even tighter. Too tight, the cup broke beneath her grip causing the liquid to spill everywhere.

"Whoa, Rach!" Brooke exclaimed as she took a few steps around the mess that had formed on the floor. "Girly, you're gonna ruin your outfit." Grabbing some napkins, she handed them to Rachel so she could clean herself off.

Except Rachel just stood there holding the napkins as she continued the death glare gaze that hadn't been broken even with Brooke talking to her. She watched as Cooper continued interacting with the blonde, feeling her back go stiff as the blonde flung her head back as she was laughing at something _her_ boyfriend said, placing her hand on _her_ boyfriend's shoulder. "Stupid Bitch."

"Rachel, I know green's one of your favorite colors but I don't think it's working for you tonight." Haley said coming up beside her.

"Hales, do me a favor and go find your boyfriend." Rachel said in a calm voice. "Tell him I'm going to kill his cousin." With that she began moving through the crowd towards her boyfriend and the blonde whore that was next to him.

"Rach!" Brooke yelled after her, knowing that this would only end horrible. Rachel had a mean jealousy streak and whoever got in her way, they seemed to be scarred for life.

Hearing his girlfriend's name being called, his head shot up as he began searching for her. "Hey babe." Setting his eyes on her.

"Boyfriend," Stealing the name only Brooke seemed to use. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." A sugary sweet tone, that was out of character causing a red flag to go up for Cooper.

"Rach, why don't we go get you a drink?" He suggested while gently grabbing her arm, knowing it would be best to get his girlfriend away from the blonde that stood in front of them that still hadn't gotten the clue that she needed to run away.

Shrugging him off, "Why don't you introduce me to your friend here." Thrusting her hand out towards the clueless blonde. "I'm Rachel, the girlfriend and you are?"

"Kelly." The girl shook the red head's hand cautiously.

"The home wrecker." Rachel added for her, causing Kelly to scoff and drop her hand in the same movement. "I don't think we've met. See I have this anger management problem. I don't like people touching things that are mine." Turning around she swiftly took Cooper's cup from his hand before he could object or stop her.

"I also think that whores should wear a sign but I figure this could pass off as a sign." In one smooth motion, she brought the cup back and threw the contents into the girls face.

Gasping as she wiped the liquid from her face, "You bitch!" Kelly exclaimed just as Rachel went to lunge for her.

"Oh, no you don't." Cooper wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and began pulling her out of the room. "Brooke!" He yelled, wanting somewhere to take his girlfriend so she could calm down and the two of them could talk.

"Let me go, you ass!" Rachel yelled. "She needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Backyard!" Brooke yelled as she opened the back door while Cooper dragged the redhead through it. Closing the door behind them. "No one goes out back!" Brooke announced to the party goers who all nodded in understanding, knowing that they didn't want to go against Brooke's wishes.

* * *

Sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair, "What the hell was that?" he questioned, looking over at the fuming red head who was sitting on the bench.

"The fact that she was all over you and you weren't doing anything to stop her!" Rachel yelled as she shot up from the bench to go toe to toe with her boyfriend.

"We were talking!" Cooper clarified. "The same way I talk with Brooke or Haley."

Scoffing, "Right because Haley and Brooke run their hands all over you!" Rachel still not believing that he was trying to compare that slut to her friends.

_I'm gonna love you_

_When our time is right_

_Be thinking of you_

_everyday and every night_

"God help me." Cooper muttered to himself. "I don't see why you're so jealous." He really didn't, they had been together for almost five months and he had thought that they had moved past all of this.

"You're kidding right?" Rachel asked. "My boyfriend is paying attention to a blonde whore instead of me!"

Letting out a groan, "What the hell are you talking about? You walked away to get a drink, she came up and talked to me." Cooper told her. "She was talking about the other teams defense tonight."

_To think your somewhere in this world_

_And someday I would make you my wife_

_So everyday we're not together_

_I hope you know that you'll be right_

"I'm sure that's what she was laughing about." Rachel gritted out, wishing she still had a drink in her hand. She needed something to distract her and a drink would've been the perfect distraction. "She was all over you." Rachel said as she sat back down on the bench. "And you just let her be. You didn't even tell her you had a girlfriend."

Running his hands over his face, "Rachel." He groaned out. "We were just talking, for five minutes if not less. I've never met the girl before in my life, I'm sorry if the first words out of my mouth weren't: "Hi, I'm Cooper and I have a psychotic girlfriend. What's your name?' Come on Rach."

_'Cause I_

_I'm gonna make you feel _

_Like you're the only girl in the world_

_Like you're the only one that I'll ever love_

_Like you're the only one who knows my heart_

"Oh thanks, nice to know my boyfriend thinks I'm crazy." Rachel said softly, attempting to hide the hurt that she felt. "Can you just go away? I'll have Brooke give me a ride home. I just don't want to be around you right now." The red head spoke softly.

Taking a seat next to his girlfriend, "Rach, what's going on?" Wondering what had her so on edge. Acting like Leighton Meester from _The Roommate_.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rachel told him softly. "Just go, I know you don't want to be here anyways." With a shrug of her shoulder.

_Oh_

_Like you're the only one that's in command_

_'Cause you're the only one who understands_

_How to make me feel like a man_

_And when you're lonely_

_I'll keep you company_

_Like this world was only_

_Made for you and me_

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he brought her closer. "I'm here for you no matter what." Cooper promised. "Now tell me what's going on." He urged her.

"It's stupid, just forget I ever did anything." Rachel said.

Chuckling, "Well I would but if we go back into that party then there's a certain blonde who's outfit is ruined by a beer some girl threw on her." He reminded her teasingly.

"It wasn't from any new collection, she should honestly thank me." Rachel told him in a smug tone with a smirk on her face.

Running his finger across the frame of her face, "There's my girl." He said softly. "Now nothing you can say will be stupid, tell me what's going on." Cooper urged her once more.

_And when it doesn't feel right with another_

_I hope you believe_

_That in a world with no light_

_I will be all that you need to see_

_I'm gonna make you feel_

_Like you're the only girl in the world_

_Like you're the only one that I'll ever love_

_Like you're the only one who knows my heart_

Sighing, "I just don't want you to get bored and leave me." Rachel confessed, that's what she was honestly afraid of. Not being enough for him, she knew that she pushed him a lot but that's just how she was. It's how her parents marriage worked and she wanted to know that she could have that too. Be with someone that you could keep pushing but that would just push you right back and sometimes Cooper did that but then there were times that he didn't and those were the times that she was scared he was going to leave her.

"I know sometimes I'm not the easiest person to get along with, Brooke and Haley tell me that all the time but I think that's why we're friends. They aren't afraid to stand up to me. To tell me I'm being a bitch and when to tone it down." The red head shared. "I just don't want to push you so much that you forget to come back." She told him in a soft voice.

_Oh_

_Like you're the only one that's in command_

_'Cause you're the only one who understands_

_How to make me feel like a man_

_Da da da da_

_da da da da _

_da da da da _

_da da da da_

_whoa_

_I'm gonna make you feel_

_Like you're the only girl in the world_

_Like you're the only one that I'll ever love_

_Like you're the only one who knows my heart_

"I would never forget to come back to you Rachel. I promise." He looked over at her. "I love you, you crazy ass fiery woman, don't you understand that?" Seeing the hesitation written in her eyes, he saw that she honestly didn't. "Gah, Rachel..." Grabbing her hands, he placed both of them on his chest over his heart. "Do you feel that Rach? You do that to me." He said, referring to his racing heart. "No one else."

"I'm sorry I've been so crazy but I've never done this before." Rachel told him.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, "A relationship?" Cooper questioned.

Shaking her head, "I've never been in love before." She clarified.

Smiling, "It's a first for both of us." Cooper told her. "I love you." He smiled looking down into her eyes.

_Oh_

_Like you're the only one that's in command_

_'Cause you're the only one who understands_

_How to make me feel like a man_

Looking up at him, she leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his. "I love you." She said softly while gazing into his eyes.

Licking his lips as he pulled something out of his pocket. "You really know how to ruin a plan don't you?" Cooper smirked. "I bought this promise ring to give to you tonight if you had just calmed down enough." He joked as he watched Rachel's eyes soften even more as she looked at the ring. "You are the one I want because you're the only one who makes me feel alive. I love you Rachel Gatina."

_Da da da da_

_da da da da _

_Oh_

_Da da da da_

_da da da da _

Slipping the ring on her left ring finger, "And I promise that you are the only girl for me." Cooper said while leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

* * *

A/N-Sorry that these past two chapters were short, that's kind of why I submitted them both at the same time. Along with the fact that I've been neglecting this story. I wanted to focus on the two other couples since I have a hard time straying away from Brucas, my OTP. As for the next chapter I was wanting to focus on Peyton, let me know what you think.


	15. Switch it up

A/ N-Thank you all that are still reading this story! It's going to get better, I promise! Just getting there, if it gives anyone else hope that I'm working hard on my stories- I am having dreams about my stories so that means they are my main focus or maybe I'm working too hard on them? Oh well, there is smut in this chapter, it just happened. Enjoy! I would love at least two reviews, they make me giddy!

* * *

"I don't see how Peyton has better grades than me, she's never in school." Rachel grumbled as she continued studying while Haley strummed the strings on her guitar and Brooke continued sketching.

"Maybe because she actually does the work, besides her aunt is really sick so let it go." Haley stated sternly.

"We should switch boyfriends." Brooke suggested randomly as she finished up the shirt on her drawing.

Looking up from her guitar towards her sister, "Eww!" Haley said with a scrunch of her nose.

"As much as I think that'd be interesting, I'm going to have to agree with short stack over here." The red head agreed as the honey blonde shoved her.

Rolling her eyes, "I don't mean that way you pervs." Brooke said as she put down her sketching pad. "I count Nathan and Cooper as my best friends but I haven't really spent that much time with either one of them. I know Lucas and Haley get along and I know that Rachel and Nathan get along but what about Haley and Cooper and I want Rachel to get along with my boyfriend."

Tilting her head as she realized that her sister was right, "Okay, who do I get for a for the first week?" Looking over at Rachel who still seemed skeptical towards the situation.

Smiling as she sat up straighter, "Okay, I was thinking you and Cooper so Rachel and Lucas and then I get Nathan. Then next week, Lucas and Haley, Nathan and Rachel and me and my Coop."

Falling onto the bed, "Why am I agreeing to this?" The red head complained as she looked up at the cheer leading captain.

"Because you love me." The brunette answered only to have Rachel nudge her leg. "And you know I'm right."

"Yeah I guess you are." Rachel relented. "Fine, but I don't think the guys will like this."

"Since when do our guys like anything we do?" Haley joked, causing the girls to laugh knowing that she was right.

* * *

"Ready girls?" Brooke teased as she climbed out of Rachel's SUV.

Rolling her eyes, "To confuse our boyfriends? Oh bring on the fun." Haley said as she climbed out of the car along with Rachel.

"You girls are just no fun." The brunette said as she headed up towards the three guys that were waiting for them by the front entrance. Heading towards the taller brunette, "Let's go to class mister."

"Uhm, Brooke?" Lucas stated as he looked at his girlfriend who had latched onto his brother's arm.

"Hi broody, I'll see you later." Brooke said as she pulled Nathan away from the group.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Cooper asked, only for his question to go unanswered.

"Hey Coop, let's go." Haley spoke up, grabbing the strap of his backpack and pulling him the opposite way.

Sighing, "I guess that leaves you with me. Let's go, Blondie." The red head stated, leaving Lucas no choice but to follow her.

* * *

Dropping his bag on the ground, he took a seat next to Haley at the picnic table. "Want a cookie?" Cooper asked while taking a plastic baggie from his bag and tossed it on the table.

"It's seven in the morning." The cheerleader looked over at him before a smile broke across her face. "Okay." Greedily taking two cookies from the bag, taking a small bite out of one. "Aren't you going to ask why we switched things up on you?"

Shrugging as he shoved a whole cookie in his mouth as he looked over at her. After swallowing, "I've come to terms with you girls doing things without telling us. It's a lot easier to go along with it, then question it."

Smiling, "Rachel has trained you well." Haley teased as she took another bite of her cookie. "Brooke thinks that even though we're all friends, we spend time with just the girls or our boyfriends. So she wants to spend some time with Nathan and you to build a stronger friendship-"

"So you and Rachel went along with it, because we all know better than to argue with Brooke. It'll probably turn out for the best, like-"

"It always does when she has a plan." Haley finished for him."So how are you and Rachel?"

"We're good, sometimes she just acts so tough that I forget that she's like other girls I've dated. Like she forgets that there are two people in the relationship." Taking another bite of his cookie.

"There's probably something you need to know about Rachel, she is just as scared and insecure as every other girl out there. It's doesn't have anything to do with you, it's just how we're wired. To think that the person we love is going to leave us when the find what we think is better than us. So just talk to her, it'll be like pulling teeth at first but she'll come around." Haley told him.

"Thanks, Hales." Cooper said sincerely. "And if you need me to slap Nathan around for any reason just let me know."

"I'm beginning to think this is a start of a beautiful relationship." Haley smiled.

A small smirk came across the basketball players lips, "Oh Haley Davis, you have no idea." Cooper replied.

* * *

"So you're spending time with me instead of your boyfriend because..." Nathan trailed off while looking at the petite brunette.

"I spend all my time with my boyfriend or my sister or Rachel and Peyton. I feel like I'm neglecting my boy toy time." Brooke stated easily.

Looking over at her, "Boy toy?" Nathan reiterated.

Nodding her head, "I've decided that you need a nickname and that's it. Possibly hot shot."

Shaking his head, "I don't even know what to do with you."

Tilting her head to look at him, "Love me unconditionally and don't question anything I do."Brooke replied as she stopped at her locker.

Shrugging, "Seems simple enough to me." Nathan told her.

"So I was thinking of throwing a party-"

"Like you do every week." Nathan cut in. "What's going to be special about this one, cookie?"

"Well I was thinking about doing a family party again. It's been a while since our parents have been home all at the same time. Would you be willing to help me plan it?" Brooke questioned as she pulled some books out of her locker.

Letting out a playful groan, "A family party..." He trailed off as he looked down at the girl in front of him. "Anything for my cookie." He finished.

"Yay!" She exclaimed as she launched herself into her friend's arms.

* * *

"Do you have a dollar?" Rachel asked as she stood in front of the soda vending machine.

Sighing as he pulled out his wallet and handed her dollar bill before shoving his wallet into his back pocket. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Well I was planning on getting a drink, thought that much was obvious." Placing the dollar into the machine and pressing a button, dispensing her drink. Unscrewing the cap, she took a drink as she looked over at the blonde. "What's eating you?"

Leaning against the pillar of the outside hallway, "Well I'm hanging out with a girl that's made it clear on more than one occasion that she doesn't like me, so what's going on?" Lucas asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know you should always heard bad news from someone you don't like." Rachel said suddenly as she took another drink.

Squinting his eyes in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde basketballer asked.

Shrugging simply, "What do you think it means?" The red headed cheerleader questioned, knowing that she was egging him on but he was so easy to mess with.

"Stop playing games, there's a reason why Brooke's with my brother and Haley's with my cousin. What is it?" He was getting irritated now, why was everything a game to her.

"I'm just saying, you dislike mean. Everyone knows you dislike me, including Brooke." She said as she took out her cell phone and say a message from Cooper. A small smile came across her lips as she typed up a reply before sending it to him.

"What?" He asked softly, as he started thinking about this conversation. "Brooke sent you hear to tell me something." Lucas stated, mostly to himself. "Is she losing interest or something?"

Shrugging as she took another drink from her pop bottle and looked at him without saying anything.

* * *

"So this is fun." Cooper said as he leaned against Nathan's locker.

Placing two books into his back pack, "It actually is, which is surprising but they are right. We haven't really hung out with them unless we're all in a group. I actually forgot that I missed Brooke's jokes." Zipping up his bag and taking his vibrating phone out of his pocket.

Nodding his head, "I know what you mean, Haley's really- what's wrong with you?" Cooper asked as he watched his blonde cousin walk up towards them, with a look of disdain on his face.

"I'm not feeling well." Lucas lied easily, yet with the way he was feeling it actually wasn't a lie. "I already talked to Whitey, I'm just going to go home. If there's any homework just let me know." Pounding Nathan's fist before also pounding Cooper's, "I'll see you guys later." He said before pulling out his car keys and heading towards his parking lot.

"You don't see Brooke anywhere do you?" Nathan asked.

Glancing around the quad, "No, why?" Wondering what his cousin was thinking.

"The last time Lucas ditched was to go hang out with Brooke after she came back from visiting her aunt." Nathan reminded him. "Brooke's not with him and I know that Brooke's still at school. So why is he leaving without his girlfriend and without letting her know?"

"How do you know he didn't tell her?" Cooper questioned.

"Brooke just text me asking me if I'd see Lucas." Nathan said as the pair shared a knowing look.

* * *

"Rachel! He thinks I'm mad at him." Brooke stated. "Why didn't you tell him what we were doing?"

Shrugging as she popped a chip into her mouth, "Now what fun would that be? Blondie seriously has some issues."

"This isn't funny, why would you do that?" Brooke asked, not believing how her friend's brain worked. "Whatever, I can fix this. The guys should be here any minute, I'll just explain everything to him." The brunette muttered to herself.

"See, you can fix it. I don't see why you were so worried." Rachel said, ignoring the glare that the brunette was sending her direction.

Watching two boys walk towards them, "Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked Cooper.

"He went home." Nathan answered as he sat next to Haley. "He was having an off day, it was weird. He talked to coach and he was okay with it."

"I'm gonna go check on him." Brooke went to stand up.

Shaking her head, "You can't tigger, test in math. No make up." Haley said, knowing that her sister was upset.

Sighing as she sat back down, "Okay. I'll just call him then." Brooke said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her boyfriends number. Sighing a couple minutes later as she closed her phone, "He didn't answer." A defeated tone in her voice as she lay her head on her sisters shoulder. "He always answers." She stated glumly as her twin rubbed her leg reassuringly.

"We'll stop by after school, okay?" Haley offered.

"Okay... I'm gonna... go get more chips." Brooke said sullenly while standing up from the table, grabbing her bag and walking away.

"She has a full bag right here." Cooper said taking the bag the brunette abandon and eating from it.

Watching her leave, "That's how Lucas was when he left earlier. Like someone had kicked their dog." Nathan said as he looked over at his girlfriend who was too busy looking the red head that sat across from her.

"What?" Rachel asked before taking a drink of her water.

Giving her a slight glare, "Fix it." Was all Haley told her before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Letting out a sigh, "I'll be back in a bit." Rachel said grabbing her backpack and pulling out her car keys.

"Where you goin'?" Cooper questioned as he looked up at her.

Smiling at how concerned he looked, she leaned down and placed a soft reassuring kiss on his lips. "To fix something, I'll see you after school."

* * *

"Hey." Watching the blonde walk out onto the porch. "How was your day?"

"So _now_ you're being nice to me?" The blonde asked as he sat down on the porch.

Sighing as she took a seat next to him, "I should've told you what we were doing instead of letting you jump to the conclusion that Brooke was losing interest." Rachel clarified. "I swear that the two of you are connected to much just like her and Haley, I didn't mean any harm."

"Is there a reason you don't like me?" Lucas questioned, catching the red head off guard. "I haven't done anything to you and yet you hate me. You treat Nathan like he's your best friend but even when it comes to borrowing a pencil you act like I'm a bad guy."

Picking at her cuticles, "I don't hate you, Lucas. I'm mad at you." Rachel told him, gaining the blonde's attention. "Since Nathan and Haley started dating, they like their alone time but when they are with the group they actually interact with everyone. When you're with the group and Brooke's there, you make sure that she has your full attention. Then you whisk her away, you're stealing my friend." She confessed, finally cluing in the blonde making him realize that she was jealous.

Running his fingers through his hair, "I get that I steal Brooke's attention a lot and I'll try to stop doing that but you don't understand what it's like." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"What, what is like? Being in a relationship?" She scoffed out. "We're all in relationships, Lucas." She stated as if he needed to be reminded.

"Do you remember when there was that really bad car wreck outside Brooke and Haley's house?" He asked her.

Nodding her head as she looked over at him, "Yeah, we were all scared that you two had been involved." Rachel stated.

"We left right after I made the shot that night. As I watched the ball go up, I just got this sinking feeling in my stomach and nothing else mattered. Everything else was fuzzy until I looked at Brooke, suddenly I needed to get her out of there and to my house. Where nothing bad could happen."

"Are you saying that you have the same connection that Haley has with Brooke?" Rachel wondered what he was trying to to tell her.

"I'm saying that..." Trailing off as he attempted to find the right words. "I feel this need to be around Brooke, some might say it's unhealthy but I feel like I can breathe when I'm with her. When I'm not with her, I feel a floaty feeling like I'm not really here. I can feel when something's wrong with her, I know that it sounds crazy but that's just how I feel and when you lead me to believe that I might be losing her I don't take it lightly."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She spoke softly. "I get it though. You're in love with her and sometimes love makes these bonds that no one else understands. I may not completely be on the same page but I respect it. So how about from now on, I stop being such a bitch and you stop being so serious and we be friends?" Rachel offered.

Turning to look over at her, "That'd be good." Lucas replied as he pulled her into a side hug.

Patting his back gently, "Okay, let's get you back to school. I can only imagine how crazy Brooke's going." Rachel said as they both got up from the porch.

* * *

"I thought you were mad at me." Brooke spoke softly as she looked up at him as he hovered over her. Lucas had picked her up from school and they went back to the Davis' where they were currently laying on Brooke's bed.

Shaking his head, "I wasn't. I just needed to think." He told her.

"You didn't answer your phone." She reminded him sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry baby girl." Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll do whatever to make it up to you."

"So...if I suggest something will you promise to think about it before you say no?" The brunette asked breathlessly while looking up at the blonde.

Nodding his head as he nuzzled his nose against hers, "What is it baby girl?"

"I want us to lay here." She said, seeing him agree with her already. "Naked."

"Wait- what?" Lucas asked, suddenly confused. "How about we just keep our clothes on?"

A small pout formed on her lips, "How about we get naked?" Moving as she caused the both of them to sit up, before taking off her shirt leaving her upper half completely exposed to him.

Immediately his eyes shot up towards the ceiling, "Brooke put your shirt back on, please." His voice cracked as he attempted to fight the urge to listen to her.

Gently grabbing his face, moving his head down so their eyes connected. "We aren't going to have sex, Broody." Brooke told him with a smirk, "Just lay naked with me." Leaning up, she placed a kiss on his lips. "Please, for me."

Groaning as he kissed her back, "Fine but you're beneath the sheet and I'm above it."

Smiling, "Okay." The brunette climbed out of the bed and undid her jeans before kicking them off along with her panties. Looking over at her boyfriend who had taken off his shirt and jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. "Get on with it, Broody."

He stared at her in complete awe. The curves of her body and the perkiness of her breasts. He didn't dare look down further because of the way his body was already reacting to her just from staring."I just- I don't think it's a good idea." Lucas said, attempting to cover himself.

Giggling, "Am I turning you on, Boyfriend?" She teased as she climbed into bed, underneath the sheet before patting the mattress urging him to join her.

"It's not funny." He muttered as he climbed into bed with his boxers still on. "You aren't playing fair."

Covering herself with the sheet, "It seems to me that you aren't playing fair since you aren't all the way naked." Brooke reminded him.

Grumbling to himself, "I'm leaving them on to keep some of my willpower." He told her.

Smiling as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him on top of her. Opening her legs, as he fell in between them over the sheet. "I'm completely naked but you keep your willpower." A giggle escaped her lips, "Hmm... someone seems happier than me." Feeling something else pressed against her lower half, she shifted her body and wrapped her legs around his waist and brought his body closer to her.

Grunting, "Brooke. Stop." He gritted out, knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself if she continued.

Looking up at him, "I'm not doing anything." She said, before moving her hips causing them to brush up against him.

Jerking at the sudden movement, "Brooke." He warned her once again. "I'll get out of bed."

Smiling up at the blonde, "No you won't." Leaning up, she brushed her lips against his before she kissed him softly before adding more pressure to the kiss.

Knowing she was right, Lucas pressed his upper body against hers while running his fingers through her brown wavy locks. Deepening the kiss as he shifted his hips against hers, hearing a moan come from the brunette vibrating against his lips. Placing kisses slowly down her jawline to her ear, "I'm going to curse myself for doing this." He muttered in her ear, causing the brunette to look up at him confused.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" She asked, watching him pull away from her.

Ignoring his girlfriend, he pulled down the sheet leaving her body exposed to him. Gently kissing her collarbone before moving his way down the valley of her breasts. Over her stomach, towards her curves before pausing at her pelvic bone. "Be very quiet, pretty girl." Blowing his hot breath over her wet center.

Quivering from the sensation, Brooke gripped the bed sheet while arching her back. Feeling the tip of Lucas' tongue, run up her slit before going back down.

Wrapping his arms around her thighs tightly as he held her down in place, he continued teasing her with his tongue. Before latching his mouth onto her bud, flicking it with his tongue as he slowly pushed two of his fingers into her causing her to moan loudly as she bucked her hips slightly.

Moving his fingers in and out of her, he picked up his pace as he let go of her bud and began rubbing it with his thumb. Licking his lips, moaning to himself as he tasted her on his lips. Looking down at her, smirking to himself as he watched her wither in ecstasy from his own hands, beneath him. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss while his hand continued their ministrations.

Feeling a bubbling in her stomach as she moved her hands to Lucas' face, running her fingers through his hair. Gripping his blonde locks tightly, moving her right hand to his shoulder and pulling him closer to her.

Having her moan against his lips, he quickened his pace as he pressed his thumb down on her bud. Feeling her walls clench around his fingers as her orgasm ripped through her body.

"Lucas..." She moaned out as she felt her body turn into jello as she collapsed onto the bed breathless, she ran her fingers through her hair. "That was...amazing." She gasped out.

Smirking as he licked his lips before collapsing next to the brunette. "I'm happy to please." Lucas shared as he kissed her neck before tucking his hands behind his head.

"Now to return the favor." Brooke began kissing down his chest.

Bringing one of his hands from behind his head, he wrapped it around her waist. "Baby girl, as much as I am hating myself for saying this. I'm tired and this was about you." Leaning up, he pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "Just sleep with me, okay?"

"And that's why you're my boyfriend." Brooke said as she lay on his chest. "You don't expect anything and that's what I love about this relationship."

Smiling as he closed his eyes, "Let's just go to bed, Dimples."

Giggling softly as she shifted slightly and curled up to his side, "Whatever you want boyfriend."

"So you're telling me that I have to spend next week with Rachel?" Nathan asked as he dropped his bag on the floor of his bedroom before kicking off his shoes falling onto his bed.

Giggling as she slyly locked his bedroom door, "Yeah, sorry babe." Haley said as she kicked off her own shoes and joined him on the bed. "It'll make when we do see each other that much better." She offered, attempting to make him feel better.

Wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close, "Every time I see you, everything gets better." Nathan said, making Haley's heart beat faster.

Looking up at him with a smile, she leaned over and slowly pressed her lips against his. Rolling her body over on top of his, she shivered while his hands ran down her back.

Running her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance that the brunette willingly granted. Opening his mouth, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began massaging it against hers.

Slipping his hand underneath the back of her shirt, he ran his fingertips over her bare skin. Pulling his hand back out, he rolled them over as he deepened the kiss. Running his hands up and down both her sides. Pushing her shirt up, revealing her toned stomach. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her breathlessly before shifting his body slightly and placing soft kisses on her stomach.

Moaning softly as she ran her fingers through her hair, looking down at her boyfriend who had begun placing teasing kisses at the hem of her jeans. "Nathan..." She mewled out, making the brunette pause and look up at her. "I want you."

Looking down at her, he nudged her legs open and fell in between them. Kissing her softly, "Are you sure?" He asked softly.

Sitting up, she nodded her head as she tugged off her shirt. Leaving her only in her bra and jeans, "I'm sure." She reassured him.

Smiling as he quickly discarded his shirt, moving back towards her. Nathan began placing soft kisses on her jawline and moving his way towards her chest. Slipping his hands underneath her, unclasping the bra and tossing it onto the floor where a pile of their clothes were forming.

Leaning down, he latched his mouth onto her right breast as he massaged her right one. Arching her back, pushing her chest up as she let out a moan, feeling Nathans tongue flicking her nipple.

"Nathan..." She breathed out heavily, watching as he abandon her breast and began trailing kisses down her stomach. Pausing as he undid her jeans and began pulling them off along with her underwear.

"Haley Davis...you have some serious legs." Nathan muttered as he ran his legs up her smooth legs towards her hips.

"And you are way too clothed for this." The honey blonde returned as she began undoing the belt buckle on his jeans, pushing them down.

Chuckling slightly as he helped her take off his jeans, leaning over her towards the nightstand. Grabbing a condom out of the drawer. Opening the package, he slipped the condom onto his hardened member before looking back down at his girlfriend, waiting for her to give him the okay.

Nodding her head as they kept their eyes connected as Nathan slipped his hardened member into her folds. Moans falling from both of their lips as he began thrusting slowly in and out of her.

Running her fingers through his hair, she gently gripped onto it as she felt him breathing into her ear. "Nathan..." She moaned out, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in deeper.

"Hales..." He grunted into her ear, pulling away slightly and pressing his lips against hers.

Digging her nails into his shoulders as she moved her hips up against his, "Hmm... Nathan... more...need...hmm..."

Her moans urged him on as he picked up his pace, thrusting faster and deeper against her hips. Humming into the kiss, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and began massaging his tongue against his.

Feeling her walls began tightening around him, he began pressing his body up against hers. Grinding his lower half into her after every thrust. "I'm close." He gasped out, holding onto her hip as he drove himself deeper into her.

"Cum with me." She whispered as she felt a tingling shoot down to her toes as her orgasm took over her entire body.

Feeling her walls began clenching around his dick, he let out a grunt of pleasure as his back tightened and he felt his release explode into the condom. Slowly down his movements before completely stopping as he hovered over his girlfriend. "I love you, Haley Davis."

Smiling as she cupped his face, "I love you, Nathan Scott."

"Always?" He asked softly as he looked down at her.

Nodding her head, "Forever." She murmured in response as he pulled out of her, discarded the condom and fell underneath the blanket with her.

"Good." He said as he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, feeling her body mold into his.

Wrapping his arm around her bare back, he pulled her closer as the pair drifted off to a blissful sleep.

* * *

Humming softly as she felt his lips move down her jawline, "Hmm...great way to wake up." She murmured as she looked up into the blue eyes that were looking down at her.

"I didn't even realize how tired I was, we fell asleep around three yesterday and it's six in the morning." Lucas shared while running his fingertips up and down her bare arm.

"It was a long week last week and then we had that party to go to, besides you hung out with Rachel and that takes a lot out of anyone." Brooke said with a smile as she looked over at her boyfriend.

"So I have to wait another week before I get you back at school?" The blonde pouted, earning a giggle from the brunette.

"I'm sure that you'll enjoy spending more time with Haley anyways." Attempting to make their situation easy on him.

"I always like spending more time with you." Smiling as he looked down at her, biting his bottom lip shyly as he looked up at her. "I...I...I love you." He whispered softly as he watched her face intently, waiting for her reaction.

"I love you too." She replied easily, leaning up she rubbed her nose against his.

Letting out a small breath of relief as he looked down at her, kissing her softly. "How about I make us some breakfast?"

"That sounds good." Climbing out of bed, she pulled down her tank top before lacing her fingers through his and heading downstairs.

"Can we just have some cereal?" She asked as she leaned against the counter. "I don't really feel that well."

Cupping her face, "Are you okay?" The blonde asked, worry etched on his face.

"Yeah, my stomach's just a little upset." Brooke said as she leaned into his touch.

"Okay, well I'll eat some cereal and I'll just make you some toast to be easy on your stomach." Lucas told her.

Nodding her head, "You're too good to me." Brooke spoke softly.

"You deserve it." He said, kissing her nose gently before pouring himself some cereal and placing some bread in the toaster. Grabbing the milk, he poured some into his bowl. Grabbing a spoon and plate, just as the toast popped out of the toaster. Placing it on the plate and handing it to his girlfriend. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She said as she began nibbling on the toast.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned as he continued eating his cereal.

Nodding her head, "Yeah, probably just the early morning or maybe it's the fact that I haven't gotten much sleep lately." She joked as she took a bite of her toast.

"If you say so." A smile on his lips.

"We better get ready for school." Brooke said, earning a groan from the blonde as he placed his bowl in the sink.

"Hmm.. that's good." Lucas said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "Let's just hope I'm not grounded so I can come back over."

"You won't be." Brooke said confidently.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Haley's not here, that means she spent the night with your brother." Brooke said with a smile.

"Gross." Lucas said as he buried his face in the brunette's hair. "Can we just stay in bed all day? It's Monday and I don't feel like torturing myself with school all week."

"For someone who used to love going to school, you sure hate it now." The brunette looked at him.

Pulling away from her slightly, "I didn't love it, just something to pass the time before basketball. Since the season's over, I don't see a reason to go especially since I could just stay here all day... taking... care... of... you." He said slowly as he walked her backwards, until her back met the counter.

Giggling, "As tempting as that sounds, we have to go to school mister." Pushing on his chest gently, moving him away from her. "Besides, if you want to continue these sleep overs then I have to be a good girl and go to school everyday or my parents will come home for a long time and you'll be sleeping by yourself."

"Fine." He grunted before taking her hand and all but yanking her upstairs. "I'm watching you get dressed though." He mumbled, wanting something to go his way.

Smiling, "I'll even let you pick out my bra and panties." Brooke told him, earning another groan from him as they walked into her room.

* * *

"You sluts!" Rachel exclaimed as the twin's walked up towards her.

Blushing as they stopped in front of her, "You're lucky that no one else is here or you would've caused a scene." Brooke chastised her. "Besides, I have no clue what you're talking about."

Raising her eyebrow towards the brunette, "You got an 'I love you' and Haley got laid." Rachel said simply.

"Rachel!" Haley yelled while slapping her friend's shoulder. "Shut up!"

Smirking, "Told you." Rachel said with a knowing smirk. "Looks like I'll just have to talk to Nathan. Make sure that you two had safe sex."

"Brooke." Her sister whined, wanting her help.

Shrugging, "It's Rachel so it's going to happen eventually." Brooke stated. "Besides, I'm spending the week with Cooper. You could always complain to Lucas but I don't think that it'll get you anywhere."

"You suck." Haley said.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you did last night." Rachel teased, earning another slap to the shoulder from the honey blonde cheerleader.

"Hey, no abusing my girlfriend." Cooper said as he walked up with Nathan and Lucas behind him. Leaning down, he gave her a kiss.

"So I'll see you at lunch." Lucas said, kissing Brooke's nose gently causing her to blush as she nodded at his statement.

"Have fun with Haley, she's in a great mood." The brunette teased.

"Oh shut up." Haley said as Nathan kissed her forehead, only easing her tension slightly.

Leaning down towards her ear, "You okay?" Nathan asked, earning a small nod from his girlfriend.

"Okay, everyone. Time to switch." Brooke announced as Cooper went to stand next to her, Lucas moved next to Haley and Nathan stood by Rachel. "See you all at lunch."

* * *

"Cooper Lee."

"Brooke Davis." He replied as he looked over at her while the continued walking down the hallway.

"So I was thinking-"

"Uh oh, that's never a good thing." Cooper joked. "Especially since we all know that you're insane."

"I am not insane. Psychiatrists one, three, and five confirmed that I'm not." Brooke told him seriously, causing his eyes to grow wide in shock.

Giggling while she gave his arm a nudge as they continued walking down the hallway, "You are so easy. I'm just kidding with you. I'd let my boyfriend know upfront if I was crazy or not crazy." Brooke smirked as she stopped at her locker.

"Oh, Davis. What am I going to do with you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Am I difficult to deal with or something?" The brunette questioned as she grabbed her cheer bag from her locker.

Shaking his head, "You're just something special. Sometimes we don't know how to react because you're on a completely different level than all of us." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Well, I guess that's true." Brooke concluded softly. "Anyways, as I was saying. I know it's a little ways a way but I was thinking about prom. I want to do something big since we all have boyfriends well technically Mouth is just Peyton's date but you never know." Brooke said.

"How about we rent a big? I can ask my dad if we go to the beach house for like an after party?" Cooper suggested.

Stopping in her tracks, she turned her head and looked over at him."This is why we're friends, you so get me!" She exclaimed as she launched herself into her arms.

Laughing as he hugged her back, "Well I try, so every once in a while I do something right."

* * *

"So BIL, what's up?" Haley asked as they walked in the gymnasium.

"Bill?" Lucas echoed as he picked up a basketball from the rack and began dribbling it slowly as they walked down the court.

"Yeah, BIL. B-I-L. Brother-in-law." Haley replied simply as Lucas immediately stopped dribbling.

"Is there something I should know?" The blonde asked, looking at her sternly.

Looking at him strangely before she busted out laughing, "No." She said through her giggle fit. "I'm not going to get married in high school. I was just saying that you and Brooke act like you're married on top of the fact that I'm dating your brother, we're pretty much siblings."

"That is somewhat true." Lucas agreed as he continued dribbling before pointing up a three point shot. "So little sister, how are you and Nathan?"

"We're...pretty great." Haley gushed as she held her stomach and sighed happily as she began zoning out.

"Okay, that's disgusting. I've seen that face before. I've given girls that face before so I do not want to know about you and my brother sleeping together. Different subject."

"Well you're no fun." The honey blonde teased before stealing the basketball and tossing it up towards the basket. Watching it hit the backboard and fall through the net. "How about I school you in the art of basketball?"

Catching the basketball as he looked back at Haley, "Bring it on, little sister-in-law." The blonde joked as he tossed her the ball.

* * *

"So you used a condom right?" The red head questioned.

Choking on the water that he was drinking, he looked over at the cheerleader. "Can you not ask me questions like that?"

Shrugging, "I'm just making sure that I'm not going to be made an aunt anytime soon." Rachel said, attempting to defend her actions as if she cared.

"Not that I really want to talk to you about this but we used a condom." Taking another drink of his water. "Change of subject."

"Well I know Senior year is a little while away, but I was thinking that about a month before it starts we all could take a trip to Cabo." Rachel said.

"I thought Brooke was the one that usually planned the group trips or well the group everything." Nathan said as they sat down underneath a tree.

"We sometimes like to shake it up a little bit, besides none of you are going to be complaining when you see us walking around in bikinis." Rachel said with a smile.

Nodding his head, "That is true, sounds like fun. I'm in. Just one question." The brunette said.

"Money?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I know my dad has his own dealership and my mom has her branches of cafes but that's their money. I also don't think my allowance would cover the plane ticket or the hotel stay."

Smiling, "Well it's lucky that my parents are loaning us their private jet along with the fact that we own three hotels in Cabo. Just make sure that you have money for souvenirs or whatever else you think you might want, everything else will be taken care of."

"You're pretty awesome, Gatina. Anyone ever tell you that?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

Shaking her head, "Not lately, but I always love ego boosts." Rachel replied with a smile.

* * *

"So we aren't going to have any more surprises are we?" Nathan asked as the group took a seat on the couch and the surrounding tables at his mom's cafe.

"Hmm... maybe." Brooke teased, causing everyone to laugh. "Admit that you guys had fun these past two weeks." Looking around the table, seeing everyone slowly nod their heads in agreement.

"Exactly." Brooke said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate while Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Do you guys want to go to the river court later?" Lucas asked, taking a drink of his own hot chocolate.

"Yeah, Skillz is supposed to bring Bevin." Cooper added as he took a drink of his coffee while wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist who was currently sitting in his lap.

"That's good, I need to talk to her." Rachel shared, remembering that she hadn't gotten a chance to ask Bevin about Cabo since she had told Cooper to ask Skillz.

"Well look who decided to join the party." Haley spoke up with a smile as she looked over at front door, revealing the curly blonde that had just walked in.

"Who could that be?" Brooke spoke as she stood up from the couch. "That couldn't be Peyton Sawyer, could it?" She asked before running over to her friend and pulling her into a hug. "Oh, I've missed you P. Sawyer."

Hugging her back, "I'm sorry B. Davis, but I'm back now." Pulling out of the hug, she looked over at the group behind the brunette. "Hey guys."

"Now that you're here, you can help us decide." Rachel said as she left Cooper's lap, the guys vacated the couch while they went up to the counter as all four of the girls squished themselves on it with the blonde in the morning.

"What do you need my help with?" Peyton asked.

"Well, Rachel planned a trip to Cabo but we're still deciding if we want to spent a whole month there before Senior year or if we want to go on a cruise." Brooke shared.

"Hmm... I think we should just stay in Cabo. A nice tan before summer and in a foreign place, it'll be fun." Peyton decided.

"See, this is why we need her around. She doesn't go back and forth, she just decides." Haley said, giving her twin a pointed look who just stuck her tongue out at her, causing the group to laugh.

The three guys smiled on as they watched the four girls interact with one another. "So you think it's always going to be this good?" Lucas asked as he turned his attention to his brother and cousin.

"I think as long as we keep them happy, we should be good." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Easier said then done." Cooper joked.

"Totally worth it though." Lucas shared as the three boys turned their attention back to the girls.

* * *

A/N- Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after, just putting on the finishing touches. I'm working on another chapter that's half way done for 'What's The Difference?' which I am hopefully putting up before the end of the week, so look out for that. Reviews are lovely.


	16. The calm before

A/N- There is smut in here from an unlikely couple. Just a heads up.

* * *

"It's...perfect." She told herself with a huge smile on her lips as she put the cap back on her marker.

All she needed to do was get them away from Lucas and Nathan long enough. She just didn't know how to do that, her thoughts were interrupted as her cell phone began ringing. Letting out a frustrated sigh, "Hello?" She somewhat spat out.

"Whoa there missy, if I would've known you had an attitude I would've just text you." The voice teased her.

"Sorry mom...just an art project that's not turning out how I want it to. Every time I think I have it figured out, I have to go back and change something." Peyton easily lied, it was like a project just not for school.

"I'm sorry, well I have something for you- a present for all the girls." Anna's voice floated through the phone.

"Oh, a present?" Peyton said, suddenly distracted from her current planning. "What is it?"

"Maybe I should just have you wait until it comes in the mail." Anna teased her daughter.

"Mom!" She moaned dramatically. "Please just tell me! Please! Please! Please!"

Laughing, "Since you asked _so_ nicely." Her mother joked.

"Mom, will you pretty please tell me what you got me with a cherry on top?" Peyton said.

Smiling, "I figured since school was coming to an end in a couple of months that you all could use some type of reward. So the day after school ends, I've arranged for the four of you girls to go to the summer fashion show."

"Mom!" Peyton yelled into the phone. "That's great! That's amazing!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad you're happy about it Peyt. Just let the girls and their parents know, I'll take care of everything for New York." Anna told her daughter.

"It might just be three of us, I remember Rachel saying something about her parents wanting to take her to California for some family trip." Peyton lied once again.

"Well I'll be sure to let my assistant know that we only need three tickets." Anna said, "Okay sweetie, I have to get back to work but I'll talk to you soon. As for your art project, just take a step back to look at it all. Look at the bigger picture and everything will work out perfectly. I love you."

Smiling as she looked back at her drawing board, "Thanks, I love you too, mom." Peyton said as she ended the call with a devious smile on her lips. Her eyes following all the directions that she had written on the paper. New York was the perfect plan. Especially since she could just tell Rachel that her mom couldn't get an extra ticket and she already knew that Haley and Brooke would agree to going with her. Once in New York, all she would have to do was get Haley to cheat on Nathan and maybe even Brooke to cheat on Lucas, that was she could have both Scott's to herself.

* * *

"Hey girls." Peyton said as she took a seat down at the picnic table.

"Hey." "Hey Peyton." "Hey P. Sawyer." The three girls greeted back.

"So I have good new and bad news." The blonde said as she looked over at the three.

"Bad news first." Brooke said immediately. She wanted things to get better and that could only happy if the good news was second.

"I only have two extra tickets and I don't want to pick who the two are." Peyton lied, it seemed that she had been doing that a lot lately but it was becoming a second nature to her like breathing.

"Well, what's it for?" Rachel questioned.

"The summer fashion show in New York, it's at the beginning of summer." Peyton informed them.

"Peyton! That's amazing! I've always wanted to go, this will be perfect." Brooke said happily.

"Well that's easy, take Brooke and Rachel." Haley decided. "Brooke's already a fashion designer and then Rachel will basically be her model."

"Yeah, but-" Peyton sighed, knowing that Haley had a good point but she needed her and Brooke to be the two on the trip.

Seeing that Peyton really wanted to spend time with the twins she spoke up, "Well as good as that idea sounds, I actually have some things that I have planned for the end of summer. Looks like Brooke and Haley are the chosen two." The red head joked, sending Peyton a wink who smiled gratefully in return- at least that's what Rachel assumed was a grateful smile.

"Haley, what do you say?" Peyton asked, already knowing that Brooke was already planning the trip in her head.

Looking between her sister and her curly blonde friend she let out a sigh, "Okay, I'll go." She agreed, as a happy Peyton pulled her into a hug.

"Anyways, I'm more worried about prom. I've been looking since December and I still haven't found the perfect dress." Rachel shared.

"Oh, I'm offended!" Brooke spoke up. "How could you be a traitor and buy some designer dress?"

Looking at her friend as if she was crazy, "What the hell are you talking about?" Rachel asked confused.

"She's mad because she's already made all our prom dresses and you're out looking at competitors." Haley informed her, never bringing her attention away from her notebook.

"Really, B?" Rachel asked.

Nodding her head with a pout, "It's green and everything." Brooke shared.

"Of course I'll wear it." Rachel said as she pulled her into a hug. "I just didn't know you had done that. I knew you had talked about but I didn't think anything of it after that."

"Like I wouldn't make your prom dress, just wait until you get married." Brooke said with a smile. "You'll be completely speechless."

Rolling her eyes playfully, "Well looks like you better tell the guys to get matching tuxes." Rachel said.

"That's what we're doing this weekend, regardless of what they think." Brooke said, causing the three girls to laugh including herself.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Junior Prom had finally arrived and everything leading up to that point seemed perfect. The girls had the perfect dresses, thanks to Brooke. The boys had the perfect matching tuxes. The limo arrangements were already set up. Everything was perfect, except for the fact that one red headed girl wasn't coming out of her room quickly like her boyfriend would like her too.

"Rachel! Let's go!" Cooper yelled from down the stairs. "Skillz, Bevin, Peyton and Mouth are waiting in the limo!"

"Cooper! I swear if you yell at me one more time!" The red head yelled back as she began descending the stairs, leaving her boyfriend speechless as he took in her green halter dress with her hair curled. "You can't rush beauty."

"Wow, you look utterly amazing." Cooper said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

"Later, lover boy. We have to go pick up the others." Rachel said as she laced her fingers through her boyfriends and followed him to the black stretch limo that was parked in front of her house.

"I don't understand why you guys didn't get ready together like you usually do." Cooper asked as followed Rachel and climbed into the limo.

"It's prom." Rachel told him as if it was supposed to be obvious to him. "We have to focus on ourselves, rather than helping one another. You only get one prom."

"We have Senior prom next year." Skillz said entering the conversation.

"Don't bother explaining it to Cooper, I've tried to explain it to Skillz for the past month and he still hasn't caught on."

"It is two proms though." Mouth spoke up.

"Oh, you're cute." Peyton said, causing the spikey haired boy to blush. "Hmm... we might have to see what other parts of you blush."

Gulping slightly as he looked at the curly blonde who looked beautiful in her dark gold dress that stopped mid-thigh but had moved up slightly since she was sitting down. Moving his eyes back up to her face, where her curls that usually framed her face were straightened and tucked neatly behind her ears with bobby pins. "You okay?" Peyton asked.

Nodding his head, "Yeah." He said, cautiously taking her hand while lacing his fingers through her own and looked back up at her.

Smiling, she leaned over and pecked his lips gently. "I'm gonna have fun with you tonight." Peyton stated mysteriously just as the limo stopped.

"I'll go get them." Bevin said excitedly, grabbing the hem of her pink spaghetti dress that fell past her ankles when she was sitting. Climbing out of the limo, she skipped in her matching pink heels up the sidewalk to the Davis' front door. Knocking on it three times, "Open up boys and girls!" Bevin joked with a soft giggle.

Opening the front door, "Hey Bev." Nathan greeted as he stepped outside so she could walk in. "The girls should be down here any minute."

"They've also been saying that for the past twenty minutes." Lucas added on from the end of the stairs. "You look nice, does Skillz have pink on too?"

Nodding her head happily, "Of course, we match just like everyone else." Bevin told him. "Just like you with the red and Nathan with the purple. I'm sure once Brooke and Haley make their appearance, you guys will match."

"You'd be right." A voice agreed, causing the three to look up towards the top of the stairs. Seeing Brooke in a red dress that dipped down her chest and tied behind her neck, her hair pinned up slightly while her bangs swooped over her forehead, the rest of her hair cascading down her neck and upper back. "I'll take your silence as a compliment." The brunette spoke once again with a smile on her lips as she gently grabbed her boyfriend's jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You look ravishing." Lucas sighed against her lips. "I'll be the luckiest guy at the prom." Earning a smile from his girlfriend as she giggled and began wiping the smudged red lipstick off his lips.

"Second luckiest." Nathan mumbled to himself as he watched his girlfriend began walking down the stairs in a strapless knee length purple dress. "You look beautiful."

A blush tinted her cheeks, "Thank you." Haley replied softly, placing her hands on Nathan's forearms as she pushed herself up and kissed him softly. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Smiling as she watched the couples in awe before snapping out of her reverie. "Okay guys, prom is waiting. Let's go." Clapping her hands together twice before disappearing out the front door.

"Guess that's our cue." Lucas said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Are you ready pretty girl?"

"Of course." Brooke replied happily as she followed Bevin, Haley and Nathan towards the limo.

* * *

Walking up the stairs into Tric, it looked completely different. There were stars dangling from the ceiling along with white icicle lights. With white and blue lace wrapped around the poles and pillars while white and blue table cloths hung off the tables placed around the club.

"This is amazing, I can't believe your mom did this for us." Brooke said, looking over at the blonde.

Smiling, "Well I kind of talked her into it. I couldn't have my girl's first prom in the gym." Lucas said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Holding up his prom ticket, "So one wish per ticket. You ready to make that wish?"

Tilting her head as she looked down at the ticket before back up at Lucas, "Oh, I definitely have a wish in mind." Brooke said, leaning up and whispering softly into his ear.

His eyes slowly widening as he listened to her words, "Uh, Brooke." He let out a slight cough. "You know if you say the wish out loud, it won't come true."

Jutting out her bottom lip in disappointment, "Guess I'll just have to find someone else to make that wish come true."

"Oh no, you don't." Lucas said, leaning down and whispering something in her ear. "...only if you're up for it?"

A small blush took over her cheeks, "I think that can be arranged." Leaning up, she captured his lips with her own before pulling away. "It's time to dance, boyfriend."

"Lead the way, dimples." Lucas replied as he followed her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Placing his hands on her hips as she placed her hands on his chest, "Are you having fun?" He asked, they had been at prom for an hour and she had remained relatively quiet.

"I really am, the last dance I went to- Brooke was my date." Haley said with a soft giggle. "After our seventh grade dance, we decided that there were to be no more dances until we both had boyfriends and now here we are."

Chuckling, "Well I'm glad that I could take you to your first dance...again." He added with a smirk.

"Me too." She replied as she lay her head on his shoulder, listening to his heart beat. "I'm having a really good time, are you?"

"Of course, I'm with you." Nathan said, causing the honey blonde to pull away and look up at him.

Placing her hand on the back of his head, she pulled him down towards her, "I love you." She stated simply before pulling him into a deep kiss.

* * *

"Never thought I'd see the day where Haley Davis would be making out with someone on the dance floor." Rachel spoke softly to herself with a smirk on her face. "Now Brooke..." Turning her attention to the brunette who was laughing with her boyfriend as they continued dancing, "Well that seems a little back ass-wards."

"What'd you just say?" Cooper asked as he placed a cup of punch in front of her.

"Back ass-wards." Rachel stated, pulling her attention away from the dance floor and towards her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said. You feeling okay?" He joked as he placed his hand on her forehead, falsely checking for a temperature.

Swatting his hand away from her face, "Stop, you'll ruin my make up." Rachel muttered unhappily.

"I think you'd look gorgeous either way." Cooper told her with a sincere smile on his lips. "I love you."

Giggling as she leaned in closer to him, "You're just saying that so you can get laid tonight."

Smirking, "Is it working?" He joked.

Nodding her head, "Maybe." Placing a soft teasing kiss on his lips before pulling away and taking a sip of punch, looking at her boyfriend with a devious glint in her eyes.

* * *

"I think you look good in pink, baby." Bevin said as she adjusted her boyfriend's bow tie.

Shrugging, "I don't know, maybe we should've gone with blue." Skillz said, still unsure.

"And matched the entire prom theme? I don't think so." The bubbly blonde replied. "I think you look hot."

A smirk came across his lips, "Real men wear pink, huh?" He asked her.

Nodding her head happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, "My baby wears pink like no one else." Bevin reassured him.

"Good." Standing up from the chair, "Now how about I show off how hot _my_ baby looks off in pink?"

Giggling as she took his hand and followed him out onto the dance floor, "I like that suggestion very much."

Wrapping his arm around her waist as he pressed his body against hers while holding her hand in his own, "Anything I can do to make your prom better?"

"Nope, it's pretty perfect already." Bevin said, laying her head on his shoulder as the pair swayed back and forth to the slow beat of the music.

"Yeah...it is." He told her softly, placing a kiss on her forehead as they continued dancing.

* * *

"You're coming with us to the beach house, right?" The curly blonde asked her date.

Nodding his head as he spun her around before pulling her back towards him, "Yeah, figured I could have some more fun before finals start."

Glancing over at Nathan who seemed to be in a serious lip lock with Haley, she turned her attention back towards Mouth, "I was thinking of showing you how I like to have fun, would you be up for it?" Peyton asked.

Staring at her for a few moments as he was rendered speechless before his words came back to him, "I could do that." He replied softly, causing a small laugh to fall from the blonde's lips.

"Oh, the fun I'm going to have with you." Leaning in, she roughly pressed her lips against his as she held tightly onto his shoulders. Pressing her body completely against his as she began moving her lips in sync with his, imagining they were someone else's lips.

* * *

"I saw you and Mouth on the dance floor, didn't think you had it in you." A voice spoke up, startling the blonde.

"Oh, yeah. He's a nice guy, why not?" Peyton asked, getting suddenly defensive.

Raising her hands up, "I'm not disagreeing with you. I think it's about time you found someone to make you happy." Rachel said as she took a seat next to the blonde.

"Yeah...something like that." The cheerleader replied, knowing that her intentions with Mouth weren't completely honest but this was high school- when was anybody ever honest?

"Are you okay?" The red head questioned.

"I'm good, just thinking that the school's year almost over and it feels like it just started. Kind of like the end of the chapter." Peyton said.

"We'll all be back here next year, is that what you're worried about?" Rachel questioned. "That someone's going to be leaving?"

"I'm just being stupid, it's fine." Peyton said, knowing that Rachel wouldn't get it.

Looking at her curiously, "Are you sure you're okay? I know that you've been dealing a lot with your aunt being sick but you'd talk to me if anything was going on, right?"

A fake smile formed on her lips, "Of course." Peyton said, nudging her friend. "Now let's find the others, this conversation is getting way too serious for me."

* * *

Giggling as she looped her arm through her sisters, "How's your prom?" Brooke asked.

"It's going fabulously." Haley replied before laughing and turning her attention to her sister. "How's yours?"

"Pretty wonderful." Brooke asked, glancing around Tric- taking in the prom. "This is amazing."

Nodding her head, "It is. Now B. Davis, I have a question for you." Haley said as she kicked off her heels.

Kinking her eyebrow as she watched her twin curiously, while kicking off her own shoes. "And what would that be, H. Davis?"

"Wanna show everyone how to actually enjoy prom?" Haley asked, holding her hand out towards her twin.

"Let's do it." Brooke said as she took her sister's hand and walked out towards the dance floor, moving their bodies to the song before they music changed to a song with no lyrics and just music. Causing the girls to start jumping up and down as the continued dancing to the music while laughing.

"You girls are crazy." Lucas said as he and Nathan came up behind them, Nathan joining in Haley in the exciting dancing. Lucas gently pulling on her arms as he brought her into his own arms. Causing her to slow down her movements, "I'm assuming you're having fun." He murmured into her ear, closing his eyes as they began slow dancing.

Smiling as she leaned into him, "I could be anywhere, doing anything but as long as I'm with you- it's perfect." Brooke said, kissing his adam's apple before laying her head on his chest as they continued slow dancing.

* * *

Taking a drink from her cup, she watched Haley fall into Nathan's lap. Gulping down the rest of her drink, she turned around to find Mouth in the kitchen talking to Skillz. Smirking deviously as she walked up towards him, leaning in close to him. "You want to go upstairs to have that fun now?" Peyton whispered into his ear.

Placing his cup down on the counter, he pulled away slightly and looked at the blonde before nodding taking her hand and following her upstairs. Opening the bedroom door, she back him into the room and shut the door behind them, making sure to lock the door.

Leaning against the wall, she grabbed onto his vest and pulled him towards her. Running her hands up his chest to her shoulders, pulling him towards her as she crashed her lips on his.

Running his hands up the sides of her body, he pulled her closer while slipping his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Massaging his tongue against hers as he felt her start unbuttoning his vest and discarding of it.

Pulling his shirt out of his pants, Peyton began quickly undoing the buttons before pulling it off his arms and tossing it onto the floor. Running her hands up and down the thin undershirt that separated her fingers from touching his skin. Leaning down, she began placing kisses on his jawline.

"Peyton..." He groaned as his head fell back.

Closing her eyes, she pulled away from him and opened her eyes again with a smile as she looked at _Nathan_ with a smile. "Do you want me?"

A smile came across his lips, "Yeah." Leaning in, he pressed his lips against hers while running his hands down her thighs as he hiked up her dress and ran his hands over the bare skin.

Breaking the kiss, she yanked his undershirt over his head and smiled up at _Lucas_. "I really want you." Peyton said.

Blue eyes looked down at her before cupping her face and kissing her deeply, "You are so sexy." _Lucas_ murmured against her lips.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Mouth pulled her from the wall as he pulled down the zipper on the back of her dress. Pulling away, he watched as it pooled around her feet. Leaving her only in his bra and panties, causing him to gulp.

Walking him back to the bed, giggling as she watched him fall onto the bed. Looking at the brunette, "You're too clothed for this." She said quietly, moving her hands down towards his pants. Undoing the clasp and pulling down his zipper before yanking the pants off and tossing them behind her, leaving him only in his boxers. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she lifted her right leg onto the bed and doing the same action with her left leg as she straddled _Nathan's_ lap.

Gripping her waist as he pulled her closer to him as he flipped them over so he was hovering over her, "You are so hot." He huffed into her ear, before kissing down her neck as he began sucking and nipping at her collar bone.

Letting out a moan, Peyton gripped _Nathan's_ hair. "Fuck." Letting her head fall back as she felt him continue to nip at her collar bone while a whimper fell from her lips causing him to pull away from her.

"Are you okay?" Mouth asked breathlessly. "I-I'm not hurting you am I?"

Sighing as she looked up at Mouth, pushing him away softly as she rolled over on top of him. "Stop thinking so much." Peyton said as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Pulling it away from her chest, revealing her petite perky breasts.

Gulping at the sight of her, "Okay." He replied softly as she leaned down, pressing her breasts against his bare chest as she began kissing him deeply.

Slipping her hand in between them, she cupped his hardened member. Pressing it against his leg, moving her hand up and down the length. "Hmm... big boy." She muttered against his lips.

Moaning as Mouth broke the kiss and arched his his body, aching for more of his touch. "Fuck, Peyton."

Looking down at_ Lucas_, running her hair through his locks. "Take off your boxers." She stated while rolling off him, quickly discarding of her panties as she watched him do the same movement with his boxers. "Condom?"

Nodding his head, _Lucas_ grabbed his pants from the end of the bed. Pulling out a condom from the back pocket, he lay back on the bed.

Grabbing the condom, she ripped the wrapper open with her teeth. Rolling the condom onto his hardened member, Peyton sat up and moved her body over his so that she was straddling his waist. Rubbing her wet center over the top of his hardened member. "Ready?" She asked breathlessly, looking down at _Nathan_.

A smirk came across his lips as he nodded his head, gripping her hips as he helped her slowly slid down onto his cock while a satisfying groan fell from both of their lips.

Placing her hands on his stomach, she slowly moved her hips back and forth as she began riding him. Teasingly at first before she began picking up pace, letting his moans of satisfaction will her to speed up with each movement.

Moving her hands away from his stomach, she ran her fingers through her hair and held it up as she continued thrusting down on him. Letting the music thumping against the walls of the house, seeping through the cracks in the door, motivate her to continue moving her hips against his. Losing herself in the music and the feeling of ecstasy as she looked down at _Nathan_.

* * *

"Where are Mouth and Peyton?" Bevin asked, looking around the group noticing they were the only two missing.

"Blondie took my boy upstairs about twenty minutes ago." Skillz said with a smirk on his lips. "I'm pretty sure that someone's gettin' lucky."

"Let's do some karaoke!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Haley agreed as she went over to her sister and began setting up the machine.

"No!" Rachel groaned.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun." Bevin said, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her off the couch.

"We can do this song!" Brooke said as the song began playing as they plugged in the microphones.

"Okay, you ready Hales?" Brooke asked as she held a microphone between her and her sister while Bevin held the other one between her and Rachel.

"Why so serious?" Haley began.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways!" Brooke sang, well more yelled.

"All my underdogs! We will never be, never be anything but-" Bevin sang

"Loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks." Rachel sent a wink towards Cooper.

"Won't you come on, come on and raise your glass!" Brooke and Haley sang together.

"Just come on and come on and raise your glass!" Bevin and Rachel sang before the four of them began dancing to the music, forgetting that they needed to be singing.

Laughing as they watched their girlfriends, "Someone please tell me that they're recording this." Cooper said as he held his stomach.

"Already on it." Skillz said, moving his phone over the four girls to make sure he captured all of them.

Moving his shoulders back and forth as Lucas watched his girlfriend dance, "Panty snatcher!" Brooke yelled towards Nathan, causing Lucas to laugh at the way his brother's cheeks flushed.

"This is great." Lucas said, nudging his brother who nodded in agreement.

"Oh shit, my glass is empty. That _sucks_." Rachel said.

"So if you're too school for cool." Brooke sang slowly while looking over at her sister.

"And you're treated like a fool... treated like a fool" Rachel sang.

"You can choose to let it go. We can always, we can always..." Bevin sang looking over Skillz.

"Party on our own." Rachel sang softly.

"So raise your-" Haley began only to be cut off.

"Aw, fuck!" Rachel yelled.

"So raise your glass!" Haley sang loudly as the girls continued with the rest of the lyrics.

"If you are wrong in all the right ways!" The three girls sang.

"All my underdogs! We will never be, never be anything but loud!" Bevin exclaimed as she continued jumping around with Rachel.

"And nitty gritty dirty little freaks." Rachel held onto the microphone as she bobbed to the beat.

"Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass?" Haley sang, turning her attention to the four boys that were watching them.

"Just come on and on and raise your glass!" Brooke sang as she motioned her hands up towards the boys, watching Lucas raise his cup towards the air.

"Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass?" Rachel joined in with Brooke's movements, watching Cooper and Nathan raise their own cups up.

"For me." Brooke sang.

"Just come on and come on and raise your glass!" Bevin sang, watching as Skillz lifted up his glass while continuing to record.

"For me." Haley sang softly as the music faded away.

Watching the four girls fall onto the floor in a fit of giggles, "They are absolutely nuts." Cooper said with a smile.

"Yeah, but we love them." Nathan said as he stood up, making his way towards the group. Holding out his hand towards his girlfriend who took it happily. "You sounded amazing."

A small blush overtook her cheeks, "Thank you." Curling herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his torso.

* * *

"Wanna go outside with me?" Lucas asked, noticing that Skillz and Bevin had disappeared upstairs like Mouth and Peyton had. Haley and Nathan had fallen asleep on the couch while Cooper and Rachel were talking quietly to one another.

Smiling as she nodded her head and moved herself out of his lap. Wrapping herself in a blanket as she lead him outside. Glancing out at the dark night that was only lit by the stars, "You okay?" Brooke asked softly.

"I love you, you know that?" Lucas asked, motioning for her to sit down.

Taking a seat in the chair, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Of course, I love you too." She told him, gently grabbing his hand and squeezing his. Noticing that he was still standing and hadn't even looked at her.

"Lucas?" Brooke said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Talk to me."

Letting out a shaky breath before turning towards her and leaning down on his knees in front of her, "I think I'm pretty sure that I want to spend my whole damn life with you." Pulling out a small blue box from his pocket.

Her eyes widening in shock, "Lucas, are you-"

"I'm not proposing. I think your parents might kill me and if they don't then I know that mine will." Lucas said laughing softly, easing the situation into something comfortable. Opening the box, revealing a simple silver ring. "I'm making a promise that I will always love you, no matter what." Pulling the ring out of the box and placing it her hand, "Read the inside of it."

"Pretty Girl and Broody." Brooke recited softly, "Why not 'boyfriend'?"

Slipping the ring onto her right ring finger, "I don't plan on being your boyfriend forever... I plan on changing that in about four years or so." Lucas said, watching the smile grow on the brunette's face. "I promise that I will love you forever."

"I promise that I already do." Brooke said as she glanced down at the ring before cupping the blonde's face gently. Pressing her lips against his, "I love you, Lucas Scott."

Smiling against her lips, "I love you too, Brooke Davis." Wrapping his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

**r****\ ****e****\ ****v****\ ****i****\ ****e****\ ****w****\ ****s \** **my anti-drug. **

**A/N- It was slightly confusing to write the Mouth/Peyton sex scene since I was having Peyton imagine it was Lucas and Nathan, so just to be clear it was Peyton's imagination. Nathan nor Lucas actually slept with her! Reviews would make my day! :)**


	17. The Storm

A/N- This is what sleep deprivation gets you, an unexpected update. Hope you enjoy. Also sorry for the confusion, I originally planned for the trip to be at the end of summer right before school started but forget I had planned it that way. I went back and fixed it and am letting you know now so that when you start reading you won't be utterly confused. I apologize!

* * *

"Hello?" An irritated voice greeted.

"Hey Peyton." He replied while holding his cell phone tightly in his hand.

"Who is this?"

"Uhm, it's Mouth." He answered.

"Oh, hey." She said as she fell onto her bed. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat?" He suggested.

Letting out a sigh, "Look, you had fun at Prom, right?" She asked, hearing him voice his agreement. "I did too, it was a good night. Just like the other few nights were but that's done with now." Peyton clarified.

"Oh." Mouth replied sullenly. "I understand, don't need to be associated with the geek announcer."

"Mouth..." She groaned out, knowing that wasn't the reason but if it got him to leave her alone then she'd agree with it. "Yeah, that's it. Prom was over three months ago and we haven't hooked up in a while. I'd appreciate it if you stopped blowing up my phone, it's kind of pathetic." Flipping her phone closed, ending the call. She tossed her phone down by her feet and closed her eyes. "Three more days." She told herself softly before a small smile came across her lips.

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving me at the beginning of summer." Nathan complained as he helped Haley load her two suitcases into the back of the black SUV that included GPS that Peyton's mom had sent to Tree Hill since the girls wanted to make a road trip.

Smiling, "We can spend the whole summer together when I get back. It's only for a few days, you act like I'm abandoning you to go on a tour or something." Haley smiled as she leaned against vehicle and looked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know." Nathan said as he stood in front of her. "I've just gotten used to having you around all the time."

"Is this your unsubtle way of telling me that you're going to miss me?" The honey blonde cheerleader questioned.

Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her body close to his. "I am going to miss the hell out of you, Haley Davis."

Wrapping her arms around his neck as she pushed herself up on her tip toes, "That's better." She said before capturing her lips with his.

Pulling her body even closer to his, running his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance that she willingly granted him. Slipping it into her mouth, he started massaging his tongue against hers. Pushing her back up against the car as he deepened the kiss further.

"_Lucas_, they're making out in public." Brooke moaned as her boyfriend followed out of her house with a bag slung on each arm. "I'm falling under peer pressure, quick kiss me." She spoke dramatically, causing her sister and boyfriend to break apart with a glare on each of their faces.

Moving away from the car, "Shut up, Brooke." Haley said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist while burying her face in the middle of his body.

"Rude." Brooke pouted before a smile quickly took over her lips, feeling strong arms wrap around her waist and pulled her against a broad chest. "Hi boyfriend." She giggled as she tilted her head to the side and looked up at him.

"Do you really have to go?" Lucas asked as they began walking towards the SUV, not parting from one another's touch.

Nodding her head, "Peyton got these tickets before Prom and we did promise her that were going. It's only for a few days." The brunette reminded him as she watched him load her bags into the back before closing the latch.

"I know." Lucas said, slipping index finger through her belt loop and gently tugging her closer to him. "Who's going to keep me warm at night in my bed?"

A small blush overtook her cheeks, "Who's going to protect me from the big scary guys in New York?" She joked before her laughter faded as she noticed his change in demeanor. His entire body was stiff and his jaw was so tight that she could swear she heard his teeth grinding against one another. "Lucas? Luke? Broody?" Brooke attempted to get his attention. "Boyfriend?" That did it.

Looking down at her, "That's it. I'm coming with you. I can't believe I was dumb enough to forget that you wouldn't have anyone there to protect you." Shaking his head as he went towards his car, fully planning on packing a quick bag and going with the girls to New York, only to be stopped by his girlfriend yanking on his hand and pulling him back to her.

"I was just joking." Brooke said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "There will be no big scary guys in New York that will come near me or Haley or Peyton." She promised. "We'll be in the rich part of town where there will be so many bulky body guards that I'll look like a stick." Causing a small smile to come across the blonde's lips. "There you go. Stop panicking, you'll get wrinkles and you are far too young for that and I'm extremely vain." She teased him, causing the smile to get even larger. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

A falter in the smile, "How do you know?" He asked, not being able to wrap his head around the fact that she would be hours and miles away from him. He wouldn't be able to protect her and that didn't settle well with him.

Shrugging, "I don't." She answered honestly. "I just have faith that this trip will be the same as if you were taking me to and from school. No problems just fun."

Sighing as he pulled her body as close as he possibly could to his own. "I'm sorry I'm being the lame over protective boyfriend." He said, knowing that he was just panicking because this was the first time that they would be apart for more than a few hours since they had met.

Smiling, "I think it's kind of hot. Remind me to take full advantage of you when we get back home." Brooke whispered in a raspy voice.

Nodding his head, "I love you."

"I love you too, boyfriend." Leaning up, she seized his lips with her own.

Moving his hand up to her face before lacing his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss.

* * *

"Didn't you plan a trip to Cabo for all of us at the beginning of the summer?" He asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, "We can always do that for Winter Break. Besides, I think Peyton needs this." Rachel said as she leaned into her boyfriend, watching three of her best friends interact with one another.

Placing his hand on her hip as he brought her closer to his body, "Anyone ever tell you that you have an amazing heart, Gatina?" Dropping a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Maybe once or twice." She said before wicked smile came across her lips as she looked up at her boyfriend. "Want to remind me while the girls are away?"

Raising his eyebrow as he looked down at her, "Hmm... sounds like a fun challenge. How about we get started right now?"

Giggling as she pulled away from him, "As soon as they leave, I promise." Walking towards her friends. "Aren't you guys leaving yet?" Rachel teased.

Closing her cell phone, she climbed out of the driver's seat. "Okay." Earning everyone's attention. "Let's get this show on the road." Causing the group to erupt in laughter. "Did I miss something?"

Shaking his head, "Nope, Rachel just asked us when you were leaving. It was a perfect timing thing since you said two seconds later that you guys were heading out." Nathan informed her.

"Right." Peyton said, not getting what exactly was funny. "You girls ready to go?" Looking between the two twins.

"Born ready." Brooke said before giving Lucas one last lingering kiss and say goodbye, only to have him walk her to the passenger side of the car since neither of them were still ready to say goodbye even if it was for only a few days.

"Okay. Give me a kiss and the go talk to Cooper because if you don't...then I won't leave." Haley confessed softly.

"I love you." Smiling as he realized that she was going to miss him just as much as he was going to miss her. He cupped her cheek gently before leaning down and placing a long and soft kiss on her awaiting lips.

Quickly pulling away from him, "I love you." She said before heading towards the car and disappearing into the backseat, turning around and giving him a small smile through the back window to which he waved good bye to her as Peyton started the car and pulled away from the curb.

Kissing Brooke one last time, "I love you." He whispered before pulling away, patting the side of the car and stepping away as he watched the three girls disappear down the street. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he glances out of the corner of his eyes to see his younger brother at his side. "It's gonna be a long week."

"You got that right." Nathan agreed with a smile. "Want to go to the river court?"

Laughing, "Sure, let's go." Lucas said as the pair headed to his truck.

"You two wanna join us?" Nathan hollered towards Rachel and Cooper.

"Nah, we're gonna head to Rachel's." Cooper said, as he and Rachel waved off his cousins before each pair disappeared into their own car and drove off in different directions.

* * *

"We're going on a road trip, we're going on a road trip, we're going on a road trip." Brooke sang happily from the passenger seat.

"Brooke." Peyton laughed as she looked over at the brunette who continued to jump around in her seat.

"She'll be like this for the first thirty minutes and then she'll get bored. That's when the 'are we there yet?' syndrome sets in." Haley informed the curly blonde as she flipped the page of the magazine she was reading. She knew that there would be times when there would be silences on the road trip and a good way to pass them would be a simple magazine, so Haley packed about ten of them.

Gasping, "That is completely-" Pausing for a moment. "Okay, it's true but that's besides the point. We haven't been on road trip since I can't even remember. On top of that, we're going to a real New York fashion show. Be a little excited, Hales."

Pulling her attention away from her magazine as she looked at her sister, "Cookie, I am happy. Just tone it down or you'll be dead by the time we get there." Haley said before turning her attention back to the magazine.

"Grouchy." Brooke joked, causing the blonde driver to laugh. "You're excited, right?"

"Of course!" Peyton exclaimed. "Since the fashion show isn't until the fourth day of our five day road trip, I was thinking some intense shopping could be on the list of things to do?"

"Oh, you are so one of my best friend's for a reason." Brooke said as she happily clapped her hands together.

Laughing, "Okay, what else should we do while we're there?" Peyton asked as she turned her attention back to the road.

"Well, there's Times Square and the statue of liberty." Brooke said as she looked over at the blonde. "There's just so much to fit into five days."

"We can do as much as possible, promise." Peyton said as she continued driving.

* * *

It was the second day of their trip and they still hadn't even been to five stores yet. Mostly because Brooke got distracted by clothes then shoes then jewelry, then two hours later they finally were able to leave the store with five bags in hand.

Haley had opted to say in the lavish hotel room, talking to her boyfriend. Brooke talked to Lucas for about ten minutes before ending the call, realizing that she missed him way too much and figured the perfect distraction would be shopping along with hanging out with one of her best friends.

"Where to now?" Brooke questioned, slinging the bags onto her arms.

"Hmm... Victoria's Secret?" Peyton offered as she saw the shop a few feet ahead of them.

Nodding her head, "Of course, I need to buy some new things for Lucas anyway." Brooke teased, causing the blonde to laugh uneasily. "Are you going to get some things for Mouth?" Kinking her eyebrow as she looked at her friend expectantly.

"Oh." Peyton said, almost forgetting that most of the girls knew that she was... _spending time_ with Mouth. "That ended a little while ago."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I thought you two were really cute together." Brooke said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Shrugging, "Mouth just wasn't the right guy for me. He's a sweet and smart guy but after the sex there wasn't really anything there." Peyton told her. "Sometimes I wish that I could find a guy like you, Rachel, and Haley have. Someone that just accentuates all of my quirks perfectly and I do the same for them. Especially since sometimes I feel like the seventh wheel." She confessed sadly.

As she stopped walking, the aspiring fashion designer turned towards her curly friend. Placing her hands on both of her shoulders, "Peyton, I would never cut you out for a guy. No matter how much I love him or how happy he makes me." Brooke reassured her with a soft smile. "I know I haven't exactly been best friend of the year because of Lucas and that's my fault. I promise you that's going to change, okay?"

Nodding her head, "Okay." The blonde said with a small smile on her lips.

"Good." Wrapping her arms around her friend's shoulders as the pair began walking again. "Now let's get my P. Sawyer something sexy to wear." Brooke said before the girls fell into a giggle fit.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Haley asked, realizing that her sister was still up at two in the morning even after a long day of shopping. "Brooke?" She questioned when her sister didn't answer her. Walking up beside her, she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "B?"

Looking up as she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder, "Oh, hey Hales. You scared me." Brooke replied with a soft smile, placing her hand on top of her sisters. "What are you still doing up?"

Squeezing Brooke's shoulder gently. "I went to the bathroom." Haley replied as she went and took a seat in front of her sister. "You didn't hear me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Shrugging, "Nothing, everything. You know me, a late night thinker. Hence why I'm always tired." Brooke attempted to joke. "Remember the beginning of Sophomore year? I never slept because I kept thinking of new routines." Looking at her sister, "Peyton and I missed you today. I think I bought enough for the two of us though." Brooke said with a smile.

"I know that she says it's okay with me and Nathan but I still feel guilty since she liked him too." Haley shared.

Grabbing her sister's hand, "Just talk to her. You don't give Peyton enough credit, hell I didn't until this afternoon." Brooke said with a smile. "She's got this amazing heart, you'd be surprised how understanding she is. Just talk to her."

A small smile fell on her lips as she squeezed her sister's hand, "Okay, I promise I will." Haley said while looking at her sister, "What's wrong?"

Sighing as she looked down at her cell phone, "I miss him." Brooke confessed, only letting half of what was bothering her out. "I ended our phone call so quickly earlier today, he's probably mad at him. I just miss him and talking to him just makes me miss him more."

"And not talking to him?" Haley prodded.

"Hurts unlike anything I've ever felt." Brooke confessed as she glanced down at her phone once more.

"Lucas has become one of my best friends, so listen to me when I tell you that he is probably laying in is bed holding his phone and wanting to either call you or get a call from you." Haley told her twin with a smile.

"Really?" Brooke questioned.

Nodding her head, "Really, really." A smile across her lips, "Now call him, please." Haley begged playfully.

"Okay." Letting out a shaky breath as she dialed a familiar number and brought it up to her ear. '_Hey pretty girl._' Floated through the ear piece after the second ring, causing the brunette to smile.

"Hey, boyfriend." Brooke replied as she glanced over at her sister, chewing her bottom lip as she remained silent.

"_I miss you_." Lucas said through the phone.

Sighing happily, "I miss you too." Laying her head on the couch, watching her sister say good night to her before disappearing into the bedroom and leaving her alone. "I wish you were here."

Smiling, _"Me too, baby girl._" The blonde player replied as he sat up in his bed. _"How soon until you come home?"_ He joked.

"Not soon enough, I couldn't fall asleep and I didn't know if you were mad at me or not for earlier." Brooke confessed.

"_Baby, I'm mad at you. I know that the three of you took this trip to spend some time together."_ Lucas stated understandingly. _"I love you, pretty girl. I could never be mad at you."_

"Good because I love you so much and I miss you. I just want to be home already in your arms." Brooke said softly.

Chuckling, _"Well absence makes the heart grow fonder." _Lucas told her. _"Besides, when you get back I plan on reacquainting you with my room and not letting you out of my sight."_

Giggling, "I like the way you think, Mr. Scott. Dirtily." She smirked.

"_Only dirtily for you, Ms. Davis." _He responded happily, knowing that this was what he loved about their relationship. How they could change topics so easily without a misstep. How interlinked they were, it was what made him fall in love with her every day. _"So how about you tell me about your trip so far?"_

"You got a free couple hours?" Brooke joked, knowing that he was probably tired just as she was but also knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep easily without her by his side just like she couldn't without him.

"_I'm all ears, dimples." _Lucas replied and that was all it took for the brunette to began sharing.

* * *

Inhaling deeply, "Oh, Starbucks how I've missed you." Peyton said happily as she and Haley went to the end of the relatively short line in the coffee shop.

Laughing at her friend's words, "Is Karen's coffee not good enough?" Haley teased.

"Of course it is." Peyton replied with a smile. "I just can't get a double chocolate frappuccino with extra whipped topping drizzled with caramel."

Nodding her head, "Very true." Haley replied as she turned her attention towards the menu and began contemplating what to order. The girls had let Brooke sleep, in since she hadn't come to bed until almost five in the morning presumably because she was on the phone with a certain broody blonde back in Tree Hill, and decided to go on a coffee run.

"So what are you going to get?" Peyton asked, noticing the honey blonde was scrutinizing the menu.

"Probably just a Vanilla Latte, something simple." Haley told her. "Did you and Brooke have fun yesterday?"

"Actually, we did. I forgot what it was like just the two of us." Peyton said just as the cashier said 'next' and asked for Peyton's order. "Haley? Your turn."

Stepping next to Peyton, she placed her order and handed the girl her money. "Can we talk?" Haley questioned. "After we get our drinks, maybe we could go down by that big fountain we passed?" She suggested.

"Okay." Peyton agreed just as the cashier placed their drinks in front of them. "Let's go for a walk. H. Davis."

"So, how have you been?" Haley asked, taking a sip of her latte.

Shrugging as she took a sip of her own drink, "Good. You?" Peyton asked, confused as to what Haley was getting at with the small take.

Taking a seat at the fountain, Haley looked took another sip of her latte before looking over at her blonde friend. "I'm sorry!" She blurted out loudly, taking Peyton by surprise who almost dropped her cup.

"For what?" Peyton asked.

Sighing, "Dating Nathan. I swear I didn't know you liked him." Haley said.

Tilting her head as she looked over at her friend, "Didn't we already have this conversation?" Peyton asked before placing her cup down on the edge of the fountain next to her.

"Yes but I still feel bad. I look at you when we're all together and you look so lonely, I can't help but feel like it's my fault." Haley confessed.

Gently grabbing her friend's hand, "Haley, like I said before: it's fine." Peyton told her. "I'll tell you the same thing that I told Brooke, I just want to find a guy like the rest of you. That loves my quirks like the fact that I can draw for hours and never get bored."

"So you aren't mad that I'm dating Nathan?" Haley asked.

Laughing, "Haley, I might slap you if you don't stop." Peyton said as she squeezed her hand gently. "You and me are okay, alright?"

Nodding her head, "Okay." Haley said with a small smile. "So how about we go see a movie or something today, the three of us like it used to be?" She offered, earning a nod of agreement from the curly blonde.

"We better head back before Brooke wakes up in panic mode." Peyton teased as they got up from the fountain, looped their arms through one another and began walking back towards the hotel.

* * *

"Haley! Peyton! Let's go!" Brooke yelled, checking the watch on her wrist. It was only six-thirty and the fashion show didn't even open their doors until seven but she wanted to be early.

"Brooke!" Haley giggled as she came hopping out of the bedroom, attempting to put on her left shoe. "Calm down, we have front row seats. We won't miss anything."

"What if they give our tickets away or they make us sit in the back because we're late?" Brooke whined softly.

Laughing, "That's not how it works, B." Peyton said as she clasped the bracelet on her right wrist. "Okay, we're ready. Let's go Ms. Uptight." Opening the hotel door and ushering the Davis twins out of the room.

It was a quick ride to the show but not fast enough for Brooke who continued to glance down at her clock as if time was going to disappear right before her. The only thing that stopped her anxiety was the fact that the limo stopped in front of the building that the show was being held in. Letting out a shaky breath as valet opened the door and held out a hand towards the brunette.

"Go on." Haley said with a smile, nudging her sister slightly before watching her and Peyton climb out of the limo, her following up the end.

"Okay, let's get you ladies inside." Valet guy said as he led the girls inside, Peyton moving to the front of the line as she handed him their tickets. "The show should be starting soon and wouldn't want you beautiful ladies to miss anything." He said, sending a wink in Peyton's direction that Haley and Brooke didn't miss.

Walking in, Brooke and Haley glanced around the huge white room. Decorated with lights and filled with chairs that were occupied with people that looked like they had walked out of a prom magazine. "This is amazing." Brooke said softly.

"Here you ladies are, enjoy the show." He said before walking away from them.

"Well he was cute." Haley spoke up.

"And he liked you." Brooke said, taking a seat in between her friend and sister. "You should've gotten his number."

Glancing over her shoulder at the retreating figure before giving them a shrug, "Oh well." Peyton replied just as the lights began slowly dimming before they faded out completely.

"Welcome to the Summer Fashion Show. Please enjoy the show." A voice announced before the music began and a model began strutting down the cat walk.

"I can make something like that." Brooke whispered to herself, but Haley heard her.

Gently grabbing her twin's hand, "You will someday, no worries." Haley said, squeezing her hand gently as they continued watching the models walk up and down the cat walk. Each with a different unique and amazing outfit on that just made Brooke fall in love with fashion all over again.

* * *

"We're gonna go all the way tonight. We're gonna go all the way, tonight's the night." Haley sang along with the radio as it played Meatloaf's _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_ as she began dancing.

Giggling as she watched Haley do a dance move in the back seat. "You're crazy." Peyton said shaking her head as she turned her attention back towards the road. The girls had decided to head home a day early right after the fashion show. Partly because they were missing their friend's and home but mostly because Brooke and Haley were missing their boyfriends. Peyton didn't have a problem with leaving early since they had seen a lot of New York to last them a while or at least until they took another trip to the city.

"You're just jealous." Haley said smugly before busting out into a fit of laughter.

"Well I think that you both are nuts." Brooke said, closing the magazine she was reading. "How far out are we?"

Laughing, "Brooke, we just left the hotel." Peyton reminded her. "We have a little while. Don't worry, we'll be home before you know it."

"Yeah. So for now, how about you show me some of them dance moves?" Haley asked as she began shimming her chest towards her twin, causing her a dimple smile to come across the brunette's lips.

"Okay." Brooke giggled as she began. "Stop right there! I gotta know right now." Brooke began clapping with the beat.

"Before we go any further, do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away? Will you make me your wife?" Haley sang as she moved her head to the beat of the song.

"Let me sleep on. Baby, baby let me sleep on it." Peyton spoke up. "Let me sleep on it, I'll give you answer in the morning."

"I gotta know right now! Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away? Will you make me your wife? Do you love me? Will you love me forever?" Haley asked, looking at the blonde.

"Let me sleep on it." Brooke spoke up with a smile as she shimmied towards her sister.

"Will you love me forever?" Haley asked while she shimmied back towards her sister.

"Let me sleep on it!" Brooke and Peyton responded as the giggled.

"Will you love me forever?" Haley asked once again before the girls began dancing as Peyton continued driving.

"Started to swearing to God and on my mother's grave that I would love you until of the time. I swore I would love you til the end of time." Peyton sang.

"So now I'm prayin' for the end of time to hurry up and arrive. 'Cause if I got to spend another minute with you, I don't think that I could survive." Brooke sang as she continued to clapping to the beat as they all began laughing once again.

"Prayin' for the end of time so I can end my time with you!" Haley sang before the girls began dancing crazy to the song's beat as they muttered the lyrics as the fell out of Meatloaf's mouth.

"Paradise!" The three girls sang loudly as the song ended abruptly.

Laughing as she came to a stop at a red light, "Oh, I can't breathe." Peyton said as turned on her left blinked, laughter falling from her lips.

"I'm glad that we did this." Brooke said once her laughter had subsided. "I missed it being just the three of us."

"Well it won't change when we get home. We'll have an entire Saturday at least once a month just for the three of us." Haley shared before moved behind her sister's seat near the back door, looking for a magazine that she had dropped earlier.

Nodding her head, "That sounds perfect." Peyton said as the light turned green. Taking her foot off the brake and pushed down on the gas pedal, she began turning left.

"Peyton! Look out!" Brooke yelled, too late as an coming car slammed into the right side of the girls' car. Pushing it down the street with the screeching of metal on metal before coming to an abrupt halt.

The blonde drive hunched over the steering wheel unmoving while the brunette passenger was passed out against the bent in door with blood streaming down the side of her face. The honey blonde lay face down unconscious in the back seat.

* * *

**r****\ ****e****\ ****v****\ ****i****\ ****e****\ ****w****\ ****s \** **my anti-drug.**

**Reviews are lovely, especially since I have the next two chapters pre-written for this story.**


	18. Faded away

"I have to tell you guys something." Peyton said in a soft voice while looking at the six people in front of her as she continued fidgeting with the sleeve of her jacket that hid her cast.

The smiles immediately falling off their faces when they realized that something was wrong. "Hey, what's wrong?" Bevin asked as she stood up from Skillz lap.

"On our way back..." Her voice began cracking as her eyes began watering. "There was an accident."

"What's happened?" Nathan questioned as he abandon his seat on the couch, the feeling his stomach knotting up.

Licking her lips, "There was a drunk driver that ran a red light." Peyton explained.

"Peyton, where are they?" Rachel asked as she felt Cooper rubbing her back in a false attempt to calm her.

"I-" Peyton began only to lose the words in her throat.

Examining the curly blonde's movements he knew something was wrong, "Peyton, Where are Brooke and Haley?" Lucas demanded.

"They didn't- there was so much blood." She said as she closed her eyes and was taken back to the wreck. The screeching of tires. The sound of metal on metal. The force of the impact. "They didn't make it." Peyton choked out.

_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie_

Falling back on the couch, the brunette felt the tears start burning his eyes. Rubbing his eyes fiercely as he held his head in his hands as he began processing what he had just been told.

Collapsing into Cooper's arm, she felt the sobs escape from her lips. Looking over at Nathan she knew he needed someone more than she did at the moment. Pushing herself out of Cooper's arms who understood, she walked over to Nathan and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Bevin wrapped her arms around Skillz waist and buried her face in his chest trying to cover up her sobs as her boyfriend rubbed her back. While Peyton wrapped her arms around herself trying to comfort herself as she watched the others.

_It can't be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky_

Covering his hands over his ears as he shook his head, "You're wrong." Lucas said, causing everyone's heads to snap up and look at him. "I don't feel it." He said as he placed his hand over her chest. "I'd feel it." Confusing everyone in that room except Rachel who knew what he was talking about.

"Lucas..." The red head attempted as she looked over at him. "Please." She was begging him to not turn this into something, he needed to face the truth no matter how good or bad it was. That's what they all needed to do. Instead of hanging on to false hope that the Davis twins would burst through the door giggling and telling them it was some sick and twisted joke.

"I can't." He choked out as he attempted to leave only to have Cooper grab his arm and stop him.

"Luke..." Looking at his cousin he wished he could find a way to make this better. It seemed the only thing he could do was make Lucas stay. Before he could harm himself intentionally or unintentionally.

"It's not true." His tear filled blue eyes looked at Cooper in a pleading manner, silently begging his cousin to tell him this was a sick joke. It _had _to be. If it wasn't, the blonde brooder didn't know if he could cope.

"I'm sorry." Cooper said softly as his cousin collapsed into his arms, similar to how his girlfriend had just a few moments ago. "I know." Feeling Lucas grab his shirt and holding on for dear life. He didn't know what else to do let alone say.

Both of his cousins just lost their girlfriends.

His girlfriend lost two girls she considered to be her sisters.

The rest of them just lost two of their best friends, two girls they considered family.

* * *

_Can you hear heaven cry  
The tears of an angel  
The tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
The tears of an angel_

Peyton's parents decided it was best if she stayed home the rest of the week. With her injuries from the car wreck on top of the traumatizing situation the figured she needed time to regain herself along with her surroundings and the changes that came with them. She was too tired to argue.

Rachel opted to go to school because she heard Brooke's voice in the back of her head, _"If we don't run the school and you don't run the school then those weirdos from the chess club will have everyone wearing sweater vests and I only wear plaid if it's on a skirt." Followed by her signature raspy giggle._

Another reason the red head wanted to go to school, she couldn't take the silence that engulfed her when she sat her her room, alone.

Cooper went wherever Rachel went because, one they had become more inseparable than they were before the accident. Two, he could hear Haley's words _"I know Rachel seems strong but she's really good at fooling others. You need to be there for her, don't push her just let her come to you. You're a lot stronger and smarter than you let yourself believe you are Coop." _He could practically feel her hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him.

Cooper also needed to get away from his parents who wanted him to talk about his feelings. He only had one feeling. Anger. For the drunk asshole that hit their car, that made it out with only a broken leg, bruises and a minor concussion. Anger towards himself because everyone around him was falling apart, himself included, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to fix it.

Lucas was so far into denial, everyone would've thought he lived in Egypt. It also concerned his parents to the point they were questioning his sanity. He'd wait at Brooke's locker before class, buy extra food at lunch for her. He just wasn't giving up that she wasn't coming back to him. It also didn't help that he wouldn't stop calling his own voice mail to listen and re-listen to the last voice mail Brooke had left him.

"_Boyfriend! Oh we just got out. It was absolutely amazing- the clothes were just... oh I just don't have words to describe it, you're always better with words than I am. I just hope that my designs are good enough to be on a runway with Rachel wearing them even if she says she doesn't want to be a model that's like saying you don't want to play basketball." Giggling softly, "Hmm... I wish you could've come because I miss you though, so much. Can you believe we're going into our Senior year? It all just feels surreal. Kinda like after this all your dreams can start coming true because you're an adult." She paused slightly. "I feel kinda sad for those people that had to wait because one of my dreams already came true, I fell in love." A smile forming on her lips. "I'm in love with you Lucas Scott...so in love." She hummed softly into the phone. "You better know that or I'm kicking your ass when I get home." She always had to ruin a serious moment. "I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." _

That's where the phone call ended. "To delete this message press 7, to save this message press 2." He always pressed 2.

Nathan had become quiet and was withdrawing from everyone around him. His parents were too busying fussing over his brother to worry about him. He spent most of his time remaining mute or in his room just thinking about everything. School. College. Moving. Most of all, Haley. There wasn't one thought that wasn't tied to the honey blonde.

How was he going to finish his Senior year without her?

Would he pass his classes even though she wasn't there to force him to do his homework?

Would he still want to go to the same colleges they had applied to together?

Would he move to the same apartments they had looked over? When she had voiced her fear of living in her car because she hadn't looked for a place to live.

Would he be able to get out of bed after waking up, realizing she wasn't next to him?

Would there be a day that went by where he didn't try to call her cell phone in attempt to ask her a question that only she had the answer to?

Would he ever be able to stop missing her?

Would any part of his room not hold a memory with her?

"_You know you're going to have to have to send in those applications soon right?" Haley asked from the spot next to him._

_Shaking his head, "You know me, always the last minute person." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him._

"_Not when we had a date, if I remember correctly you showed up half an hour early." She laughed as he rolled them over so he was hovering over her._

"_That was a trick you and your sister decided to play on me." Nathan leaned down as he began nuzzling her neck._

_Giggling, "I made it up to you, remember?" She breathed out as the brunette pulled away and looked down at her._

"_Yeah." He said softly with a smile. "I love you Haley Davis. Always."_

"_I love you too Nathan Scott. Forever."_

He knew all the answers to that question were _no_.

* * *

_Stop every clock  
The stars are in shock  
The river won't run to the sea  
I won't let you fly  
I won't say goodbye  
I won't let you slip away from me _

"Attention Tree Hill Students and Faculty." Principal Turner's voice boomed through the speakers hooked up throughout each of the hallways, bouncing off the walls. "Please report to the gymnasium for an important meeting. This is mandatory."

Watching as students filed into the gym, one by one. His eyes continued searching for a pair that he would never see again. Placing his hands over his eyes, Whitey let out a shaky breath before clearing his throat in attempt to regain his composure as he turned his attention to the podium.

Bevin and Skillz were as lost as they were but their parents told them they needed to try to get things back to normal or they'd never accept the loss of their friends. Lucas, Nathan, Cooper, and Rachel had began clinging to one another more. Walking towards the gymnasium for the meeting, they noticed how silent it got while they climbed up the bleachers to the back corner.

Principal Turner began tapping the microphone he got the attention he was searching for. "As most of you have heard by now, over the break there was a car crash involving two of our students." He began, hearing a sudden murmuring throughout the crowd. "Please remain silent." He demanded, most of the murmuring had stopped but not all of it. "I'm sorry to announce that Brooke Davis and Haley Davis didn't make it." Principal Turner announced, causing more murmuring even louder this time.

"Please remain quiet, we have a memorial service- I know it's a shock but please lower your voices." He began, but it seemed that he couldn't get control of the situation. Then again neither could half the students, they couldn't began to process that they had lost their friends, their classmates, their fellow cheerleaders.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Whitey silently rose from his seat, listening to the students talking louder and louder each time the principal tried to get them to do the opposite. Stopping at the gym door, he glanced back and searched the crowd once more only to be disappointed before he left the gym.

Sitting next to her boyfriend, she cracked her knuckles as she heard everyone _gossiping _about her two best friends that had just lost their lives. "Rach..." Her boyfriend grabbed her hand, knowing that her temper was getting the best of her. Shrugging him off, she stood up abruptly and began pushing her way down the bleachers to the podium. Not regarding the authority the principal had, she shoved Mr. Turner aside and grabbed the microphone off the podium.

"Shut the hell up!" She yelled into the microphone, causing the gym to suddenly become mute. "Have some respect for two people that are _dead_." Her voice cracking on the last word.

"You know..." Clearing her throat, she watched as Cooper, Lucas, and Nathan made their way down the bleachers to take a stance towards Rachel. The three of them had taken title of protectors over Rachel and Peyton, since they didn't want anything to happen to them.

"If some sort of tragedy had happened to anyone else, Brooke and Haley would've been first in line to help in any way they possibly could because that is the kind of people they are-_were_." Looking over the crowd as she saw the faces of all the students. Some were friends, she used the term loosely, some were familiar because she saw them in the hallways, and some were unrecognizable to her.

"I may not know all of you but I know Brooke and Haley did, especially since Brooke went out of her way to know the names of every student which I know she would've done regardless if she was class president or not._" _A small sad smile appeared on her lips as she let a memory take over her mind.

"The first time I had school Brooke and Haley, we were six and just starting kindergarten. Surprisingly I was the same bitch I am today." Causing some of the students to snicker and for Cooper to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I was guarded, I didn't have friends because I didn't want any and because I was apart from the only two girls I knew. We had been separated into teams and I was with two others girls along with Brooke and Haley. They immediately came up to me, arms looped through one anothers and Brooke simply said, 'Hey best friend.' while Haley asked me if she could braid my hair. They've had my back through school and I've had theirs." Shaking her head at the memory. "We've been best friends for as long as I can remember... So do me a favor- do _them_ a favor and try showing them some respect." She demanded as she thrusted the microphone back into Principal Turner's hands and abruptly left the gym, the three boys following immediately.

* * *

_Can you hear heaven cry  
The tears of an angel  
The tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
The tears of an angel_

Pictures were posted everywhere of the girls. Their bright faces brightening the dark occasion. From their freshmen year to more recently. At the pep rallies, the games, at parties, around the school. As if no one knew what the Davis twins were involved with. It just seemed to be a slap in the face, a reminder that they were no longer here.

Listening to his classmates share stories about their encounters with Brooke and Haley, he felt completely out of it. They didn't know Haley like he did. That she liked to write songs when she was stressed or that she enjoyed cheering a lot more than she let on. She dreamt of visiting Paris. They sure as hell didn't know that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Haley Davis, none of them knew her at all. Yet he had to sit through it all in the front row as he had a staring contest with Haley's picture, a contest that he knew he would lose.

So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday hope will grow  
I'm here, don't you fear

Running his fingers through his blonde locks for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, he let out a sigh as he leaned forward into his chair. Glancing at the picture of Brooke before casting his glance towards the floor. His leg jumping up and down as he attempted to remain calm, Lucas didn't know how much longer he would last. Feeling his father place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it gently was the final straw.

Shooting up from his chair, he walked out of the service. Grabbing everyone's attention as he made a swift exit. Pushing opening the doors that leas to the outside, he let out a shaky breath while walking to the side of the building. Leaning against the wall, he tugged on his tie as he slid down to the ground while he held his head in his hands. Feeling the tears burn his eyes before they slowly fell down his cheeks.

Hearing someone sit down beside him as they gently pulled one of his hands away from his face and held it in their own. "I'm lost without her." Lucas confessed in a whisper.

Gently rubbing the top of his hand with her fingertips, "It'll be okay." Peyton whispered softly as he crumpled into her body. The blonde cheerleader wrapped her arms around his body and held him close. "I'm here, it'll get better."

Shaking his head as he let her comfort him, "No, it won't." Lucas replied softly.

* * *

_Little one don't let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

Standing in the front row, looking down at the two closed caskets. She felt her stomach churn in utter disgust as she swallowed back the bile that had crept it's way up her throat. Turning her attention towards the red head that was talking, Peyton welcomed any type of distraction but she knew that wasn't what Rachel was offering.

"I just don't understand why their parents cremated them. Their parents aren't even here." Rachel said softly as she hugged Cooper's side. "That just doesn't seem right, none of this seems right. We're burying _empty_ caskets and..." She continued to ramble on as Cooper listened to her, waiting for her to crack. It's what she had been doing, rambling and then crying. "I mean... I...I didn't even get to say good bye." _There it was. _He thought as he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently.

"I know baby." He murmured softly into her ear as he held her close, trying his best to keep her calm before the ceremony started while attempting to keep his own cool. Seeing Peyton wrap her arms around her torso and turn her attention back towards the ground.

Turning his body slightly, he glanced over Rachel's head, he saw Lucas and Nathan making their way up to the caskets. Letting out a sigh, Cooper wished that he could help them through this but he was barely pulling himself through it. He was more focused on staying strong for the red head that was in his arms.

_Don't let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
_

"You okay, Luke?" Keith asked, already knowing that was a dumb question but his son had remained completely mute on the car ride over. He hadn't even seen his son show any reaction since the memorial, it scared him.

Glancing up from the ground towards his father, with a blank stare on his face before he continued walking towards Rachel and Cooper. Folding his hands in front of him as he stared down the two caskets as if they were mocking him in the most menacing way.

Watching Nathan stand next to Lucas and take a similar stance, Karen couldn't help the sad sigh that escaped her lips. Feeling her husband come up beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She looked up at him, "How do we help them?" She asked, suddenly feeling like she was losing four kids instead of two.

Licking his lips, "There's not much we can do for them. Except just be there for them, just like we were there for Nathan when his parents passed. Lucas helped pull him out of his sadness and I know that they will help one another through this in time. But for now, it's going to be a quiet house." Keith told her sadly as they stood behind Lucas and Nathan.

_Don't let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
_

Glancing up to see the blonde was still standing next to him, he turned his attention back towards the open graves where the caskets had been lowered earlier. Everyone was long gone by now, the people that came to pay their respects were gone as soon as the priest had closed his bible. Mouth, Bevin, and Skillz had slowly walked away after their parents called out to them. Cooper had to pick up a hysterical Rachel and take her home. Karen and Keith had decided to leave, taking Peyton with them, and let the boys come home on their terms.

Letting out a breath, the blonde picked a white rose and crouched down towards the casket, tossing it on top of one of the closed caskets. "I'm not going to cry." He heard the brunette say, not bothering to look up from the ground.

"I know." Lucas said as he heard his brother move behind him.

Grabbing the last rose, he followed his brothers actions and tossed it onto the opposite casket. "What do we do now?" Nathan questioned, wanting nothing more than for his older brother to fix this entire mess. To give him the answers that he was searching for, to make it all better.

Looking over at Nathan, he was suddenly seeing a eleven year old boy who had just found out that his parents were dead. Nathan had already lost too much, he didn't need to lose anyone else. Letting out a sigh, "Wanna go for a walk?" Lucas opted for, knowing that nothing could make this better. Not the comforting words his mother had told him or all the crying Rachel had done. Nothing would ever make this better.

"Okay." Nathan replied softly.

The two brothers stood from the caskets, looking down one last time before they each shoved their hands in their pants pockets and began walking away. From the caskets and the heartache they held. Walking away from the people that continued to attempt in consoling them. Walking away from the pain and for a little while, walking away from the real world.

_Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a _

_Lie_

* * *

_A/N- Song: Tears of an Angel. This chapter is over a three week period, but I didn't want to put that or it'd mess with the flow of the song. The assembly is a week after the main group was told. The memorial service is another four days after that. The funeral is six days after the memorial service. Review._


	19. It's too quiet, just too quiet

"_We're sorry, the number you've dialed has either been disconnected or is not in a service area at this time. Please check the number or hang up and try your call again."_ Letting out a sigh as he closed his cell phone and looked over at his brother. "Any luck?"

The brunette shook his head, "It says the number's been disconnected." Rubbing his eyes, "Their parents just can't disappear like that, can they?" Nathan questioned.

Sighing, "Apparently they can do anything they want." Lucas replied as he stood up from the bed and threw his phone against the wall, watching it shatter into four pieces. "Must be nice to run away from everything." The blonde muttered before leaving his brother's bedroom, leaving the young brunette alone to stare at the wall.

* * *

_Today I heard that someone left this earth  
That someone disappeared left no mark here_

Looking down at the picture, he couldn't help the bitter smile that came across his lips as he ran his fingertips over the brunette's face in the picture. Dropping his head down as he gripped the picture tightly, he remembered when they took the picture. It was two days before she left for New York, she said that she didn't want him to forget her while she was away. He remembered shaking his head at her antics before he went to kiss her only to be blocked by her fingers as she laughed teasingly at him and that's the moment that Haley captured.

Hearing a knock on the door, he watched as his mom walk in with a plate of food. She had been force feeding him food three times a day and as much as he loved her for it, he wanted her to stop. He just didn't feel like stomaching any food, sleeping always seemed like a better alternative.

Placing the plate on his night stand, she walked over to him and ran her fingers through his blonde locks. "How you feeling, sweetie?" Karen asked.

Shrugging in response, he turned his attention back to the picture that was in his hand. Hoping that she would get the hint and just leave him be. She didn't.

Following his eyes before taking a seat next to him, "I don't remember that picture." She spoke softly, wanting nothing more than for her son to open up to her.

"We took it before she left on that stupid road trip." The blonde spoke bitterly.

"Lucas." She cooed softly as she began slowly rubbing his back. "Do you want to go visit your grandparents for a while? Maybe getting away will do some good."

"No, it wouldn't." Lucas hunched over. "Besides, I need to be here when she gets back."

Pausing her movements, "Lucas, you know- you know she's not coming back, right?" Karen asked softly, not wanting to upset her son but needing him to realize the truth and reality of the situation.

"Yes, she is." The blonde said with such conviction, Karen was scared that he believed it.

"Lucas... we went to her funeral, remember?" Karen reminded him, causing her son to remain silent for a few moments. "Lucas?" She prodded.

"Ma, I can't just give up..." He couldn't, the two of them were connected in an unexplainable way and he still felt her- he **needed **to still feel her. "I don't know _how_." He whimpered while his mother wrapped her arms around his arms and pulled him towards her as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Oh my boy." Realizing that he was holding on with false hope because he didn't know what else to do. If he finally admitted that Brooke was really gone- Karen was scared of what would happen to him.

* * *

_Today I heard that someone just got up and left himself  
Lying on the ground _

Pacing back and forth, he ran his fingers through his hair as he heard his brother crying from across the hallway. It just showed him that he couldn't break, everyone around him already was and he couldn't be lumped together with them. Besides, he was stronger than that- at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Knocking on his son's open door, "So I was thinking that maybe we could go out and get some pizza. Get out of the house."

Shaking his head, "I'd rather just stay here." Nathan said as he looked out his window, avoiding his father's gaze as he attempted to keep his cool.

"Nathan, why don't you-"

"Why don't I _what_, dad? How about I lock myself in my room like Lucas or cry endlessly like Rachel or remain quiet like a zombie like Peyton or even walk around like everything's okay like Cooper does? Why don't I just forget about them? Why don't I forget that _she_ ever existed?!" Nathan yelled towards his father who just sat there and let him, knowing that he needed the outlet.

"Why don't I run away like her parents did? How about I just burn everything that reminds me of her, maybe that'll help me forget about it-right?" Nathan questioned. "You got a bomb? Because the only way I won't feel this ache in my heart is if this entire town is gone and even then I'd have to suddenly forget everything because all I have are memories of her!"

"Nathan..." Keith attempted to console his son but he couldn't find the right words, if there were any words that could make this better. He hadn't even seen Nathan act this way when he lost his parents, maybe it was because he was younger or maybe he understood it more since he was in the car wreck. It wasn't fair to him that Haley (and Brooke) were sudden snatched away from his life. Without so much as a warning or a chance to say goodbye, Keith understood why his son was upset or at least he was trying to.

Shaking his head, "Dad, just don't." Nathan said backing away from his father as he snatched his car keys from the top of his dresser. "I'm going out."

Sighing as he watched his son flee the bedroom, hearing the front door slam shut as a sign that he was gone. Keith stood up from his son's bed and walked over to the window, watching his son peel out of their driveway. Suddenly plagued with worry that Nathan was never going to be himself again, just a shell of himself because the boy he had seen recently- he didn't recognize him at all.

* * *

_Today is  
Today is  
Today is quiet in my town  
Today is  
Today is  
Today is quiet in my town _

Screeching to a halt, he shifted into park and killed the engine. Flinging open the driver's door, he climbed out of the car and shut the door. Pressing the front of his body against the car as he looked over at the house he had parked in front of. Pushing himself off the car, he walked up the sidewalk to the front porch. Seeing a dead plant still on the porch, he leaned down and picked it up. Revealing the key that was hidden underneath it.

Placing the key in the lock, he slowly turned it unlocking the door. Twisting the knob, he slowly pushed open the door before walking in. Putting the key in his pocket, he closed the door behind him and walked further into the house. Slowly looking around, he realized how empty it actually was. Pictures and furniture were gone. The only sign that anyone ever actually lived in the house were the nails that were left up and the imprints from the furniture on the carpet floor.

Going through the house, he noticed that each room looked the same. Void of any life, completely empty. He didn't even want to go upstairs because Nathan knew that he would just be as disappointed as he was with the downstairs. Leaning against the stair banister, he ran his fingers in frustration through his hair before pushing himself off the stairs. Suddenly pissed off that their parents had it so easy, they just up and moved with no consideration for anyone in Tree Hill.

This was their fault, Nathan wasn't able to get closure because on top of having Haley and Brooke ripped away from his life. He didn't even get to see her room last time, take the pictures of the two of them as memories. Everything had just been ripped away from him, like no one wanted him to remember and it just wasn't fair.

Walking into the living room, he looked down at the carpet where the couch should've been. Backing himself against the wall, he slowly slid down it until he hit the floor. Propping his legs up, he placed his elbows on his knees while cradling his hands. Then and only then did he finally let the tears fall from his eyes. Crying for the love and the friend that he had lost.

Forcefully wiping the tears away, only to have more burn his eyes. He let his head fall back onto the wall behind him, wondering if this ache in his gut and pain in his chest would ever subside. Letting out a shaky breath as more tears ran down his cheeks, he knew that it would be a while before he ever felt good again.

* * *

_Today two boys disappeared without noise  
and I wish that I was them flying somewhere overhead _

Hearing the front door open and then close, Nathan looked up from the spot on the floor he was sitting on. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom and dad were worried, they didn't say anything but I overheard them." The blonde shared as he walked into the living room and took a seat next to his younger brother. "How'd you get in?"

"Key under the flower pot." Nathan said, taking the key out of his pocket and tossing it on the floor in front of them. "The most obvious spot that no one would think to actually look there."

"Do you think I'm locking myself away from all of this?" Lucas asked.

Chuckling softly, "You never beat around the bush." Nathan said as he stared down at his hands. "You go to school and you come right back home. You didn't even show up to basketball try-outs and I know that you haven't been to the cemetery. I followed you one night." Nathan told him. "You headed to the cemetery but as soon as you got close to there, you went about five miles in the wrong direction."

Sighing, "I don't know what you want me to say." The blonde took an interest in his own hands.

"It's okay not to be okay but I don't want you to act like you're doing okay just because you think you have to be strong for me." Nathan said sternly. "I'm dealing with it my own way and to know that you're faking the whole grieving thing pretty much kills me. I know it's hard to let go of her but she isn't coming back."

Abruptly standing up from the floor, "Nathan, you don't know what you're talking about." The blonde basketball player responded.

Standing up, he stood in front of his brother's way. "She's dead." Nathan said, watching the fire ignite in his older brother's eyes. "Brooke is dead." He said, seeing his each of his brother's hand ball into fists. "Some asshole ran a red light and killed her. She...is..._gone_."

"No!" Lucas yelled before slamming his fist into the wall. "She can't be." He said brokenly as his body slumped down. "She can't be gone." He said again as he looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. "I need her."

"I know." Pulling his brother into a hug, "I know." Nathan said, not knowing what to do to comfort his brother since he had never seen him weak. So he did the one thing that he secretly wanted someone to do for him, he hugged him.

* * *

_Oh, Tonight in silence, two lovers hate and find  
One is bored  
One is angry  
but neither one of them is right, oh _

Walking into the living room, he let out a sigh as he saw her in the same position she was an hour ago when he left her. Curled up in the chair in front of the window, just staring out blankly. "Rachel, I'm back." He said, knowing that she wouldn't even look up and acknowledge him.

Coming back from the kitchen with a couple of plates, "I got some Chinese and some pizza since I didn't know what you wanted." He continued talking, attempting to fight the annoyance that was building in him from his own girlfriend ignoring him. He just wanted to be there for her but she just kept pushing him further and further away.

Pulling her eyes away from the window, she glanced towards the basketball player. "I'm not hungry." She told him before wrapping the blanket tighter around her frame.

Sighing, "Rachel, you haven't eaten since I made you eat yesterday and that was a small sandwich." Cooper reminded her.

Getting up from the chair, "Just go home, Coop. I'm going to bed." The red head told him as she attempted to brush past him.

Gently grabbing her arm, "No, you're going to eat and then you can take a shower and go to bed." He informed her sternly.

Looking up at him with a small fire in her eyes, "You aren't my father." Rachel spat out as she attempted to shake free of the hold he had on her arm.

"I know I'm not, I'm your boyfriend and I'm worried about you. So because of that I'm looking after you." Cooper said as he picked her up and placed her back in the chair. Picking up a slice of pizza, placing it on the plate. He held it out towards his girlfriend who just ignored her. "Take the plate, Rachel." A demand fell through his gritted teeth only to have her shake her head. "Take it." He thrusted the plate towards her once again only to have her once again shake her head in protest.

"Damn it!" He yelled before throwing the plate across the room, watching it shatter against the wall before falling to the floor in pieces. "What do you want me to do? Not come around? Not feed you? Force it down your throat? What do you want me to do?" He yelled at his girlfriend who just sat in the chair, her attention towards the window once again with what seemed to be a bored expression on her face.

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want!" Cooper yelled, grabbing his jacket that he had discarded earlier off the couch. "I'm leaving." He huffed out while pulling out his jacket, before heading towards the front door. Slamming it behind him, signaling his exit from the house.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered to the empty room as her eyes continued to stare blankly out the window.

* * *

_Today is  
Today is  
Today is quiet in my town  
Today is  
Oh, Today is  
Today is quiet in my town _

"_Hey, aren't you supposed to be getting some sleep?" Rachel asked as opened her front door, letting the bubbly brunette in. "You have to leave early in the morning."_

_Shrugging as she fell onto the couch, "I needed to talk to someone." Brooke said as she looked up at her best friend._

_Laughing softly, "What about Lucas or Haley?" Rachel said as she sat down next to her._

"_Rachel." Brooke said sternly, showing the read head that she was serious and if she wasn't talking to Haley about something this serious then it wasn't good._

"_Okay, talk to me." Rachel said, rubbing her friend's shoulder gently._

"_Have you ever gotten a feeling that your time here is short but you know that if you were to tell someone that you felt that way that they would probably send you to the loony bin without a second thought?"_

_Tilting her head, "Okay, I must've missed the beginning of this conversation. Start over, please." Rachel told her._

_Sighing, "I know you make fun of the bond that Haley and I have, the way that we can sense when something's going to happen." Brooke paused as she chewed on her bottom lip momentarily before continuing, "Rachel, if anything happens to me you'd take care of everyone- right?"_

"_Okay, this isn't funny anymore. You aren't making any sense and you're scaring me." The red head told her, grabbing her hand._

"_I have this feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen." Brooke shared softly, looking at her friend waiting for her reaction._

"_Okay." Tucking her hair behind her ear, "Well, have you talked to Haley about it?"_

_Shaking her head, "Not really. I tried to ask her how she felt about the trip but she's focused on Nathan which I understand. It's why I didn't spend anytime with Lucas today, I needed to focus on what I felt and this trip feels bad- and that makes me sound like a voodoo witch, doesn't it?"_

_Laughing, "A little bit." Her smile instantly fell from her lips as a serious expression replaced it. "If it feels bad then why are you going?"_

"_Even if Haley's distracted, she'd let me know if something felt off. I'm chalking it up to nerves and leaving it at that." Brooke told her._

"_Then why'd you come over here at one in the morning when you're supposed to be sleeping if everything's okay?" Rachel questioned, knowing that this feeling was truly bothering Brooke._

"_For you to tell me that it's just nerves and that I just need to get my ass in bed before going on an amazing road trip to see a spectacular fashion show and head back home without any problem." Brooke stated what she wanted the red head to tell her._

"_Okay. I can tell you that but do you want me to?" Rachel asked._

_Changing her position on the couch so that she was laying down, she lay her head on her friend's leg. "Just tell me that I'm scared for no reason." She said in a shaky voice._

_Running her fingers through her friend's hair, "Brooke..." She began before pausing. "You've never been wrong when you felt something, have you?" Rachel asked hearing the brunette respond with a 'no'. "Then don't go."_

"_I have to, I made a promise and I can't freak Haley out now." Brooke shared softly. "Just promise me that you'll take care of everyone if anything happens."_

_Shaking her head, "Brooke, I-"_

_Sitting up slightly and looking at her friend, "Promise me, Rachel. Please." Brooke begged softly, looking at her friend with wide eyes._

_Letting out a sigh, "Okay, I promise." She said, before pulling her friend into a tight hug._

* * *

_Oh, somebody say something  
Somebody say something  
Somebody say something to me  
Oh, someday say something  
Someday say something  
Someday say something _

_Cause I can't take this silence anymore  
Anymore_

Getting up from the chair, Rachel abandon the blanket and headed over to the food. Placing the Chinese take out boxes on top of the pizza box, she took it towards the kitchen and placed it in the fridge. Placing her hands on the counter, she supported herself while letting out a shaky breath. Hating the silence of the large house that engulfed her when she was alone.

She just couldn't get the last real conversation she had with Brooke out of her head. Maybe if she had just told Brooke that she needed to stay home, she would've listened. Instead of just telling her what she wanted to hear, she would still be alive. Haley would still be alive, but she didn't. Rachel just thought that Brooke was overreacting so she just brushed it off just like Brooke had as if it was nothing serious. It was all her fault that she had just buried two of her best friends. It was _all_ her fault.

Pushing herself off the counter, she headed upstairs towards the bathroom. Stripping all her clothes off, she turned the hot water on with a slight hint of cold water. Pulling back the curtain, she stepped into the shower and let the scalding hot water scald her skin. Laying her hands on the shower wall in front of her, she let the water fall down over her face. Wanting the water to wash away everything that she was feeling. Letting her head fall down, she let out a strangled sob before it came out full force.

Slowly crumbling to the shower floor, she brought her legs up to her chest while wrapping her arms securely around her knees. Letting the sobs and tears fall from her mouth and eyes. She just wanted the pain and guilt to go away, she couldn't take it anymore. It hurt just too damn much.

* * *

_Today is  
Today is  
Today is quiet in my town  
Today is  
Oh, Today is  
Today is quiet in my town_

_It was all her fault._ That was the main though swirling around the blonde's mind. Flipping through her sketches, she let out a shaky sigh as she paused on one of Brooke and Haley. It seemed like just yesterday the Davis twins were happy and alive, now they were just gone. Slamming her sketch book closed, she roughly pulled her messy head of curls into a ponytail. Walking into her bathroom, she looked at her reflection. Barely recognizing herself, from the puffy red eyes from all the crying to the paleness of her face from not being able to get more than ten minutes of sleep.

Being jolted awake as the car wreck over took her dreams and turned it into a horrible nightmare of a memory. Tears streaming down her face as she remembered seeing an unmoving Brooke and Haley lying in the hospital beds with no signs of life. An image that made the blonde sick to her stomach and would be forever imprinted in her brain.

Seeing it every time she closed her eyes, every time she walked back the Davis Twin's old lockers that had a memorial surrounding them. Every time she got in her car to go somewhere, she was haunted by the memory of Brooke and Haley. She usually ended up walking and that led to thinking. Mostly about the person that hit them.

If she had seen the asshole that had ran the red light, she would've easily sped up and got out of the way. Or maybe if she had seen that he wasn't slowing down then Peyton would've waited at a green light for him to pass. There were too many 'could have's and 'what if's that plagued the blonde's mind daily.

Closing her eyes, she let out a shaky breath before she opened her eyes and her breath was stolen away from her. _"It's your fault, y'know?"_ The voice spoke, causing the blonde to slowly turn around- so sure that was she hallucinating. "You aren't real." Peyton said.

A simple shrug from the figure, _"Then she isn't real either."_ The figure pointed their finger towards a different figure who was residing on her toilet.

"Brooke?" Peyton gasped out with wide open eyes, taking in her lost friend's appearance. She was dressed in a simple black dress but she looked ghost white.

"_The one and only._" The brunette said while she crossed her legs, placing her elbow on her knee. Holding her chin with her palm.

"Why are you here?" Peyton asked, glancing between the two.

Another shrug, _"Usually ghosts are here to help...or to make your life a living hell. Your pick."_ She told Peyton.

"_Oh, Haley. Stop being so morbid."_ Brooke chastised the honey blonde.

"You aren't real." Peyton muttered softly to herself. "You aren't real. You aren't real. You aren't real." She repeated.

_"That's not a very nice thing to say, Sawyer."_ Haley said with a cluck of her tongue.

"Leave me alone!" Peyton yelled as she slammed her eyes shut and covered her ears with her hands, shaking her head as she willed the ghosts to disappear. Opening her eyes slowly, she realized that she was once again alone.

Shaking her head, she realized that she needed to get out of the house before she suffocated or went crazy. Flipping off her bathroom light, she shakily snatched a jacket from the end of her bed. Slipping it on, she headed downstairs and out of the house. Pulling the jacket tightly around her body, she began walking down the sidewalk. Towards a place that she hoped would be able to give her some kind of peace if only for a few moments.

* * *

_Oooo, Today I heard the sound of birds and I wish that I was anywhere but here _

Stepping off the porch of his girlfriend's house, he shoved his hands in his pocket as he began walking down the sidewalk. Twenty minutes later he found himself at a place he hadn't been to since they all had gone to prom. Trudging through the sand, Cooper paused a few feet away from the water and took in a deep breath through his nose. Smelling salt water and feeling the cold air hit his lungs harshly but he welcome the pain, at least he was feeling something other than anger.

Looking up towards the gray sky, he watch as the seagulls flew above the water and squawking at one another. Closing his eyes for a moment as he imagined that he was somewhere else before he turned his attention back towards the ocean. "Brooke? Haley?" Cooper said softly. "I don't know if you guys can hear me but I like to think that you can." Pinching the bride of his nose before he continued.

"I really need your help here, I don't know what I'm doing. Rachel won't talk to me, which is usually a miracle within itself." He let out a bitter laugh. "But given the current situation, I'd give anything for her to say something- _anything_. I don't know how to help her because I know that she misses you. They miss you." He shared.

"_I_ miss you" He clarified as he wiped the tears that had snuck their way down each of his cheeks as he sunk slowly down to the sand on his knees. "Both of you would know how to deal with this better than any of us, obviously." Cooper said as he felt back into the sand so that he was sitting. "As stupid as this sounds, just please give me a sign or something that everything will be okay. That everyone will get through this and that I won't completely lose my girlfriend- I can't lose anyone else." He confessed softly.

"Just _please _give me a sign." Cooper begged as he cradled his face in his hands and began silently crying, wanting to just feel better. To be able to mark a day on his calendar where his girlfriend would kiss him back and tell him that she loved him too. Where his cousins would respond to him with more than just grunts and shrugs. He just wanted it to go to where everything was better.

* * *

_It's too quiet, too quiet  
It's too quiet, too quiet  
It's too quiet  
It's too quiet  
It's just too quiet_

Slowly making her way through the sand towards the figure that was sitting down, pausing as she heard him talking. Figuring that he knew that she was behind him until she realized that he didn't. She quietly listened to him, "...that everyone will get through this and that I won't completely lose my girlfriend- I can't lose anyone else." The red head heard him say. "Just _please_ give me a sign." Rachel heard him beg and it utterly broke her heart.

Walking the last few steps, she knelt down towards him. "You aren't going to lose me." She said, startling him.

Quickly wiping his tears, he looked over at his girlfriend. "What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked by her appearance. She had showered and changed into clothes other than pajamas and she had left the house without him forcing her to, like he does when they have to go to school.

"I missed you." She shared with a simple shrug.

Letting out a breath, "God, I missed you too." Cupping her face, "I've missed you so damn much." Leaning in towards her, he placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away and laying his forehead against hers while looking into her eyes.

"Thank you. I know I haven't been the best company lately but thank you for being here for me." She told him. "I don't what I would've done without you." Tears quickly building up in her eyes, "Don't leave me, okay?" Her voice cracking.

"That won't ever happen, baby. I promise." Cooper said as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his arms in a deep embrace. "I love you and I will always protect you."

Gripping his shoulders tightly as she buried her face in his neck, "I love you, too." She sobbed out as she clung to him even tighter.

Rubbing circles up and down her back gently, "I'm right here." He said soothingly. "Everything will get better." Continuing to comfort her until her cries subsided.

* * *

_Well It's too quiet  
It's too quiet  
It's too quiet  
It's too quiet  
It's too quiet  
It's too quiet  
in this town, in here, in here, in here,  
It's too quiet in my town_

Before she knew it, Peyton was standing outside the Davis' house or... what used to be the Davis' house. Shoving her hands into her jacket pockets and stared at the red door that seemed to be less bright than it used to be. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a tall brunette and blonde exiting the front door. Waving slightly at the pair as they walked towards her.

Waving back at her, he shoved his hands in his pocket as he looked towards his brother. The three of them standing in silent as they looked at one another, having no words for the past month that could make the situation better and not wanting to bother with small talk.

"Beach?" Peyton offered quietly as she watched Nathan look over at Lucas before the brunette nodded his head and they began walking with her.

Watching the curly blonde beside him, shivering slightly with the cold air breezing around them. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "Thanks." Peyton said as she slipped her arms through the large sleeves of the jacket.

"Yeah." Nathan replied, shoving his hands back into his pocket. Nudging his brother in the shoulder to see if he was doing okay. Lucas had been quiet since they had left the house and he just wanted to make sure that he was crawling back into his hole.

Nudging his brother back, Lucas continued walking down the sidewalk. He finally let the reality of the situation set in his head and it gave him a lot to think about. It also made the ache in his chest larger than it was before. Knowing that Brooke was truly gone was the hardest thing that he'd have to do- every day for the _rest_ of his life. Exactly like Nathan, Rachel, Cooper, Peyton and everyone else would do.

The thing was, Lucas knew he didn't feel half as bad as Dan and Deb Scott did. Losing a girlfriend was one thing, no matter how in love with them you are. Losing a child is something no parent should ever have to do.

* * *

_Today is  
Today is  
__Today is quiet in my town  
Today is  
Today is  
__Today is too quiet in my town, Oh  
Today is  
Today is _

Leaning back into his chest, "How is everyone else?" Rachel asked softly.

Laying his chin on her shoulder while wrapping his arms around the front of her body and bringing her closer to him. Finally getting just a piece of what his girlfriend used to be like was so refreshing to him that he didn't feel like letting it go so quickly. "Uncle Keith is worried about Nathan, he's not acting like everything is okay but he's doing everything normally but is just quiet." Cooper shared. "And Lucas... I think that Aunt Karen might send him to our grandparents to get away from everything. He needs a break." He probably needed help but no one would say that out loud, especially since it had only been a month since the funeral. They would probably giving Lucas more time before doing anything drastic. "I haven't really gotten to talk to Peyton, we should-"

"There they are." Rachel said, nodding down the beach to the group of three that were slowly making their way towards them. "What do you think they're doing here?"

Turning his attention towards his cousins and friend, "The same thing we are. Trying to make sense of it all." Cooper spoke softly as he nodded towards the group, getting two nods and a small wave in return. Lucas sat down next to him while Nathan sat on his other side.

"Hey." Rachel said softly towards the curly blonde who gave her a small polite smile before sitting down next to Nathan.

"We're healing." Cooper whispered into his girlfriend's ear who just nodded at his statement. And it was true, it took a lot for all of them to come out to the beach which happened to Haley and Brooke's favorite spot no matter what month of the year it was. It took a lot to deal with the death of the girls and it took a lot to keep moving on because they _were_ still alive but as long as they had one another to lean on they could make it through. Slowly but surely they would all survive this tragedy, together.

_Today is quiet in my town _

* * *

_A/N: Civil Twilight- Quiet In My Town is the song. I hope I wrote the characters justice, it's hard to write grieving, denial, and guilt which are the two main things I think people deal with when it comes to death and losing someone. I was going to fast forward a little bit but if you guys want more of the grieving and the aftermath just let me know, I want to please my readers._


	20. Not giving up, Just giving in

A/n- Enjoy!

* * *

Four months had past and as much as nothing changed, it was still completely different. Cooper, Nathan, and Lucas had resumed playing basketball, since it was their Senior year and their last year to play as Ravens.

Rachel and Peyton resumed cheering, the two of them taking over the positions of co-captains. Making sure to embroider a 'B' and 'H' on every cheer uniform. Deciding to do as well as they thought Brooke and Haley would in leading the squad.

Nathan and Lucas still had a hard time looking at the sidelines and not seeing Haley and Brooke cheering them on.

They still missed the girls terribly but the brothers had slowly learned how to miss them. Yet still be able to function, slowly. There were days when it wasn't a walk in the park but it was easier. Then there were other days where Nathan didn't want to get out of bed and Lucas didn't want to move away from Brooke's locker.

Except now they had one another to lean on and talk to. Along with the fact that Peyton, Rachel and Cooper were there for them, even Bevin and Skillz if they really needed them. Lucas and Nathan believed that it wasn't for their friends that had slowly begun saving them, that they would've slowly drowned in grief and misery.

Lucas still refused to visit Brooke's grave, anytime someone brought up the brunette usually resulted in the blonde locking himself in his room for a few hours until Rachel would coax him out. The red head and the brooding blonde had slowly become best friends, sharing a bond that no one understood (including Cooper) but respecting it completely.

Nathan seemed to be accepting of Haley's death, at least in public. As soon as he closed his bedroom door, he completely broke down. It wasn't fair, he had already lost his parents. Why did he have to lose her too? When would he stop losing people in his life? It was Peyton that surprisingly pulled him out of the dark, especially since it seemed like she was going through her own misery. She made sure that he was dealing with it the right way and not burying it beneath him.

Rachel and Cooper seemed to back to their old selves, completely inseparable. Except they would lay everything out on the table. What they were feeling or thinking. Whether it was the fact that Rachel wanted to slap the girl that Cooper borrowed a pencil from or that Cooper was scared that he wouldn't be drafted into the NBA. They were stronger now and more in love than ever, something that they cherished everyday- finally realizing that life was too short and could be taken away at any moment.

* * *

"So... we haven't done this in a while." Cooper said, trying to find a comfortable topic for the four of them.

Taking a drink of his water, "Yeah, it has been a while. I don't even remember the last time we got the entire gang together." Skillz added, immediately wishing he hadn't when he realized that they last time everyone was together was the funeral and that was something they didn't speak of or bring up. He had just done both.

"Uhm...Rachel." Bevin spoke up, trying to get the conversation topic changed. "Do you think we'll make it to the classic this year?"

"I'd like to think so." Rachel spoke. "With Peyton's taste in music and my ability to have everyone look good, I think there's a good chance that we could win the classic." The girls falling into their own comfortable conversation.

"Whitey says that he's going to have some scout's come to the next few games. You up for that?" Cooper asked.

"Well, you know a brother's gonna get on the basketball team just on looks alone." Skillz joked as he ran his hand over his bald head, causing Cooper and him to begin laughing. The two of them falling into their own conversation, just like old times.

* * *

Letting out a ragged breath as he placed his hands on his knees and leaned over. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he pushed himself back up into an upright position. Grabbing another basketball off the rack, he began dribbling it back down the court. Jumping off the court, he slammed the ball through the net before falling back down onto the court.

"You alright?" A voice asked, causing the blonde to turn towards the gym doors.

Picking up the ball, "I'm doing okay, just practicing." The blonde replied as he began dribbling the ball as he walked towards his friends. "Aren't you supposed to be at a dinner or something?"

"Yeah, we go back a while ago. It's almost eleven, I was driving home and saw your car." Skillz said, "Figured I'd stop in and check on you."

Tucking the ball under his arm, "I'm doing okay, Skillz." Lucas reiterated. "You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do, Cooper has Rachel and Nathan has Peyton. I'm worried that you are going to fall back into a dark hole because you really don't have anyone." Skillz said.

"I'm fine, really." The blonde told him.

"Whatever you say." Skillz stated, raising his hands up in the air as if he was surrendering. "Just know that when you want to talk, I'm here."

Looking at his friend for a moment, Lucas took the ball and turned his back on Skillz. Turning his attention back to his practicing, ignoring his friend who shook his head in disappointment before leaving.

* * *

It was, December, the last month of the year and the girls had just gotten back from the cheer classic where they took first place in the competition. Along with Rachel getting a trophy for original choreography, which gave her a sense of an accomplishment since she had beat out Claire Young and she remembered how much Brooke used to dislike her. With the last few games of the basketball season coming up soon, the court was being used now more than ever.

Flipping off the lights as he walked out of his office, he walked towards the court where he saw one of his players moving up and down the court. "Scott!" The coach yelled out, making the blonde drop the basketball he had just picked up.

"Yeah, Coach?" Lucas asked, grabbing a towel and wiping down his face.

Walking towards him, "It's almost midnight and you need to head home." Whitey told him. "It's game day tomorrow and I have some Scouts coming in. You need to rest up."

"Where from?" The blonde asked, taking a greedy gulp from his water bottle.

"University of North Carolina, Duke, Louisville, and a few others because most of the players are seniors. Since I know some of the boys want to stay in the same state and some of them don't."

"Any pro scouts from New York?" Lucas asked hopefully. When he found out that Whitey was calling in scouts, Lucas had all but begged his coach to call in his New York favors- wanting to pass the whole college experience and get straight into the game he loved.

"I have one for New York Knicks. He's coming for you just as I promised." Whitey said with a smile before it turned into a frown. "I'm worried about you, Lucas."

"Why?" Lucas questioned, confused as to what he had done to concern Whitey.

"You've been practicing until midnight or later for the past month." He reminded him. "Even though I know you give your all at practice, you keep giving and usually that would impress me but given your situation, I'm more worried."

"My situation?" The blonde echoed.

Sighing, "You lost someone close to you and I remember how much of a zombie you were." Whitey shared. "You lost one dream and now you're pouring yourself into a different dream."

"Coach, I don't want to talk about this. I'm fine." He repeated, for what seemed like the three millionth time in the past month.

"Lucas, you've been doing great these past few months." Whitey complimented him. "Except, Rachel came and talk to me. She told me a couple things-"

"I don't want to talk about _that_." Lucas gritted out as he began packing up his basketball bag. "Or the other thing."

Placing his hand on the young blonde's shoulder making him pause his actions, "I think you need to, son. It doesn't have to be me or any of your friends or even your parents. Maybe someone professional." Whitey suggested.

"Whitey, I'm fine." Lucas said calmly as he slung his bag onto his shoulder. "I have my friends and my family and my basketball. Thanks for your help, I'll see you tomorrow." Ending the conversation as he left the gymnasium.

* * *

Looking up from the book she was currently engrossed in as she heard the front door open, "You're home awfully late, Bryan." She said from the chair she was sitting in.

Nodding his head as he slipped off his jacket, "I'm sorry, Camilla." He apologized, kissing her forehead gently before taking a seat on the couch next to her. "I was trying to talk to Lucas."

Placing a bookmark on her current page, she closed the book and turned her attention towards her husband. "How'd that go?"

Rubbing his eyes, "He won't talk about it." Whitey shared. "I know that something's bothering him especially since Rachel Gatina asked me to talk to him because she told me that he hasn't even been to the grave since the funeral." He gulped as he still taking the loss, of his two favorite girls that he saw as grandchildren, harder than anything else.

Looking over at her husband with sympathetic eyes, she gently took his hand into her own. "It's okay to feel sad, Bryan. You know that." Camilla spoke softly.

Nodding his head as he looked over at his wife, "I know. I'm just worried about Lucas. He doesn't really have anyone to lean on like the others do."

A small smile formed on the older woman's lips, "Well I think that's wrong." Her husband looked up at her with confusion written on his face. "He has you." She clarified. "He isn't alone because he has you and maybe he doesn't want to talk about it right now but he will. And when he does, I know that you'll be right there with ears willing to listen."

"How do you know me so well?" He chuckled lightly.

Smiling as she stood up from her chair, "I do know a few things about you, Whitey Durham." Camilla spoke confidently.

Standing up from the couch, he began following her to the bedroom. "That do you, Camilla Durham, that you do."

* * *

Groaning as he heard his alarm go off, he slammed the snooze button before pulling the blanket over his head and going back to sleep. For about five minutes before his brother came bursting through the bedroom door, "Let's go little brother. We have scouts coming today and your lazy ass has to practice."

"No, we have to rest before the game." Nathan spoke from underneath his covers. "Go back to bed. It's five in the morning, Luke."

Tugging on the blanket, "Come on, Nate." Tugging on the blankets even more, only to have the brunette tighten his grip. "Cooper's supposed to practice with us." Attempting to coax his brother out of bed.

"Nope, he spent the night at Rachel's." The brunette informed the blonde. "So, I'm staying in bed. Practice by yourself." He grumbled, feeling his brother release his blanket.

"Fine." Lucas relented as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Grabbing his basketball, he quietly made his way downstairs and outside towards the river court.

Groaning as he heard the front door shut, he tossed the blanket off of him. Grabbing his cell phone from his night stand, he dialed a number and brought the phone up to his ear. "Coop- yeah I know it's early man. Believe me, I know." Nathan sighed as he climbed out of bed and began getting dressed. "He's at the river court. Yeah, I'll pick you up in ten."

Ten minutes later, Nathan was pulling in front of Rachel's house to pick up a tired looking Cooper from the front porch. "You're lucky that you didn't wake up Rachel, that woman is crazy when she doesn't get her sleep." Cooper said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"I know." Nathan said as he pulled away from the house and began driving to the river court. "I wouldn't have called but he didn't get home until after midnight and was up at five this morning ready to go."

Sighing, "I really wish that he'd talk to someone." Cooper sighed. "When Rach talks to him, she says that it's a one sided conversation. He listens but won't contribute."

"Just give him time." Nathan reiterated what everyone else had told him. "I mean, Bevin has Skillz. You have Rachel and I have-"

"Peyton." Cooper finished with a smirk as his cousin parked his car and shut it off. "What's going on with that, anyway?"

Shrugging, "She's been there for me. I've been there for her." Nathan said. "She's been strong for me when I can't be and I've been her shoulder when she feels like blaming herself for the asshole that hit them." Pausing before looking over at his cousin, "She makes me happy."

Patting his cousins shoulder, "That's good, Nate. I'm glad." Cooper said with a smile before they climbed out of the car.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucas asked, pulling out his ear buds from his ear. "I thought you guys were sleeping."

"Well we decided that you couldn't get all the glory for looking good at the game tonight." Nathan joked as he picked up the basketball.

"You think you're the only one looking for a scholarship?" Cooper teased as he and Nathan began practicing their three point shots, not noticing the nervous chuckle that came from the blonde. Lucas had yet to share with anyone, but Whitey, that he was planning on deferring college and going straight into the NBA.

"Well, then let's get you pathetic excuses some scholarships." Lucas said as the three of them began practicing.

* * *

Groaning from his aching muscles, he walked into the house and up the stairs. Stopping at the first door, Nathan smiled as he saw the curly blonde balled up in her blanket. Slowly walking towards the bed, he lowered himself onto the mattress. Brushing her hair out of her face, he leaned down and kissed her nose. "Wake up beautiful."

Humming softly as her eyes fluttered open, "Hmm... this is a good way to wake up." She said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" Burying her face into the pillow before she looked up at the brunette.

"Had an early practice with the guys, decided that I was going to take you to school." Nathan informed her. "It's always good for the co-captain of the basketball team to be seen with the sexy co-captain of the cheer leading squad."

Smirking, "You keep up all this sweet talk and I just might have to keep you around." Peyton said as she looked up at him.

"Well that's a good thing." Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Come on, time to get ready for school. I'll make you some breakfast." He said before climbing out of bed and disappearing back down the stairs.

Laughing happily to herself, it faded quickly once she sat up and saw someone sitting on the edge of her bed. "Hi, Haley." She spoke softly.

Tilting her head as she looked at the blonde, "_He used to do the same thing for me, except he'd usually sleep with me first. Well actually make love to me, just to make sure I knew._" The honey blonde shared causing the curly blonde to cringe.

"So it's bitchy Haley today." Peyton stated as she climbed out of the bed and headed into her bathroom. Shedding her clothes, turning on the water and climbed into the shower.

"_Haley, we aren't here anymore. Stop being a bitch and apologize._" Brooke spoke up from the other side of the shower curtain.

Sighing, "_I'm sorry, Peyton._" Haley spoke. "_I shouldn't be mad that he's moved on or that you're with him._"

"_Besides you can't blame a girl for reaping the benefits of being alive. I remember Lucas' tongue... hmm..."_ Brooke moaned happily.

"_Can you not talk about you and Lucas sleeping together? I walked in on it once and now I'm scarred for life._"

"_You were scarred for life, now you're scarred for afterlife._" Brooke corrected her sister.

"_Ha ha, you think you're so funny but you actually aren't._" Haley told her.

"You guys make it impossible to relax. Now move, I have to get ready- it's game day." Peyton said as she climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

"_Oh, I miss game day. Hairspray, face paint, new sneakers._" Brooke sighed happily as if it was the greatest thing on Earth.

"_I don't, if I remember correctly if everything wasn't perfect you were a bitch._" Haley reminded her.

"_Well I don't see what's so hard about remembering a few steps to a song._" The brunette shrugged before watching the curly blonde put on her make up. "_Don't put the 'R' on until the game or you'll smudge it_."

Nodding her head as she smiled sadly, "I remember." Peyton spoke softly as she put down her eyeshadow and turned towards the twins. "I really wish you guys were here." She shared.

"_We're always there, Sawyer._" Haley said, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder and Peyton could almost feel it at least that's what she told herself.

Smiling, "_You can't get rid of the Davis twins._" Brooke said with a giggle, while placing her hand on Peyton's other shoulder. "_We love you, Peyton._"

"You've never said that before." A frown on the blonde's lips as she finally took in their appearance. Elegant white dresses with matching white heels and their hair looked utterly perfect. "What's going on?"

"_Time to meet Heath Ledger._" Haley said with a grim smile. "_We're leaving, Peyton._"

"But you'll come back and annoy me like you always do." Peyton attempted to add on.

Shaking her head, "_You're happy, Peyton._" Brooke reminded her. "Y_ou don't need to carry the guilt or us around with you anymore. That's what we were waiting for._"

"I don't want to lose you guys." Peyton told him.

"_You already did._" Haley stated before she and Brooke pulled her into a hug. "_Be happy, Peyton._"

Closing her eyes as she hugged them back, "For you, I will." She whispered before opening her eyes and realizing that she was hugging herself. Letting out a shaky sigh, she closed her eyes once more. "I'll miss you guys." She whispered.

"Peyton! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Nathan yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back before a small smile came across her lips when she realized that the girls were right. She _was_ happy.

* * *

"What's got you all smiles and giggles, Blondie?" Rachel asked, looping her arm through her friends.

Shrugging her shoulders, "Just a good day, I think." Peyton replied as the pair walked down the hallway.

"Oh, does it have to do with a certain brunette you showed up with this morning?" The red head questioned.

A small blush over took her cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about." Peyton said, not looking at her friend.

"So, are you two dating or what?" Rachel wondered as they continued walking through the hallways.

"I...I don't know." Peyton replied as they stopped at her locker. And that was the truth, they were hanging out with one another. Acting like a couple but neither of them had paused to put a label on what they were doing.

"Well no matter what it is, I'm glad for the two of you." Rachel said softly as she squeezed her friend's shoulder. "It's good to see the two of you happy."

"Thanks, Rachel." Peyton told her sincerely before watching the red head off towards her boyfriend.

* * *

"Hey sexy." Rachel said as she gently tugged on Cooper's tie and kissed him. "I missed you this morning."

Kissing her back, he placed his hands on her waist. "Sorry baby. Nathan and I met up with Lucas at the river court. Nathan was kind of worried about him."

Frowning, "What happened?" Rachel asked, suddenly worried.

"He's been practicing really late. Last night he didn't come home until after midnight and then was up at five, all ready to go." Cooper shared.

Sighing, "Did you guys mention it to him this morning?" Rachel questioned.

Shaking his head, "No, we just wanted to get his mind off of whatever is bothering him." Cooper told her.

Slapping his arm lightly, "Cooper, if you don't ask him what's wrong then he'll bury it so deep within himself that when all of it finally bubbles to the surface... He could collapse, Cooper."

"What does that mean?"

"You remember how he was when Brooke first died?" Rachel asked as Cooper nodded his head. "The false hope that she would come back to him, like he was in his own world?" Again, Cooper nodded. "It would be like that except worse. We would lose him completely."

"Okay." Leaning down he kissed her forehead. "I'll talk to him." Cupping her face, he gently ran his thumb across her chin. "I promise, I'll talk to him and get this all straightened out."

"Thank you." Leaning up, she caught his lips with her own and placed a deep kiss on his lips. Loving him more and more with how much he listened to her and took her feelings into consideration-even with his own family.

* * *

"Hey Coop." Lucas asked, _The Winter of Discontent _in his hands. "I thought you and Rachel left for your free period since lunch was right after it." Marking the page before closing his book.

"Yeah, we decided to stay on campus since it's game day and all." Cooper said, taking a seat at the library table across from his cousin.

"Okay, what's going on?" Lucas questioned.

"Nathan said you didn't come home until after midnight but that you were up early this morning." Cooper told him.

"Yeah, extra practice. What's wrong with that?" Wondering what his cousin was trying to get at.

"That's all you've been doing outside school, Lucas." Cooper said. "After practice, you'll stay longer. You barely sleep before you're up again and practicing even more. We're all worried about you."

Sighing, "It has nothing to do with _her_." Lucas spoke softly, only being able to say Brooke's name on a good day and apparently this wasn't a good day.

"Then what _does_ it have to do with?" Cooper wondered.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, the exhaustion somewhat catching up with him. "I didn't want to tell anyone until after the game when I knew what was going on." He let out a breath. "Okay, when I found out that Whitey was calling some scouts out to watch the game I asked him a favor."

"And what favor would that be?" Leaning on the table towards Lucas.

"I asked if he knew any professional scouts from New York. He said yes and called in two, they're coming out tonight." Lucas shared. "And if they like me, they'll draft me after my Senior year."

"L-Lucas, that's great- that's incredible!" Cooper exclaimed as the two stood up and Cooper pulled him into a hug. "Wait, what about college?" Pulling away and looking at the blonde.

"That's why I wanted to wait until after I knew. If they draft me then I'll defer college." Lucas told him.

"You know that Nathan isn't going to like that and neither will your parents." Cooper reminded him.

"I know but I'm already eighteen and once I graduate it'll be my decision." Lucas said as he grabbed his backpack and book off the table. "Besides, you know that the older you are when you join the NBA the less time you're able to play. I want to live my dream for as long as I can." Lucas patted Cooper on his shoulder. "I'll see you at the game tonight."

* * *

"And here we are at the last game of the season. If we win, our next game will be the State Championship held in Charlotte against the Oak Lake Pioneers in two weeks." Mouth announced from his booth as the team continued warming up. "I don't know about any of you but I can feel the determination in the air and you can see it written all over the players faces." He continued announcing.

"Ravens!" Whitey yelled earning the players attention as they stopped warming up and went over to the bench towards their coach. "I know there's a lot riding on this game but win or lose I will be proud of all of you." Whitey shared, giving a pointed look at Lucas who was too busying looking at the Scouts at the top of the stands. "I know a lot of you are itching to impress the scouts but I just want you to focus on playing the game. Most of you are Seniors and this will be your last time playing on this court, I want you to enjoy it."

Nodding their heads, "Okay. Come on guys, Raven's on three." Cooper said as they all brought their hands to the center of the group. "One, two, three! Ravens!"

Hearing the buzzer go off, "Okay, Nathan, Lucas, Skillz, Cooper, and David- go!" Whitey said as the five players walked onto the court.

"You ready to do this, little brother?" Lucas asked as he tucked his shirt into his shorts.

Nodding his head as he brought arm across his chest in a stretch, "Let's show them how it's done, big brother."

"Ready?" The referee asked Lucas and the opposing player who were standing mid court, to which they both nodded. Watching the ball get tossed up into the air, Lucas immediately jumped for it and hit it towards Cooper who caught it and began dribbling down the court.

Jogging up the court, "I'm open!" Lucas yelled towards his cousin who glanced around before tossing him the ball. Catching the ball, he immediately put up the shot and watched as it swished through the net. "Yes." He said quietly to himself already knowing that it was going to be a good game just as the other team caught the ball and began dribbling it down towards the other net.

* * *

"There's seven seconds left on the clock." Mouth announced as he narrated the scene before him. "Nathan Scott has the ball, four seconds left. He puts up the shot and it bounces off the rim... What's this? Lucas Scott comes out of no where... and slams the ball down the net!" The buzzer rang through the gym, signaling the end of the game.

"Ravens win! Ravens win!" Mouth yelled into the speaker as the crowd erupted into cheers. "The Tree Hill Ravens have won the game! We're going to the state championship!"

"Nathan!" Peyton yelled as she moved through the crowd towards the brunette. "This is amazing!" Launching herself into her arms.

Smiling as he gently cupped her face, "Thank you for sharing this with me." Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

"Rachel!" Cooper yelled as he saw the red head running towards him.

Laughing as she threw herself into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "We won!" She exclaimed as Cooper spun her around.

"Yeah, we did." Leaning up, he captured her lips with his own in a deep kiss. Lacing his fingers through her red locks as he deepened the kiss anymore.

Looking around the gym he felt a sense of accomplishment, they had won and were going to the state championship for his senior year. The scouts that had come to watch him were currently talking to Whitey, he felt like he was on top of the world.

* * *

"Lucas!" Whitey yelled before ushering the blonde towards the pair.

Wiping sweat off his brow, he headed towards his coach and the man standing next to him. "Yeah, coach?" Lucas asked.

"This is Nick Malone, a scout for the New York Nicks. Seems like you made an impression." Whitey shared with a smug smile on his lips.

"You sure did." Nick spoke up . "I've seen a lot of high school boys play with skill but I've never seen someone so young play with so much passion for the game." He said looking at Lucas.

"It's something I love so I pour my heart and soul into it." He spoke proudly with a smile before it faltered as he remembered that's how he was in his relationship with Brooke.

"Well I think that's exactly what the Knicks are looking for." Nick responded with a smile, gaining the blonde's attention once again. "Lucas, you have a great deal of talent and a lot more potential than other players I've seen that are older."

"Thank you, sir." Lucas smiled.

"I understand that you want to finish your Senior year and then go into basketball?" Nick questioned.

Nodding his head, "Yes, sir." Lucas answered. "I also plan on doing some on line college courses, since basketball won't last forever."

"That's smart, Lucas. We like to have smart athletes, not just talented ones." Nick pulled out his card and handed it over to Lucas. "Here's my card, call my secretary and we'll make arrangements for you in New York. I'll see you at the end of May for summer practice." A smile on the scout's face, "Welcome to the team, Lucas Scott." Nick said, shaking Lucas' hand.

"You made a good call with this one, Bryan. It was good to see you." Nick said before exiting the gym.

Glancing down at the card in his hand, "Coach, what...what just happened?" Lucas asked slowly, not once taking his eyes off the card.

"Son, you just got recruited into the NBA." Whitey answered with a smile on his face as he slapped his hand on the blonde's shoulder happily.

"Holy shit." Lucas muttered to himself.

* * *

"Who are those guys that Luke is talking to?" Nathan asked as he slung his bag onto his shoulder as he held the locker room door open for his cousin.

Glancing over towards his other cousin, a small smile came across his lips as he realized that Lucas was talking to the scouts. Immediately wiping the smile off his face, "I don't know but it seems important so let's no interrupt." Cooper lied easily, remembering that it was Lucas' news to tell- especially since Cooper didn't know if they had recruited Lucas or not.

"Okay." Nathan said as he glanced over at his brother again. "Wow." Nathan said as he blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"'Wow' what?" Cooper asked.

"He's smiling." The brunette shared as he nodded in his brother's direction. "I haven't seen him really smile in a while." Nathan said as they exited the gym.

"Well if anyone deserves to smile, it's Lucas." Cooper told him.

"You're right about that." Nathan agreed.

"Who knows, maybe we're finally putting ourselves back together." Cooper said as he clapped his cousin on the back as they walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

Dropping his gym bag at the end of his bed, he quickly shed his clothes off. Leaving him in a pair of briefs, grabbing the card from his side pocket. He stared at it once more with a smile on his lips, placing the card carefully on his night stand before pushing himself off the comfortable mattress.

Turning off his bedroom light, he fell onto his bed once again and let out a satisfied groan as he buried his face deeper. Finally being able to take a break since what he was working towards finally happened. State Championship was two weeks away, giving him time to relax and rest.

Pulling the blanket over his body, he buried himself even further into the mattress and fell into a well deserved slumber and a long awaited dream.

_Fluttering his eyes open, he heard seagulls __squawking in the distance. The hot sun beating down on his skin, letting out an irritated grunt. "Not again." Bringing the sunglasses off of his eyes, he placed them on top of his head and began looking around._

"_I figured you'd be happy to see me." A raspy voice said, sending shivers down the blonde's back._

_Turning around, he took in a sharp breath as he took in the sight before him. "I am, but after the last time-"_

_Shaking her head as she cut him off, "This is a good visit, Lucas." She told him as she began slowly walking towards him. _

_Feeling a jump in his chest, "God, I am still so in love with you, Brooke. I always will be." Raising his hand, he gently cupped her face as he let out a shaky breath when he realized that he could feel her. "You make it so hard for me to move on. I still feel you." _

"_I know." Placing her hand on top of his, "I didn't want to make you sad." She spoke sadly. "I can leave if you want, if that'll make it easier."_

_Looking into her hazel eyes, he moved his other hand up to her face so that he was cradling her head, "Don't do that." He whispered. "I just forgot what it was like to miss you, I bury myself so deep in basketball so I forget and then I start to forget that you're gone and then now-"_

"_I'm here for as long as you want me, broody." She spoke softly._

_Slowly leaning down towards her, he felt himself shiver once again as he felt her warm breath hit his face. "Don't leave me." He quietly begged._

_Wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you, Lucas." Pushing herself up, she closed the gap between them and kissed him softly._

_Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her body flush against his while deepening the kiss. Pouring every moment of missing her into the kiss, slowly pulling her down into the sand with him. Laying her on her back, he moved his hand up her side and laced his fingers through her hair. _

_Running his tongue across the part of her lips, seeking entrance into her warm mouth. Slowly massaging his tongue against hers, while her hands ran slowly up and down his back. Breathing in deeply through his nose as he continued to kiss her, not wanting to part from her just yet. He broke the kiss and began peppering kisses along her jawline. _

"_Lucas..." He heard the brunette beneath him moan, causing him to pull away and look down at her. "What?" She asked softly, chewing on her bottom lip nervously as she awaited his response._

"_I love you. That's all." The blonde told her with a sincere smile across his lips. "I have something to tell you." Running his fingertips along the frame of her face. "I'm moving to New York after graduation."_

"_I'm so proud of you. You know that, right?"_

_Nodding his head, "I know." He replied. "I just wish that you were here to share it with me."_

"_I know." She echoed. "Just because I'm not there, doesn't mean I'm not with you." Running her thumb across his chest over his heart. "Now tell me what you really want to tell me."_

"_I got recruited into the NBA and all I can think about is being terrified to go into the same city that you died in." He confessed._

"_That doesn't mean that you can't make any good memories there." She told him. "You, Lucas Scott, are going to conquer the world someday. I just know it."_

"_You saved my world, Brooke Davis." He whispered before leaning down and seizing her lips once again._

* * *

A/N- I apologize for the lack of basketball, I just wasn't feeling it this chapter. I also hate to say this but I think I might put all my other stories on hiatus until I finish this one. Just writing future chapters to give you faster updates has just inspired me to keep writing and my main focus has fell onto this story because of that fact. I'll probably update the others sporadically but as of now all of them (except this one) are on hiatus.


	21. Tell me I'm crazy, it just might save me

A/N:Enjoy

* * *

"So...I was thinking of asking Peyton to prom. I know it's a few months away but I should probably ask her soon." Nathan said, kicking the sand softly as he walked next to his brother.

"You mean with the way that you two have been attached at the hip all year, basically already dating since you haven't even looked at another girl but her and you haven't asked her to prom yet?" Lucas joked, earning a shove in the shoulder from his brother. "Nate." He said as he stopped walking and looked over at his brother.

"What?" Nathan asked as he looked over at the sandy blonde.

"You do know that if you move on... it doesn't mean you love _her_ any less." Lucas spoke softly.

Sighing, "I know, I just don't want to forget her." Nathan confessed. That was his biggest fear, that he would start forgetting Haley. Her favorite color or favorite song or what she smelt like. He never wanted to forget anything about her.

"You won't." Lucas stated sternly. "She's always going to be in your heart but maybe you should let someone else in it?" Nodding behind his brother.

Turning around, a smile immediately found his lips as he saw a curly blonde headed towards them. "I think I'm falling in love with her, Luke." Nathan shared softly.

A smile tugged on the blonde's lips, "Tell _her_ that, not me." Lucas said, pushing his brother gently on the back as he watched him head towards Peyton. Feeling a sense of happiness as he saw his brother finally letting himself become happy again.

* * *

"Hey there gorgeous." Peyton said, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. "I didn't interrupt, did I?" Looking over his shoulder to see his blonde brother walking away from them.

Shaking his head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Nope, just wasting time until you got here." Nathan shared.

"Okay, well is he okay to find a ride home?" Placing her arm around his waist, she began walking with him towards her car.

"He drove here. He sometimes comes here to think." Pulling away from the curly blonde, he leaned against her car. "So I have a question to ask you."

Tilting her head as she looked over at him, "Go for it." Peyton said.

"How would feel about me escorting you to prom?" He asked before he silently held his breath.

Looking at him before a small smile came across her face, "I'd love you too!" The blonde said as she launched herself into his arms. "Oh, I thought you were wanting to skip it so that's why you hadn't asked."

Chuckling as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Nope, just wondering how to ask you but Lucas said that I should just ask you."

Nodding her head, "I'm glad that he gave you that advice." Peyton spoke with a smile. "Are you sure you want to go? If you want to skip it then we can."

Smiling as he cupped her face, "I want to go...with you." He spoke softly, leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

Laying in bed with her head resting on his chest, she let out a sigh of contentment. "So I think I'm going to wear red to prom." Rachel shared.

"Why red?" Cooper asked, letting Rachel feel the rumble of his voice against her ear.

"Brooke's favorite color was red." She spoke softly as she looked up at her boyfriend.

A small smile came across his lips, "I think that's a great idea, baby." Placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Is it still okay to miss her everyday?" Rachel questioned. "I mean, when I'm having a really good day or a really bad day, I still go to call her to get her input or just to tell her. I dial her number and as my thumb is hovering over the call button, then I remember." She confessed in a soft voice.

"You can always call me." Looking down at his girlfriend, who angled her head and looked up at him.

"Okay." She said as a smile appeared on her lips. "I will." Turning her body over, she crawled up his body and straddled his lap.

"Hey baby." A smirk on Cooper's lips as he looked up at the red head. Ghosting his fingertips over her jawline and down her neck. "You always taste so good, I love sucking on your neck." He whispered huskily.

Moaning her approval as she felt a chilling arousal run up her spine. "Less talking, more doing." She murmured.

* * *

Letting out a deep breath, he felt the door shut behind him with a loud echoing bang as he took in the scene before him. This gym looked bigger than the one back home, maybe it was the fact that it was a college gymnasium. Yet Lucas knew that it was because it was where they were playing the state championship.

They had lost one game too many last season, Lucas had a feeling that it was because all the main players were distracted by certain cheerleaders. This season was different, at least for Lucas it was. Basketball was his main focus, pretty much his _only_ focus.

Walking around the gym, he inhaled deeply as he looked around the gym once more with a smile appearing on his face. "This is for you, pretty girl." Lucas spoke softly to himself.

* * *

Slipping on his jersey, he looked over at his brother with a smile. "You ready to show the Oak Lake Pioneers how to play the game?"

Smirking as he slipped on his wrist band over his right wrist, "You know it, little brother." The blonde responded with a smile. "Cooper, you ready?"

"To get a scholarship and prove that I'm better than you losers?" The dirty blonde asked.

Rolling his eyes, "No, that'll be me." Nathan shared.

Shaking his head as he remained mute, knowing sooner or later he'd have to tell Nathan and his parents that he was recruited for the NBA. Yet he was taking his time because he was still wrapping his own mind around the idea that it was true.

"It'll be neither of you if you stay here instead of warming up." Skillz spoke up causing Lucas to laugh as he put two wristbands securely around his wrists.

"Right behind you, oh captain my captain." Cooper teased as he adjusted his shorts and began following Skillz and Lucas out of the locker room, with Nathan right behind him.

"Come on guys!" Lucas yelled as he grabbed a ball from the rack. "Layups!" He hollered out while heading towards the basket and tossing the ball to his brother. "Start!" Watching as Nathan did a layup, catching the ball and throwing it to another player as he repeated the same action.

* * *

Coming up the the blonde's side, he placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's good when something you love heals you, isn't it?" He questioned.

Nodding his head, "I thought you were crazy when you told me that it could heal me...but once I got past the trying to bury myself in it. You were right coach, so thank you."

"You've done a great job this season, I'm proud of you." Whitey told him.

Turning his attention to his coach, "Thanks, Whitey. That really means a lot to me. I'm just glad that I could get you this far since you're retiring this year." Lucas spoke.

Nodding his head as he glanced out at the team that was still warming up, "I think it's the perfect way to leave. Even if we don't win this, we got this far and that is something in my thirty years of coaching that I will be forever proud of." Whitey reassured him with a squeeze of his shoulder. "Get them rounded up will ya? Ms. Gatina apparently has a problem with some of my plays."

Laughing, "You're still letting her look at them?" Lucas asked, still not believing that his coach's right hand was the head cheerleader.

Shrugging his shoulders, "What can I say, she knows what she's doing." Whitey said before grabbing his clipboard off the bench and heading towards the squad where the red head was giving instructions.

"Ravens!" Lucas yelled as he motioned for them to stop warming up and form a circle around him. "Okay, this is the state championship and I know since most of us are seniors that we want to win, right?" Earning nods from whole team, even the non seniors. "Well, coach wants this more and I say that since he's retiring that he go out with a bang. Everyone agree?" Once again earning nods from the whole team. "Good."

"Alright." Whitey said as he placed his clipboard underneath his arm and looked at the boys that he had watched grown over the past three years. "I'm not one to get sappy but I just want to let you boys know that I am proud of all of you. I couldn't have asked for a better team, you guys have worked hard to get here and I know that you have given it your all. You are the best team that I have ever coached." Whitey continued as he let out a shaky breath, glancing up to see his wife in the stands causing a smile to come across his lips.

"I know that all of you think that basketball is everything, that this court is everything. I used to think the same thing." He shared, glancing at the Scott brothers hoping that they were paying special attention to what he was saying. "Then I was reminded by someone special that it's who is waiting for you once you leave the court. Just make sure that you don't make it your everything. Find a balance." He ordered them.

"Enough with my wisdom." Causing the team to chuckle softly. "No matter what the outcome is, you all are winners in my book." He finished, hearing the buzzer go off, announcing the beginning of the game. "Hands in, give it your all boys." He said, that's all that he would be asking of them. To go their hardest in their last high school game.

"RAVENS!" They yelled in unison before scattering towards the bench and towards the court.

"You ready?" Lucas asked as his brother and cousin stood on his sides.

Bumping Lucas' fist, "You know it." Cooper replied.

"Let's make 'em proud." Nathan said while also bumping his brother's fist.

Going up to the half court mark, Lucas took his stance while shaking the opposing team's players hand. Watching as the ref tossed the ball up, Lucas jumped up and swatted the ball towards his half of the court. Where Skillz was waiting, taking the ball he dribbled it down the court before throwing up a shot.

Seeing the ball through the net, Lucas fisted his hand in triumph. Seeing the three points go up on the board before quickly focusing back on the game. He had a feeling that this game was theirs to take.

* * *

Placing his hands on his knees as he continued to breathe heavily. Nathan slowly brought himself to a standing position, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his wristband. Glancing at the clock seeing that there was fifteen seconds left and they were tied at 86. Nodding his head as he took the ball from the referee, he glanced over at his brother who was waiting on the other side of the court. Seeing a familiar look in his eyes, tossing the ball into play towards Cooper.

Cooper dribbled the ball, before glancing over at his brunette cousin and gave him the ball before he got back on defense.

Heading towards his basket, he went to put up a two point shot only to have a player from the opposing team knock it out of his hands and begin dribbling it down the court- the opposite way.

"Damn it!" Nathan cursed as he began jogging after him, seeing his brother directly behind him.

Seeing the player go up for a lay up, Lucas quickly cut in front of him and stole the ball as it was flying through the air. Seeing there was only five seconds left on the clock and they'd be going into overtime anyways, Lucas brought his hand back and chucked the ball towards their basket at the other end of the court just as the buzzer rang through his ears.

Everyone watched as the ball sailed through the air, before it fell right through the hoop. Suddenly cheering erupted throughout the gymnasium, Lucas began cheering before launching himself into his brothers arms before Cooper joined in and the three fell to the ground. With the rest of the team piling on top of them in midst of the celebration.

"Get off!" Lucas said while laughing as everyone began climbing off of the group to stand up to go celebrate with everyone else.

"Nathan!" Peyton yelled as she launched herself into his arms and hugged him fiercely. "Congratulations."

Smiling as he hugged her tightly, "Thank you." He murmured in response.

"Coop!" Rachel squealed as she ran into his arms, feeling him pick her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Tucking her red locks behind her ear, Cooper rubbed his thumb along her jawline. "Hey baby." He greeted happily.

"Hey State Champ." Leaning down, she pressed her lips against his as she felt his lips smirk against his before he reciprocated the kiss.

Smiling as he looked around at the cheerleaders and basketball players celebrating along with their classmates and parents. Whitey felt a sense of accomplishment, they had won the state championship. Feeling someone place their hand on his shoulder, he turned around and chuckled. "Nice shot, Lucas."

Shrugging as he stood next to his coach, "We said that we were going to win." The blonde shared as he brought the basketball from behind his back. "Figured that you deserved this more than anybody else. Thank you." Lucas spoke sternly and sincerely.

"You're welcome, son." Whitey replied softly, licking his lips as he looked down at the basketball. Never feeling more proud than he did in this exact moment.

"You aren't gonna cry...are you coach?" Lucas asked cautiously. That wasn't his intention, he just wanted to give back at least a little bit of something that the coach had given him the past year.

Shaking his head as he blinked his eyes a few times, "No, thank you for this." He spoke gruffly as he looked back up at the blonde.

"Anytime." Lucas replied before pulling Whitey into a strong hug. "Thank you for never giving up on me." He told him.

Pausing for a moment before he hugged the young blonde back, patting his back gently. "I would've never given up on you." Whitey reassured him.

* * *

Smiling as he fell onto his bed, things were great. They had just won the state championship, Whitey told him that Duke was interested in him and he was going to prom with his girlfriend, Peyton. He was happy.

At least that's what he told himself, the smile slowly fading from his face. He reached his hand underneath his pillow and pulled out a picture. Holding the picture above his head, Nathan let out a sad sigh as he ran his thumb over Haley's face. "I miss you." He whispered before kissing the picture and placing is securely underneath his pillow once more before drifting off to sleep.

_Hearing a resounding thumping a few feet away from him, "Lucas, shut up. We won the state championship, enough with the practice." Nathan groaned out._

"_Well I know I have semi blonde hair but being compared to your brother is a little weird." A familiar voice stated, causing the brunette's eyes to shoot up and take in his surroundings. Making him realize that he wasn't in bed, he was actually laying in the grass in between the river and the basketball court._

"_Haley?"_

_A smile appeared on her face as she twirled the basketball around in her hands, "Miss me?" She asked._

_Pushing himself off the ground, he slowly began taking steps towards the honey blonde hair. "What are you- how are you here?"_

"_Well it's been a while since the two of us have talked." Haley answered with a shrug as she tossed him the basketball. "Want to play some horse?"_

_Gripping the basketball, "Not really." He responded, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that she was here. "What are you doing here?" Ignoring her question._

_Taking a seat on the picnic bench as she looked at him, "So you guys won state championship? That's crazy, I bet that was an amazing game."_

"_It was pretty intense." Nathan said, easing himself into the conversation as he took a seat next to her._

_Nodding her head, "So how are you and Peyton?"_

"_This is sort of an awkward topic." Nathan responded as he looked out at the water._

"_What? Talking about your current girlfriend with your dead ex-girlfriend?"_

_Cringing as he kept his attention towards the water, "Yeah." He relented._

"_Well...does she make you happy?" Haley questioned._

"_She helps numb the pain." Nathan answered honestly, knowing that he sounded like an ass but it was true. Being with Peyton distracted him from the horrible reality that the girl he was utterly in love with was gone._

_"She helps me miss you just a little less each day." Nathan shared. "She's my pain pill."_

_Tilting her head as she looked up at him, "You know you can always be in love with me, right?" Haley asked._

_Laughing slightly, "I know." Nodding his head, "I just have to get to a point where I can love you but not feel this gut wrenching pain every time I think of you."_

"_This could be a start." Leaning over, she pressed her lips against his. "Closure." She murmured, causing him to deepen the kiss._

_Wrapping his arms around her waist, he tugged her body closer before breaking the kiss. "I love you." He spoke softly as he looked down into eyes._

"_I know." She said with a smile, running her fingertips slowly down the frame of his face. "You'll be okay."_

"_How do you know?" Nathan asked, sadness washing over him as he suddenly remembered that this was a dream._

"_I just do." Haley shared, kissing his cheek softly. "I love you, Nathan Scott." She whispered as he closed his eyes and revealed in the closeness._

* * *

Senior Prom had arrived quickly. Too quickly if you asked some people.

Adjusting his bow tie, the blonde let out a sigh. He really didn't know why he was going, he didn't even have a date and was going to be the fifth wheel. He knew that it was because Rachel had guilted him into it, she said that since it was his last prom that he needed to go and that if he really wanted a date that she would find him one. They both knew that he didn't want one.

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you ready yet?!"

"I'm coming!" Lucas yelled back as he looked at himself one more time. Glancing at the picture that hung in the corner of his mirror. It was of him and Brooke from Junior prom. "I won't be a stick in the mud...for you." He whispered as he closed his eyes before he looked at the picture once more before heading downstairs.

"Let's get this show on the road." Lucas announced as he headed down the stairs, taking the necessary pictures for his parents before he, Rachel, Cooper, Nathan and Peyton piled into their limo.

"Are you all ready to have some fun?" Rachel asked as she pulled out a bottle of champagne from the cooler. "I figured that since it's senior prom," ripping off the foil and popping the cork. "We should go out with a bang."

"Nice idea, Rach." Nathan said as he began handing out the glasses.

"What should we toast to?" Peyton asked as Rachel began filling up each of their glasses.

Glancing around the limo, "Friends." Cooper said, gaining everyone's attention. "We've been through a lot together, especially this past year." Pausing for a moment, "Graduation's coming up and I know that most of us are going in different directions but I want us to promise to keep in touch with one another. That at least once a year no matter where we are that we'll all come back home." Seeing everyone nod their heads and murmur their agreement.

Nodding his head, "To Friends." He toasted, all of them echoing before taking a drink.

* * *

"What're you doing out here all by your lonesome?" Rachel questioned as she held her dress and walked towards the blonde who was sitting at the beginning of the steps facing the ocean. He had been mostly quiet throughout prom. Only dancing when she dragged him out onto the floor, didn't even last a full slow dance before he would excuse himself to go outside. She knew that it was hard for him but she knew that he needed to go to this. He needed to prove to himself that he could do things on his own or just with his friends.

"Thinking." He replied softly as he felt her take a seat next to him.

Sitting in silence for a few moments, "Do you remember?" Rachel asked.

Chuckling, "What we were doing at prom last year?" Lucas finished before nodding his head. "At this same beach house where they wanted to do endless hours of karaoke."

Smiling brightly before it slowly began fading away, "I go to call her sometimes." She confessed, causing the brooding blonde to look over at her. "I dial her number and then I remember."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I drive by her house... at least four times a day. I sit across the street and just wait for her to come out the front door." Lucas shared.

"We're gonna be okay, right?" She asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Letting out a breath, "I think we're getting there." He responded, dropping a kiss on the red head's forehead. "You look really nice in red." He commented on her dress.

"Brooke." She said softly, earning a nod from the blonde who understood.

Licking his lips, "I really haven't said it, but thank you."

"For what?" She asked as she pulled away from him slightly and looked at the blonde.

"Being there for me." He told her as he continued to look out at the ocean. "After a while, everyone just assumed that I was doing okay. Except you, you kept pushing your way into my life and making sure that I was okay. You helped me put myself back together."

"I just did what I know Brooke would've done." Rachel confessed.

Squeezing her gently as he brought her closer, "It's exactly what she would've done." He said softly with a smile on his lips. "Thanks for pushing, Rachel."

"Anytime." The red head replied with a smile as she nudged him side.

* * *

"What's going on with you?" Nathan asked, he noticed that after prom his brother had been quiet which wasn't completely out of character but he also knew his brother.

A small smirk appeared on his lips as he realized that his brother knew him too well- sometimes, "I wanted to wait until after prom, especially since I have to tell mom and dad but I guess now's a good time as any." Lucas let out a sigh.

"Luke, what is it?"

Turning towards his brother, "I got drafted." Lucas told him. "The New York Knicks want me and I accepted. I start training two weeks after graduation." He let out a laugh.

"You're in the NBA?" Nathan questioned to which his brother nodded. "Dude, you're in the NBA!" Nathan yelled excitedly before pulling his brother into a hug. "That's amazing." He said as he broke the hug. "Wait, why didn't you tell me?"

Sighing as he rubbed his face, "It wasn't a for sure thing, Nate. If I didn't get drafted then I didn't want anyone to look at me with pity because I didn't make it. I'll tell you the same thing I told Cooper-"

"Wait, Cooper knew about this before me?" Nathan questioned, wondering if he was so wrapped up in his own little world that he didn't realize what was going on with his own brother.

"He _asked _Nathan." Lucas told him simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "Look I'll tell you the same thing that I told Cooper, that the older you are when you join the NBA, the less time you're able to play. I want to live my dream for as long as I can. I've already lost one dream, Nathan. I don't know if I can lose another one." Pushing himself off the deck railing. "I'm sorry if you're mad at me but it _is_ my decision, Nate. I figured you'd at least to pretend to be happy for me. Besides, I thought you'd be happy going to Duke with Peyton- I didn't think it'd matter." The blonde shrugged before heading inside, leaving his brother outside with a confused expression on his face.

* * *

"What's wrong, Nate?" The curly blonde asked as she slid the side door closed behind her. She noticed that Lucas had come inside without him and after ten minutes of staring at the door with Nathan in sight she got worried.

Leaning his forearm on the railing as he looked out at the waves of the ocean crashing against the rocks, "I'm so sick of losing people." He muttered, with only confused Peyton.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, "Talk to me." She urged him.

Glancing at his girlfriend before turning his attention back down to his hands, "Lucas got drafted into the NBA. He's leaving after graduation. Cooper and Rachel are leaving for the summer before college to travel. I'm just sick of everyone leaving." He told her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She reminded him.

"Is it crazy that I thought that nothing would change?" Nathan asked softly. "I mean this year has been hell. I just thought that we were done going through changes."

Rubbing his back gently, "I know it's been a tough year but I'm sure that Lucas is just doing what he thinks is best for him and you need to be supportive of that." Peyton told him.

Looking at the blonde once again, "I love you." Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I know I don't say it that often but I do." Placing his forehead against the side of her head.

"I love you too." She said as she leaned into his touch. "Why don't we go upstairs?" She suggested.

Nodding his head, "Okay. I'm really glad that we're going to college together." He said as he followed her inside. "I would've been lost this year."

Walking up the stairs as she led him to the bedroom, "Well I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen." Closing the door behind them as she watched him sit on the the edge of the bed. "Want to know something else I'm here for?"

"What's that?" Nathan questioned curiously as he watched his girlfriend walk towards him before crawling on top of him and straddle his lap.

"To make sure you have a stress reliever." Peyton whispered into his ear as she began kissing his neck.

Smirking, "Oh, because I'm so stressed right now." He joked before flipping them over so he was hovering over her. "I wonder who could help me with that?"

"I wonder." The curly blonde beneath him joked before he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

* * *

A/N-:) Hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize for it being so short but I wanted to post something and I was tired of opening this chapter only to close it without being finished. Next one will be long since I haven't really started the writing part of it, just the ideas written down.

I feel like I've gotten rid of Mouth and I kind of have, didn't mean to toss him aside like that but writing him is a lot harder than I imagined so I apologize.

I also wanted the winning shot to be awesome, so here's the link to show you exactly what I was trying to describe. /watch?v=aJuE7SxQ9iM


	22. This is gonna get better

A/N-I have a feeling that I'll be focusing more on this story than the others, just to let you guys know now. I know it sucks, believe me I know but I want to get at least one story finished within the next couple months. Especially since I have other stories that I haven't shared with you yet. I've been trying to bust this chapter out for the past three hours and I finally finished it! Yes! On top of uploading a B/L video to my youtube account, I'm feeling so accomplished! Thank you for the reviews. :)

* * *

"Hey Coop." Pressing a kiss to his lips before taking a seat next to him. "Hey Luke." Looking at the blonde basketball player that was sitting across from her.

"Hey." Lucas grunted back as he kept his head buried in his book.

"What's wrong with him?" Rachel asked while she stole a fry off her boyfriend's plate.

Looking up at his cousin before turning his attention to his girlfriend, "Nathan is still giving him the cold shoulder." Cooper informed her.

"Really? It's been three weeks since prom, you'd think that he would let it go and be happy for you." Rachel said as she looked over at the blonde.

Scoffing, "You're funny." Lucas said as he closed his book and looked up at his two friends. "He seems to think that I'm betraying him. I thought that I'd at least have one person in my corner when I talked to my parents but whatever, I'm gonna go to the library. I'll see you guys later." He told them before gathering his things and walking off towards the school.

"So what's up Nathan's ass?" Rachel asked.

Sighing, "Nathan and Lucas have never been apart. Even before Nathan's parents died, they were attached at the hip like they actually were brothers. I guess you could say that their each others safety nets and Lucas leaving is taking Nathan's safety net away."

Placing her elbow on the table, she held her chin in her palm. "So what's Peyton then?" Rachel inquired.

"I would guess a pain pill." Cooper said, bracing himself for a hit from his girlfriend only to slowly realize that he didn't get one. "Why aren't you hitting me?"

"Why would I hit you?" She questioned.

"Because I called your friend a pain pill, basically implying that he's using her." Cooper spelled out for her.

Licking her lips, "Well I could hit you but then you'd have to hit me too for being a hypocrite because I think the same thing." Rachel confessed. "He accepted Haley's death but he never dealt with that pain. He just jumped into Peyton's bed."

"You noticed that too?" Cooper said.

Letting out a breath, "He was smiling again. Laughing again, I didn't realize how much I really missed it until Peyton told him something stupid that made him laugh. I didn't want it to go away." She shared as she began fidgeting with her boyfriend's fingers. "Does that make me a bad friend?"

Shaking his head, "No, neither of us are bad friends. We wanted him to feel better and Peyton did that for him. I was worried about you and you were worried about Lucas. Neither of us had time to worry about Peyton or Nathan but they had each other." He reassured her.

Nodding her head, "We should probably talk to Nathan though. It's his brother, he should support him no matter what." Rachel reminded him.

"Okay." Bringing her hands up to his mouth, he gently kissed each of her palms. "We'll talk to him after school, I promise."

"Thank you." Rachel said as she leaned into his chest, feeling him brush his lips against her forehead.

* * *

"Hey asshat." Rachel greeted the brunette as soon as he walked out of the gym.

Turning around, "Asshat?" He echoed.

"Well I figured since you were treating your brother like shit, you deserved a good name to go with it." She told him.

Sighing, "Rachel, I really don't want to hear it. Okay?" Nathan bit out slightly.

"Well I didn't really ask for your opinion. All I know is that you're going to stand there and listen to me." Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest showing that she was serious.

"Fine." Nathan relented. "Go for it." Leaning up against the side of the building as he waited for her to continue.

"He found something that he loves and that makes him happy. After the year he's had, I think he deserves that more than anybody." Rachel said.

"I've had a hell of a year too, alright?" Nathan said as if she needed to be reminded.

"We all did. Especially Lucas, he had no one. I had Cooper and you had Peyton. Lucas was by himself except for the times that I had to push my way in just to make sure he wasn't completely lost." Rachel confessed to him. "After you got swept up in Peyton, Lucas started slowly fading away. And you didn't even realize it, your own brother."

Opening his mouth to object but fell short as silence engulfed the pair. Realizing that Rachel was right, once he had found solace with Peyton he ignored his own brother. "You're right." Nathan said softly.

Walking up to him, she gently rubbed his arm. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Nate. I just wanted you to see that you need to be happy and supportive of your brother. Not shut him out because you think he's being selfish." Rachel clarified for him.

Giving her a soft smile before pulling her into a tight hug, "Thanks, Red. I don't know what I'd do without you." Nathan told her sincerely.

"Be utterly lost." She teased. "Now get out of here and go talk to your brother." Pushing him gently in the direction of the parking lot.

"You got it." The brunette replied before he took off jogging towards the parking lot.

Hearing the gym door swing open, Rachel turned around to see her boyfriend walking towards her. "You ready to go?" She questioned.

"I thought you wanted to talk to Nate first." Cooper said while wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Nodding her head, "I already did." She informed him as they began walking to his car only to have him stop the both of them.

"What'd you say to him, Rach?" Cooper asked, worried that she had gone overboard.

"Don't worry, there was no screaming and I just told him what he needed to hear." Rachel said as she tugged on his shirt and continued walking towards his car.

"Good girl." He said, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Knocking on his brother's open bedroom door, "Can I talk to you?" He asked as he saw the blonde sitting on

Sighing as he closed his book and placed it beside him, "About what?" Lucas questioned.

"Rachel talked to me." The brunette shared.

"Congratulations?" The blonde rebutted, not sure what his brother was trying to get at.

Walking into the bedroom, he took a seat on the edge of his brother's bed. "I've been an ass."

Chuckling, "If one conversation with Rachel brought that to your attention I'd hate to see what happened if she wrote you a long letter." The blonde joked.

"I'd probably go to church a lot more." Nathan said as he paused and thought about.

"Yeah, I think that's true for anyone who talks to Rachel." Lucas spoke up. "It's nice to know that she can still scare you though." He teased.

Shoving his brother's leg, "I'm being serious, Luke. I've been an ass. I've been so wrapped up in Peyton that I haven't really paid more than half attention to anything else." Nathan said.

Crossing his legs and sitting up more, "Nathan, I'm glad you're happy. That's what I wanted for you after what happened. For you to be happy. I just thought that you'd want the same thing for me." Lucas shared.

"And I do, of course I do. I was just so caught off guard." Nathan began. "Obviously I wouldn't have been if I was paying more attention to you. I'm sorry- so try it again...You had something you wanted to tell me?"

Shaking his head, "Yeah. I wanted to wait but I need someone on my side when I tell mom and dad." Pausing for a moment. "I got drafted to the New York Knicks. I fly out two weeks after graduation."

"Lucas, that's amazing!" Nathan said sincerely. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks man, it's still kind of unreal to me. I mean I got the email with all the information, my flight's confirmed and... I'm going to be a New York Knick." Lucas said with awe in his voice.

His smile faltering slightly, "How do you think mom and dad are going to take it?" Nathan asked, bringing Lucas down from cloud nine.

Rubbing his eyes, "I don't know. I've gone over at least a hundred different scenarios in my head. Mostly I'm worried about mom's reaction. It's going to be hard to get her to understand that this is good for me, it's what I need." Lucas said softly. "I know it won't help that I've been putting it off so much."

"Yeah, if Brooke were here-" Nathan immediately cut himself off. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He apologized.

"It's fine." Lucas told him. "If Brooke was here she'd nag me until I told mom or go tell mom herself." A small laugh fell from his lips. "I was thinking that I'd tell them tonight at dinner. I mean graduation is less than two weeks away."

"I think that'd be best. Get that out of the way or you could wait and call her from the plane?" Nathan suggested. "It might be safer."

"That's crossed my mind a few times but it's mom." Lucas concluded. "If I'm going to be making decisions like a man well I should probably start acting like one, don't you think?"

"I think you're already there, big brother." Nathan spoke proudly.

Nodding his head in agreement, "I think that you're right." He said as he held out his hand towards his brother. "Are you ready for an interesting dinner?"

Looking down at his brother's hand before grabbing it with his own. He looked back up at his brother, "Bring it on, through thick and thin." Nathan promised.

* * *

Watching her two boys move their food around on their plates, she knew that was something was up and would give them a few more minutes until she called them out on it. Her husband wasn't much help, he was about as observant as a football spectator at a cricket game.

Taking a bite of his mashed potatoes as he felt his wife's eyes burn the side of his face. He wasn't as clueless as he let on. He knew something was up with his two boys, they were oddly quiet and Nathan kept staring at Lucas expectantly. While Lucas stared at his food as if it had all the answers to life. He'd give them until dessert before he opened his mouth.

Shoveling more green beans into his mouth, Nathan let out a heavy breath through his nose. His mouth was sore from the huge amounts of food he had been pushing into his mouth. Yet he knew that if his mouth was free that he'd blurt out Lucas' secret and it wasn't his place. He'd continue eating even if it was making him sick to his stomach.

He could feel three pairs of eyes on him and he knew that he needed to say something. Yet he couldn't, he didn't know how to start and he was scared. He wanted his parents to support him but he had a feeling that only his dad would be while his mom would be disappointed that he hadn't discussed it with her first. Letting out a breath as he set his fork down and looked up, "I need to talk to you guys about something." Lucas spoke.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Nathan exclaimed as he dropped his silverware down with a clang and pushed his plate away from him.

"Nathan!" Karen chastised him.

Swallowing the last bit of food in his mouth, "What? Mom, I'm sorry but I'm stuffed and my jaw hurts." Nathan pouted. "I think I have a tummy ache." He said in a child like voice, hoping to appeal to his mother's soft side.

Immediately her facial features softened, "Okay, well let your brother share his news then you can lay down and we'll see what we can do for your stomach." Karen told him.

"Thanks, mom." Nathan smiled, winking at his brother showing him that he had buttered up their mother so that she was in a good mood.

"Well as you know, graduation is two weeks away." Lucas began, feeling his leg began shaking beneath the table. "You guys wanted us to have our future plans settled before then because you wanted us out by the end of the summer so we wouldn't keep procrastinating."

"Lucas, you're rambling." Keith spoke up. "What's going on? Have you made some future plans that you would like to share with us?" Hoping to help direct his son to the point.

Sighing, "The last game before the state championship, Whitey had some scouts come out to watch us. Obviously, I mean that's how Nathan got his scholarship to Duke." Lucas reminded them.

Reaching over the table, Karen gently placed her hand on top of her son's. "We'll support you with whatever decision you make, you know that." Squeezing his hand gently.

"I leave two weeks after graduation for New York where I'll be the newest player for the New York Knicks." Lucas said in one breath as he looked between his mom and dad, waiting for their reactions.

"Lucas, that's great! Congrats son!" "No, you're not." Keith and Karen spoke at the same time.

All three males turned their attention to the female sitting at the table. "Nathan, why don't we see if we can find something for your stomach?" Keith suggested as they stood from the table, both of them knowing this couldn't end well.

"My son is not moving hundreds of miles and hours away by himself." Karen said as she stood up and began clearing the table, signaling the end of the conversation.

Only Lucas was giving up some easily as he stood up and followed her into the kitchen. "Mom, I love you and I know that you've always known what's best for me. Except right now-"

"I know what's best for you _always_." She said as she placed the dishes into the sink and looked over at him. "You don't get to make this decision without talking to me first, without discussing every detail."

Sighing as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Mom, I'm eighteen years old. I'm not a little kid anymore, I know what's best for me because it's my life." Looking down at his mom, "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or undermine you but I've already decided what I'm doing."

"You're just going to leave?" Karen questioned. "Where are you staying? What about money? What about getting there? What about-"

"Mom." Lucas said sternly. "You didn't raise an idiot. I have everything sorted out and I have three tickets for you guys to come visit me in July once everything has calmed down."

"You've thought this through haven't you?" Karen questioned.

Nodding his head, "It's what I want mom." Lucas said as he removed his hands from her shoulders and let them fall to his sides. "For once I'm doing something for me and it's something that makes me happy." Lucas shared.

"You're happy?" Karen asked, seeing her son nod in response. "And there's no way I can change your mind?"

Chuckling, "No, mom. You can't change my mind." Lucas told her with a soft smile.

"Okay, but I expect a phone call everyday and you better be in bed at a reasonable time." Karen began setting out rules. "And if I see even a glimpse of your blonde hair in one of those tabloid magazines, so help me I will be on the first flight out there to drag you home by the ear. Are we clear?"

Wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her in for a hug, "I love you too, mom." Lucas said as he felt her arms wrapping around his torso.

"I'm proud of you." Karen said as she pulled away and looked up at him. "You're growing into a respectable man."

"I was raised right." He reminded her before hugging her once again. "You guys can come in now!" Lucas yelled out, seeing his dad and brother slowly stick their heads in the kitchen.

"Is it safe?" Nathan asked as he followed his father into the kitchen.

Nodding his head, "Yeah, she came around." Lucas announced.

"Now we can really celebrate." Nathan said while wrapping his arms around his brother and father. "Group hug!" He cheered, causing the rest of them to laugh but hug him back.

* * *

"You're telling me that Aunt Karen agreed to it?" Cooper asked as the three of them waited in line to pick up the caps and gowns.

"Yeah, I talked to her about it and once I proved to her that I had thought it through." Lucas shared.

"Yeah and there wasn't really any yelling. Just her stern voice, but that's easy to change into a soft voice." Nathan piped in.

Laughing, "We would know. How many times did we get out being grounded because she wasn't yelling yet?" Lucas said, nudging his brothers shoulder.

"So you're really leaving?" Cooper asked, he knew he was one of the first people that his cousin had told. Yet there was something about Lucas actually leaving.

Nodding his head, "Yeah, got a little over two weeks left. I mean graduation is in two days." Lucas said as if any of them needed to be reminded.

"Yeah, it's just crazy. I mean didn't you just tell me?" Cooper said with a forced chuckle.

Tilting his head as he looked at his cousin, "You alright, man?" Nathan questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cooper looked at the two. "Okay, it's not like I'm not excited for you. It's just been us for so long ever since I moved back. It's just going to be weird to not have you around." Patting Lucas' shoulder.

"I'm just a phone call away, Coop." Lucas reassured him. "Stop acting like it's the end of the world."

Laughing, "Way to ruin a moment." Cooper joked, feeling the seriousness of the situation immediately fade away. "Now do we want to have a good bye bash or not?"

"Knowing your girlfriend, I'm sure she's already planned one." Nathan spoke up as they moved towards the table.

"Names?" The secretary asked.

"Nathan and Lucas Scott. Cooper Lee." Nathan spoke up.

"And Rachel Gatina." Cooper added.

Laughing, "Whipped much." Nathan teased.

"Is Peyton okay with you picking up your gown but not hers?" Cooper questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Peyton Sawyer." Nathan muttered as the secretary began handing them their gowns.

Chuckling, "Yeah, let's talk about who's whipped." Lucas said as he took his gown and thanked the woman. "Where are the girls anyway?"

"Rachel is attempting to find the so called perfect dress to go underneath the gown." Cooper said as they walked down the hallway towards the parking lot. Seeing as they didn't have any mandatory classes to go to. They had already taken all their finals and just showed up to school if they got too bored at home.

"Peyton's talking to her teachers about setting up college classes over the summer or not." Nathan shared.

"The summer after Senior year and she wants to take classes?" Cooper wondered aloud. "Seems kind of nerdy."

Shrugging, "I told her we'd spend time together either way." Nathan said.

Glancing down at his clock, "Guys, I got some things to do but I'll meet up with you later. Okay?" Lucas informed them as he began fishing his car keys out of his pocket.

"Sure, we'll see you later." Cooper said as the blonde jogged down the rest of the hallway and left.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, he shifted into park before shutting off his engine. Looking up at the beach that was in front of him, he let out a breath before opening the door and climbing out of the car. Stopping just before the sand, he began searching the beach until his eyes fell onto mess of curly blonde hair. Heading towards her direction, "Peyton!" He hollered out, gaining her attention.

"Hey!" She greeted with a smile as he got closer before taking a seat beside her.

"What's up?" He greeted back.

"Not much, just wasting time until Nathan's done with school." Peyton said.

"Yeah, he picked up your cap and gown. Thanks to Cooper." Lucas informed her.

Laughing, "Well that was nice of him. Saves me from having to do it tomorrow. Remind me to thank Cooper." Peyton told him.

Nodding his head, "Sure."

"So what brings you out here?" The curly blonde cheerleader questioned.

"Haven't got a chance to talk to you lately. I'm leaving soon so I figured that I'd just check in. Y'know?"

"Yeah, well everything's good." Peyton told him. "Good art program and cheer leading scholarship with Rachel at Duke. Having Nathan and Cooper there, with Bevin and Skillz- it'll be like nothing hasn't changed. "

"That's good." Lucas said sullenly, realizing that for the first time that he was leaving everyone behind. Yet he knew that they would all be okay. "Take care of him, okay?"

Looking at the blonde for a moment, "Of course, Lucas." She responded sincerely. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, just thinking of what's going to change when I leave." Lucas shared. "I know that you've been there a lot for Nathan. I appreciate that a lot, I just want to make sure that it won't change. That he'll always have someone to that he can count on."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, "He won't ever be alone. I promise you that." Peyton said sincerely.

"Glad to hear that." Lucas replied with a smile before turning his attention towards the ocean, taking in the view. Realizing that this would most likely be one of the last times he'd be out here before he left.

* * *

"We'd like to welcome all parents and guests to Tree Hill High's graduation." Whitey announced through the microphone. "I bet you'd like to know why I'm up here and not the principal, well as my last year-" He was interrupted by the entire auditorium applauding.

Chuckling, "Thank you. Now I've seen most of these students grow into respectable young men and women. Something that all of you should be proud of." Earning applause once again. "I am proud to have taught and coached these students in my last year, I couldn't have asked for a better bunch." Whitey shared.

"Now before I get too emotional, I'm going to hand it over to our class valedictorian. Ms. Rachel Gatina." He said as he began clapping while everyone followed his lead, except for Cooper who yelled his excitement.

Smiling brightly as she kissed Whitey on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear before taking her place in front of the podium.

"Before I get started, could Whitey Durham come back up here, please?" Rachel asked as she pulled out an enveloped from beneath her speech.

"Yes, ma'am?" Whitey asked, confused as to why she wanted him up there.

"After thirty years of coaching, you are retiring and as usual you didn't want it to be made a big deal of. Maybe just a cake and small goodbye party." Rachel informed everyone over the microphone. "Well I've never been one to listen to what others want or let anything small happen, it's either go big or nothing." Laughing softly as she handed the envelope to Whitey.

"From the entire graduation class, we present as a going away and thank you present. A cruise for you and your wife. You leave at the end of June." Rachel announced before everyone began applauding at the big gesture.

Looking down at the envelope before back at the red head, "Thank you." He spoke softly before gently pulling her into a big hug.

"You need it." She responded quietly as she hugged him back. "Take a break and be happy." Pulling away, she looked at him with a smile. "Let's give Whitey Durham a round of applause everyone!" She yelled as everyone stood up and applauded the retiring coach.

Raising the envelope above his head, causing the cheering to join in with the applause. Whitey couldn't help but laugh as he bowed a little before taking a seat with the rest of the faculty.

"Okay. Senior class!" Rachel said, gaining everyone's attention and causing some of them to holler out in approval. "It's been a long four years, but I think everyone can agree that this year has been the longest."

"I didn't want to be valedictorian. I haven't spent the past four years busting my ass to get to the top of the class so I could give a speech."

"Ms. Gatina." Principal Turner interrupted.

Stepping away from the microphone, "Language, I know. Just give me this okay. It's my last day and I deserve it." Rachel told him sternly.

Nodding his head before taking his seat again, "The only reason that I buckled down and beat out everyone in our class was because of two people. Two people that for a while we didn't mention for a while. Two of my best friends, Haley and Brooke Davis." Swallowing roughly before continuing, "I remember losing them and trying to make sense of it all but til this day it just doesn't make sense to me. Then I remember that more than anything Haley wanted to be valedictorian and I could imagine that with the book nerd she was, she would've be."

Causing the students and some adults to laugh, especially Nathan and Whitey who knew the statement was true. "I also know that Brooke would've been up here too somehow. Giving some type of speech or even introducing Haley because those two were attached at the hip." Cutting herself off, she closed her eyes as she let out a shaky breath. Accepting their death was one thing, not seeing them and talking was another thing yet she got through it. But talking about them to others, that was something entirely different. Something she didn't know if she could get through or not.

"Maybe we can just skip the whole speech thing." Cooper muttered as he went to stand up to walk his girlfriend off the stage.

Grabbing his arm, "I got this." He said, causing Cooper to look at him strangely, "I promise. Just let me." Lucas said, earning a nod from his cousin.

Getting up from his chair, the blonde made his way through the row before heading up the stairs towards the stage. Ignoring the stares he got from everyone on stage including the eyes he could feel coming from the audience. Gently placing his hand on the red head's shoulder, "You okay, Rae?" Lucas questioned.

Shrugging as she opened her eyes and looked at him, "Tell me to stop being such a pussy." Earning a laugh from the blonde.

"Come here." He said as he gathered her into his arms for a hug. "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to?" He murmured into her hair, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of their graduation ceremony.

"I think I need to." Rachel mumbled into his gown covered shoulder. "They deserve it."

"Well then," Pulling away and looking down at her. "You give the best damn speech in the history of Tree Hill High."

Laughing, "Thanks for the push, Luke." Rachel said with a smile.

Shrugging his shoulders, "I owed you one." He replied simply before making his way off the stage and back to his seat.

Letting out another breath, "As you can see it's not the easiest subject to talk about but I'm going to do this because I think that we owe them something. Especially since Haley can't be up here to this damn speech, I'll do it for her. So forgive me if it sucks." Hearing some laughter from the audience, she felt some tension leave her body.

"Someone once wrote: 'It doesn't matter that your dream came true if you spent your whole life sleeping.' When I first read this quote, I wasn't exactly sure what that meant." She confessed. "It wasn't until after two of my best friends had passed away that my eyes opened in a new way. I realized that Brooke won't be able to become a famous fashion designer or that Haley won't get the chance to change the world with her music. So what's my excuse? What's stopping me from becoming a corporate business owner or a writer or a professional cheerleader or a model?"

"Me. That's what's stopping me." Rachel began as she looked up from her speech and out at all the faces in the crowd. "You are getting in your own way. By scaring yourself into thinking that you aren't good enough. No smart enough. Not pretty enough. Not enough. I'm here to tell you that you are more than enough. You are smart enough. You are gorgeous enough. You are more than enough." Rachel stated firmly as she stared her classmates down, wanting them to believe each and every word as it fell from her mouth.

"Now I want to make a promise to yourself that you won't stop trying until you get where you want. Until you are doing something that makes you happy. Make your dream come true. Do it for yourself and do it for the two girls that won't ever get a chance to." Rachel said with a shaky breath. "Don't ever lose motivation and don't ever give up on something that you love. Don't sleep through your dream." She ended with tears in her eyes.

Smiling proudly at his girlfriend, he began clapping while Lucas, Nathan and Peyton joined him. Standing up, causing the others to follow his lead along with the rest of the class. "Woo! Rach!" Cooper yelled out, causing her to giggle on the stage.

"Thank you." She said just as the auditorium began echoing with the applause that was filling it. Letting out a happy sigh as she walked off the stage and towards Cooper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "I love you, you know that?" She spoke into his ear.

"I love you, too." Cooper responded over the applause that was still going strong as they broke their hug, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"How was that?" Rachel asked as they all began taking their seats.

Nodding his head. "Perfect, Red." Lucas said as he nudged her shoulder before they turned their attention back to the stage as they prepared themselves to receive their diplomas.

"Rachel Gatina." Principal Turner said as Whitey handed her diploma and kissed her cheek. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm going to miss you." Rachel confessed with a sad look on her face as she looked at the older man who had become like another parent to her.

"That's why you can always visit." Whitey teased as he tapped her nose, causing a smile to grace her lips.

"Cooper Lee." Cupping the young mans hands with both of his strongly, "Give them hell." Whitey informed him.

"You know it, coach." Cooper replied as he patted Whitey's arm gently.

"Peyton Sawyer." Handing the curly blonde her diploma, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Peyton replied simply.

"Nathan Scott." Shaking his hand strongly, "Keep being strong, Scott." He said with a smile that Nathan returned.

"Of course." Nathan said with a smile.

"Lucas Scott." Handing him his diploma. "I'm proud of you and I know that everyone else is too. I just want you to know that if you ever need me you can always give me a call-even if I'm on this cruise." A smile on Whitey's lips.

"Thanks, coach." Lucas said as he hugged him, patting his back gently.

* * *

Placing the Gerber daises on the ground, he let out a grunt as he sat down on the ground. Looking down at the ground, he began picking at the grass before sighing and looking up at the stone that was in front of him. "I guess I should probably say something since my flight leaves soon."

"I already said my goodbyes to everyone else, I'm even taking a cab to the airport to make it easier." Running his fingertips across the 'B' that was engraved in the stone. "I'm sorry I never came to see you, it was just too hard." He confessed.

"I missed you everyday though, I still do miss you." The blonde confessed just as a strong wind blew through. "Don't worry, I miss you too Hales." He said towards the other gravestone.

Turning his attention back to the headstone, "So I guess you know about the tattoo I got. You and Rachel would be the only ones. For now." Rubbing his fingertips over his shirt clad chest that covered the tattoo beneath. After graduation, he had stumbled across a box of pictures of him and Brooke. It just made him miss her ever more, he knew in that moment he wanted to get something that was close to his heart that reminded him of her. He ended up getting 'cheery' in cursive lower cased letters on his left pec.

"I really don't know what else to say, other than I miss you." Tears began burning his eyes as he squeezed them shut tightly. "I miss you so damn much, pretty girl." A shaky gasp escaped from his lips. "I wake up sometimes and I forget. For one minute when I open my eyes, I expect you to either be next to me or walking into my room or calling me. For one minute out of an entire day, I'm utterly happy. Then I remember. I remember that it's another day that you're gone and I have to face it alone. Trying to get through a day where the ache in my heart doesn't cause me so much pain."

"It's getting better though, mostly because Red doesn't know how to mind her own damn business." A laugh fell from his mouth. "I used to hate that about her, now I'm glad that she's so nosy and pushy. She reminded me that I'm still alive and as a favor to you I need to act alive." Lucas said. "She's become one of my best friends, something I know that would've made you happy."

Hearing a car honking a few feet away, Lucas waved at the cab driver before standing up and wiping the dirt and grass off his jeans. "Bye, Hales." Patting the tombstone gently. "Later, pretty girl." Placing a kiss on top of the tombstone before heading back to his cab.

Watching Tree Hill turn into blurs as the cab driver headed to the airport, Lucas lay his head on the window of the cab. He felt a slight ache in his chest as he realized that he was once again leaving a place he called home.

Climbing out of the back of the cab in front of the airport, Lucas paid the cab driver and pulled his bags from the trunk before heading inside the airport and towards the front desk. "I'm here to pick up a ticket. Lucas Scott." He said as he waited for the woman behind the desk as she typed on her computer before printing out his ticket.

Walking through the air port, he reached his gate and began walking down the long terminal towards the plane. Letting out a small breath as he realized that they had put him in first class where he would be able to find some quiet to calm his nerves. He put his bags up before taking his window seat.

Leaning back in his seat, he watched as they backed away from the airport and prepared for lift off. While a small smile creeping on his face as he felt an almost foreign sensation wash over him. A sensation that he hadn't felt in quite some time. Happiness. Maybe getting away and starting some place new was exactly what he needed.


	23. Find my way (Part One)

_Four years later- New York_

"Ugh, when are you moving out again?" Lucas questioned, tossing his house keys on the inn table and walking into the kitchen with his younger brother trailing behind him.

"I don't think you want that." Nathan teased, closing the door behind him. "You'd miss me if I moved out."

Scoffing, "I'm sure I could manage since I'd see you at practice." Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Whatever." Nathan said. "What do you wanna do for dinner?

Glancing down at his watch, "How about you give Cooper a call and we can all meet up at the bar and grill?" Taking a gulp of his water.

"Sounds good to me." Nathan said as he fished out his cell phone. "Just admit it though." Nathan said as he fell onto the couch, catching the water bottle that his brother tossed to him. "You're glad that Cooper, Rachel and I showed up a year later."

"I'm glad that you guys are here, I probably wouldn't have made it this far without you-any of you." Lucas told him sincerely.

"Did you think you were the only one with talent?" Nathan questioned.

"No, I knew Rachel was a pretty good cheerleader." Lucas joked, ducking as his brother threw a pillow at him. "I am glad you are out here, just sucks it took so long."

"I had to talk to mom about it, eighteen or not. She's still scary." Nathan reminded him.

"How'd that go?" Lucas asked, taking a drink of his water as his brother let out a chuckle.

"As well as it could've gone. I had Whitey with me and of course he said I should make a deal with mom. To get two years under my belt before I transferred to NYU and Whitey agreed that was the only way he'd get the scout to come back out."

* * *

_Four Years Ago – Tree Hill_

_It had been about two weeks since Lucas had left for New York and sure he had Skype along with calling but it wasn't the same as being just down the hall. Letting out a breath as he glanced at the clock, waiting for Whitey to show up. He wanted to catch him before he went on his cruise. His ears perked up at the sound of the doorbell ringing. _

"_I'll get it!" Karen announced as she walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel before opening the door. "Brian." She spoke happily. "I wasn't expecting you."_

"_That's what I thought, Nathan wanted me to stop by so we could talk to you." Whitey informed her._

"_Okay, well how about we talk in the kitchen. Can I get you anything?" Karen offered._

"_Some water will be fine." Whitey replied, seeing Nathan already sitting at the table. "Nathan." Taking a seat next to him._

"_Coach." Nathan replied._

_Chuckling, "Since I'm retired I think I'll let you get away with calling me Whitey."_

"_Okay, coach." Nathan said before shrugging, "Old habits die hard."_

"_That they do." Whitey spoke solemnly, thinking in the back of his head of how he and Camilla would still get up most Saturday's to prepare for brunch only to remember that they weren't expecting guests anymore._

"_So what brings you around?" Karen asked while placing the glass in front of Whitey._

"_Nathan." Whitey replied, glancing at the brunette. "Is there something that you wanted to discuss with your mother." Tilting his head towards Karen._

_Sighing, "You know how that scout come out and looked at Lucas." Nathan began. "Well apparently he called coach after Lucas arrived and wanted to know what my plans were for college."_

_Taking a seat, "Why do I have a feeling that you're asking my permission to leave Duke?" Karen questioned._

"_I kind of am." Nathan stated softly._

"_No, you haven't even started yet. You are not giving up a full scholarship." Karen told him sternly, figuring that would be the end of the conversation until Whitey spoke up._

"_Karen, I know it's not my place to say anything but Nathan has thought this through." Whitey shared. "Just hear him out and if you can't reach some agreement then he can drop it."_

_Nodding her head in agreement, "Okay. What do you have to say for yourself?" Karen questioned._

"_I figure that I'll finish the first year and then take online classes like Luke." Nathan told her. "I at least want to finish my freshmen year at college and I'd really like to play ball before jumping into the professional game. Then I could leave at the beginning of next summer."_

_Nodding her head silently as she thought it over while remaining silent. Glancing over at his mom before back at his coach who gave him a small encouraging smile before his attention was brought back to his mom. "I'll let you leave Duke-"_

"_Yes!" Nathan exclaimed, not even letting her finish. Just happy that she had agreed._

"_In two years and to NYU." Karen added, effectively sucking all the excitement from Nathan's body._

"_Wait, what? Two years, mom? That's two years!" Nathan yelled before slumping into the kitchen chair._

"_Honestly, I think it's a fair compromise." Whitey joined the conversation._

"_Why two years?" Nathan questioned._

"_In two years, you can at least get your associates degree." Karen told him. "I know basketball is your present and your immediate future but I'm thinking about further into the future. After basketball when you want to retire, I want you to have something to fall back on."_

"_In two years, you can go join your brother in New York where you'll be attending NYU even if it's just online classes." Karen said. "Until then, you will keep your grades up with at least a three point five gpa."_

_Groaning, "Ma? A three point five, really?" Not at all happy that he would have to keep up such high grades._

"_Do you want it to bump it up to four like we did in high school?" Karen questioned._

_Shaking his head, "No, ma'am. A three point five is perfect." Nathan told her, causing Whitey to chuckle at how Karen had both of her boys in line._

_Taking a glass of his water before putting it down on the table, "So I guess that's all you need me for." Whitey said as he stood up from the table. "I'm gonna head on home. Camilla and I still have a lot to figure out before the trip."_

"_Thanks, Whitey."Nathan said as he hugged his coach._

"_Not a problem." Whitey said as he patted Nathan's back before pulling away._

"_It was nice of you to stop by Whitey. If you need anything before you leave or while you're gone don't hesitate to ask." Karen told him as she hugged him._

"_I just might take you up on that." Whitey told her as they parted._

_Glancing over Whitey's shoulder as she watched her son disappear upstairs probably to share the good news with his brother, "Well after all you've done for my boys, it's the least I could do. I know that I've thanked Peyton for all she's done for Nathan and Rachel for all she's done for Lucas. Yet I really haven't gotten a chance to thank you."_

_Smiling as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's no problem, those boys are like grand-kids to me. I just helped them just like I would if it was my girls."_

_A sad smile graced her lips, "I miss them too." Karen said as Whitey nodded his head before Karen pulled him in for another hug._

* * *

"I wish it was as easy as Cooper though. As long as he stayed in school, his parents didn't care where he went." Nathan shared as they walked into the bar and grill.

"Yeah, but you all got out here eventually." Lucas reminded him. "I just wish it would've been sooner. I mean those first two years were really hard. Being out here by myself, I know you guys were only a phone call away but sometimes I needed to talk to someone in person." Taking a seat at their table before waving at their usual waitress who waved back before heading to the bar.

"You had Lindsey though, right?" Nathan questioned.

Nodding his head, "That's true, Lindsey helped me. She's a really great agent." Lucas shared. "Glad she took me on, I honestly think it was because her husband was a fan of mine."

"Well Julian is a pretty cool guy, for a movie producer." Nathan teased.

* * *

_Two Years Ago – New York_

_He really thought things would be easier since he wasn't in Tree Hill anymore. He had his own apartment, he was the new center for the New York Knicks and he even had an agent that he got along with-including her husband. Everything was easy for him, yet he still felt like he was drowning._

_Tugging on his tie as he let out a shaky breath, he walked over to his liquor stand. Popping off the top to the whiskey, which he didn't even like, and poured some into a glass. He don't know why he had agreed to go to that party. There were so many people just asking him so many questions about his past- questions he didn't want to answer. Questions that made him think of _her_._

_Dropping the glass, he let out a yell as he picked up the bottle and threw it against the wall. Kicking over the stand, before collapsing on the floor. Holding his head as he felt the tears running down his cheeks, he began rocking back and forth. He just wanted the pain to stop, he thought he was over it. When really he was just good at burying it but now it was coming back to the surface._

"_Lucas?" A voice came from the other side of his front door. "Lucas? I know you're in there. I heard some yelling from the hallway. Are you okay?"_

"_Is he okay?" A deeper voice asked._

"_I don't know. I got a call from another agent who was at the party that said when Lucas left he was really shaky and pale looking. He had also been drinking heavily all night." The first voice shared, "Then I heard some yelling when I got off the elevator but he hasn't answered. What if he's hurt, Julian?"_

"_Lindsey, just calm down." Julian said, attempting to soothe his wife. "Remember when he went out of town for the weekend a couple of months ago. He gave you a key? Do you have it on you?"_

"_Uhm, yeah. It's in my purse." Lindsey said as she began rummaging through her purse before pulling out the spare key to Lucas' apartment._

_Taking the key from her, he unlocked the front door before opening the door and cautiously walking in first with his wife behind him. "Lucas?" He called out. "Lucas, are you okay?" He asked._

_Letting out a gasp, "Julian." Lindsey stated as she grabbed his arm, causing him to stop and turn his attention to his wife who was looking in the living room._

"_Lucas?" She asked before rushing towards the blonde who was sitting on the floor. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She began questioning him as she gently pulled his hands away from his face. "Lucas, look at me."_

"_She's gone." Lucas muttered sadly as he looked up at Lindsey with a sad expression. "I thought I was okay, I'm not."_

"_Who's gone, Lucas?" Julian asked as he walked over to the two of them, helping his wife pick up Lucas and sit him on the couch._

"_Brooke." The blonde muttered drunkily as he slouched into the couch._

"_Do you want us to call her?" Julian asked only to have Lindsey wave her hand to shush him, but it was too late._

"_She's dead." Lucas spoke softly._

_Placing her hand on his shoulder, "Lucas, I'm gonna get you some water." Lindsey shared, motioning for her husband to follow her._

"_Who's Brooke?" Julian questioned, leaning against the counter as he watched his wife move around the kitchen._

"_She was his girlfriend in high school." She began. "His brother Nathan was dating Brooke's sister Haley. The four of them were insperable. They were extremely in love with one another, from what he's shared with me which is very little."_

"_Brooke, her sister-Haley, and another one of their friends came up to New York the summer before their senior year. On their way back home they were in a car accident. Brooke and her sister didn't make it." Lindsey shared. "Lucas took apparently took it really rough."_

"_How do you know that?" Julian asked._

"_Lucas was really busy his friend month after I signed him. One night I had to bring him home because he was utterly exhausted from the past week. After he collapsed on his bed, his phone kept going off. I was just going to leave it alone but it just kept ringing so I answered it."_

"_Who was it?" Julian wondered._

"_His friend- best friend- Rachel. She about had a fit when a girl answered his phone until she realized I was his agent." A small laugh escaped her lips as she turned towards her husband. "She was just checking in on him and then we got to talking. She mentioned Brooke, I think by accident. She said that he had collapsed after her death and it took a while to get him back. That's why she calls so much, to make sure he's still okay."_

"_Should you call her now?" Julian suggested._

_Grabbing the glass of water, "Maybe, just give to let her know what's up then tell her to call him tomorrow. Can you give him this?" Passing the glass over to him before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket._

_Walking back into the living room, he saw the blonde had moved positions on the couch so now he was laying down. "Lucas?" Julian spoke, nudging the male's shoulder. "Drink this."_

_Sighing as he sat up slightly, drinking some of the water before handing it back to Julian. "You guys don't have to worry about me, it was just an overwhelming night." Suddenly feeling more sober. "I'll be fine, you don't have to be stuck here babysitting me."_

_Shrugging, "Okay, I can spend some time with my friend then." Julian spoke before taking a seat on the coffee table in front of Lucas. "So what's up?" He asked, causing Lucas to shake his head before the two of them began talking and fell into a comfortable conversation._

* * *

Coming out of his memory, "He actually is a pretty good guy and he knows his sports so that's good." Lucas replied just as their waitress showed up with two bud light bottles.

"What'll be guys?" She questioned.

"Two bacon cheeseburgers with fries." Lucas ordered.

"And two orders of hot wings." Nathan added.

"Are Cooper and Rachel joining you?" She questioned while writing down their order.

"Yeah, they should be here in about fifteen minutes." Lucas told her.

"Okay, I'll move you guys to the booth in the back when I bring out your food. Should be about twenty minutes or so." She told them with a smile before walking away.

"So how's Peyton doing?" Lucas asked as he sat across from his brother.

"Uhm, I wouldn't know." Nathan said.

Raising his eyebrow, "Well isn't she staying the weekend?" Lucas questioned.

"We broke up last week." He shared.

Letting out a laugh, "Come on, this is just one of your many breaks that you took during college." Lucas said, trying to make light of the situation.

Shaking his head in disagreement, "No, not this time." Nathan said as he took a drink of his beer.

"I'm sorry man." The blonde looked over at his brother. "You okay?"

"I'll let you know when it sinks in." Nathan said with a small reassuring smile.

* * *

"How's the hottest Knicks cheerleader?" A voice asked, causing the red head to jump slightly.

Smiling, "I'm doing good." She said, turning around to look at her boyfriend. Walking up to him, she pecked his lips. "How was practice?" Turning her attention back to her closet.

"Long but good. I missed you though." Coming up behind the red head, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Where he began placing soft kisses on her neck, "Luke and Nate want us to meet them for dinner."

Letting out a hum as she leaned into him, "Then someone should stop distracting me so I can get ready." She stated.

Laughing into her neck before pulling away, "Seeing how we're meeting them two blocks away at the bar and girl that you introduced them to. I think we have enough time to get ready." Cooper teased.

"You're lucky I like their margaritas or I'd complain about going there so much." Rachel said as she pulled out a simple green top and a pair of jeans.

"Is Peyton coming with us?"Cooper asked while falling onto their bed.

Shaking her head, "I don't think so unless it's via skype. I dropped her off at the airport when I got out of practice." Rachel said as she began changing into her jeans.

"Oh, is she discovering the next big band?" Cooper questioned.

"I'm not sure." Rachel responded.

"Well when is she going to be back? I don't think Nathan can go that long without her." Cooper joked.

"Uhm, I asked when I should be at the airport to pick her up and she said she didn't know. Since Nathan and her had broken up she didn't need to come back immediately." Rachel told him while changing into her shirt.

"Wow." Cooper said while getting off the bed. "That's crazy, they've been together what- almost five years?"

Nodding her head, "Yeah, she didn't really tell me about it. I know Nathan won't really want to talk about it to me. So maybe you could talk to him?" She suggested as she slipped into her heels.

Smiling as he dropped a kiss on her cheek, "Of course. Now let's get going." Lacing his fingers through hers as they headed towards the front door of their apartment.

* * *

"Hey guys." Lucas greeted as he saw his cousin and best friend making their way back to the booth.

"Hey Luke." Cooper said, shaking his hand. Doing the same with Nathan before taking a seat.

"Blondie." Rachel greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Nate." Taking a seat next to her boyfriend. "So how was practice? Cooper said it was long."

"He's also a big baby." Nathan teased just as their waitress brought their food.

"Thank you." Rachel said as their food was placed on their table. "Can I get a margarita with sugar please?"

"Budlight for the rest of the table." Cooper said while stealing a fry off of Nathan's plate.

"I don't share food with babies." Nathan said while pulling his plate out of Cooper's reach.

Rolling his eyes, "Whatever. I wasn't the one that spent my time with the trainer because someone slammed into my hand." Cooper mocked him.

"Whatever." Nathan said while throwing a fry at his cousin.

"Children." Rachel chastised them before they fell into a conversation, letting her turn her attention to Lucas. "So what's up with you?"

"Basketball." He answered simply. "Lindsey wants me to go to L.A. for some P.R. things in a few months." Lucas shared.

"That's good, let me guess for what." Rachel said just as the waitress brought back their drinks. Taking a sip of her margarita. "You have a new cologne?"

Laughing, "Actually yes." Lucas answered. "I swear you and Lindsey have been spending time together behind my back."

"Well she is a pretty cool girl." Rachel told him. "Reminds me of someone, I think that's why I get along with her so well."

"She likes you too, especially in the business she's in where she only deals with guys." Lucas spoke. "I know that she likes having a girl to talk to."

"So do I, especially since I'm stuck with the three of you losers." Silently acknowledging the fact that Nathan and Peyton were broken up.

Nodding his head knowingly, "Well you're a peach to be stuck with too." Lucas smirked.

"A peach? What are you a sixty year old southern belle?" Rachel teased, causing the blonde to laugh along with her.

"What'd we miss?" Cooper asked as he and Nathan joined their conversation.

"Lucas here is a southern belle." Rachel said, earning confused looks from Nathan and Cooper.

"Why, I never!" Lucas overexaggerated while placing a hand on his chest before the entire busted out laughing. Each of them knowing that no matter what they'd always have one another to fall back on-even after all these years.

* * *

Letting out a breath as she felt the plane land beneath her. Feeling as if she'd been on the plane for years, she began gathering her things just as the plane came to a stop. Seeing the light go off, she undid her seat belt and began heading off the plane.

Taking out her cell phone, she turned it on and walked through the terminal towards baggage claim. Grabbing her two bags, she slung them over her shoulders and began walking towards the exit.

"Peyton!" A voice exclaimed, causing the curly blonde to look up before a smile came across her face.

"Hey!" Peyton exclaimed just as the girl ran towards her and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you too." She laughed.

"Of course you did, it's impossible not to miss me." The girl said cockily before looping her arm through Peyton's.

"So where is-" Peyton began.

"Waiting in the car, we decided on a whim to surprise you and since parking is atrocious here." The girl shook her head. "Now let's go, L.A. has missed you and I know you've missed L.A."

"That I have." Peyton responded as they continued towards the exit of the airport.

* * *

A/N- Sorry it's so short. This is a two parter, I should have the second part up in the next few days-hopefully. I'm starting my long work week tomorrow so if I do update it'll cut into my small time for sleeping but I'll try my hardest.


	24. Back to your side (Part Two)

A/N-This is short! I know! :( I'm sorry but I really didn't know what else to put into this chapter. I had so many ideas but then I realized that those were for the chapter that's three chapters away. Eeeek. Sorry! I hope you enjoy this one though, shortness and all.

* * *

"Peyton!" She yelled across the hall. "Are you ready yet?"

Jumping out of the bedroom as she attempted to slip on her other heel. "I'm coming." Peyton responded. "I don't remember you being this bossy."

"Clearly, you don't know me." She responded, placing her hand on her hips. "Okay, we need to go. She's already there getting set up. I know she has an opening act but I think they only have like three songs or maybe they're covering three songs." She paused, mulling over which one it was.

Laughing, "Okay, let's go." Peyton said, knowing that they'd be stuck there for a while if she continued thinking it over. Looping her arm through the other girls. "You ready?"

"Let's go." Peyton responded as the pair made their way out of the apartment.

Thirty minutes later, their car pulled in the back parking lot of the building. "Let's go, Peyt." She said, climbing out of the car with the blonde trailing behind her.

"Are you guys ready for some music?" The woman yelled on stage towards the audience, earning cheering in response. "Okay. One, Two. One, Two, Three!" She counted before music began filling the auditorium.

Laughing as she stood next to the brunette, "It still never ceases to amaze me how amazing she is on stage." Peyton spoke.

"That's my sister." The girl responded proudly as she continued watching her sister perform.

* * *

"Okay, so since this is going to be the last song of the night. Well more of the encore song, since you guys just won't let me leave!" She giggled into the microphone. "I'm going to take it back old school to one of my first hits." Strumming her guitar to the beginning of the song, hearing whoops and hollers before she stopped.

As she stopped playing, "Now all of you should know this. So...If you didn't know the words when you walked in..." She sang as she trailed off just as the crowd picked up.

"Shame on you now!" The crowd sang loudly back to her causing her to giggle again.

"Now I'm going to need some help singing since I had some help writing this." She said as she glanced towards the side of the stage where she saw someone hiding by the curtain. "Help me get her on the stage, will you?"

Suddenly rhythmic clapping started throughout the stadium followed by, "Get. On. The. Stage." Echoed off the walls before cheering replaced the chanting as the girl walked on the stage and towards the musician.

"Well you got me out here, now what?" The second girl teased.

Strumming her guitar, "Well you did help me write the song." She reminded her.

"Guilty as charged." The second girl admitted.

"You're going to help me sing." The first girl informed her as the song began, backing away from the microphone as the second girl placed her hand on it and began singing.

(_First Girl, __Second Girl__, __**Both**_)

_He is sensible and so incredible__  
__And all my single friends are jealous__  
__He says everything I need to hear and it's like__  
__I couldn't ask for anything better__  
__He opens up my door and I get into his car__  
__And he says you look beautiful tonight__  
__And I feel perfectly fine_

Backing away from the microphone, she let her sister take over the microphone. Letting out a laugh as a crew member ran onto the stage to hand her microphone. "Thanks." She said softly as she watched her sister sing.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain__  
__And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name__  
__You're so in love that you act insane__  
__And that's the way I loved you__  
__Breakin' down and coming undone__  
__It's a roller coaster kinda rush__  
__And I never knew I could feel that much__  
__And that's the way I loved you_

Strumming on her guitar, she belted the lyrics into the microphone. Strumming her fingers against her guitar as she looked out at the crowd, letting a smile appear on her lips before she looked down at her guitar while she continued singing. Glancing over at her sister with a smile as she picked up her microphone and began singing her part.__

_He respects my space__  
__And never makes me wait__  
__And he calls exactly when he says he will__  
__He's close to my mother__  
__Talks business with my father__  
__He's charming and endearing__  
__And I'm comfortable_

Cupping the microphone in her hand, she winked at the honey blonde who was in the middle of putting on a headset microphone. Walking towards the edge of the stage as she sang, bending down and running her hands over the crowds hands. Smiling at them while she continued singing.  
_  
__But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain__  
__And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name__  
__You're so in love that you act insane__  
__And that's the way I loved you__  
__Breakin' down and coming undone__  
__It's a roller coaster kinda rush__  
__And I never knew I could feel that much__  
__And that's the way I loved you_

Smirking at her sister, before moving away from the microphone stand and playing her guitar. Singing as she walked towards her the brunette. Turning so she was touching her sisters back with her own.__

_**He can't see the smile I'm faking**__**  
**__**And my heart's not breaking**__**  
**__**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**__**  
**__**And you were wild and crazy**__**  
**__**Just so frustrating intoxicating**__**  
**__**Complicated, got away by some mistake and now**_

Smiling as she leaned her back against her sister, she brought the mic back up to her mouth as the two of them began singing together. Hearing the roar from the crowd as their voices blended together._  
__  
__I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain__  
__It's 2am and I'm cursing your name__  
__I'm so in love that I acted insane__  
__And that's the way I loved you__**  
**__**Breaking down and coming undone**__**  
**__**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**__**  
**__**And I never knew I could feel that much**__**  
**__**And that's the way I loved you **__oh, oh__  
_

Pulling away from her sister, she continued playing her guitar while singing. Watching as her sister stopped singing, she walked back to the microphone and moved the guitar behind her back. Placing her hands on the microphone, holding onto the stand as she continued singing.

___And that's the way I loved you oh, oh__  
__Never knew I could feel that much__  
__And that's the way I loved you___

Smiling as the music faded out and she ended her note. "Thank you!" She yelled towards the crowd. "Let's give a round of applause for my sister, Brooke Davis!"

"Thank you!" Brooke yelled. "Give it up for Ms. Haley Davis!" She announced, earning even louder cheering from the crowd before she disappeared off stage-letting her sister close out the concert.

"How fun was that?" Peyton asked with a smile as she took the microphone from Brooke and turned it off before handing it to a crew member.

"Simply amazing." Brooke replied with a smile, just as her sister walked off stage.

Handing her guitar to another crew member, "Thank you." Haley said with a smile. "Peyton!" She spoke happily, pulling the blonde into a hug. "I didn't think you were coming, I know you said you had a lot of meetings tonight."

"I did, but B. Davis here made sure that they all got rescheduled." Peyton shared as she and Haley gave Brooke a knowing look only to have the brunette shrug her shoulders in response. "Besides, I wouldn't want to have missed your closing concert on the tour."

"Yeah, I'm sad that it ended but it'll be nice to take a break for a while." Haley spoke.

"Not too long I hope." Peyton responded.

Rolling her eyes playfully, "Geez, Sawyer. I know you work for the label but calm down." Brooke spoke while looping her arm through her sisters. "She's already written four songs for the new albumn. Let her take a break."

Raising her hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. Think like a friend and not like a record producer. Got it." Peyton spoke. "How about we head back to the apartment, order in some Chinese and spend the night watching movies?"

"Only if we get to watch Remember The Titans!" Brooke cheered as the three of them made their way through the backstage and towards the exit.

"No, Brooke!" Haley and Peyton spoke up while they made their way outside. Brooke and Peyton staying at Haley's side with their two security guards in front of them and behind them while Haley signed autographs for the loose fans that had already made their way to the back alley from the concert.

The three of them climbed into the car, "Oh come on, it's a classic movie!" Brooke began attempting to talk the two into watching the movie, already knowing they would be.

* * *

_A/N-Surprise! Reviews are hugs through the internet! :)_


	25. Stuck in reverse

"_I'm glad that we did this." Brooke said once her laughter had subsided. "I missed it being just the three of us."_

"_Well it won't change when we get home. We'll have an entire Saturday at least once a month just for the three of us." Haley shared before moving behind her sister's seat near the back door, looking for a magazine that she had dropped earlier._

_Nodding her head, "That sounds perfect." Peyton said as the light turned green. Taking her foot off the brake and pushed down on the gas pedal, she began turning left._

"_Peyton! Look out!" Brooke yelled, too late as an coming car slammed into the right side of the girls' car. Pushing it down the street with the screeching of metal on metal before coming to an abrupt halt._

_The blonde drive hunched over the steering wheel unmoving while the brunette passenger was passed out against the bent in door with blood streaming down the side of her face. The honey blonde lay face down unconscious in the back seat._

"_This one's coming around." A voice said, earning the blonde's attention. "Sweetie, my name is Pamela. You were in a car wreck. Do you remember?" Pamela asked._

"_Driver...ran red light..." Peyton shared._

"_Can you tell me your name?" Pamela asked as a bright light shined in her eyes._

"_Pey...Peyton." She answered, blinking her eyes several times in attempt to straighten out her surroundings._

"_Caucasian. Female. Around seventeen or eighteen, car crash. Driver. Head injury and broken arm. No other obvious injuries. In and out of consciousness. In route to the hospital now." Pamela spoke into her radio._

"_Br-Brooke?...Haley?" Peyton questioned as she fought to keep her eyes open, regaining the paramedic's attention._

"_Is that who was in the car with you?" The paramedic asked._

_Swallowing roughly, "Y-Ye-Yes." She fought out._

"_Okay. Sweetie, I think you might have a serious head injury, so instead of forcing you to talk I want you to blink. Once for no and twice for yes. Do you understand?"_

_Two Blinks._

"_There were four ambulances on the screen since the person who made the 911 call informed the operator that there were four people involved. Now the driver that hit you only suffered a broken nose and arm and was arrested at the scene because he was drunk." Pamela shared. "When our unit pulled up they were pulling the girl in the back from the car, was that Brooke?"_

_One Blink._

"_Was that Haley?" Pamela asked._

_Two Blinks._

"_Okay, your license plate is from North Carolina. You three are from out of town?"_

_Two Blinks again._

"_Okay, we're trying to get in contact with your parents. You all are going to be taken to New York Presbyterian." Pamela informed her. "I'll let you know about Brooke and Haley as soon as I find out anything." Looking down at the curly blonde, seeing tears in her eyes. Pamela looked worried, "Peyton, Are you okay?"_

_One blink. Letting out a deep breath, she closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears that were threatening to spill out. She wishes that she was paying attention to the road._

* * *

"_Peyton Sawyer?" A deep voice asked, "Are you awake?" Causing the blonde's eyes to flutter open before she turned her attention to the male doctor in light blue scrubs that had just walked in._

_Glancing around the room, she attempted to figure out where she was but the only thing she could focus on was how young the man before her looked. "Please tell me you aren't my doctor." Peyton croaked out as he stopped in front of her bed, chart in hand._

"_Why's that?" He asked with a knowing smile._

"_Honestly, you look my age and maybe that's meant as a compliment most days but I'd prefer someone that looks old enough to be my dad." Peyton spoke._

_Chuckling, "You're seventeen, I'm eighteen." He informed her. "Jake Jagielski." He introduced himself as he moved to the side of her bed to shake her hand._

_Shaking his hand cautiously, "Are you some weird patient that found some doctor's uniform and decided to steal a chart?" She asked._

"_Uniform?" He echoed with a laugh. "No, I'm actually an intern. See?" He said pointing to the badge hanging from his white coat, with his picture and name on it._

"_Still scaring the patients I see." Another voice joined them. "Jake, I've told you to wait so I can come in with you-especially since you're still an intern."_

"_Dad, I'm almost done with my internship and I'm top of my class. I think I can handle discharging a patient all on my own." Jake said, rolling his eyes as he handed the chart over to the senior doctor._

"_I'm sure. Just the look on her face proves how well you''re handling it." He said as he flipped open the chart and began reading over it. "Ms. Sawyer, I'm the attending over your case, Derek Jagielski. How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm getting dizzy." Peyton muttered as she rubbed her forehead only to let be met with a hard object hitting her in the head. "Ouch." She said, glancing down at the cast that was wrapped around her arm._

"_Careful." Jake said as he moved to her side to inspect her head. "You have some stitches up here but it'll heal nicely. If you come back in a couple days, I can take them out."_

"_No, it's fine. I need to get back home- Brooke! Haley!" She screamed, startling both of the doctors. "Car accident. Where are they? Are they okay?" The blonde began panicking, hearing the accelerated beeping of the monitor on the side of her bed._

"_Ms. Sawyer, you're going to need to calm down." The younger doctor told her, as he gently grabbed her arms to calm her down. _

_Rushing into the room with a cart, "Is she okay?" The nurse questioned._

"_No, she's having a panic attack. Give her a sedative." The older doctor ordered as he moved to the left side of the bed to help his son restrain her. "Now!" He stated as the nurse came up behind him with a needle._

"_No! No! I need to get to them!" Peyton yelled out, still struggling against the two doctors just before she felt a sharp prick in her left arm. "No, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen." She muttered softly as her eyes suddenly got heavier. "No." She whispered softly before she fell asleep._

"_Who are Brooke and Haley?" Jake asked as he watched the curly blonde slump into her bed._

"_The two girls that she was in a car wreck with, she was the driver." Derek informed him. "She more than likely feels guilty. Why don't you get psych on the phone and when she wakes up we'll have them talk to her."_

"_Do you think that's necessary?" Jake questioned as his father handed him the chart._

"_She just had a panic attack where she had to be restrained and wouldn't listen to reason." Derek spoke as he put his pen back into his pocket. "She's feeling guilty and I won't feel right discharging her until psych gives the okay after a _full_ evaluation. Make the call Dr. Jagielski." He said before leaving the room._

_Looking down at the blonde, Jake let out a sigh as he realized that his dad was right. Which was why he was in the top five of highest rank doctors and head of neurology. He'd have to make the call._

* * *

"_Damn it." He heard a soft voice mutter, pulling his attention back to the patient in the bed. "That hurt." She said rubbing where she had just hit her face with her cast once again._

"_It'll take a while to get used to." Jake informed her as he moved to the edge of his chair. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Drowsy." Peyton replied. "Don't you ever go home?" She questioned._

_Chuckling as he closed the magazine he was reading, "Well for your information, my shift was over three hours ago. I just wanted to stay and check in on you. I know you're from out of town and it's not easy being thrown into a hospital where you don't know anybody."_

"_And with a doctor who's the same age as myself." Peyton added on. "How'd that happen anyways?"_

_Leaning back into his chair, "Well I skipped middle school and straight to high school. I'm sort of a genius with a photographic memory." He shared with a smile._

"_So why medicine?" She questioned._

"_I was thirteen when I saved my first life." He shared quietly. "My best friends and I went to the lake and we decided it was a cool idea to jump off the bridge into the deep end. One of friends didn't know how to swim that well but he didn't want to be called a chicken so he jumped off the bridge anyway." Licking his lips as he let out a breath before continuing, "When he didn't come up immediately after I started to panic and when the water stilled and there was still no sign of him- we all panicked. We all dove underneath in search of him, I found him just floating beneath the water."_

"_I pulled him up and with the help of my friends we got him to the shore. I had just taken a CPR class and went straight into compressions... I started to panic when there wasn't a response to him. I ended up slamming my hand into his chest and I don't know-I guess it was the force or maybe the CPR finally worked but he started coming around and coughing up water. I don't think I had ever felt so scared and so on top of the world at the same time in my life." Jake finished. "After that day, I knew that I wanted to do something like that all the time. Bring somebody back from the brink and doctor's do that all the time."_

"_Wow, that sounds amazing. Sorry I doubted you when you walked in." Peyton apologized with a smile before seeing the slowly make it's way through the blinds. "How long was I out for?"_

"_About twelve hours, it was a strong sedative but we couldn't get you to calm down." Jake spoke. "We're going to have a psychiatrist come down to talk to you in a bit."_

"_I'm not crazy." Peyton defended herself. "I'm just-I was driving the car that got hit with my two best friends in because I wasn't paying attention since I was too busy acting like a singing dumb ass because we were all wired and heading home. Home- I need to call them and tell them, how can I explain that two of them are- are they okay? I don't even know how they are."_

_Hearing the monitor beeping pick up, he gently grabbed her hand to calm her down. "Okay, I have your cell phone and clothes from the wreck right here. You can call them when you figure out what to say. I had a nurse get me Haley and Brooke's charts. They seem to be as okay as they can be..." He trailed off as he saw green expectant eyes looking up at him. "Both of them are in a coma. They haven't woken up since the accident."_

"_How long has it been?" _Since the car accident_ she added silently in her head._

"_Today would be day five." Jake informed her._

"_Can I have my phone?" She asked softly, pulling her hand away from his and looked down at her own._

_Picking up the bag from the table at the end of her bed, he gently placed it in her lap. "I'll give you some time, just have my paged if you need anything." Looking back at her before exiting the room._

_Turning on her phone, she let out a sigh as she watched it boot itself up. What was she going to tell the others? How was she going to explain this? How do you explain that the car you were driving got hit and resulted into two of your best friends lying unconscious in a hospital bed miles away from home?_

_The only thing that was on her side was that none of their parents had been called since Peyton's parents were out of the counter while Brooke and Haley's phone were ruined in the car fire. Apparently after the jackass drunk driver hit them he attempted to back up only to sideswipe the end of the car and damage Peyton's gas tank- in the end there had been a fire leaving Peyton with no car and the girls without any of their belongings except Peyton's phone that she had on her because Haley and Brooke had forgotten to charge theirs since they left a day earlier._

_Seeing a few missed calls and text messages from their groups of friends asking where they all are. Peyton lets out a sigh before calling someone that was in the group but wasn't as close knit with everyone. Bringing the phone to her hear as she heard it ring on the other end. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Bevin." Peyton greeted._

"_Oh, hey Peyton! We were wondering why we hadn't heard from any of you. Is everything alright?" The cheerleader asked._

"_Of course!" Peyton lied easily while looking down at her cast. "We just got swept up in the magic of New York. Then Haley and Brooke lost their phones in the back of the cabs and mine has been in and out of commission. It's just been hectic but we're all good and well, we actually decided to stay a little bit longer."_

"_Oh." Bevin said, disappointment evident in her tone. "We were hoping that you'd be back soon. It feels weird spending the last summer before our Senior year without you girls."_

_Forcing out a laugh, "We know but we figure we should soak up New York so we have something to brag about when our big senior year starts." Peyton teased, knowing Bevin would believe her. "Besides the longer we're gone the more gifts we'll bring back for all of you."_

"_Now you're talking, Peyton! You know how much I love gifts." Bevin said happily. "Are Brooke and Haley there?"_

"_Uhm, Haley's sleeping and Brooke's in the shower." She thought up quickly. "But we just wanted to touch base and send everyone our love. Also the girls wanted to make sure that Lucas and Nathan weren't freaking out but my phone's about to die. Just make sure everyone knows that we're staying a little longer, okay Bev?"_

"_O-okay, Peyton." Bevin said, suddenly confused as to why she was being rushed off the phone and why Brooke and Haley weren't threewaying with Peyton. "I'll talk to you later, have fun."_

"_Thanks, Bevin. Bye." She said before quickly ending the phone call. Feeling tears burning her eyes, she let out a shaky breath. She knew she should call the Davis' but she didn't want them to know until she had good news. She really hoped she would get some good news soon._

* * *

_Skidding to a squeaky stop due to his sneakers in front of the room before walking in, "Peyton." Jake says breathlessly as he looks at the blonde who turns her annoyed look from the psychiatrist who's supposedly 'evaluating' her to the doctor who just spoke her name._

"_Look, I've been here for seven days, only like four of what I remember. So can we chalk the panic attack up to stress or whatever because if Dr. CooCooCachoo over here asks me one more time 'how does that make you feel' I might actually give her a reason to commit me." Peyton says, ignoring the scoff that comes from the female doctor sitting across the room from her._

"_Peyton." Jake speaks again, this time with a smile on his face. "They're awake."_

"_They're awake?" She parrots with a confused tone as she looks at him. "They're awake." She speaks softly. "They're awake? They're awake!? Well what are you waiting for?! Take me to them!" She exclaims with a smile on her face, the first that Jake had seen her sport since she's been in this hospital._

"_Aye aye, captain." He jokes as he salutes her as he exits the room but quickly comes back into the room pushing a something that makes the blonde's smile disappear. "Hospital procedure so don't even bother fighting it." He informed her before helping her into the wheelchair, "You can finish this later or never. You heard her CooCooCachoo." Jake says with a smirk before wheeling her out of the room slowly before turning the corner and all but racing towards the elevator._

"_Slow down there speed demon. I've already been in one wreck." She teased happily as the elevator doors opened and they entered._

"_Sorry, I know how worried you were that they wouldn't wake up and then I saw my dad in the room talking to them when I went to go get an update before coming to see you and I ran down about six flights of stairs." Jake said happily while drumming his fingers on the handle of the chair._

_Placing her hand on top of his, she turned around and looked up at him, "Thank you, Jake. This means a lot to me and I know that you don't have to do it. So thank you."_

"_Anytime, Sawyer." Jake said with a smile as the doors opened once more and they exited the elevator as he wheeled her down what she deemed the longest hallway ever._

_Stopping outside a room, he held out his hand towards her. "Unless you want to continue to sit in the wheelchair."Jake teased as Peyton grabbed his hand and got out of the wheelchair before following him into the room. "Brooke. Haley. I have a visitor for you." He said happily, knowing that it'd be good for them to have another familiar face around._

_Leaning towards the blonde, "Being twins and all, we figured that if they woke up they should be around someone they remember. They'll also probably be tired, they are on some strong meds. I'll be outside if you need me." Jake said softly before pulling away from her and exiting the room._

_Taking in their appearance, she noticed that their injuries looked almost identical. Shaking her head slightly, they always did everything together. Hearing someone let out a yawn, she looked up to Brooke's eyes slowly fluttering open._

_Glancing around the room, she looked down at herself as she realized that she had something hooked over her index finger and and IV in her arm. "What the?" She asked softly to herself. Searching around the room, she let out a sigh of relief as she noticed that Haley was with her. She remembered vaguely doctor's informing her about a car accident but she was so tired that she couldn't focus on them._

"_Piglet?" Brooke called out with her scratchy voice. "Wake up."_

"_The doctor's said that with the strong medication that the two of you would be sleeping a lot." Peyton shared, startling the brunette. "I'm sorry, I thought you heard him say that you had a visitor."_

"_I'm still a little out of it." Brooke said with a small smile. "Who are you?" She asked politely._

_Tilting her head as she moved closer to Brooke's bed, "You're joking right?" Peyton questioned. "I know it was my fault since I was driving but pretending you don't remember me is a going a little overboard don't you think B. Davis?"_

"_B. Davis?" The brunette echoed as she squinted her eyes slightly as she scrutinized Peyton's appearance._

"_Tigger, are you awake yet?" Haley mumbled tiredly. She had been sleeping on and off for most of the night. After the initial shock sank in that she was in a car accident, she mostly just waited for her sister to wake up._

"_Yeah, Piglet." Brooke answered as she continued to look Peyton over. "We have a visitor and she's calling me by a nickname."_

_Opening her eyes, she gave her eyes a few seconds to focus before they landed on a curly blonde who was standing by Brooke's bed. "I know you." Haley spoke, causing Peyton to let out a sigh of relief until Haley spoke again. "You're the new girl, right?"_

"_New girl?" Peyton parroted as she looked at Haley and then back at Brooke._

"_Oh! You're Peyton Sawyer. I remember you, you're the new girl." Brooke spoke happily, feeling a sense of accomplishment that she remembered the blonde._

"_Right." Peyton said with a tense smile. "I'll just be right back." She told them, leaving them to their own conversation as she left the room. "Jake!" She called out to the intern that was standing at the nurse's station working on his charts._

_Turning around, a smile grew on his lips. "What's up?" He asked._

"_They don't remember." Peyton said._

_Nodding his head, "That's not uncommon with some crash victims. The trauma or force of the crash can make some of their memories miss links in connecting together." Jake shared._

"_No, they don't remember anything. They don't remember me or the car crash, they still think it's their sophomore year." Peyton told him. "Jake, they don't _remember_."_

"_Okay." He said, turning his attention to the nurse. "Page my dad." Turning his attention to the curly blonde, "Take a seat and I'll find someone to take you back to your room."_

"_Jake-"_

"_Peyton, I'm going to find out what's wrong but now I need you out of the way and in your room. Okay?" He told her sternly._

"_Okay." She said softly as she sat in the wheelchair as nearby nurse offered to take her back to her room. Peyton figured it was time to involve Brooke and Haley's parents._

_Climbing back into her bed, she thanked the nurse before grabbing her cell phone and going through her numbers before dialing one. "Mrs. Davis?" Peyton asked._

"_Hello, Peyton. How's New York or are you back in Tree Hill?" Deb asked._

"_Still in New York, uhm... there's something I have to tell you." Peyton began._

* * *

"_It'll be about a few hours until their parents get here, but they have asked to see you." Derek informed her. _

"_Why?" Peyton questioned._

"_Besides themselves, you're the only one who looks slightly familiar to them and they want to be surrounded by familiarity." He explained. "You don't have to see them but I think with everything going on, spending some time together might do you all good. Maybe even jog their memory."_

"_Okay." Peyton relented as she pushed herself off the window she was watching them from and headed into their room. "Hey." She said quietly._

"_Hey Peyton." Brooke greeted from Haley's bed. "We were just talking about the last thing we remember. Want to help out?"_

"_Sure, what do you remember?" _

"_Well I remember meeting you in class but after that first day it's like Sophomore year got canceled. Along with Junior year apparently." Haley spoke softly._

_Rubbing her sister's shoulder, "I remember the second day of sophomore year but even then nothing huge happened. I do remember that I was starting to like you." Brooke said reassuringly as she looked at Peyton._

"_Thanks." Peyton replied. "What do you want to know? I'd hate to just recall the past two years with useful information." _Or tell you about your boyfriends_. She thought.  
_

"_Well what happened with cheer leading?" Brooke asked._

"_Because that's what's important." Haley cut in._

"_For me. You can ask her if you were top nerd later." Brooke replied before sticking out her tongue playfully at her twin._

_Chuckling, "If anything you two have gotten closer. You two do this freaky twin thing as Rachel and I have come to call it." Peyton smiled._

"_Rachel? As in Rachel Gatina?" Brooke asked._

_Only faltering slightly since she didn't want the twins to know that Rachel was back in their lives. "Yeah, she came back at the beginning of Junior Year. I would've called her but she's in Europe for the summer with her boyfriend and with the time change..."_

"_Understandable." Haley told her._

"_She has a boyfriend?"_

_Nodding her head, "Yeah, Cooper Lee. The two of them met at the beginning of the year and surprisingly they're a matched made in heaven."_

_Seeing a flash of what she assumed was Rachel with Cooper in front of her, she grabbed her head in slight pain. "Crunken moment." Brooke muttered._

"_A what?"_

"_Cute drunken moment." Haley answered before feeling dazed. "Deja vu." She spoke softly._

"_That was weird." Brooke said, rubbing her forehead. "My head hurts."_

"_Jake said that if you were to get any memory, your head would hurt because your brain was trying to place where it was from. Just not to rush it and let it come back to you on its own."_

"_That could take forever." Brooke said as she began fidgeting with the ring on her right hand._

"_What do you have there?" Peyton questioned.  
_

_Taking off the ring, "Oh, one of the nurses gave me this ring, said it was really the only thing I wanted back of my belongings since my clothes were ruined." Brooke said, holding the ring in between her thumb and index finger. "Any idea what 'Pretty Girl & Broody' mean?"_

_Trying to hide her panic, "No idea. We used to go to the flea market sometimes, maybe you picked it up at a knick knack place?" Peyton suggested._

"_Hmm..." Brooke said as she slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "Maybe, but I like it. I kind of feel naked without it now that I've had it on." Smiling at the ring before looking back up at Peyton._

"_So anything special with either of us since Rachel came back into our lives?" Haley asked._

"_Not that I can think of, you were top of our class Junior Year though. I remember you said that a conversation you had with Principal Turner that basically ended with if you stayed on that same track you'd be our class valedictorian." Peyton spoke, earning a huge smile from Haley. "Also the two of you were co-captains of our Cheer leading squad."_

"_Yes!" Brooke said happily, before leaning into her sister. "Tell us more about our fabulous lives."_

"_Gladly." Peyton spoke, while in the back of her head she was filtering everything through her mind that she was telling them so she wouldn't bring up Lucas or Nathan._

* * *

"_Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" Derek questioned as he placed the two charts on the counter._

"_Yes, how are our girls? Can we see them?" Deb questioned._

"_Deb, calm down. You are?" Dan asked._

"_Derek Jagielski. Head of Neurology." Shaking his hand. "Sorry to meet under these circumstances. As Ms. Sawyer informed you, your daughters were involved a car accident. The brute force of the car accident was on their side, luckily the injuries they sustained were more circumstantial than anything-except for one."_

"_Which is?" Deb asked, wondering what could've possibly happened to their daughters._

"_They still believe that they are sixteen and going into their sophomore year of high school." Derek informed them._

"_They have amnesia?" Dan questioned._

"_Retrograde amnesia to be specific. It's blocking out any part of the accident but it's also blocking out memories from almost the past two years completely. Your daughters still believe they are sixteen and starting their sophomore year." Dr. Jageilski told them. __"I'd actually like to discuss their scans with all of __you."_

"_Can we do that later? I'd actually like to see my girls." Deb spoke up._

_Nodding his head, "Of course. If you'll follow me, please." Derek said before walking down the hall. After a few minutes, he paused in front of the door. "Here we are." He opened the door and moved out of their way._

"_Oh girls." Deb rushed into the room to Haley's bed where the two girls had been perched for most of the day. _

"_Mom!" The girls exclaimed as Deb pulled them into a hug. _

"_Oh, I was so worried." Deb told them as she held them tightly. "You can't scare me like that ever again."_

"_We're okay, mom." Haley attempted to reassure her, only to have their mom hug them even tighter._

_Smiling into her mom's shoulder. "Mom, need air." Brooke joked as her mother loosened her grip before pulling away completely._

"_Take a deep breath because now it's my turn." Dan joked as he too gathered both his girls in his arms and held them close. "I swear neither of you are leaving the house ever again."_

_Giggling, "Whatever you say daddy." Brooke said as she pulled out of her father's arms._

"_When are we going home?" Haley questioned as her father let her go and took a seat next to her._

"_Well I was going to talk to the doctor while your mother kept you company." He informed his daughters. "I'll be back and then I can answer that question." Dropping a kiss on Brooke and Haley's forehead. He squeezed his wife's shoulder before exiting the room and walking over to Derek Jagielski. "You wanted to talk to us about something?"_

"_I wanted to show you their brain scans." Derek spoke as he led Dan across the hallway and into a room. Placing two scans on the screen and flipping on the light._

"_Okay, I have no idea what I'm looking at except two scans that look the same." Dan spoke._

"_That's exactly what you're looking at." Derek responded. "Two identical scans from two separate people. The left is Haley's scan and the right is Brooke's. I've never seen anything like this but they have the same brain injury."_

"_You obviously never met two girls like my daughters." Dan retaliated. "They do everything together."_

"_Including injuries?" Derek asked, not believing that they were that in tuned-twins or not._

"_Gymnastics camp when they were both eight. Haley was on the balance beam and Brooke was on the bars. Brooke missed one of the bars at the same time that Haley lost her balance and fell off the beam. Both of them broke their left arm in the same place." Dan informed him._

"_Wow." Derek spoke softly. "Well they are two specials cases but it seems with their retrograde amnesia that it might be a while before their memory comes back to them-if it ever does." _

_Sighing, "You're telling me that my girls lost two years of their lives and they might not ever get it back?" Rubbing the back of his neck, "So I'm just supposed to throw them back into an environment that they don't know? That could stress them out even more when other people try to force them to remember things?"_

"_Well I would suggest finishing the summer away from home to ease their minds. Maybe show them some pictures or bring in one familiar person at a time. Like Ms. Sawyer for example- she told me that they were remembering some things from their sophomore year and that's progress."_

"_Peyton... How is she?" Dan asked, not hearing from her or seen her since the phone call._

"_A broken arm along with guilt since she was the driver. She seems to be doing better though." Derek told him as he took down the scans and led Dan out of the room back towards his daughter's room. "Just see how this summer goes and go from there." Derek told him. "Just go easy with trying to get them to remember things, upsetting them because they don't remember could do more damage."_

"_So when can we take the girls home?"_

_Checking his watch, "I have surgery in half an hour. I'll do the paperwork now and you can help them escape in about an hour?" Derek teased._

_Nodding his head, "Thank you, for taking care of my girls and everything else." Dan said, shaking the doctor's hand._

_Smiling, "Not a problem. Call me if you need anything." Derek reassured him before walking down the hallway._

* * *

"_How would you girls feel about staying in California for the rest of the summer?" Deb questioned. She and her husband had discussed it and figured that giving them time to relax away from home would be perfect. And if any of their friends wanted to visit, that would be more than okay._

"_What about Tree Hill?" Brooke asked._

"_Yeah, I mean I know we don't remember anything but it is our Senior year. Don't you think we should finish it where we started?" Haley added._

"_And you will-if that's what you want. But Dr. Jagielski thinks it'd be better to take you out of the atmosphere for now." Deb shared._

"_If the two of you feel comfortable enough with going back to Tree Hill then we will go back a couple weeks before school starts so you girls can get comfortable." Dan reassured them._

"_And if we want to stay in California?" Brooke asked._

"_Then we would stay and enroll you girls there." Deb told them. "Ultimately it'll be your decision."_

_Glancing over at her sister, "We wouldn't have to rush our decision, would we?" Haley voiced Brooke's thoughts._

"_The summer just began so you'd have until the end of July." Dan told them._

_Making eye contact with her sister, "California sounds great." Brooke said with a smile on her face while her sister did the same. Both of them masking the fear of leaving the hospital-no matter what their destination it would still be an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar faces to match._

* * *

"_Now your parents are flying back to Tree Hill, right?" _

"_They should be there a couple hours after I get home and don't worry I'm having someone pick me up from the airport." Peyton lied easily, the phone call she had placed to her 'parents' was actually to the answering machine at the empty home in Tree Hill and the 'someone' picking her up would be the friendly Tree Hill cab service._

"_Peyton...do Lucas and Nathan know?" Dan questioned._

"_I was going to tell them when I got back into town." Peyton said as she held her plane ticket in her hand, courtesy of the Davis', while she zipped up her jacket since she didn't have any luggage._

"_I figured that they would've flown out by now but I didn't realize that you hadn't told them. Then again it's not something one should hear over the phone." Dan said, before Peyton shot him a look then turned her attention towards the ground. "I'm not saying it was horrible telling us over the phone, Peyton. I appreaciate you giving us a heads up in what we were walking in to. I just know that Nathan and Lucas will appreciate being told in person and I know as soon as they do I'll be getting a phone call from them asking when they can visit."_

"_Uh, actually Brooke dumped Lucas and Nathan dumped Haley. It was really messy, that's why I didn't want to bring that up just to have them all sad and mopey."_

"_That's understandable." Dan stated, still a little skeptical as to whether Peyton was telling the truth. The girls may have not talked to their father about their relationships but if anything they would've told their mother. Yet Deb hadn't told him about any break up and he was sure that the girls would've told her about something so major in their lives._

"_I better get going, I'll call you when I get home." Peyton told him._

"_Be sure to give my number to anyone that wants it. I know it's weird to call a parent but for now it'll have to do." Dan told her. "The girls are getting new phones and we're just going to get them new numbers too. Once they're set up I'll be sure to give them to you."_

_Nodding her head, "Thanks, Mr. Davis." Peyton responded just as they announced they were boarding her plane. "I better get going."_

_Placing his hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for taking care of my girls. Call me when you get home so I know you made it safely and have your parents call me." Dan said with a sincere smile._

_Nodding her head, "I will." _Not._ She added as she gave him a fake smile before turning away from him as her smile turned into something sinister as she walked towards boarding and handed the attendant her ticket._

"_Have a good day." The attendant spoke._

"_Oh, believe me. I will." Peyton responded as she boarded the plane._

* * *

_Looking at all the funeral plans laying over her kitchen, she let out a yawn. Not realizing how exhausting planning one of these actually was-and she was planning two. Taking a long sip of her black coffee, she was pulled out of her thoughts of choosing flowers with her phone ringing. "Hello?" She answered._

"_Peyton!" A cheerful voice chirped._

_Smiling, "Hi, Brooke." Peyton responded. "Random question, what are your and Haley's favorite flowers?"_

"_Hmm...hydrangea's and Haley likes Calalillies. Why do you ask?" Brooke wondered._

I'm planning a fake funeral for you and your sister._ She thought. "Trying to keep busy, still have my cast on and since drawing is out of the question for now I've decided to take up gardening." Peyton lied._

"_Like an old woman?" Brooke questioned._

"_Maybe she likes the serenity of the garden instead of obnoxious college boys on the beach." A voice cut in._

"_Hi, Haley." Peyton greeted._

"_Hey Peyton, when are you going to visit? I feel like skype just isn't enough anymore." Haley joked._

"_Well school's starting soon so probably not until Christmas break. I could spend new year's with you two?" Peyton suggested. "I'll skype you tonight and we'll discuss all the details."_

"_Sounds good to me." Haley agreed. "We actually called to tell you that we're staying in California."_

"_I'm pretty sure you already told me that." Peyton responded. _

"_No, we said that it was a possibility. Not a hundred percent sure." Brooke reminded her._

"_If you say so, Davis. You knew you were going to stay there, I don't blame you though. I feel like Tree Hill is a ghost town lately." Peyton said, knowing why it was so morbid since the entire town was reeling from the loss of the two girls she was currently on the phone with._

"_That's lame. You can always visit, add some excitement to your life. I just want to know are there any boys we should know about?" Brooke asked._

_Hearing her doorbell go off, a smile graced her face. "Something like that." She answered as she heard the front door open and close._

"_Details Sawyer!" Brooke squealed into the phone._

_Seeing the tall brunette walk into her kitchen, "Actually, I'll have to call you back." Peyton said._

"_Oh, he's there now. Is he hot?" Brooke questioned._

"_Bye Peyton!" Haley laughed at her sister as she threw out a 'goodbye' before the phone call ended._

"_Who was that?" Nathan asked as he thumbed over the papers on the table._

"_Florist." Peyton answered softly. "Where's Luke at?" Knowing that the two of them had been attached at the hip lately._

"_Rivercourt." He replied. "You pick the flowers yet?"_

"_Hydrangea's and callalillies." She shared. "You okay?"_

_Shrugging his shoulders, "People keep bringing over food and I just never understood how people thought casserole could replace the person that died. When I was younger and my parents died it was just endless casseroles and lasagnas and bundt cakes. Do people think you can fill the hole that person left with food or something?"_

_Placing her phone on the counter, "Come here." She said, ushering him into her arms._

"_Can we go upstairs?" Nathan muttered into her shoulder._

"_Sure, just let me lock the front door." Peyton said, not wanting to be interrupted._

"_Already did." The brunette informed her as he gently took her hand and began leading her upstairs to her bedroom. Seeing her beginning to unbutton her shirt, Nathan quietly closed the door behind them._

* * *

_"Our parents are best friends and they didn't think to call them up. Something just doesn't sit well with me." The blonde heard Rachel state. Glancing down at Rachel's phone which had two missed calls from her parents and a voicemail icon mocking her. Rachel had handed over her phone when everyone from school wanted to blow up her phone with their condolences and questions about the funeral. Since Cooper was too busying trying to hold Rachel together, he suggested that Peyton hold her phone._

_After the funeral ended, Peyton headed home to take a nap. It had been a long exhausting day and she still had the wake to attend. Kicking off her heels, she sat down on her bed and dialed Rachel's voicemail. Entering the passcode that the red head had given her, she put it on speaker as she listened to the automated voice. "New message, arrived at 11:33 a.m." The voice spoke before Rachel's moms voice floated through the phone. _

"_Hey sweetie, I just got off the phone with Deb and Dan, they told us about Haley and Brooke. I have their new numbers whenever you want them. I know it's hard having two of your best friends move away right before your senior year. You just have to understand where they're coming from." She paused, "I know that them losing their memory is hard on you but Deb said that maybe if you visit that would help them remember the past couple years." She told her. "Okay, just a second- baby girl, I have to go but if you need anything just call me. I love you." She said before ending the call._

"_To replay this message press 4, to save this message press 2. To delete this message, press 7." Pressing seven and ending the call. Peyton let out a sigh before tossing Rachel's phone onto her inn table before grabbing her throw blanket and wrapping it around her body telling herself that she'd call Rachel's mom back with a lie about Rachel being sick and losing her phone. Telling her that Rachel would be getting a new one when she felt better and taking the new numbers for the Davis twins (that she already had) with a promise to pass it onto the red head, before she quickly fell asleep._

* * *

_A/N: This was over the period of the funeral and a couple months after it. I was too tired/lazy to put the time periods specfically but it's all pretty self explanatory. Sorry it took so long to update, the past two months have pretty much sucked._


	26. Instead in California

_A/N: Apologies aren't enough, but I hope you enjoy this._

_Citcat: I know you hate Peyton, I think everyone hates Peyton so you aren't alone in that.I'm so glad that you liked the chapter,hopefully you like this one too. Writing backwards is throwing me off a little bit because I'm trying to remember what I wrote and all that , also because I didn't write these ahead of time like I did the future throwbacks but I think I got it. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Guest: Glad you're enjoying my twists. I hope I answered your question in the chapter below._

* * *

_Four Years Ago_

"_It's fine, Nate." She reassured him. She just wanted to go to bed and she didn't know how else to convince her boyfriend that she wasn't mad at him for spending time with his family._

"_Are you sure? I can ask my parents and you can come over for dinner and then leave with us. It being-"_

"_Nathan." She interrupted him softly, taking her hand in between the two of hers. "I understand why you need to do this. It'll be nice for you, and I can honestly tell you that I'll just spend the time you're away in bed more than likely sleeping." She answered him._

_Furrowing his brow at her answer, he looked at her eyes and for the first time realized the dark bag underneath her eyes. Realizing that she was exhausted holding everyone else together. "Okay, just be safe." Nathan said as he cupped her cheek._

_Smiling as she leaned into his hand, "Aren't I always?" She questioned as she leaned up and kissed him softly. "I love you." She murmured against his lips_

"_I love you, too." Nathan replied as they broke the kiss. "I'll call you later."_

"_Night." She said as she unlocked her front door and disappeared behind it. Waiting a few moments, she heard him start his car and leave. She turned off the porch light and locked the front door. Trudging her way upstairs, she dropped her purse on her bed and kicked off her shoes. Falling onto her bed, she let out a long sigh and buried her face in her pillow. Wanting nothing more to fall asleep until she heard her cell phone begin ringing._

_Letting out a sad groan, she grabbed her phone from her jacket and flipped it open. "Hello?" She muffled against her pillow._

"_You awake, legs?"_

_Sitting up with a smile, "Of course, just laying in bed." Peyton replied._

"_You want me to call you back?" He asked._

_Shaking her head, "No, but shouldn't you be asleep? Usually when you call me it's because the hospital gave you a small break." She reminded him._

_Chuckling, "I just worked forty-six hours straight, my dad sent me home." He informed her._

"_Nothing like your dad being your boss." Peyton said as she fell back onto her bed. "Any cases you want to talk about?"_

"_No, I'd rather hear when you're coming to visit." He told her._

"_I'll be there tomorrow night, as if I could spend another day away from you. Sometimes I hate long distance." She shared._

"_Well, Ms. Sawyer I think you should turn on your webcam." He informed her._

"_Why?" She questioned as she grabbed her laptop from the corner of her bed and woke up her computer. Clicking on a few things, she suddenly realized why he wanted her to turn on her webcam. "Jake? You bought a webcam."_

"_I know you got sick of me being able to see you and you not being able to see me, so I stopped and got one before I came home. I didn't think to buy a microphone so we're going to have to stay on the phone." Jake told her. "I hope you don't mind."_

"_I don't mind at all, after all you are my boyfriend." Peyton spoke with a smile as she looked at the computer screen that held the little box from his webcam._

* * *

_Three Years Ago_

"_She just graduated from highschool, barely. How the hell do you except her to know how to be a tour manager and your agent and your record producer?!" The record owner questioned._

"_Because she is the same age as me, so I know she'll do everything for my best interest. She's my friend!" Haley exclaimed._

"_Exactly, she won't have your best interest because she's too busy trying to be your friend and make you happy." He rebutted._

"_Actually." Another voice added. "It's my job to make her happy, being her friend beforehand would just make me more away of what makes her happy." Peyton spoke._

"_See?" Haley questioned._

"_Fine, you want her to do this so bad. What are the first four legs of her tour?" The owner asked._

"_Long Beach, Los Angeles, Santa Maria, Fresno, Santa Barbra, San Fancisco, Santa Rosa-"_

"_Alright, I said the first four." The owner butted in. "Fine. You know where she's touring, that doesn't prove anything."_

"_She's only staying in California. We'll start on the coast before taking a break and then working or way back on the other coast." Peyton spoke up. "Look, I get you don't want to hire someone outside the company especially someone my age but music is my life. You have to understand that."_

"_Look, I haven't signed the contract yet. Either you can sign her on or we walk. Simple as that." Haley spoke._

"_Fine. She has a three month probation period. If she proves herself, I'll stop giving her hell-if she fails then she gets fired without severance pay. Also you get someone that already works here, no more outsiders." He finalized._

_Nodding her head as she smiled looking at the curly blonde, "You've got a deal." Haley agreed, knowing that Peyton would make it through and permanently be her manager._

* * *

"_So who's this guy you've been seeing?" Brooke asked as the three were seated for lunch._

_Taking a sip of her water, "Yeah. It seems that everytime we make plans, you bail earlier and earlier." Haley added._

"_Well, actually you know him or well you've met him before." Peyton began. "It's Jake."_

"_From State Farm?" Brooke asked, attempting to hold in her laughter as she glanced at her sister._

"_Does he like wearing khakis?" Haley added, before her and her sister busted out into a giggle fit._

_Rolling her eyes playfullly as her own laughter fell from her lips. "You two think you're so funny." Peyton said as the waiter came and took their order before disappearing as quickly as he appeared. "No, Jake. The intern from New York."_

"_The doctor from our case?" Brooke asked._

"_That would be the one." Taking a drink of her tea._

_Sharing a glance with her sister, "Well when do we get to meet him?" Haley asked. "Well again, since he was our doctor."_

"_Right about now." Peyton answered with a smile as she stood up from her table to greet her boyfriend. "Hey." She said, giving him a kiss on the lips. "You remember Brooke and Haley."_

"_Of course." Jake said with a smile as he turned his attention to the girls that had remained seated. "Nice to see you again, after all this time." Giving them each a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to the curly blonde._

"_Nice to see you too." Brooke replied, attempting to hide the giggle from her lips. _

"_Nice shirt." Haley added as she noticed it was a red shirt-not a polo but close enough, before her sister joined in on her laughter._

"_You guys are so weird with your freaky twin thing." Peyton quipped. "You know he's a doctor. He doesn't work for an insurance company."_

"_Are you saying I sound hideous then?" Jake asked, finally understanding what the twins were laughing about._

"_Oh, I like him." Haley shared._

"_Me too. This is the start of a beautiful friendship." Brooke picked up her glass and raised it to the middle of the table. "To friendship." She toasted, while the other raised their glasses and joined her._

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

_Letting out a shaky breath, she walked down the long corridor towards the airport. Glancing around at all the people, she continued searching as she headed towards baggage claim. Turning her cell phone of off airplane mode as she waited for her bag to come around. Jumping out of her daze as her phone began ringing in her hand. _

"_Hello?" She answered_

"_Hey baby, you land okay?" He asked._

_Rolling her eyes, sometimes she hated how overprotective he was but she couldn't complain too much since she made him that way, "Yeah, Nate. I just turned my phone back on like two seconds ago." She shared._

_Sighing, "I'm sorry, Peyton." He told her. "You know how much I worry, especially when you fly all the way to the other half of the world."_

"_It's California." She reminded him with a smile. "I'm fine, I made it safe so there's no need to worry." Peyton reassured him. "I miss you." Knowing that it would change his mood._

"_I miss you, too." Nathan replied happily. "Just have fun but don't forget to miss me."_

"_Don't worry about that." Peyton promised him. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too." Nathan spoke before they ended the phone call. _

_Closing her cell phone, she began searching around. Surprised that her luggage or ride hadn't showed up yet. When she realized that the conveyer stopped spinning because it was empty, she let out a sigh and picked up her carry on bag._

"_With that look on your face, you would've thought someone stood you up." A deep voice behind her spoke._

_Turning around, a smile graced her lips. "You're here." She spoke._

"_I told you I would be." He reminded her. "Grabbed your bag, you were busy on the phone."_

"_Overprotective parents." She lied as she launched herself into his arms. "Oh, I missed you."_

"_Not as much as I missed you, legs." Burying his face in her curly blonde locks._

"How long do I have you for?" She asked, pulling away from him slightly to look into his light brown eyes.

"_Three days. Just finished my case and then back to New York." He told her as he tucked some loose hair behind her ear._

"_It's not long enough, Jake." She spoke softly, sadly._

_Leaning into her, "I know." He replied, before gently capturing her lips with his own._

* * *

_Climbing out of bed, "Are you sure that you want me to come?" He asked as the two of them began getting dressed._

_Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, happy that she had chosen to take a nap after her flight, she looked over at him. "Yeah, I mean you were their doctor and now you're my boyfriend."_

"_I know that, I was just stating that you won't be here that long. I didn't want to impose on the time that you have with them." Jake replied._

_Smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "And I want to spend time with my best friends and celebrate my two year anniversary with my boyfriend."_

"_Has it really been two years since we met?" Jake as while he placed his hands on her hips._

"_A little over two, it was three months before we actually started dating." Peyton reminded him._

"_How could I forget? Finishing up my internship on no sleep because of my never ending shifts and having to talk to this beautiful blonde with legs for days." Jake spoke._

_Smiling, "You loved all the late night chats, especially when I was just in my t-shirt." Peyton spoke, running her fingers through his brown locks._

"_You mean your barely there shirt, everytime you moved would ride up and reveal this unbelievable flat stomach." He said, running his hand over her shirt clad stomach. "Have I told you how indescribable hot you are?"_

_Leaning towards him, "Oh, we are going to be so late meeting them." Peyton murmured before pressing her lips against Jakes._

* * *

"_Piglet!" She yelled as she walked into their house._

"_Kitchen!" The voice yelled back._

_Dropping her briefcase on the counter, "What'cha doing, Piglet?" She asked._

"_Just making lunch, Tigger." Haley replied. "They're supposed to be here in a little while."_

_Popping a grape tomato into her mouth, "They haven't seen each other in a few months. I don't think they'll be here any time soon. I'd say around three or so is when they're going to show up." Brooke informed her._

"_Good, then you can tell me about your latest meeting." Haley spoke._

_Eating another grape tomato, "Same as it's been for the last two years. I love being the boss." Brooke spoke happily. "Spring line is coming out soon. Just did the last run through for the fashion show. Which will be next week, so clear your schedule."_

"_Don't I always. The tour is starting next month just in case you forgot." Haley said._

"_Never. I'm just glad that you can tour throughout California and not have to do a full US Tour." Sitting down on the counter as Haley sat a salad in front of her-with extra grape tomatoes._

"_I know, but after the car crash I just hate being so far away from home and far away from family. Sometimes I feel weird about it because with fan mail, I have people writing from New York and Florida. Even places from Europe. Which amazes me because I still don't believe that my last albumn went worldwide and was one of the top five."_

"_Haley, have you heard your voice?" Brooke asked rehtorically as she ate her salad. "You are amazing, I don't know why after all this time you still doubt yourself."_

_Shrugging, "You've made me watch enough movies that the other shoe is bound to drop." Haley spoke._

"_Well if I've made you watch those movies, then you should know that it always gets better after the shoes drop. Sometimes even better than before." Brooke said, grabbing her sisters hand with her free one. "Why don't you do us both a favor and start enjoying this."_

"_I will." Haley nodded with a smile as her sister let go of her hands. "Maybe I could add some more dates to the tour, in New York or Florida?" She suggested._

"_You'd have to discuss that with Peyton, being as she is your tour manager." Brooke spoke as she went back to eating her salad._

"_Well, whenever her and Jake get here- I'll talk to her abuot it." Haley promised. "Now, what can I expect to see in the spring line?"_

"_Well-" Brooke began only to be interrupted by knocking on the door. "If you go open the door, I'm sure you'll find the perfect outfit for the movie premeire tomorrow night."_

_Kinking her eyebrow, she slowly made her way to the door and pulled it open. "Delivery for one Miss Haley Davis."_

"_Peyton!" Haley exclaimed as she pulled her into a fierce hug before doing the same with Jake. "We thought you guys were coming later."_

"_I took an earlier flight to spend more time with him without cutting into my time with you." Peyton explained._

"_Come in, come in." Haley said as she took the bad covered gown from the blonde. "Brooke's in the kitchen, I have to go try this on."_

"_B. Davis!" Peyton yelled as she and jake made their way into the kitchen._

"_Hey Peyton, Jake." Brooke greeted as she finished up her salad and placed the bowl in the sink. "How have you two been?" Pulling them each into a hug._

"_Long hours at the hospital, the usual." Jake answered as he stole some food off the veggie tray and took a seat at the island._

"_I'm usually with the two of you, so you know what's going on with me." Peyton said, standing in between Jake's legs and leaning into him. "What are our plans for today?"_

"_Well after Haley tries on the dress, we're going to get you a dress for the premiere tomorrow. I know I know, no pictures of you. You and Jake will go in through the back and be seated behind us and to the left as usual." Brooke spoke up as she watched her sister walk out in a knee length aqua blue dress with thick straps and a small glitter belt wrapped around her waist. "What do you think?" Brooke asked, going into fashion designer mode as she began adjusting the dress on her sister._

"_It's amazing, Brooke. I can't believe I'm the first one to wear this." Haley spoke happily as she ran her fingertips over the belt gently._

"_Try the only one." Brooke replied, adjusting the straps before bending down and messing with the hem line._

"_What do you mean?" Haley questioned._

"_It's the only blue one I made. When it's released to the public, the dress will only be availiable in black and white." Brooke informed her, standing up straight after satisfying the fashion designer side of her._

"_You always spoil me." Haley teased as she looked at the dress before pulling her sister into a hug. "Thank you."_

"_Not a problem." Brooke replied happily. "Oh, you had something that you wanted to ask Peyton."_

"_Right, Peyton come with me. I'm going to change." Haley said._

"_I'll be right back." Peyton said, leaving Brooke and Jake alone in the kitchen._

"_So... wanna make out?" Brooke asked, causing Jake to choke slightly on the carrot he was chewing. Letting out a giggle, "I'm kidding. Nice reaction though."_

"_I'm not one for cheating." Jake said with a smile, knowing she was joking._

_Tiliting her head as she closed her eyes and felt a memory overcome her. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the counter._

"What are you doing in my bed Davis?" The voice asked as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up more. "Is this some revenge thing on Rachel, because I'm not one for cheating."

"First off, I'm glad you aren't a cheater. Second- you're in my bed, well guest bed but my house. Think about last night. I'm sure by the time you remember Nate will have your clothes, because guess what?" Brooke asked him in a soft voice.

"What Davis?" The voice asked also in a soft voice.

"It's game day!" She yelled loudly before jumping off the bed and running downstairs laughing. She ran right into a tall brunette male when she reached the end of the stairs. "Good morning hot shot, breakfast should be ready as soon as you guys get out of the shower." She said before heading towards the kitchen.

"_Ow." She mumbled, coming back from the memory. Slumping against the counter, she began rubbing the sides of her head._

"_Brooke? Are you okay?" Jake asked, rushing to her side before her carefully helped her to a seat at the kitchen table. "Let me get you some water." Leaving her side quickly to grab a water bottle before handing it to her. Taking a seat across from her, "Want to tell me what that was about?"_

"_Another memory." Brooke shared as she took a small gulp of water._

"_What was this one about?" Jake asked._

"_I'm not sure, game day I think. There were two guys there but...I don't know." Brooke sighed. "I thought you told me when I got some memories back it would be good. It just seems that I'm more confused than ever. The only people I recognize are Peyton and Rachel obviously and then who I think is Cooper because he's usually with Rachel or always talking about Rachel when I see the flashes. I just want to remember Jake. I lost two years of my life and from my brain trying to remember them is only making my heart ache and my head hurt."_

_Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Have you thought that maybe it's time to talk to Haley about this? Or maybe Peyton? Maybe she can fill in some blanks for you." Jake suggested._

"_Sometimes Peyton isn't in the flashes so I don't think she'd be able to help." Shaking her head, "I don't think Haley's remembering anything. Once I brought up a trip I thought we had taken and she just looked at me like I was crazy. I know it happened Jake, I remembering hearing the band mess up on some lyrics and laughing about it because Haley was belting out the right ones." Placing her hand on top of his, "Jake, can you-"_

"_Not tell Haley or Peyton. I know." He finished with a smile before gently pulling her into a hug. "It's okay B, I know it's hard but soon it'll come back to you. Just try not to think about it too much and don't pressure yourself. I have an idea."_

"_What's that?" Brooke questioned as they broke away from their hug._

"_Whenever you have a memory flash or even dream about these people-write it down. It might help your brain straighten things out." Jake offered with a smile. "And if that doesn't help, I'm always here to talk."_

"_Thanks Jake." She spoke with a smile._

* * *

"_So what'd you want to talk about?" Peyton asked as she unzipped Haley's dress._

_Slipping out of the dress, "Brooke and I were talking about the tour." Haley began. "I love staying close to home and being able to see my parents is pretty awesome but I feel like I'm neglecting my fans but only touring in California." Pulling on a tank top, some jeans and flip flops._

_Sitting down on the bed, "Well I'm sure we could add a couple more states, maybe Nevada and Arizona? Possibly Oregon?" Peyton offered._

_Taking a seat next to the blonde, "Actually I was thinking about maybe finishing up this tour then in January starting a full U.S. Tour." Haley explained. "I think I owe it to my fans to visit a few cities in each state to give them a chance to see me live. I remember going to see some of my favorite bands live and falling in love with them all over again."_

"_Haley, you know it took a lot just to plan this tour. Finding a venue big enough to hold all the fans to go along with the tickets we released. On top of having to add a couple extra nights to the same venue because some people that bought tickets after we were sold out because there wasn't enough room."_

_Nodding her head, "I know and I will honor every leg of this 's why I'm saying I want to do a new tour -well two new tours. I'd really like to go to Australia and Europe to see my across the sea fans but that's further down the road. This next tour I want to start in January and have it end in December in New York. What better way then to start the Christmas month then in the biggest city to celebrate Christmas."_

_Hearing New York, her eyes went wide. "Haley, I just don't think we have the time or money or man power for that. After this tour ends, we'll have to get you back in the studio to finish writing the rest of your next albumn then start recording. Then we have to set up appearances to push the release of your new albumn."_

"_Oh, I just thought that it'd be a good idea. I mean we've recorded on the road before and while touring we could promote the new albumn. Maybe even play one or two of my new songs to get the fans really excited about the new albumn. That will insure that they'll go out and buy it." Haley said, attempting to get Peyton to change her mind._

"_Haley-"_

"_It's not going to happen is it?" Haley said glumly._

"_I'll talk to the executives next week when I go in to update them on your new albumn. Maybe we can do it a few months after your next albumn is released." Peyton suggested._

"_So two years from now?" Haley sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win this one and she knew that Peyton was only doing what was best for her. "Okay."_

_Letting out her own sigh- of relief she plastered on a sympathetic smile, "I just don't think it'd be a good idea right now." Peyton said sympathetically, while inside she was happy that she had talked Haley out of touring anywhere near New York._


End file.
